Dame una oportunidad
by lulust bio
Summary: Cuando vives entre la luz y la oscuridad, ángel y demonio entre dos caminos... tienes que elegir uno, y sólo tienes una oportunidad... Nota: Ésta historia está protegida por derechos de autor, y no se permite su publicación o adaptación en ninguna otra plataforma o web.
1. Primera Parte

Espero que disfrutéis tanto leyendo esta historia como yo escribiéndola.

La historia aún más desarrollada está en: paranoiadelirante . com, ya que aquí la vamos a subir poco a poco porque es muy larga.

Para cualquier comentario o duda que queráis decirme, podéis escribirme aquí o a mi email: lulustduo gmail .com

lulU*

[DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD]

Temporada I

SILVIA

Era una mañana de Septiembre cuando me desperté. Había deseado mil veces que ese día no llegara, pero llegó. Tenía diecisiete años y hasta entonces había vivido con mi madre y su novio en la capital. Mi madre solía viajar mucho debido a su trabajo, y ese año entre todos habían decidido que lo mejor era que me fuese a vivir con mi padre a una pequeña ciudad en las afueras para acabar el último año de estudios.

Ni que decir tenía que no me hacía ninguna gracia esa idea…allí dejaba a mis amigos, a mi familia, mi mundo…nunca tuve el valor para enfrentarme a las cosas o para intentar imponer mi voluntad. De todas formas, si lo hubiera intentado, me hubiera dado de frente con mi padre…así que subí a ese tren, sin ser consciente de que mi vida iba a cambiar mucho más de lo que yo pensaba.

Horas más tarde, en la estación.

D. Lorenzo – Silvia, hija! Que alegría, por fin has llegado!( Abrazándome )

Silvia- Si…hola papá…

D. Lorenzo –Hola Papá? ( Imitando mi cara de disgusto ) Pero hija, cojones, ¿que, no te alegras de ver a tu padre?

Silvia- Claro que me alegro, te he echado de menos. ( Intentando aparentar felicidad )

D. Lorenzo – ¡Así me gusta, cojones! Bueno, cuéntame, qué tal todo? Cómo te va con tu madre?

…

No tenía ganas de contar nada, ni de escuchar nada…solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, deshacer mi equipaje y prepararme para un duro día como lo era el que se aproximaba. Siempre me había costado un mundo encajar con la gente, o relacionarme…era sumamente tímida, y por si fuera poco iba a tener que enfrentarme a un instituto entero, pero mi timidez no era el peor factor...

Mientras deshacía la maleta, mi padre se dedicaba a seguirme por toda la casa.

D. Lorenzo- Hija, no estés así…esto no es igual que la capital a la que tu estás acostumbrada, pero también hay cosas muy buenas.

Silvia- Si no te digo que no papá, pero…

D. Lorenzo – Pero qué?!

Silvia- Pues que no voy a encajar, que ya lo estoy viendo...

D. Lorenzo - Y por qué no ibas a encajar? Si eres preciosa, y encantadora, inteligente y…

Silvia- ( Cortándole ) y la hija del director, seguro que en cuanto se enteren me hacen la ola verdad?

D. Lorenzo- Bueno y qué cojones pasa porque seas mi hija?Además, mejor! Como yo vea que algún anormal de profundis le hace algo a mi niña le empapelo!

Silvia- Papá…( Suspirando )

D. Lorenzo – Silvia, hija...( Abrazándome ) no te preocupes, de verdad…si aquí hay muy buena gente, …es verdad que también hay alguna que otra despotenciada… ( Pensando en una persona en concreto ) pero por lo general son todos fantásticos! No te adelantes a los acontecimientos, ya verás como aquí vas a encontrar tu sitio.

Le sonreí, necesitaba acabar ya con esa conversación. En cuanto acabé de colocar mis cosas en el cuarto que mi padre tenía reservado para mí en la segunda planta, me puse a mirar por la ventana de mi habitación, la cual daba a un balcón. La verdad es que el sitio era bonito, un pequeño pueblo no demasiado ruidoso, con mucho verde ( cosa que me gustaba), y pequeñas casas individuales por todas partes…eso era un punto a favor, aunque viviera en la capital siempre había odiado los grandes edificios y las urbanizaciones.

…

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque no dejé de darle vueltas a la cabeza…a la mañana siguiente empezaría con el instituto y aún no estaba preparada para ser la novata hija del director…me costó mucho conseguir dormir. Esa noche tuve un sueño muy raro…no conseguí recordar mucho de él…solo recuerdo una frase : " Hoy, vas a conocer a la pieza que te falta.".

…definitivamente ese cambio me estaba volviendo loca. No pensé más, me levanté, desayuné, y después de tomar y echar aire unas cuantas veces, fui a la entrada de casa, donde me esperaba mi padre para ir al instituto.

Horas después…

Estuve callada durante todo el trayecto en coche al instituto. Mi padre no dejaba de enumerar una gran lista de por qué me iba a encantar estar aquí.

Al fin, bajamos del coche:

D. Lorenzo- Bueno, pues ya estamos aquí…Silvia hija alegra un poco la cara, ya verás como te va a encantar…

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza mientras seguía a mi padre por los pasillos del instituto…notaba como la gente me miraba al pasar. Antes de entrar a clase mi padre me presentó a mi tutora…Soraya era una mujer joven y bastante agradable, fue muy amable conmigo...supongo que notó el agobio que tenía encima.

Soraya- Bueno Silvia, entra conmigo, te voy a presentar a tus compañeros de clase.

Mi padre se despidió de mi deseándome suerte…mientras observaba como se perdía por el pasillo deseé que el día acabara cuanto antes. Cuando entramos vi a mis nuevos " compañeros", todos estaban a lo suyo montando bastante jaleo,…sobre todo en la parte de atrás, pude ver a dos chicos y una chica que no paraban de dar gritos y reír…sin duda eran ellos los que llevaban la voz cantante en esa clase.

…

Lucas- Ey, ey, habéis visto eso?

Sara- Será la novata, no?

Aitor- Pues eso espero…está un rato buena eh?

Lucas- Si, la verdad es que tiene su puntillo…( Colleja ) Ahh! Qué pasa?

Sara- Como que tiene su puntillo?! Que aquí la única para la que tienes que tener ojos es para mi, imbécil!

Lucas- Cariño, que era una opinión objetiva…( Intentando abrazarla mientras Sara se zafaba de él )

Aitor- Anda que menudo calzonazos ( Colleja ) Ahh!Sara!

Sara- A este solo le insulto yo, estamos?! ( Aitor asentía )… por cierto y la larga donde se mete?

Lucas – A saber…ya sabéis como es...en algo estará metida…

…

Cuando Soraya hizo que todos se callaran, pude ver como todos me analizaban con la mirada…solo habían pasado dos minutos y yo ya me moría por salir corriendo de este sitio…

Soraya- A ver, un poco de silencio! Esta es Silvia, vuestra nueva compañera, viene de la capital y…

Aitor-...PIJA! ( Escondiéndose )

La gente empezó a reírse

Sentí como me ruboricé al instante…genial, ni 5 minutos habían pasado antes del primer insulto.

Soraya- Quién ha sido? A ver, la pandilla maravilla! Lucas, fuera de clase!

Lucas- Pero..?! Pero que yo no he sido!

Soraya- LUCAS, YA!

El chico que respondía al nombre de Lucas se levantó de su silla fulminando con la mirada al tal Aitor, cuando pasó por mi lado me obsequió con otra mirada inquisitiva.

Silvia- ( Genial…ya tengo un "amigo" )

Soraya- No quiero ni una tontería más, entendido? El próximo que vuelva a interrump…

...Y de repente apareció ella, tras un portazo que anunciaba su llegada.

Pepa- BUENOS DÍAS POR LA MAÑANA!

La gente estalló en carcajadas…parece que acababa de conocer a la graciosa de la clase.

Soraya- Pepa, que formas son estas de entrar a clase? Y la hora?

Pepa- La hora? ( Mirando su móvil ) Las 8 :10, 7 y 10 en Canarias señorita.

Más risas. Yo nunca había aprobado esas chulerías y esas faltas de respeto…pero cuando la miré y me guiñó un ojo, no pude evitar sonreír.

Soraya- Ya sé que hora es, lo que te estoy diciendo es que llegas tarde, para no variar.

Pepa- Tarde? Los diez minutos de cortesía, señorita.

Más risas, a la gente solo le faltaba corearla.

Soraya- SE ACABÓ! Como veo que hoy vienes con energía, te vas al pasillo a acompañar a Lucas.

Pepa- Pero si no me ha dado tiempo ni a sentarme!

Soraya- Ni que lo digas, este año has batido tu plus marca personal, ala, al pasillo a contar chistes.

Pepa- Bueno, pero porque usted me lo pide eh? Que yo estás cosas no las hago por cualquiera…

Y entonces se marchó con otro portazo. Era la chulería personificada...por no hablar de su imagen. Macarra, chula, mal educada…todo lo que yo odiaba, y aun así…Menudo añito me esperaba…estaba enfrascada en mis pensamientos, mientras Soraya me presentaba a los demás, cuando se escucharon unos gritos desde el pasillo.

D. Lorenzo- ANORMALES DE CARRITO! FERNÁNDEZ, SABE DONDE VA APONERSE A CONTAR CHISTECITOS? LO SABE?! Y USTED, MIRANDA! DEJE DE REÍRSE! 2PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE Y YA TOCANDO LOS COJONES?! LES VOY A EMPAPELAR DE TAL MANERA QUE VAN A DESEAR NO HABER PISADO NUNCA ESTE INSTITUTO, CAPULLOS! PANDA DE CAPULLOS! TODO EL DÍA HACIENDO EL CAPULLO!

Después del discurso de mi padre, las risas de la clase hacían inaudibles las palabras de Soraya.

…

Después de esa clase, durante el descanso, decidí ir al baño. De la que salí pude ver a Pepa y Lucas apoyados en la pared, este último fulminándome con la mirada.

Lucas- Me voy a cagar en la nueva mil veces…por su puta culpa la bronca que nos ha echado el viejo…

Pepa- Bueno, una más no? ( A carcajada limpia )

Lucas- No te rías tía, que esta ha hecho época…y todo por la pija esta…el primer día y ya está pidiendo un susto a gritos…( Contagiado por la risa )

Pepa- Luquitas que tampoco ha sido su culpa, no? Dáselo a Aitor..

Lucas- ( Sorprendido ) tierra llamando a Pepa, responda!

Pepa rio.

Lucas- a ti que te pasa? Estás perdiendo facultades o qué? Precisamente tú eres el terror de las novatas. A caso te da pena?

Pepa- hombre, pena pena….( Bajo la atenta mirada de Lucas ) Lo que me da es que la niña está un rato buena.

Lucas – La madre que te parió…tu no descansas nunca eh?

De repente Lucas deparó en el cuello de la morena

Lucas- Y esto? ( Lucas intentaba apartar el cuello de la chaqueta de Pepa, que lucía un llamativo chupetón) A que pobre chica has engañado ahora? Ahora entiendo por qué has llegado tú tan tarde, toda la noche de picos pardos, no?

Pepa- Tsss, quita! Que las manos van al pan y como te vea Sarita te capa… Sabes qué te digo?

Lucas- Qué? ( Mirándola divertido)

Pepa- Que voy al baño( Levantándose y guiñándole un ojo )

Lucas- Anda, corre golfa! ( Riendo )

…

Encerrada en uno de los baños, no pude evitar llorar. Solo había pasado una hora y media desde que llegué a ese instituto y ya me sentía odiada sin haber hecho nada. Durante toda la clase Aitor se había dedicado a boicotearme, y los demás a reírle las gracias…por no hablar de la mirada que me había echado Lucas en el pasillo. Todo presagiaba que ese año no iba a ser precisamente un camino de rosas.

Intenté ahogar mis sollozos pero me sentí incapaz de dejar de llorar. Tan divertido era hacerme sufrir? Parecía que sí…solo deseaba que el día terminara cuanto antes. De pronto escuché que alguien entraba en el baño.

Pepa- Hola? Hay alguien?

Intente guardar silencio pero un nuevo sollozo me delató. Pepa pego su oído a la puerta del baño en la que me escondía.

Pepa- ( Aquí estás…me acabo de dar cuenta de que ni siquiera sé como te llamas ) …Novata, estás ahí?

Silvia- ( Novata? Esa soy yo… ) Si has venido a reírte tú también de mi, te puedes ir, ya me siento suficientemente mal ( Entre sollozos ).

Pepa- Que no, mujer…va, sal de ahí, no seas tonta.

Silvia- VETE!

Oí como Pepa suspiró, y tras unos segundos cerró la puerta. Me limpié las lágrimas con el papel que encontré y salí.

PEPA

Normalmente me hubiera regodeado en el sufrimiento de la novata, pero sin saber cómo estaba intentando convencerla para que saliera y ayudarla. No quiso hacerme caso y me gritó que me fuera…visto que no pensaba salir mientras yo estuviera ahí, caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y la volví a cerrar, sin salir del baño. Segundos más tarde la novataabrió la puerta de su escondite y salió bañada en lagrimas…mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Qué coño me estaba pasando? Yo solía disfrutar con estas cosas…de hecho yo era la que metía miedo a la gente cuando llegaba…pero esta vez…una sensación para mí desconocida hasta entonces inundó mi alma…ternura? Creo que así lo llaman. Cuando me vio, abrió los ojos como platos…Dios, estaba tan mona con esa cara de sorpresa.

Silvia- Qu...que haces aquí? (Apresurándose a limpiar sus lágrimas )

Pepa- A ti que te parece? ( Acercándose a ella con mirada seria )

Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos…quizá era por mi imagen. Me acerqué a ella con pasos seguros. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ella…

Pepa- Ven.

Silvia- Oye, lo siento vale? No quería gritarte, por favor no me hagas nad…

Pepa- Ven!

Caminó hacia mi asustada. Levanté una mano y ella se asustó aún más.

SILVIA

Y ahí estaba yo, a solas con ella, una chica enorme con cara de asesina a la que hace unos segundos había gritado, sin escapatoria…levantó su mano, iba apegarme. Cerré los ojos y…

…y entonces sentí su mano que se apoyaba suavemente en mi nuca y me atraía hacia ella…y su otra mano en mi espalda, abrazándome de forma algo torpe. No la conocía de nada, de hecho no me agradaba lo poco que había visto de ella, no confiaba en ella…y a pesar de todo esto no pude evitar abrazarme a ella y empezar a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Pepa- Venga, novata…tranquila…no te pongas así, ya sabes como son las cosas cuando llegas de nuevas…

Silvia- Yo...Yo solo quiero que me dejen en paz…

PEPA

Sentí como el corazón se me encogía…nunca había sentido tanta lástima por alguien…rectifico, nunca había sentido lástima por alguien, pero verla a ella así me estaba partiendo el alma. La separé de mí, la miré a los ojos.

Pepa- No te preocupes, vale? No dejaré que te hagan daño. ( Sonriéndola )

Silvia- Pero…pero es que tú…

Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Precisamente yo era lo peor que se podría echar a la cara en ese lugar, pero…

Pepa- Novata…

Miré para abajo sin contestar.

Pepa- Dame una oportunidad.

SILVIA

Durante la hora anterior, mi nueva compañera de mesa, Paula, me había estado contando vida y glorias de Pepa Miranda y compañía. Al parecer Pepa vivía con unos padres de acogida, los cuales la ignoraban totalmente.

Tenía atemorizado a todo el mundo, no solo por su apariencia física, sino por sus constantes peleas, insultos, humillaciones, y maltratos hacia los demás…porno hablar de que se comentaba que se "ganaba" su sustento con asuntos ilegales…una joyita, vamos…todos estos pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza cuando me pidió una oportunidad, quería rechazar su ayuda…pero una sonrisa suya me derritió.

Silvia- Vale…( La sonreí ) …vamos?

Pepa- Eh…no, ve yendo tu vale?

Silvia- Vale...hasta luego ( Sonriendo )

Pepa- Hasta luego, novata.

Caminé hacia la puerta, iba a salir pero…me di la vuelta.

Silvia – Por cierto, me llamo Silvia.

Pepa – Encantada, Silvia. Yo soy Pepa… ya sé que es un nombre atípico… pero si me llamas María José tendré que matarte. ( Guiñando un ojo )

Reí por aquello último y asentí, no lo haría. Entonces sí, camine hacia clase, mucho más tranquila que antes.

PEPA

( Pero que cojones…?!Quién me ha visto y quién me ve…yo defendiendo a una novata? Yo no sé para queme meto en estos berenjenales…pero es que es preciosa…NO! Concéntrate, puedes tener a cualquier tía que quieras fuera, y sin tener que hacer nada a cambio por ellas…pero es que es tan tierna...y me pone esa carita de perrito de él nunca lo haría…Bueno, bueno, bueno, es que me oyen decir esto esos tres y se me deshuevan en la cara y con razón…Lo siento Silvia…pero te vas a tener que defender tu sola.)

Me miré al espejo, y por primera vez en mi vida me pregunté si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto. Seguramente no. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, seguro que acabaría encontrando otros amigos que la defendieran…

Una parte de mí, cuando la vio llorar, quiso ayudarla… pero pensando en frío, no podía arriesgarme a ello. Yo tenía una reputación que me había ganado a base de encargos, trabajos y apariencia. En los últimos años había aprendido a quererme a mí misma y a pasar por encima de quién hiciese falta… no iba a arriesgar todos aquellos principios y ganancias que aquello me traía, sólo por una chica débil.

Me miré al espejo fijamente de nuevo… y pude sentir el respeto y miedo que le daba a los demás. No era para menos, mi nombre era perfectamente conocido allí, y no… no me refería al respeto por ser una niñata que va de mala, me refería a otras cosas, otros… trabajos.

Reí. La sensación de superioridad me hacía sentir genial, aunque fuera a fuerza de pisar a los demás.

SILVIA

Volví a clase y me senté en mi sitio. Parecía que todo iba a estar más tranquilo. Lucas y la otra chica se dedicaban a darse arrumacos, y Aitor estaba completamente frito sobre la mesa. Respiré aliviada.

Paula se sentó a mi lado.

Paula- Ey! Dónde estabas?

Silvia- Hola! Estaba en el baño…no te vas a creer lo que ha pasado…te acuerdas lo que me has estado contando sobre Pepa Miranda?

Paula- ( Su semblante se volvió serio ) Qué te ha hecho? Te ha hecho algo? Por qué no has esperado? Yo te hubiera acompañado! Estás bien?

Silvia- Oye…oye!...frena! Que estoy bien ( Sonrió ) No me ha hecho nada.

Paula- Entonces?Te ha chantajeado con algo?

Silvia – ( Asombrada )Que no…me ha visto llorando, y me ha abrazado y…

Paula- Que te ha qué..?! Tú te has fumao algo.

Silvia- Que no! Que te lo estoy diciendo en serio! Me ha abrazado y me ha dicho que ella se iba a encargar de que no me pasara nada.

Paula- Y tú te lo has creído?

Silvia- Pues…sí.

Paula- Pues no!

Silvia- Qué?

Paula – A ver Silvia…te lo digo por tu bien. Ves a estos? ( Señalando a Lucas, Sara y Aitor ) Pues no te puedes fiar de ellos, para nada. Si te hablan es que están maquinando algo, y si son amables contigo es que ya saben qué te van a hacer… Silvia, de verdad...no son buena gente, se divierten haciendo sufrir a los demás, y no con las típicas bromitas…mira, yo llevo muchos años en clase con ellos, y he visto muchas putadas y a mucha gente sufrir…y la peor es Pepa.

Silvia- Pero ella no parece…

Paula- Pues lo es. Sabes que este verano mandó a una chica del pueblo al hospital de una paliza? Ingresó bastante grave.

Silvia- Qué…? ( Impactada )

Paula- Y crees que fue la primera?

Silvia- Y por qué nadie…?

Paula- Silvia, porque Pepa se mueve en ambientes muy turbios, hace lo que quiere con quien quiere y aquí nadie dice nada, porque puede haber consecuencias, puede sonar peliculero pero aquí todo el mundo sabe que tiene influencias muy grandes que la protegen… no puedo decir más, pero si no me crees pregúntale a tu padre, más de una vez la han expulsado de aquí y a los dos días ya había vuelto. Tú vente con nosotros, ya ellos ignórales…por favor, me has caído bien, no quiero que sufras.

…

Todo lo que me contó Paula me dejo impactada…la creía, pero…ese abrazo, su sonrisa, su mirada…parecía sincera…quizá Pepa en el fondo no era así y necesitaba alguien que lo descubriera...no sabía que pensar.

Así pasó la mañana, pensando, hasta que llego la hora del descanso. Me extrañaba, desde el baño no había vuelto a ver a Pepa… lo hice sin saber por qué, no la conocía de nada, pero algo me hacía tener un gran interés por ella.

Salí a la calle, junto a Paula y su grupo de amigos. A lo lejos vi a Pepa, sentada en un muro, sola.

Paula- Silvia? Silvia! Que estás empanada.

Silvia- Ay, perdona.

Paula- Vamos?

Silvia- Eh…sí, ir yendo vosotros vale? Yo ahora os alcanzo.

Eché a andar apresuradamente, sin poder evitar que mis piernas dejasen de avanzar, hasta Pepa. Daba igual lo que la conciencia me estuviera gritando, no pude evitar llegar hasta donde estaba ella.

Mientras lo hacía, una de las chicas que acababa de conocer se acercó a Paula, asombrada.

Raquel- A dónde va?...oye, no me digas que va a hablar con…?

Paula- Si…( Suspirando ) yo ya se lo he avisado…ella verá, vamos yendo, anda.

Miré fijamente a Pepa, sentada en un pequeño muro que rodeaba la calle, fumando, con la espalda apoyada en el montículo de césped que había detrás. Cuando llegué, solo entonces, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente avergonzada, cortada ante ella, y que ni siquiera sabía qué iba a decirle.

Silvia- Ho...hola!

Pepa- Hola nov...Silvia!

Silvia- NovSilvia?

Me reí a carcajadas por eso… aunque realmente no tenía gracia. No supe qué me estaba pasando, me estaba portando como una pava… más de lo normal, vamos.

Pepa- Si, es que soy muy original, sabes? ( Ella también rio )

Me senté a su lado.

Silvia- Ya veo…

Observé cómo le daba una calada a lo que parecía ser un porro.

Silvia- Oye...si te ve mi padre te va a gritar de todo…

Dije, sin caer en la cuenta de mi error fatal hasta dos segundos después. Me tapé la boca rápidamente, aunque el mal ya estaba hecho.

Pepa- Y a mi qué coño me importa que me vea tu pa…? Tu padre? Tu padre es Don Lorenzo?

Silvia- Por favor…no se lo digas a nadie!

Pepa- Novata, se acabarán enterando… ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Sí, pero hoy no! Por favor!

Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, agobiada por lo que acababa de confesar accidentalmente, atrapé su mano con una de las mías y le supliqué con palabras y con la mirada.

En ese momento no me di cuenta de lo suave y grande que era su mano…de lo mucho que me gustó el tacto de su piel.

PEPA

Su padre era uno de mis peores enemigos…esa información valía oro! Me estaba regodeando en esa noticia cuando ella agarró mi mano …fue solo un segundo, pero sentí un escalofrío que reprimí rápidamente, esforzándome por aparentar y pensar que eso no acababa de suceder en absoluto, ya que nunca lo había sentido anteriormente en mi vida. Pensé por un segundo en qué me pasaba con esa chica… fui a negarle lo que me pedía, para demostrarme a mí misma que aquella mañana no me estaba pasando nada, que estaba igual que todas y cada una de las mañanas de mi vida, exactamente igual.

La miré para contestarle, pero… por alguna razón, no pude decirle que no. Simplemente fui incapaz de negarle aquello.

SILVIA

Pepa- Está bien...no te preocupes novata, soy una tumba! ( Hizo el gesto de la cremallera en la boca ).

Me hizo reír con ese gesto.

Silvia- Gracias.

Pepa- No las merece ( Guiñando un ojo )

Cada vez que hacía eso me dejaba atontada…como podía ser verdad lo que me contaba Paula si conmigo era tan dulce? En eso estaba pensando cuando…

Pepa- Quieres? ( Ofreciéndome el porro )

Silvia- Eh? No, no, gracias.

Pepa- Silvia, no me digas que nunca te has fumao uno? ( Divertida )

Silvia- Pues…pues no, y si mi padre se entera me mata.

Pepa- Venga, un tirito pequeño.

Silvia- No!

Empezamos a forcejear, ella intentaba acercar el porro a mi cara, yo la empujaba, ella tiraba de mí, y nos reíamos como dos tontas…La miré, la verdad es que tenía una sonrisa preciosa…pero de repente su sonrisa se borró de golpe. Seguí su mirada y vi a Lucas, Aitor y Sara.

Pepa- Deberías irte ( Seria )

Silvia- Si…mejor…( Algo decepcionada ) , ya hablamos, hasta luego…

Pepa – Adiós. ( Seca )

Me fui de allí algo decepcionada, en cuanto vio a los demás cambió de actitud... como si le diera vergüenza que la vieran conmigo…bueno, tampoco éramos íntimas amigas, así que preferí dejarlo pasar. Cuando llegué hasta mi nuevo grupo Paula me miraba entre alucinada e intrigada. Durante el descanso le conté lo que había sucedido.

PEPA

Sabía que no le había sentado bien, pero no podía dejar que me vieran en esa actitud con la novata Nunca me habían visto en esa actitud con nadie.

Aitor- Largaaa, dónde te metes? ( Quitándome el porro de la mano y sentándose a mi lado)

Pepa- Tomando el sol, no lo ves? Que es el primer día, tampoco hay que abusar…

Sara- Es que no es lo mismo la clase sin ti…!

Plantó varios besos en mi cara, como siempre hacía, pese a que yo le instaba constantemente a que no me hiciera esa " Mariconada ". Lucas nos miró con una ceja alzada… hasta que no pudo ocultar más sus celos de macho y nos separó a las dos bruscamente. Bueno, separó a Sara de mí, más bien.

Lucas- Eh, eh ¡que corra el aire!

Aitor- A la siguiente hora te vienes eh? ( Fumando, y luego pasándoselo a Lucas) Que hay una novata que aún esta esperando un buen recibimiento de nuestra parte!

Ellos se rieron, yo forcé una sonrisa…en el fondo no quería hacerle nada a Silvia...tenía que encontrar la manera de desviar su atención de ella. Sara me miró fijamente…

Llevábamos muchos años siendo amigas…era la única amiga de verdad que tenía, mi voz de la razón. Solo ella era capaz de encauzarme por el buen camino de vez en cuando…aunque ella también tenía lo suyo…podría decirse que era le menos mala de todos nosotros. Era capaz de saber que pensaba consoló mirarme, y esta vez no era una excepción.

Sara- Tenemos más asuntos pendientes con otros no? Dejemos a la novata para otro día.

La miré agradeciéndoselo silenciosamente…aunque pasaban los años no entendía como podía leerme la mente de esa forma. Después de algunas maquinaciones contra otros que no eran Silvia ( Gracias a Sara ), volvimos a clase.

…

Caminamos hacia clase, yo al menos, sin ninguna gana…notaba cómo mi carácter se iba irritando por momentos, no me apetecía estar allí, pero no podía darle más motivos al dictador de los santos cojones para empapelarme, por lo menos por hoy.

Entre en clase encabezando al grupo, como siempre, con mis eternas gafas de sol puestas…esa noche no había descansado precisamente, tenía unas ojeras horribles…pero mereció la pena. Me pasé la noche de bar en bar, de chica en chica, hasta que una de ellas logró captar toda mi atención . No recordaba cómo se llamaba, ni que edad tenía…nada, en parte por lo que me metí, en parte porque me daba igual.

Pero ella sí recordaba quién era yo, no solo por la fama que me precede en este lugar, sino porque seguramente acabaría sintiéndose como todas las demás chicas que completan mi larga lista de polvos de una noche…utilizada? Me daba lo mismo, yo ya obtuve lo que quería en ese momento…con eso me sobra. En eso iba pensando cuando entramos y poco a poco se fue haciendo el silencio, intentaba localizar un sitio que me gustase…al lado de Aitor. Pero vi que estaba ocupado…ni hablar.

Pepa- Tú …ese es mi sito, levanta.

Raquel- Pero…si los hemos cogido esta mañana y estaba libre… ( Susurro )

La gente enmudeció y se quedo observando la escena, entre ellas Silvia. Paula se acercó al oído de esta última para susurrarle algo sin que yo lo escuchase:

Paula– Ahora vas a ver a Pepa Miranda en toda su esencia.

Di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas a la mesa.

Pepa- LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

SILVIA

Raquel se levanto al instante, tremendamente asustada. Todo estaba en silencio, salvo por las risas de Aitor, Sara y Lucas. Pude ver cómo los nudillos de Pepa sangraban, pero como si con ella no fuera la cosa, se sentó en la silla, apoyó sus largas piernas en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, aún con las gafas puestas…todo el mundo la miraba.

Pepa- Alguien tiene algo que decirme? ( Molesta )

Silencio…

Pepa- Ya me imaginaba.( Sonrisa de medio lado )

Le lancé una breve mirada de desaprobación que no pasó inadvertida para ella…aun así no cambio ni un ápice el chulesco gesto de su cara.

Sara, Lucas y Aitor ocuparon sus sitios...Este último dando palmadas en el hombro de Pepa…ambos parecían sentirse muy orgullosos.

Paula– Ahí tienes a tu defensora… un encanto, verdad?

No supe que responder, tenía razón…la imagen de ella que acababa de ver no parecía corresponder en absoluto con la del baño.

PEPA

Cuándo vi la mirada de decepción que Silvia me echó, sentí que me había pasado con esa chica…sabía que había estado mal, pero así eran las cosas. Tenía una imagen que mantener, y nadie me lo iba a impedir, ni siquiera una preciosa novata…entonces por qué sentí un pinchazo en el pecho cuando me miró así?.

El resto del día transcurrió en silencio…ese día estaba demasiado cansada para liarla más, también para escuchar como los demás lo hacían, así que no hice nada más que mantenerme en silencio y ausente, una de mis especialidades cuando quería.

SILVIA

En cuanto sonó el timbre de salida, cogí mis cosas y me levanté para marcharme. Después de despedirme de Paula e intercambiar nuestros teléfonos, me encaminé hacia el aparcamiento, donde me estaría esperando mi padre, pero cuando estaba bajando las escaleras noté como alguien me empujaba, todas mis cosas cayeron al suelo, así que con la mirada baja me agaché a recogerlas, mientras el chico que me había empujado me increpaba desde arriba.

Chico- Niña, te he hecho daño? ( Riendo ) Te has roto una uña?

Silvia- N…no. ( Nerviosa )

Chico- N-N-No? ( Haciendo burla ) Entonces igual tengo que empujarte más fuerte no?

Iba a agacharse frente a mi lado, cuando alguien le cogió dela nuca y le empotró contra la pared más próxima.

Pepa- Entonces yo quizá deba de partirte esa cara de gilipollas que tienes no?

Chico- Lo siento Pepa…no sabía que era amiga tuya… ( Asustado )

Pepa- Pues ahora ya lo sabes…cada vez que te cruces con ella quiero ver como le haces una reverencia, como si hubiera entrao Dios , me has oído?!

Chico- Pe...Pe…

Pepa- Pe-pe-pe…QUE SI ME HAS OÍDO? ( Empotrándole otra vez contra la pared )

Chico- Sí! Sí!

Pepa- Como tú, o uno de tus colegas, le volváis a poner la mano encima o simplemente la miréis… ( Bajó la voz ) te arranco el corazón. Queda claro?

Chico- Claro, claro… no pasará.

Pepa- Más te vale, vamos, humo!

Agarrándolo por la nuca, le hizo girar, le dio un gran empujón e hizo que desapareciera de allí rápidamente.

Pepa- Novata, estás bien?

Se acercó a mí, cogiéndome de los brazos…me zafé de ella.

Silvia- Es que tú todo lo arreglas así? Quién te crees que eres? Superwoman?! La justiciera?! No, claro, eso sería si tuvieras un mínimo conocimiento de lo que la palabra justicia significa.

Pepa- Yo sólo quería ayudarte...( Sonriendo de medio lado )

Silvia- Te hace gracia?!

Pepa- No, no… qué va… ( Mirando para otro lado, sonriendo )

Silvia- No me ayudes más, vale? ( Aún mas encendida por su sonrisa cínica )

Visiblemente enfadada, pasé por su lado sin mirarla y me encamine hacia la salida.

Pepa- Pero novata…! ( Sonriente )

Silvia –Vete a la mierda! Y me llamo Silvia, SILVIA! ( Sin girarse )

PEPA

Normalmente no hubiera permitido que nadie me hubiera hablado, y mucho menos gritado, así…pero mi reacción fue quedarme ahí parada, de pie…sonriendo.

Pepa- ( Vaya con la novata… que carácter…Me gusta! )

SILVIA

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, estaba furiosa.

Silvia- ( Pero quien se ha creído que es para tratar así a la gente? Y mucho menos en mi nombre! Dios, no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra).

Mi cara estaba colorada del enfado que llevaba encima, cuando me crucé con el chico que había provocado aquella escena tan desagradable.

Miró para todos lados, asustado… y me hizo una reverencia.

Chico– Ha-hasta mañana…

Silvia- ( Bueno, bueno...esto ya es surrealista )

No pude evitarlo...Una sonrisa traicionera se asomó en mi cara, pero la borré al instante. Yo no era así, no aprobaba esas actitudes ni el maltrato hacia los demás, aunque fuera para defenderme…Pepa y yo no teníamos nada que ver, después de lo de Raquel, y ahora esto…

Silvia- ( No quiero ser como ella… )

…

Horas más tarde, estaba comiendo con mi padre en casa, le conté que al final el día no había resultado tan malo como pensaba… porque si le contaba la verdad, podía arder Troya.

Silvia- Hasta tengo una amiga ya y todo! ( Feliz )

D. Lorenzo- No me digas! Quien? ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Se llama Paula

D. Lorenzo- García? ( Asentí ) Muy bien hija! Es muy buena chica, muy estudiosa, aplicada, amable…y has hablado con alguien más?

Silvia- Pueees…también me ha presentado a su grupo…una chica se llama Raquel...y bueno también había un chico…Gonzalo…Mon…eh…

D. Lorenzo- Montoya? ( Volví a asentir ) Así me gusta hija, ese chico sí que me gusta para ti.

Silvia- Papá…no empieces…te digo que le he conocido hoy y ya me quieres emparejar con él?

D. Lorenzo- Es que es muy buen chaval hija...Un poco ganso, pero…

Silvia- Papá…si que es un poco paradito, no es en plan Pepa… ( Sin pensar )

D. Lorenzo- MIRANDA?! Hija! Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ese elemento eh? Por mis santos cojones! Esa Macarra, esa… despotenciada! La quiero lejos de ti , eh?!

Silvia- Pero papá…

D. Lorenzo- Ni papá ni popó, cojones! Ya me encargaré yo de hacérselo saber.

Mi padre se levantó de la mesa tirando la servilleta. Después de comer me fui a mi cuarto a descansar un rato, me eché sobre la cama y empecé a pensar en los hechos que sucedieron ese día…

Pensé en el inicio de mi pesadilla personal, conocer a todo un instituto con lo tímida que era yo. Después lo hice en Paula, era una chica muy risueña, graciosa… me había tratado genial, había sido una gran sorpresa, ya que no me esperaba que nadie me recibiese tan bien cuando echaba la vista atrás, pensando de dónde venía…

También pensé en Sara, Lucas y Aitor. No me habían gustado nada, tenía que hacer cualquier cosa por evitarlos, como Paula me había dicho… los dos chicos tenían una pinta macarra y agresiva horrible, la chica… en parte también la tenía, pero había algo en ella que no aparentaba ser aquello. Quizás me equivocase.

Y por último… pensé en Pepa y el accidente del pasillo. Me había hecho sentir incomoda, asustada, fuera de lugar… cómo era capaz de tratar a la gente de aquella forma tan agresiva? Y lo que más me preguntaba, por qué la gente se lo permitía? Vale, su apariencia física daba bastante respeto, era muy alta, muy grande… y parecía ser bastante musculosa también pese a su edad. Daba respeto… pero tanto? Es decir… en qué estaba metida, con quién se relacionaba fuera del instituto para dar tal miedo a la gente? Paula no me lo había aclarado demasiado… tenía que averiguar aquello, sólo por quitarme la duda… o al menos para saber qué tipo de gente me rodeaba, si realmente era peligrosa… aunque esa última respuesta ya la tenía, lo era.

Un gesto de seriedad y desagrado se pintó en mi cara, toda aquella violencia, soberbia, chulería… aquella forma desagradable de hablar, con amenazas, insultos… y sobre todo, aquella forma de no pronunciar ninguna " D " al final de las palabras?! Qué tipo de acento era ese? Porque ella no era de fuera, simplemente era un increíble vulgarismo… porque eso era ella, vulgar a más no poder.

Recordé su forma de hablar, palabras suyas como : " Dejao ", " Importao ", " Presentao ", " Estao "… aquello era horrible! Era una forma de hablar… inculta, vulgar, absurda… Siempre me había desagradado en extremo la gente que hablaba así, y…

Silvia- ( Y lo mona que se pone cuando las dice… Cuando me ha dicho : " Tú nunca te has fumao uno?! "… qué graciosa… )

Entonces mi cara cambió a una de espanto total.

Silvia- ( Pero en qué narices estoy pensando?! Eso…eso no es mono, ni gracioso, es una paletada como una catedral! Dios, pero qué me pasa?! )

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y fui hasta el teléfono para llamar a mi madre, iba a contarle todo, con todo lujo de detalles… y con todo tipo de críticas hacia Pepa Miranda y su…su…su vulgaridad! Eso era, su vulgaridad indeseable!

…

Transcurrieron los días…yo esquivaba e ignoraba a Pepa por completo, ella intentaba perseguirme al principio…pero con el paso de los días pareció cansarse. Por las tardes, después de llegar del instituto estudiaba y luego salía con Paula y el resto del grupo.

Empezaba a estar más relajada, aunque aún podía notar el odio en los ojos de Lucas, y sobre todo en los de Aitor.

Después de un fin de semana con Paula y los demás y algún que otro rato con mi padre, el lunes tocó volver a clase.

Cuando llegué saludé a Paula y me senté a su lado, ninguna de las dos habíamos reparado en la pizarra. Todo el mundo empezó a reírse mirándome, entonces lo vi. En la pizarra había un dibujo de la que parecía ser yo, titulado " La monja de 2ºA" . Quise morirme de la vergüenza, corrí a borrar esa estupidez inmediatamente ante las risas de Aitor y Lucas. La única que no reía era Sara.

Sara – ( Dios…esto no va a gustarle a Pepa…)

Intenté borrarlo, pero no lo conseguí, la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, el " miedo ", y las risas de los demás, me bloquearon. Paula vino hasta mí, sin importarle los demás. Me agarró del brazo con suavidad.

Vio que mis ojos empezaban a enrojecerse.

Paula- No llores… si lo haces va a ser peor... son gilipollas, por favor pasa de ellos.

En ese momento, entró Pepa. Miró la pizarra, me miró a mí y, sorprendentemente, pasó de largo y se sentó en su sitio con su típica pose de " Me importa todo una mierda". Sara la miró incrédula y le susurró:

Sara- Es que no vas a hacer nada?

Pepa- No.

Sara- Pero..?

Pepa- He dicho que no.

Sara- Tú misma. ( Sentándose de nuevo al lado de Lucas ).

SARA

Me dejé caer en la silla, presa del mal humor. No entendía a Pepa. La había visto con decenas de chicas, pero nunca la vi mirar a alguien como lo hacía con Silvia cuando ésta no se daba cuenta. Sólo hacía una semana que esa chica llegó a nuestras vidas, y por lo que yo veía, tenía a Pepa hipnotizada… quizá era demasiado pronto aún, pero en esos momentos pensé que quizá Silvia había conseguido lo que ninguna persona hasta ahora… derretir un poco el corazón de hielo de Pepa…Lo veía en sus ojos.

En el fondo sabía lo que le pasaba…estaba enfadada porque Silvia no le seguía el juego… y Pepa no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Quizá yo no fuera una santa tampoco, pero esa chica consiguió ablandarme el corazón hasta a mí.

Vi como Silvia comenzó a llorar según se sentó, con Paula intentando animarla… el dibujo aún permanecía en la pizarra. Supuse que había sido Aitor, así que me levanté hacia la pizarra, lo borré y le tiré el borrador a él desde la distancia.

Sara- A ti ya te vale, no?

A Aitor se le cortó la risa al momento,…todo el mundo quedó impresionado con mi reacción, quizá porque nunca habían observado una "buena acción" por mi parte.

Aitor- Qué me estás contando Sara?

Sara- Que a veces tienes la gracia en el culo, eso te cuento.

Aitor- A ti que te pasa? Tienes la regla o…? ( Riendo )

Lucas se encaró con el al momento.

Lucas- Eh, no te pases ni un pelo chaval!

Todo el mundo observaba la situación como un partido de tenis. Sara se dirigió a Pepa.

Sara– Y tú? No vas a decir nada? ( Vamos Pepa…haz lo correcto…)

Pepa- Sí, tienes razón…Silvia! ( Quitándose las gafas )

Silvia se giró esperanzada, por fin se iba a ver la cara buena de Pepa.

Silvia- Si? ( Aún con lágrimas en la cara )

Pepa- Ave María Purísima ( Reclinándose hacia delante y santiguándose )

Me quedé a cuadros por aquello. No me lo esperaba…de hecho, me esperaba justo lo contrario.

Sara– ( No!...serás gilipollas…)

Lucas/Aitor– Sin pecado concebida!

Gran parte de la clase rio.

Pude apreciar como el corazón de Silvia se partía…Y como la imbécil de mi amiga sonreía por ello. Silvia desapareció de clase, saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta. Caminé hacia Pepa, me incliné con los brazos apoyados en su mesa, mirándola fijamente, seria.

Sara- Estarás orgullosa.

Pepa- Ay Sara, olvídame, que te ha dao ahora con la cría esa?

Sara- A mí? A mi no me ha dado nada con ella. ( Acercándose para susurrarla ) Te ha dado a ti… y eres tan gilipollas que prefieres dejar bien claro quien es Pepa Miranda, la orgullosa, antes que reconocerlo y estar a su lado, que es donde realmente quieres estar… Pero claro, a Pepa Miranda no la ignora ni Dios, no es verdad?… Sigue así, vas por muy buen camino. ( Sarcástica )

Me marché a tomar el aire, dejando a Pepa pensativa, pasando indiferente por el lado de Lucas.

PEPA

Genial, me sentía como una mierda…aun así no fui detrás de ella. Pasaron las horas de clase y Silvia no volvió, tampoco Paula.

A la salida la busqué por todas partes, pero no la encontré. Volví a clase a por mi mochila, y me encontré a Paula sola en clase cuando iba a salir por la puerta. Me apoyé en esta, obstruyéndole el paso.

Pepa- Hombre, Paulita…mira por donde, me vas a ayudar.

Paula- Qué quieres, Pepa? ( Cabizbaja )

Pepa- Tu ayuda…venga, pon de tu parte y no te dolerá. Tú sabes donde vive la novataverdad?

Paula- Qué? ( Mirando para todas partes ) No…

Pepa- Paulita...no me mientas…que la policía no es tonta…

Paula- No lo sé, de verdad… ( Sin mirarme a la cara )

Pepa- Muy bien, tú misma, luego no digas que no te avisé…

Me di la vuelta para salir, pero:

Paula- Está bien…pero prométeme que no le vas a hacer nada…

Pepa- Palabra de honor. ( Sonrisa cínica )

Paula- Apunta… ( Suspiro )

…

SILVIA

La una de la mañana y no conseguía dormir. Podía esperármelo de Aitor…pero Pepa me había humillado después de haberme prometido que no me pasaría nada…y tan orgullosa. No sabía por qué me había afectado tanto…ni siquiera éramos amigas…pero no podía dejar de llorar…¿Como había sido capaz de humillarme con tanta frialdad?

Tenía esperanzas en que lo que se decía de ella solo fuera una fachada…pero no, le gustaba hacer daño a los demás. Caí agotada en la cama de llorar y cansancio…pero a la media hora un ruido me despertó.

Eran pequeños repiqueteos. Miré a todas partes…no sabía de dónde venían. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana… una pequeña piedra, impactando con el cristal, me asustó.

Silvia- ( Pero se puede saber qué…? )

Abrí el balcón y me asomé… quedándome de piedra, nunca mejor dicho.

Silvia- ( Esto es increíble. )

Nuestra conversación se siguió en susurros durante todo el tiempo… contando que la habitación de mi padre estaba muy cerca de la mía, cualquier precaución era poca.

Silvia- Pero se puede saber qué haces aquí?!

Pepa- A ti qué te parece? Tenemos que hablar, novata…

Silvia- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, lárgate!

Pepa- No pienso irme hasta que me abras... o hasta que bajes, tú eliges.

Silvia- Yo flipo contigo… Pues nada, espero que te hayas traído abrigo para esperar ahí sentada. Ala, buenas noches, eh?

Pepa- Novata, vas a hablar conmigo, por las buenas, o por las malas. Tú eliges.

Silvia- Ah, sí? No me digas? Y qué vas a hacer si no quiero? Vas a subir hasta aquí por la pared?

Observé como me dedicaba una cara desafiante.

Pepa- Muy bien.

Silvia- No serás capaz… ( Voz incrédula )

PEPA

Pepa- Que no? Ahora lo vas a ver

Silvia- Pepa, ni se te ocurra! Pepa!

Ya que Silvia no iba a poner de su parte, tendríamos que hacerlo a mi manera. Observé la fachada de la casa...la suerte estaba de mi parte, una gran cañería iba desde el suelo hasta el tejado. Empecé a escalar por la cañería...al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que me colaba en una casa ajena, ni iba a ser la última.

Silvia- Pepa! Baja de ahí! Pero niña, tú eres idiota o qué?!

Seguí trepando hasta tener a mi alcance los barrotes de su balcón. Apoyé mis manos y pies en ellos, y me impulsé. Y ahí estaba yo… cara a cara con ella, a cinco centímetros de mi cara.

Pepa - Qué? soy o no soy capaz?

Silvia- Sí, eres capaz de superarte a ti misma una vez más, quieres un pin?

Pepa- No, quiero hablar.

Silvia- Cómo quieres que te diga que yo no quiero hablar contigo? No me importa lo que me tengas que decir, lo entiendes ahora?

Pepa- No te importo?

Silvia- No! Ni tú, ni tus historias, te enteras?

Me acerqué lentamente hasta su oído.

Pepa- No te lo crees ni tu...

Silvia intentó reponerse del escalofrió que mis palabras al oído le causaron.

Silvia- Vaya...egocéntrica, mentirosa...lo tienes todo eh?

Pepa- No te importo? ( Clavando mis ojos en los suyos )

Silvia- No. ( Sin bajar la mirada )

Pepa- Demuéstramelo.

Silvia- Yo no tengo que demostrarte nada. Pero, vale… ya que insistes, allá va: Eres una persona violenta, maleducada, opresora, soberbia, chula, déspota, cínica, narcisista, malhablada, vulgar… vamos, que no eres conveniente para nadie, no sé si me entiendes.

Pepa- Está bien... Entonces, si todo eso que piensas de mí es verdad… si yo me descolgase del balcón, tú me dejarías caer, no?

Silvia- Qué dices ahora, Pepa?!

Pepa- Sería mejor si yo desapareciera para todos no? ( Asintió débilmente). Vale… pues si crees eso, si no te importo nada… déjame caer. ( Sonreí )

Solté mis manos de los barrotes, con los pies aún apoyados en el suelo del balcón...comencé a caer hacia atrás irremediablemente.

No volví a agarrarme a los barrotes en el último momento… simplemente cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe. Nunca había confiado tanto en alguien como para hacer una gilipollez así...

Sentí que caía al vacío...

… y de pronto, a ella sujetándome, aferrada a mí. Sus brazos rodeaban mi espalda, impidiéndome caer. Suspiré aliviada. Por un momento lo había llegado hasta dudar, mi confianza natural se había acabado evaporando en esos segundos.

Susurró cerca de mi oído, podía notar su respiración, agitada por el susto, cerca de mi oído.

Silvia- Estás...estás completamente loca...

Pepa - Joder, novata. Me has asustao...pensé que me dejabas caer…

Silvia- Debería haberlo hecho…

Pepa- Pero... pero no lo vas a hacer, verdad? ( Mirando la gran altura )

Silvia- No...

No supe que me sorprendió más...haber confiado en alguien de esa manera o lo reconfortante que era estar en sus brazos y sentir su aliento en mi piel.

Pepa- Podemos hablar ahora?

Silvia- Crees que puedes venir a mi casa, a la una y media de la mañana, escalar por mi pared y salirte con la tuya?

Pepa- Claro. ( Sonrisa )

Silvia- Y te quedas tan ancha? Te parece normal?

Pepa- Sí.

Me despegué de su cuerpo para poder mirar fijamente sus ojos, con una mirada que jamás había echado a nadie. Profunda, intensa…verdadera.

Pepa- He venido hasta aquí y he escalao una gran torre para poder verte, como a las princesas. ( Sonriendo )

Había soltado aquello sin pensarlo, sin reparos… pero en medio segundo, mi yo interior me gritó de todo por semejante cursilada. Jamás nada parecido había salido de mi boca antes.

SILVIA

Estaba furiosa con ella, deseaba abofetearla...pero esa última frase me derritió, no le pegaba nada decir esas cosas...sin embargo, había sido tan dulce...

No pude evitar sonreírla sin pensar en la cara de tonta que se me debió poner en ese momento.

PEPA

Intenté cambiar de tercio rápidamente, debido a la suprema vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes de mi vida.

Pepa- No me vas a dejar pasar a tus aposentos?

Silvia- Anda...pasa.

Dijo, intentando ocultar la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara.

Me ayudó a pasar por encima del balcón, y entramos en su habitación...estaba oscuro, lógicamente. Sólo entraba la tenue luz de las farolas de la calle. Se sentó en la cama.

Di un par de vueltas, mirando su habitación con interés y curiosidad.

Silvia- No pienses que no estoy enfadada contigo, porque lo estoy...de hecho, espero que esta sea la ultima conversación entre nosotras.

Pepa- Mira que eres rencorosa, princesa.

Silvia- ( No me llames así, por favor...) Te importaría llamarme por mi nombre alguna vez?

Pepa- De acuerdo! Usted perdone, señorita Castro.

Suspiró. La estaba sacando de quicio...y aunque no era la mejor estrategia...me encantaba verla enfadada.

Silvia- Mira, se acabó. Has agotado mi paciencia, lárgate.

Se acercó hasta a mí dándome pequeños empujones.

Pepa- Silvia, no, escúchame.

Silvia- No quiero escuchar más tonterías, vete.

Siguió empujándome, no escuchaba nada de lo que intentaba decirle...así que me cansé. La empujé tan fuerte que cayó en la cama. Me puse sobre ella a horcajadas, sujetándole los brazos.

Pepa- Vas a escucharme ahora?

Silvia- Pepa, suéltame inmediatamente ! Suéltame! ( Forcejeando en vano)

Consiguió liberar uno de sus brazos en un despiste mío, y empezaron a lloverme pequeños puñetazos por todos lados.

Pepa- Silvia! Para! Para, joder! Para! ( Uno de sus puñetazos acabó en mi cara) Arg! Tú lo has querido!

Pegué mi cuerpo totalmente al suyo, sujetándole ambos brazos.

Pepa- Vas a escucharme ahora...? ( Susurro )

Ambas jadeábamos por el forcejeo...no fue hasta ese momento hasta que me di cuenta de que nuestras bocas estaban casi pegadas. Se hizo el silencio...solo se oían nuestras respiraciones ajetreadas.

La jodí, me precipité, me dejé llevar sin pensar, como siempre...pero no pude evitarlo.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos fugazmente. Después miré sus ojos largamente.

Me pareció apreciar sorpresa en sus ojos, pero no estuve segura. Tal vez, si hubiera tenido un par de segundos más podría haber llegado a saber si aquel semibeso le había gustado… pero no lo tuve.

Se escucharon ruidos de pisadas en el pasillo...Don Lorenzo se había levantado. Hubiera pasado de largo, si no hubiera sido porque mi inteligente novatadecidió arrearme un cabezazo aprovechando que giré la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta.

Pepa- Ah! Diosssss…!

Gemí de dolor desde el suelo, sin importarme la cercanía de Don Lorenzo.

Silvia se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer cuando encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que estábamos.

D. LORENZO

Me levanté sobre las dos de la mañana con ganas de ir al baño. De la que volvía a mi cuarto escuché un ruido seguido de una voz del cuarto de Silvia...había estado muy rara todo este día, parecía triste desde que volvió del Instituto...esperaba que ningún anormal hubiera hecho sentir mal a mi niña...no era como su hermana Lola, siempre tan fuerte, con la cabeza tan alta...sobre todo desde que se casó con el ganso de Paco. Por muy poco que me gustara ese hombre, tenía que admitir que hacía feliz a mi otra niña, y al fin y al cabo...eso era lo importante. Lola había heredado gran parte de mi carácter...pero Silvia...en ocasiones era demasiado tímida y susceptible, todo le afectaba de sobremanera...quizá se debiera a que confiaba demasiado en los demás...por eso era tan fácil hacerle daño...pero mientras estuviera conmigo, eso no iba a suceder.

Caminé hacia la habitación de Silvia y pegué el oído a la puerta...quizá habían sido imaginaciones mías. Al no oír nada, decidí regresar a mi habitación...pero de pronto; otro ruido...pasos? Nunca me había gustado faltar a la intimidad de mis hijas...pero en este caso me estaba empezando a preocupar, así que abrí la puerta y entré. Y entonces...

...nada. Todo estaba a oscuras y parecía normal. Vi que Silvia se revolvía debajo del edredón...estaba despierta, y seguramente alguna preocupación le rondaba la cabeza. No me gustaba verla así...descubrí lo que me habían parecido voces...tenía la radio encendida...definitivamente algo le preocupaba y no la dejaba dormir.

Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en el borde. Extendí mi mano hacia lo que parecía su espalda...estaba cubierta hasta arriba...Cojones, la verdad es que hacía frío en esta casa.

D. Lorenzo- Silvita hija...estás bien?

Silencio.

D. Lorenzo- Vamos hija...sabes que puedes contarme lo que te preocupa...sé que a veces soy un poco bruto...pero puedes confiar en mí hija... ( Acariciándole la espalda )

Tres minutos antes…

PEPA

Silvia- Dios... Pepa, mi padre!

Silvia se levantó al instante de la cama...intentó pensar un plan rápido, corrió hacia la mesa y conectó la radio.

Pepa- Pero se puede saber qué coño haces?

Silvia- Rápido, escóndete! ( Ayudándome a levantarme )

La puerta se abrió, solo un ápice...como si estuviera dudando entre entrar o no. Silvia se escondió detrás de la puerta...

Pepa- ( Ahí tenemos otra inteligente jugada made in Silvia...esto no te lo perdono nunca...)

No me quedaba otra...corrí hacia la cama y me tapé hasta arriba. Me sentí como un preso en el corredor de la muerte...la sentencia era inminente, no iba a colar. Ese hombre era un perro policía, podía oler los malos actos, sobre todo si eran míos, a kilómetros de distancia...

Pepa- ( Diosss...con lo que me odia este hombre...me va a matar...en su casa, en la cama de su hija...me mata, me mata...)

Escuché sus pasos que se acercaban hasta la cama...cerré los ojos con fuerza...como si eso me fuera a salvar de esta situación

Pepa- ( Esto es lo mas surrealista que me ha pasado en la vida...y mira que me han pasado cosas...como salga de esta te enteras Silvia, por los cojones de tu padre que te enteras...)

Se sentó a mi lado.

D. Lorenzo- Silvita hija...estás bien?

Pepa- ( Y ahora que hago? contesto? me hago la loca?...un momento, SILVITA? Amos no jodas... Silvita, me sé de una ala que no le va a gustar nada este descubrimiento )

D. Lorenzo- Vamos hija...sabes que puedes contarme lo que te preocupa...sé que a veces soy un poco bruto...pero puedes confiar en mí hija… ( Acariciándome la espalda )

Pepa- ( Tss, un poco dice, más basto que unas bragas de esparto...oh dios, OH DIOS, siempre dudé que un hombre me fuera a acariciar alguna vez...pero que el primero haya sido D. Lorenzo manda huevos...quite la mano de ahí por Dios...)

D. Lorenzo- Te sientes mal por algo? Angustiada?

Pepa- (Si yo le contara... Tengo que contestarle algo) Mmm-mmm. ( Negativamente y forzando mucho la voz)

D. Lorenzo- Te ha hecho alguien algo? alguien del instituto? ...no te habrá hecho nada Miranda y su panda de borregos, verdad?! ( Apretando su mano más a mi espalda)

Pepa- (Ya tardaba...que obsesión tiene este tío conmigo...al final va a ser que si que hay alguien que piensa de mi a las 2 de la mañana...y a las 3, y a las cuatro... y dale con la manita, estese quieto cojones) Mm-mm.

D. Lorenzo- Bueno, veo que no estás muy comunicativa...

Pepa- Menos mal... ( Apretando los labios al instante )

D. Lorenzo- Has dicho algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

D. Lorenzo- Bueno, te dejo descansar...pero hablaremos de esto mañana eh? No quiero verte así hija...llevas todo el día aquí encerrada, y sé que has estado llorando...algo te ha pasado...mañana me lo cuentas. Buenas noches hija ( Yéndose decepcionado por la falta de confianza hacia él de su hija)

Sentí una punzada en el pecho ante esta última frase de ...la novatase había pasado la tarde llorando...por mi culpa...

Silvia fue a salir de su escondite cuando la puerta se cerraba, pero de pronto se volvió a abrir, casi pillando a Silvia que al menos en esta ocasión, si estuvo rápida.

D. Lorenzo- Ah, y abrígate más hija, que se te está poniendo una voz de camionera tijereta que...Buenas noches. ( Cerrando la puerta tras de sí )

Me levanté como un resorte por ese último cumplido de .

Pepa- Me cago en...!

Antes de acabar la frase tenía a Silvia tapándome la boca y mirándome con los ojos como platos...cuando oímos como la puerta de se cerraba...

Pepa- Te mato...te mato...

Silvia- Eso te enseñará a no colarte en mi casa ( Conteniéndose la risa )

Pepa- Sí, tu ríete, he pasado el peor rato de mi vida...dios...tu padre y yo en la misma cama...

El enfado se me pasó de golpe cuando observé divertida a Silvia retorciéndose con una risa silenciosa en la cama.

Pepa- Mírala...y se mofa. ( Sonriendo )

Silvia- Si lo llego a saber te digo que subas antes. ( Riendo )

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio...ella tumbada de lado y yo medio recostada...observé las facciones de su cara al sonreír iluminadas por la luz de las farolas...estaba...preciosa. Ella también me miraba fijamente...pero una vez más la volví a cagar.

Pepa- Silvia...que es eso de que has estado llorando?

Su gesto risueño se transformó en uno serio al instante.

Silvia- Son cosas de mi padre, no le hagas caso.

Pepa- Silvia...ha sido por mi culpa verdad.

Se levantó de la cama al momento.

Silvia- Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, por favor.

Pepa- Pero Silvia...( Levantándome y poniéndome a su altura )

Silvia- Pepa, vete, y no vuelvas.

Pepa - Necesito que hablemos...

Silvia - Eso podías haberlo pensado cuando me humillaste.

Pepa- Pero...

Me empujó, intentando llevarme hasta el balcón para que me marchase.

Silvia - Vete! y déjame en paz de una vez, por favor...

Pepa- Silvia haría cualquier cosa para borrar lo que ha pasado y hacerte sentir bien...

Silvia - Cualquier cosa?

Pepa- Lo que sea...pídeme lo que quieras.

Silvia- Está bien, ...te pido que te alejes de mi, que no me hables, que no me busques...Dedícate a...a lo que quiera que hagas, y olvídate de mí.

Pepa- Pero...

Silvia- Espero que esta vez SÍ cumplas tú promesa.

Silvia caminó hasta la cama y se acostó. Yo me quedé de pie al lado de la ventana observándola

Pepa- No sé si podre...

Silvia- Vaya sorpresa… ( Sarcástica )

Silencio. Caminé hasta el balcón para marcharme cabizbaja.

Pepa- Sé que tú no eres como yo… por suerte para ti, pero… Silvia, esto te va a sonar a mentira, pero en el poco tiempo que has estao aquí me has hecho darme cuenta de algo, quizá no sirva de mucho y quizá… no pueda cambiarlo nunca, pero… me he dao cuenta de que no me gusta como soy cuando tú no estás cerca.

Y así, descendí por la pared por la que había subido hace a penas media hora llena de esperanzas...y las esperanzas ya no estaban. Me alejé calle abajo dejando a Silvia llorando, una vez más.

…

SILVIA

Las tres de la mañana...y aún estaba despierta. Pensaba en todo lo ocurrido esa noche...menuda escenita.

Cada vez que Pepa entraba en escena todo se volvía surrealista... Pensaba en lo que hubiera pasado si mi padre nos hubiera pillado...no quería ni imaginármelo... a ella la hubiera hecho bajar por la ventana sin ayuda de cañerías y a mí… me hubiera dicho de todo.

Estaba en una encrucijada de sentimientos, Pepa era un enigma. Había visto su parte mala, la cual detestaba...

Y su parte buena, la cual me atraía...pero por mucho que me gustase esa última, la mala ganaba de lejos.

No me importaba que fuera descarada, chula...incluso podría llegar a aceptar su prepotencia...pero ver como humillaba, amenaza, insultaba y chantajeaba a los demás sin ningún miramiento...me hacía sentir náuseas. Y eso que al parecer aún no había visto sus cualidades más gloriosas. Pensé en lo que me contó Paula el primer día sobre ella...¿ qué serían esos asuntos turbios? Por qué ambientes se movería? Y sobre todo, de verdad había sido capaz de pegarle una paliza a alguien hasta mandarlo al hospital?

Según Paula era algo que no sólo había sucedido una vez...y no tenía más remedio que creerla, no sólo porque Paula y los demás se habían portado bien conmigo, al contrario que Pepa, sino porque había visto como la gente la miraba al pasar, como cedían a todos sus caprichos, o el miedo que salía de ellos cuando Pepa se les encaraba...si había visto todo eso en una semana, qué no vería en un año entero?

Pensé en preguntarle a mi padre...siendo quien era, el más que nadie debería de conocer al completo las andaduras de Pepa...pero pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera que tengo relación con ella, así que esa posibilidad, al menos del momento, era mejor descartarla... si mi padre supiera que ha estado aquí, que me he reído con ella por lo sucedido...y que...me ha besado?!

Con la tensión del momento no había reparado en ello!. Bueno, no había sido un beso exactamente, había rozado su boca con la mía...por qué lo había hecho? Sentirla tan cerca de mí...con esa sonrisa que me convencía de cualquier cosa...y sus ojos...tan brillantes...No!

En qué estaba pensando? Nunca había pensado así en una chica...ni si quiera en un chico.

Tal vez fue sin querer... Además, Pepa podría tener al chico que quisiera, era preciosa.

Ni siquiera sé que sentí en ese momento, pensar que mi padre podría haber entrado anuló totalmente ese momento. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle sobre eso antes de que se marchara...pero estaba cegada por el enfado...

De todas maneras, esa conversación iba a ser el final de nuestra relación,... No podíamos ser amigas, pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes. Yo jamás podría aprobar su forma de proceder...y aunque aún no lo conocía, mucho me temía que su estilo de vida tampoco.

La ignoraría... o al menos lo intentaría. Definitivamente...Pepa tenía que salir de mi vida cuanto antes, por mucho que me intrigase ese enigma que era ella.

A la mañana siguiente…

PEPA

Caminaba por la calle hacia el instituto, pensativa. Una sonrisa se escapó de mi boca...vaya momentazo con ... Si me hubiese llegado a pillar me hubiera empapelado para los restos... y él hubiera acabado en un psicólogo. Cómo podría superar haberme acariciado tan cariñosamente a mi, su Némesis?

Y Silvia? Me habría perdonado? Necesitaba que me perdonase... nunca me había importado

lastimar a alguien, de hecho me vanagloriaba cuando eso pasaba... pero hacerle daño a ella... Pero porque me caía bien, eh? Pepa miranda enamorada? No había nacido chica aún que pudiera conseguir eso.

De todas maneras, la novatatenía su mérito, en una semana había despertado sentimientos en mí hasta ahora inexistentes...compasión, empatía, ternura...arrepentimiento!

No entendía que era lo que me atraía tanto de ella...tan repipi, niña de papá, tan centrada, obsesionada con el bien...que tenía eso de divertido? No lo sabía, pero me gustaba.

Maldita Silvia... ella y su bien, ella y su camino correcto, su responsabilidad... ella y su sonrisa...ella y sus labios... Dios! Estuve a punto de comerle la boca, ahí, en su cama, a un pasillo de su padre….

Seguí enfrascada en mis pensamientos, pateando una lata por el camino...mi primera mala acción del día, despertar a todo el vecindario con ese molesto sonido metálico...me encanta!

De pronto sentí como alguien se me tiraba encima, me giré dispuesta a empezar una pelea y entonces...

Sara- Largaaaa !

Pepa- Tu puta madre, Sarita! Dios que susto me has dado! casi te enchufo! No puedes saludar como las personas normales? ( Recomponiéndome )

Sara- Desde cuando somos personas normales? ( Reímos ) Qué tal la señorita orgullosa?

Pepa- No me toques las narices ya de buena mañana Sara... Y Lucas?

Sara- Le tengo castigado desde ayer...ya sabes, vuestro momento humillemos a Silvia, te acuerdas?!

Pepa- Golpe bajo…

Sara- Pues eso,...( Me observó ) Vaya cara de cansancio...qué? Mucha fiesta ayer? Yo no sé como aguantas...

Pepa- Que va...fui a hacerle una visita a alguien...

Sara- Vamos, toda la noche empujando...

Pepa- Ala! ( Sara rio ) Bestia! Ojalá...fui a ver a Silvia.

Sara- En serio? Le pedirías perdón, espero.

Pepa- Lo intenté, pero nos interrumpió.

Sara- ( Extrañada ) Y que pintaba ahí Don Lo... ( Abrió los ojos como platos ) ES SU PADRE?!

Pepa- Mieeeeerda... Joder Sarita, no se lo digas a nadie por favor, se lo prometí. ( La miré suplicante )

Sara- Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo...y qué pasó?

Le conté lo acontecido la noche anterior...Sara no dejó de reírse durante toda la historia.

Sara- No me jodas, te colaste en su casa como Pedro por su casa?! Eres increíble... pero no te juzgo, yo por Lucas escalaba la muralla china si hace falta!

Pepa- Ohhh... Qué tieeeeenna...( Colleja ) Ay!

Sara- Te lo mereces.

Pepa- Así que nada...no sé si me habrá perdonao… Yo espero que sí..

Sara- Anda que quien te lo iba a decir eh? Tu pillada hasta las trancas...

Pepa- Eh, eh, no te equivoques! De pillada nada, me cae bien, sólo eso.

Sara- Si, si, anda, lo que tu digas...mira ahí están estos!

Con tanta charla habíamos llegado a la puerta del instituto sin a penas darnos cuenta, yo preferí quedarme tirada en el césped fumando...lo necesitaba, necesitaba pensar. Al rato vi a una apresurada Silvia pasar por el otro lado de la calle...llegaría hasta donde estaba yo en unos momentos, así que me escondí detrás de unos matorrales bastante altos que rodeaban la calle...y cuando paso a mi lado, la agarré y tiré hacia mi. Caímos en el césped.

SILVIA

Había convencido a mi padre para que me dejara ir a mi sola al instituto...lo último que me faltaba era que todo el mundo se diese cuenta antes de tiempo de quien era mi padre. Por el camino me había llamado Paula al móvil, que me explicó el porqué del misterio de que Pepa hubiera adivinado mi dirección...la perdoné, por supuesto...sabía el miedo que a la pobre le inspiraba Pepa. Aproveché para contarle lo sucedido.

Durante la conversación de teléfono, después de contarle todo lo acontecido la noche anterior:

Paula- Que fuerte...no parece ni ella...pero yo no me fiaría Silvia...ya sabes todo lo que te dije...y eso no es ni la punta del Iceberg.

Silvia- Lo sé...mi relación con Pepa se ha acabado.

Paula- Y eso de que te besara...

Silvia- No me besó...fue un roce, fue sin querer.

Paula- Ya, sin querer, te crees tú que esta tiene muchos miramientos a la hora de tirar la caña.

Silvia- Tirar la caña? Pero...

Paula- No me digas que no lo sabías?!

Silvia- Pepa es…? Es…?

Paula- Lesbiana? Noooo...que va...no es lesbiana.

Silvia- Ah, pues menos m...

Paula- Es lo siguiente. Si cada día anda con una distinta ( Rio )

Me quedé helada...no es que tuviera nada en contra de los homosexuales...para nada...pero yo no era así, entonces sí estaba segura de lo que Pepa quiso intentar el día anterior...y no podía ser. Yo no era así. Y mucho menos para ser una más de su, al parecer, ya larga lista.

Terminé la conversación con Paula que ya estaba en clase. Yo había salido más tarde para no coincidir con mi padre, apresuré a un más el ritmo, aún impactada...no había nadie por la calle...debía de ser tardísimo.

Entonces sentí como me agarraban, atravesé un arbusto y caí al césped asustada...encima de Pepa.

SILVIA

Caí sobre su cuerpo, las dos encima del césped.

Silvia- Se puede saber qué haces?

Pepa- Tenemos que hablar

Silvia- Tú es que no tienes métodos normales para hablar con la gente?

Pepa- Reconoce que mis métodos son mucho más divertidos.

Hizo énfasis en la palabra " divertidos" mientras miraba mis labios. Me sentí terriblemente incómoda. Me despegué de su cuerpo.

Silvia- Me voy, llego tarde...bueno, llegamos tarde, pero me imagino que para no variar no pensarás honrarnos con tu presencia.

Pepa- Princesa, si llego a saber que mi presencia te honra estoy en esa clase de sol a sol.

Me contestó tirada en el césped con los brazos a modo almohada detrás de la cabeza, sonriente. Me sacaba de quicio, siempre tenía que tener una respuesta para todo. Recogí mi bolso del suelo.

Silvia- Mira, ahí te quedas.

Pepa- De eso nada.

Se levanto rápidamente, me sujeto y me hizo caer al suelo con ella, colocándose encima de mí, sujetando mis manos.

Silvia- Pero se puede saber que coño es lo que pretendes?

Pepa- Tss, esa boca, las princesitas no hablan así. ( Sonrisa )

Silvia- Suéltame Pepa, YA!

Pepa- Y si no, qué?

Silvia- Gritaré.

Pepa- Bueno, grita si quieres, pero piensa que tendré que taparte la boca y tengo las manos ocupadas...y hasta ahí puedo leer. ( Sonriendo )

Noté como mi cara se volvía del color de mi pelo al instante. Pepa rio, al parecer había encontrado, en ponerme nerviosa, un nuevo hobby...intenté que la rabia monumental que se acumulaba dentro de mí, se quedase ahí...así que con toda la calma que pude juntar, le dije:

Silvia- Pepa...te dije que me dejaras en paz.

Pepa- Y yo que me dejaras disculparme. Si obligarte es la única manera...

Silvia- Eres una perturbada... ( Con rabia en los ojos, mirándola fijamente )

PEPA

Tenía razón, era una perturbada...pero estaba justo donde quería estar. Me costaba pensar tumbada sobre ella...vale, lo admito, me moría por besarla...pero sólo era eso, deseo. El deseo ardía dentro de mí… deseaba hacérselo allí mismo, en la calle, me daba igual, no hubiera sido la primera vez.

En ese momento sentí "miedo" de mi misma...de lo que era capaz de hacer. Siempre había tenido a cualquiera que había querido, en cualquier lugar...dios, deseaba besarla, arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo y dejarme llevar...pero no me atreví. Con ella no. Era distinto. Además, me arriesgaba a una muerte lenta y dolorosa si su padre se enteraba...ella pensaba que con esa mirada me echaría atrás, pero su negación y la rabia en sus ojos no hacían otra cosa que acrecentar mis ganas.

Miré sus labios...sus ojos, sus labios otra vez, ...y con todo el desprecio del mundo en su voz, dijo:

Silvia- No sé lo que estás pensando, pero espero que tengas muy claro que no me gustan las chicas...y mucho menos tú.

Algo dentro de mí se resquebrajó por dentro...por no hablar de mi ego. Noté como mi mandíbula se tensaba. Mis ojos se llenaban de rabia. Mis puños apretaban sus brazos con fuerza, vi una mueca de dolor en su cara.

Silvia- Pepa, me haces daño!

Pepa- A que coño ha venido eso? eh?

Silvia- ( Manteniéndome la mirada de rabia) Tú sabes bien a qué, así que déjalo, porque pierdes el tiempo.

Pepa- Eso crees, no? Piensas que lo de ayer, todo esto, es porque quiero follarte.

Silvia- No seas bruta. Y sí, lo pienso, por qué si no? ( Con un gesto de desagrado )

Pepa- Que te jodan, Silvia.

La solté, me levanté y atravesé los arbustos, necesitaba irme de ahí...estaba experimentando el dolor y la humillación en primera persona. Vale, no era una santa, nunca lo había sido, ni mucho menos. Había actuado de esa manera muchas veces, pero esta vez no era así. Anoche, por primera vez, había sido capaz de dejar mi orgullo a un lado, presentarme en su casa, jugármela ante su padre, solo para pedirle perdón...otra cosa que no solía hacer nunca...y me salía con esas? Estaba claro, me gustaba, la deseaba...pero que mis buenas intenciones quedaran reducidas a eso...me llenó de furia. A la mierda Silvia.


	2. Segunda Parte

Segunda parte

PEPA

Tuve que marcharme de allí, porque la rabia reinaba dentro de mí, y sabía de lo que podía ser capaz en esos momentos...me volvía violenta, y sobre todo, peligrosa. Cuando estaba cegada por la furia era capaz de todo, y pese a que ella había sido la culpable, no quería que pillara a Silvia de por medio. En esos momentos era cuando salía la bestia que dormía dentro de mí. La que me hacía capaz de protagonizar actos como palizas, robos, maltratos de todo tipo...sin ningún ápice de arrepentimientos o clemencia. Salía la rabia que me hacía conocida y temida a partes iguales en ese maldito pueblo. Me volvía una auténtica bestia.

Caminé sintiendo la tensión en mi cuerpo, cuesta abajo hacia el instituto...en realidad no tenía rumbo, la ira me cegaba. Caminaba rápido, sin poner atención en lo que me rodeaba, eso sí, dándole de hostias a todo objeto que se cruzaba en mi camino. Y pasó lo peor que podía suceder. Alguien se interpuso en mi camino.

Alma- Que cojones pasa contigo?!

Me gire, totalmente encendida.

Pepa- Cómo?

Alma- Cómo? Cómo? Que pasa, que no sabes quién soy?

Pepa- Pues no, ni me interesa, así que olvídame y desaparece.

Alma- Ya te gustaría, tú y yo tenemos unos asuntos pendientes, aún me debes dinero del último " paquetito" que me encargaste.

Sabía a que tipo de paquetito se estaba refiriendo...obviamente, droga. Solía pasarla en los ambientes de fiesta, sobre todo entre semana.

Pepa- Mira para empezar no se quien coño te has creído para hablarme así...y mucho menos para contarme esa sarta de gilipolleces...pero si sigues por ese camino, vas a acabar muy mal.

La gente a la que podías pillar para traficar en este lugar estaba desesperada, grillada, o las dos cosas. No le debía nada, pero si intentaba acojonarme y colaba, mejor que mejor.

Alma- Tu misma. ( Sacando una navaja de su bolsillo )

Pepa- Has elegido un mal día para cabrearme ( Desafiante )

SILVIA

Me quedé ahí tumbada en el césped...arrepentida. Me había pasado muchísimo, no sólo había dicho algo fuera de lugar, sino que encima había sido cruel, y seguramente habría herido sus sentimientos...en resumidas cuentas, había sido una auténtica imbécil. Pepa se había pasado mucho conmigo ese día...pero también es verdad que se había desvivido por intentar que la perdonase...y a decir verdad nunca nadie se había esforzado tanto por mí...ni en ese sentido ni en ninguno. Hasta los demás se habían sorprendido de que Pepa hubiera actuado así conmigo a cambio de un simple " Te perdono"...y eso hacía entender lo que le costaba disculparse, y por una vez que lo había hecho... voy yo y le suelto eso...

Me sentía muy orgullosa de tener un padre como el que tenía...pero a veces odiaba haber heredado su mierda de carácter cuando me enfadaba. Tenía que pedirle perdón, me sentía la peor persona del mundo...y me gustaba demasiado verla sonreír como para no hacerlo. Me levanté, recogí mis cosas y atravesé el arbusto...supuse que dirigida por el enfado Pepa habría caminado cuesta abajo, ya que era menos esfuerzo...También agradecí ese carácter frío para analizar la más mínima tontería, obtenido también de mi padre. Sonreí al pensar esto último, y caminé cuesta abajo.

No tuve que andar mucho hasta que vi la figura a lo lejos...y lo que vi me horrorizó...mis cosas cayeron al suelo y eché a correr.

PEPA

Se abalanzó sobre mi sin previo aviso...esa loca pretendía rajarme ahí mismo, a plena luz del día. Por encima de mi cadáver...nunca mejor dicho. Forcejee con ella para quitarle la navaja de la mano...lo único que conseguí fue recibir varios cortes en el estómago y los brazos.

Me eché para atrás y observe como mi estomago sangraba, puse una mano encima que se empapó de sangre al instante...subí la cabeza y la miré a ella. De pronto observe el miedo y el arrepentimiento en su mirada.

Pepa- Estás muerta... ( Jadeante )

Alma- No... Lo siento…

Caminó hacia atrás, asustada, mientras yo acortaba con grandes zancadas la poca distancia que nos separaba.

Alma- lo siento!

Le metí tal puñetazo que cayó para atrás con el labio partido. La levanté del suelo por el cuello y le asesté un cabezazo rompiendo su nariz . La rabia me poseía. Volvió a caer al suelo. La levanté y la apoyé contra el muro, le asesté una lluvia de puñetazos en el estómago solo interrumpida por una nueva caída al suelo.

Pepa- QUE LO SIENTES? LO SIENTES? TE VOY A MATAR! ESTÁS MUERTA ( Repartiendo patadas en su costado)

En ese momento llegó Silvia e intentó apartarme de ella, pero me deshice fácilmente de sus brazos con un empujón.

Pepa- VAMOS! INTENTA APUÑALARME AHORA ( Patadas ) , DI QUE LO SIENTES AHORA, HIJA DE PUTA! ( Más patadas )

Silvia- PEPA, PEPA SUÉLTALA ( Se abrazó a mi cuerpo desde mi espalda llorando del pánico )

Pepa- ESTÁS MUERTA ME OYES?! ( Patadas )

Silvia- PEPA! LA VAS A MATAR!

De repente fui consciente del tacto de sus manos en mi pecho, sujetándome, la sentí pegada a mi espalda

Silvia- Por favor Pepa...para... Hazlo por mí... ( Susurró en mi oído )

Lo que sentí me asustó aún más que la sangre de mi ropa...mi ira desapareció por completo sólo con sentir sus brazos rodeándome y su voz tranquila en mi oído...nunca nadie había sido capaz de frenarme antes...pero ella lo hizo. La miré incrédula, de pronto tranquila, como si hubiera despertado de un mal sueño...vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimás, producto del pánico.

Silvia- Por favor... ( Aferrándose más a mi )

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar...y que alguien tuviera semejante poder sobre mí, me asustó.

Pepa- Suéltame...no... No me toques.. ( Incredula, en un hilo de voz casi inaudible y separándome de ella )

Miré a Alma, que milagrosamente consciente, me miraba desde el suelo...me incliné hacia ella y la escupí, señalándola con un dedo.

Pepa- Estás advertida... ( Susurrante )

Caminé de espaldas, mirando a los aterrados ojos de Silvia.

SILVIA

Y así, poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarme, con sangre en la ropa ( no supe de cual de las dos sería la sangre) se alejó de esa dantesca escena. Cuando desapareció, la chica se levantó como pudo...yo intente ayudarla y ella rechazó mi ayuda. Me miró a los ojos, bañada en sangre

Alma- Gracias...me has salvado la vida.

Y poco a poco, también desapareció...al contrario que mis peores presagios, que aparecieron. Pepa no era el monstruo que me habían descrito… era mucho peor

SARA

Cuándo llegué a clase sentí como una sonrisa iluminaba mi cara...Pepa no estaba, y Silvia tampoco. Al final parecía que la larga se había salido con la suya. Me senté al lado de Lucas, y aguante estoicamente la clase. En el cambio de clase, Lucas me propuso ir al baño a fumarnos un porrito...pero me di cuenta de que no teníamos tabaco...así que pensé en aprovechar el descanso de 10 minutos para ir a comprar...al fin y al cabo había un bar justo en frente del instituto, no iba a tardar demasiado. Lucas quiso acompañarme, pero le convencí ( tampoco hizo falta mucho esfuerzo...) para que me esperara en el baño, si Don Lorenzo nos veía salir a los dos juntos nos caería una bronca de las suyas, por sus santos cojones.

Salí por la puerta del instituto aun pensando en que habría pasado con Pepa, muerta de la curiosidad...en esas estaba, subiendo la cuesta del muro, cuando vi a Silvia en el suelo, hecha un ovillo...una mala sensación se apoderó de mi al instante.

Sara- Pepa...

Corrí hacia Silvia, estaba segura de que algo malo había pasado, mi corazón me lo decía. Cuando estuve a su altura me agaché y con ternura le levanté la cara por la barbilla...no sabía el qué, pero esa chica tenía algo capaz de tirar las barreras de cualquiera...me llenaba de ternura, a penas la conocía y ya era incapaz de permitir que la gente le hiciera sufrir...y yo no era a la única a la que le pasaba esto...pero estaba convencida de que no era el mismo tipo de sentimientos los que despertaba en Pepa que los que despertaba en mí.

La angustia y tristeza que observé en su cara pálida y sus ojos llorosos acrecentó esa mala sensación dentro de mí...y también la ternura que esa chica novatame transmitía.

Sara- Silvia?! Silvia...qué ha pasado? estás bien? Dónde esta Pepa? ( Su cara intensificó el miedo )

Silvia- Casi la mata...casi la mata... ( Sollozando )

Sara- A quién? Silvia, tranquilízate, dime que ha pasado...

Entonces reparé en algunas gotas de sangre que manchaban el pavimento. Mi preocupación aumentó aún más. Levanté los brazos de Silvia , pasé mis manos por su torso, buscando alguna herida. Ella pareció entender perfectamente mi propósito sin palabras.

Silvia- Yo estoy bien...pero ella...ella no, y no sé donde está, fui incapaz de seguirla...Sara! Está herida! tenemos que encontrarla, TENEMOS QUE...!

Sara- SILVIA! SILVIA TRANQUILIZATE VALE?! Qué ha pasado? Pepa está herida?

Silvia- No lo sé...discutimos, y yo la hice daño...se...se enfadó y se fue, y yo me sentía mal, y la seguí, y cuando llegue aquí le estaba dando una paliza a una chica...casi la mata Sara, si no llego la mata...

Silvia estaba en shock. Así no me iba a servir de ayuda.

Sara- Silvia, tienes que tranquilizarte, o así no llegaremos a ningún sitio...vamos a tu casa, te quedas allí, te tranquilizas y...

Silvia- No! A casa no, si mi padre se entera...

Yo ya sabía quien era su padre...pero fingí no saberlo, se lo había prometido a Pepa...y bastante mal estaba Silvia como para hacerla sentir peor aún...me imaginaba que no era plato de buen gusto que las ovejas negras del instituto supieran que tu padre es el responsable de muchos de sus problemas.

Sara- Bueno...pues...tienes que volver a clase.

Silvia- Pero Pepa...

Sara- Yo me encargaré de Pepa...cuando quiere esconderse es imposible encontrarla, pero se me ocurren un par de sitios...no te preocupes.

Silvia- Sara lo siento... Es que si mi padre se entera, me hará contarle donde he estado, y que ha pasado, y...

Sara- No te preocupes... ( Acariciando su cara )

Silvia- No me vas a preguntar por qué me preocupa tanto mi padre? Mi...Mi padre...es Don Lorenzo...

Con aquello acabó de ganarme...había confiado en mí como para contármelo, sin ninguna necesidad de hacerlo...nadie confiaba en mi nunca, a excepción de esos tres...pero eso había sido así siempre...la gente siempre me había repudiado, o temido debido a la relación que tenía con Pepa...pero la quería demasiado, si la gente me odiaba por ello, que lo hicieran, Pepa había hecho demasiadas cosas por mí...entre ellas, presentarme a Lucas, cuidar de mí, protegerme, entenderme, escucharme cuando nadie mas lo hacía...odiaba que los demás vieran a Pepa como al mismo diablo...ella había sido siempre tan buena conmigo...si los demás supieran el tipo de vida que llevaba Pepa, lo que padecía...

Volví a la realidad.

Sara- Eso ahora da igual vale? Venga, vuelve a clase, en cuanto sepas algo te lo haré saber.

Silvia me dio su numero de móvil para que le avisara de cualquier posible noticia en cuanto a Pepa, y aún temblorosa, se fue para clase. No sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no iba a permitir que Pepa dejase pasar a una chica así...sentía que podía cambiar el mundo de Pepa totalmente. Sin saber por qué, sentí que Silvia era la pieza que le faltaba para encarrilar su tortuosa vida. Me levanté, y fui en busca de Pepa.

SARA

Llevaba cerca de dos horas buscándola. Teníamos muchos sitios en los que nos escondíamos cuando no queríamos que nadie nos encontrase. Me senté en el banco de un pequeño y apartado parque al que solíamos ir...estaba agotada, y no sabía en donde más podía buscar...empezaba a preocuparme, sin duda, esta sería otra más de las idas de olla de Pepa, siempre estaba metida en algún berenjenal...no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que me la encontraba tirada en cualquier callejón magullada y con problemas a sus espaldas...pero esta vez me preocupaba aún más, dejar a Silvia en ese estado de preocupación...

Enterré mi cara en mis manos...

Sara- ( Dónde te metes, Pepa? )

A medida que íbamos creciendo, los problemas de Pepa crecían con ella...la quería muchísimo, era la persona que mas quería en el mundo, a parte de a Lucas...y no sabía como hacerla frenar. Su vida, su " casa", su ambiente...toda ella me preocupaba...si Pepa no cambiaba, iba a acabar muy mal, e iba a conseguir arrastrarme a mí con ella, porque no la iba a dejar tirada...eso ni hablar. Pero esta vez tenía esperanzas, esperanzas en Silvia, en que la hiciese cambiar...sé que ella podía conseguir lo que los demás no habíamos podido...si no se cansaba antes, claro.

Por lo poco que había podido ver...Silvia era la antítesis de Pepa, la bondad personificada. Era lo que le hacía falta a Pepa...lo que estaba pidiendo a gritos, alguien que le abriera los ojos de una puta vez...

Una idea apareció en mi cabeza de pronto.

Sara- ( La casa del Lago!)

La casa del lago era una pequeña caseta al lado del lago a las afueras de la ciudad...en algún momento habría pertenecido a alguien...seguramente a algún guarda, pero desde que teníamos 15 años estaba deshabitada. Muchas veces nos refugiábamos ahí, Aitor, Lucas, Pepa y yo...para fumar, beber...o simplemente cuando ya no podíamos más con todo y necesitábamos aislarnos...

La gente nos odiaba, estaba claro.

La gran parte era culpa nuestra, eso también lo sabe.

Pero la gente no nos conocía, no todos teníamos una vida tranquila y maravillosa...no, nosotros no. Puede que el mal no esté justificado...pero me hubiera gustado ver a los demás ser unos ciudadanos de primera teniendo nuestras vidas. Una pequeña lágrima se me escapó. ¿ Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con nosotros?.

No era justo...

ESPECIAL AITOR

Tres años antes…

Estaba en la cama, cubierto con las sabanas hasta arriba. Fingí estar dormido...pero no lo estaba. Oí pasos en el pasillo que se encaminaban hacia mi cuarto...una sonrisa se me escapó...pero seguí con los ojos cerrados...Tres...dos...uno...

Sentí como me destapaban...y las manos de mi madre se abalanzaron sobre mí.

Aitor- No! Cosquillas no mamá!

Rocío- Como que cosquillas no? Te haces el dormido con tu madre? Y más hoy!

Aitor- Para, para! ( Retorciéndose ) Paraaaaaa!

Mi padre entró en la habitación.

Antonio- Pero bueno, qué es este escándalo? ( Semblante serio )

Silencio.

Pero el gesto serio de mi padre cambió al instante.

Antonio- Será posible?! Toda la vida gastándoos la misma broma y seguís cayendo! ( Rio )

Rocío- Antonio, siempre igual eh? Ni hoy vas a dejar tus bromitas?

Antonio- Hoy? que pasa hoy?

Mi rostro se entristeció... No se acordaba?

Rocío- Antonio...

Antonio- Y otra más que te tragas hijo! Feliz cumpleaños chaval! ( Riendo )

Los dos me abrazaron y yo me sentía pletórico.

Antonio- Por qué no bajas? Hay cierta sorpresa que te espera en la entrada...

Aitor- La bici?! Me la has comprado?!

Antonio- Baja y lo compruebas..

Aquel día, el día de mi 15 cumpleaños, estaba siendo uno de los más felices de mi vida...eso creía yo,...ingenuo. Adoraba a mis padres, se amaban, y a mí me lo consentían todo...mi infancia hasta entonces había sido perfecta, ellos me apoyaban en todo, me obsequiaban con todo lo que se podían permitir y más...en definitiva, me querían, y yo me sentía querido. Después de un gran desayuno, mis padres me llevaron en coche al nuevo instituto...hacía poco que nos habíamos mudado a este pueblo, y hoy era mi primer día en ese nuevo instituto...estaba un poco nervioso, pero no me importaba, como ya he dicho, me sentía rebosante de felicidad.

En el coche.

Antonio- Qué chaval, con ganas de empezar?

Aitor- La verdad es que sí! ( Sin apartar la mirada de mi nueva consola portátil)

Antonio- Bueno, seguro que todo va sobre ruedas ( Mirando hacia la carretera)... y nunca mejor dicho! Hoy estoy sembrado eh?

Rocío- Pues claro, con lo listo y lo sociable que es mi niño ( Me guiñó un ojo a través del retrovisor)

Llegamos a la puerta del instituto y bajé, despidiéndome de mis padres por la ventanilla...mi madre me llenó la cara de besos, como siempre.

Aitor- Mamá!...que me van a ver...

Rocío- Pues que te vean! con lo que yo te quiero...guapo! ( Más besos)

Antonio- Bueno chaval, suerte en tu primer día! y recuerda, a la una en punto aquí en la puerta, hoy comemos en el sitio ese que tanto te gusta...aunque nunca entenderé por qué tanta grasa…

Aitor- En serio?! Genial! ( Me acerqué a su ventanilla y lo besé también)

Antonio- Hijo!...que nos van a ver...

Reí y me despedí de mis padres...eran los mejores.

Durante la mañana conocí a mis nuevos compañeros...nunca había tenido dificultades para relacionarme, siempre hablaba con todo el mundo, tenía montones de amigos. Mi madre siempre decía que solo con una sonrisa yo era capaz de irme con cualquiera.

Estábamos en clase de Plástica, me divertía haciendo el payaso con los materiales y los demás chicos...cuando Don Lorenzo entró...habló con mi profesora y me hizo salir. Posó su mano en mi hombro...le sonreí.

Aitor- ( Que majo).

D. Lorenzo- Aitor...tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa...

Aitor- Usted también me va a felicitar? ( Con una radiante sonrisa)

D. Lorenzo- Cómo dices, hijo? ( Sin entender, con tristeza en los ojos )

Aitor- Es mi cumpleaños!

D. Lorenzo- Ah...no me digas? Muchas felicidades, hijo...pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte…

Aitor- Pasa algo? He hecho algo mal?

D. Lorenzo tragó saliva...era lo más duro que había hecho en toda su carrera...en toda su vida. Cuando vio a ese chico con una radiante sonrisa, a punto de recibir el mayor mazazo de su vida...pensó en su hija.

Dos años después…

Gasolinera del pueblo

Otro día más en ese trabajo de mierda...y otro día más, medio drogado. Intentaba aparentar serenidad, si mi jefe se daba cuenta otra vez, me echaría, y no me lo podía permitir.

Jefe- Aitor, hay un coche fuera, ve a atenderle.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí...un coche quería repostar. Reparé en el ocupante...un hombre de mediana edad...mirada ausente, ojos brillantes...hablando sólo.

Aitor- En qué puedo atenderle?

Hombre- Llé-llé…name el de-depósito.

Aitor- Es...está usted conduciendo...borracho?! ( Furia )

Hombre- Y a t-ti que coj-cojones te importa chaval? Anda piérdete.

Mi jefe escuchó todo lo acontecido desde dentro, y corrió hacia mí. Pero no llegó a tiempo. De pronto fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, había bajado a ese hombre por la fuerza y le zarandeaba, gritándole.

Aitor- HIJO DE PUTA! HIJO DE PUTA! ( Llorando)

Mi jefe me deshizo de ese hombre...caímos al suelo y me abrazó

Jefe- Tranquilízate...Vamos Aitor...tranquilo...

No podía dejar de llorar.

Aitor- Papá...papá...( Llorando desesperadamente abrazado al jefe)

Jefe- Lo sé chaval...lo sé...( También con lágrimas en los ojos)

Mi jefe me dio el resto de la noche libre, y me fui a casa. Cuando entré mi madre estaba en el suelo, corrí a ayudarla

Rocío- Me he caído otra vez...

La miré...miré su silla de ruedas...y por millonésima vez, odié al hijo de puta que conduciendo borracho, mató a mi padre y dejó invalida a mi madre en un accidente de tráfico.

La levanté, la bañé, la di de cenar y la acosté. Deseaba pegarme un tiro...pero al día siguiente tenía que ir al instituto...

... Y después a la gasolinera, a conseguir el dinero que daba de comer a mi madre.

….

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, di de desayunar a mi madre, la vestí, la bañé, y la acompañé a rehabilitación. Esa tarde mi tía se encargaría de ir a buscarla y cuidar de ella hasta la noche...así había sido mi rutina, todos y cada uno de los días desde hace 3 putos años. Al llegar, hicieron pasar a mi madre, me despedí de ella con un beso...podía ver la culpabilidad en sus ojos, miles de veces habíamos hablado sobre que trabajara por las noches...pero yo me negué a dejarlo, no había otra alternativa.

Mi madre era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo, y mientras yo tuviera dos brazos y dos piernas, a ella no le faltaría nada...al menos lo elemental para vivir. Al salir me crucé con mi tía. Vi como me analizaba con la mirada...aquella mujer era detestable. Cuando aparecía era siempre por cumplir, nunca me ofreció ayuda económica, ni si quiera anímica...y eso que ella iba bastante holgada en cuanto a dinero...Por dios! era su hermana!

Me analizaba...desde luego yo ya no era el mismo de antes, pelo despeinado, barba de dos días sin afeitar, ojos rojos, ropa negra y arrugada...tenía demasiados problemas como para preocuparme de mi aspecto físico...pero sólo este último parecía interesar a esa pija malcriada...

Diana- Hola Aitor, qué tal?

Aitor- Bien...aquí.

Diana- Ya…( Desagrado) Verás...no se si estás al tanto, pero tu madre tiene unas cuantas facturas pendientes, atrasadas desde hace tiempo...y si no se solucionan pronto, os embargarán en un mes.

Aitor- No... no lo sabía, por qué no me lo ha dicho ( Impactado)

Diana- Por no preocuparte , hombre ( Con una amplia sonrisa falsa).

Aitor- Yo tengo algo ahorrado del trabajo y...

Diana- No creo que sea suficiente...ascienden a mas de 4000 euros Aitor...

Aitor- Qué?! Cuánto?

Diana- Ya sabes...entre la rehabilitación, la casa, el coche...

Me quedé helado...como iba a pagar eso? Mi sueldo y mis ahorros no podían estirarse tanto...

Aitor- Tu no podrías...?

No me dejó si quiera terminar la frase.

Diana- Uy, no hijo...me encantaría, pero dentro de nada se casa una de mis hijas, ya sabes...y las bodas son muy caras...

Aitor- Ya, claro ( Apreté los dientes) Tengo que irme, adiós.

Adiós, maldita zorra...me hubiera encantado añadir. Caminaba apesadumbrado por la calle hacia la gasolinera.

Después de un largo turno, decidí ir al lago que se encontraba a las afueras...necesitaba pensar. Cuando llegué allí me senté en un banco de piedra, mirando al agua y pensé...pensé...y pensé.

No dejaba de darle vueltas...mi ansiedad crecía con el paso de los minutos...nos iban a quitar la casa...nos íbamos a quedar en la puta calle...y no tenía quien nos ayudara...presa de la angustia, comencé a llorar.

PEPA

Esa noche había resultado fantástica. Nunca atracar a la gente dio tan buen resultado...entre eso y la droga que había pasado, esta noche me había llevado un buen pico. Lo metí en el sobre que últimamente me acompañaba a todos sitios...8500€...dios, llevaba meses sin dormir por las noches, traficando, dando palos, y al fin ya lo tenía todo! Esa moto con la que llevaba soñando toda mi vida, ya estaba a un paso...era una señora moto.

Pepa- Y lo que voy a fardar yo con mi burra, que?! ( Besando el sobre )

Caminé por la carretera...Dios, estaba harta de caminar por aquella estúpida carretera...pero eso pronto acabaría...Sonreí. Por primera vez en meses estaba feliz. Caminando con mi felicidad, reparé en que estaba al lado del lago...iba a pasar de largo, pero vi una figura hecha un ovillo en un banco. Mi curiosidad me pudo, me acerqué.

Pepa- Quizá sea una damisela en apuros... Sería el colofón a una noche redonda. ( Sonreí nuevamente)

Cuando estaba a un paso de esa figura, pude oír como sollozaba...era un chico...vaya, me quedé sin damisela. Iba a alejarme...pero esa cara...me sonaba. Escruté su cara...claro que me sonaba, era aquel chico de clase que aparecía por ahí aun menos que yo. Me senté a su lado, mirando hacia el lago y dejo de llorar al instante.

Aitor- Tu...qué...qué coño haces aquí? ( Limpiándose las lágrimas )

Pepa- Lo mismo que tú...bueno no, yo no estoy llorando como una nena.

Aitor- Que te jodan, no tienes ni puta idea.

Pepa- Entonces ilumíname ( Mirándole) , cual es el problema? Una chica te dijo que no?

Aitor- Por qué coño te lo iba a contar? Ni si quiera te conozco.

Pepa- Porque estás solo, porque estas desesperado...o precisamente porque no me conoces, y no te voy a juzgar...tienes donde elegir...Aitor, verdad?

Aitor me miró alucinado

Aitor- Si...

Pepa- Cuéntame tu vida.

Aitor- Es demasiado largo, déjalo ( Miró hacia el lago)

Pepa- Yo no tengo prisa, no me espera nadie ( Un halo de tristeza fugaz pasó por mi rostro)

Aitor- Tengo problemas...

Pepa- Oh! no me digas? Vas a arrancar ya o qué?

Aitor- Mi padre...murió hace 2 años...mi madre está en silla de ruedas y todo por un hijo de puta que decidió conducir con dos copas de más, trabajo para dar de comer a mi madre, ya que ella lógicamente no puede, y si no pago unas facturas que sobrepasan 8 veces mi sueldo, nos quedamos en la calle con una mano delante y otra detrás, te parece suficiente? ( Inquisitivo)

Pepa- Sabes..? me gusta venir aquí, porque se ven las estrellas...

Aitor- Qué coño...?

Pepa- No me interrumpas. ( Mirándole)

Aitor no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que era conveniente respetarme.

Pepa- Como decía, me gusta ver las estrellas...sólo aquí se puede apreciarlas sabes? Y eso, me hace pensar...sabes, por oscuro que esté el cielo, las estrellas están encima... tienes que saber cómo mirarlas. ( Terminé mi discurso y me levanté, él se levantó detrás)

Aitor- Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

Pepa- Eres un poco cortito no? ( Haciéndole rabiar), quiero decir, que después de una derrota...SIEMPRE hay una esperanza...aunque lo veas todo negro, de repente, un día, aparece algo, y todo se soluciona, hazme caso.

Sin que se lo esperara, lo abracé. Él estaba tan alucinado que no respondió al abrazo. Comencé a alejarme de allí, pero me di la vuelta, y le dije a un atónito Aitor.

Pepa- Recuerda, SIEMPRE hay esperanza.

Le guiñé un ojo y me fui.

AITOR

Esa chica estaba totalmente zumbada...viene, me suelta el discurso de amor y felicidad, y se va, tal como llegó, de la nada. Negué con la cabeza y me volví a sentar en el banco...noté algo que me incomodaba en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Me levanté y saqué de él lo que quiera que fuese.

Un sobre? No recordaba haber metido esto aquí. Lo abrí intrigado...y me quedé paralizado...dinero. Lo conté...una gran cantidad de dinero.

PEPA

Al día siguiente estaba en la puerta del instituto, fumando, apoyada contra la pared...había venido andando bajo la lluvia...y parece ser que lo iba a tener que hacer muchas más veces. Estaba enfrascada en mis pensamientos cuando una cara familiar se interpuso en mi camino de visión. Sonreí de medio lado y tire el cigarro.

Pepa- No me digas que me vas a decir que no puedes aceptarlo...

Se abrazó a mí y lloró como un crío.

Aitor- Me has salvado la vida...a mí y a mi madre...nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente...

Pepa- Pero podremos intentarlo ( Eso le hizo sonreír)

Le abracé.

Pepa- Como le digas a alguien lo que he hecho por ti, no vas a poder vivir para cuidar de tu madre.

Me abrazó aún más fuerte.

Pepa- ( Luego dirán que el dinero no da la felicidad)

SARA

Me levanté del banco y corrí todo lo que pude hacia la casa del lago...no quedaba otro lugar, Pepa tenía que estar ahí. Me paré ante la puerta jadeante y contenta a la vez, la había encontrado. Abrí la puerta y… no estaba.

Sara- ( Qué? No lo entiendo...joder era el último sitio...Dios, Pepa, donde estás?)

SILVIA

Llevaba toda la mañana nerviosa y angustiada. Estaba deseando acabar las clases de una vez...necesitaba verla...aunque si Sara aún no me había avisado, es que aún no la había encontrado...y si ella no lo había conseguido, como la iba a encontrar yo?

Paula notó según entré mi nerviosismo...tuve que contárselo. Estuvimos toda la mañana cuchicheando en clase sobre ello.

Paula- Silvia...cuantas escenas más como estas necesitas para ver que Pepa no te conviene? No te conviene ni a ti ni a nadie Sil...no ves que es la maldad personificada?

Silvia- Ya lo sé Paula...sé que no me conviene, y te juro que después cortaré cualquier lazo con ella ( Paula levantó sus cejas en un gesto de incredulidad ) ...pero necesito saber que está bien...Paula lo necesito ( Unas lágrimas aparecieron en mis ojos)

Paula- Ey, no! ( Sujetó una de mis manos) Seguro que está bien vale? No te preocupes...

Silvia- Paula...tienes que ayudarme a buscarla, después de las clases...

Paula- Yo? No, no!

Silvia- Por favor...lo necesito...

Paula- Está bien… Pero por ti eh? que a mi me da igual lo que le pase a Pepa...

Silvia- Muchas gracias ( La abracé)

Soraya- Chicas! Ya vale no? toda la clase pipipi...y ahora abracitos? No podéis esperar a que terminemos parar contaros el finde?

La gente rio, y yo le respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

Silvia- Perdona Soraya...ya nos callamos.

Soraya- Está bien...Como iba diciendo...

Siguió a su clase, y yo estuve contando los minutos hasta que el timbre de salida sonó. Salimos de clase apresuradamente, yo tirando de Paula, pero cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta principal, mi padre se interpuso.

D. Lorenzo- Silvia, cojones! que te estoy llamando a gritos, no me escuchas o qué?

Paula pensó que el director me iba a reprender por algo, y se apartó.

Paula- Te espero fuera, vale?

Asentí.

Silvia- Dime Papá

D. Lorenzo- Donde vas con tanta prisa hija?

Silvia- Es que...hemos quedado con el grupo.

D. Lorenzo- No me digas? Pues me alegro mucho hija! Lo ves, que poco tiempo te ha hecho falta para hacer amigos? ( Asentí nerviosa ) Bueno, lo que te venía a decir, tengo una comida de trabajo, ya sabes, así que ve tu a casa y come y eso, vamos que no me esperes, que estas cosas se alargan, se alargan y al final me tienen ahí toda la puta tarde escuchando sandeces y...

Silvia- Papa! Vale, que lo he pillado. Me voy ya que me están esperando vale?

D. Lorenzo- Vale hija, pásalo bien.

Fue a darme un beso pero me aparté en seguida, estábamos en medio del pasillo...al principio me miró sorprendido pero cuando le hice un gesto de donde estábamos pareció entenderlo, me sonrió, y sin más se fue por donde había venido.

Corrí hacia la salida, y ahí estaba Paula esperando. Necesitaba que me ayudara porque prácticamente yo no conocía nada el lugar. Era una pequeña ciudad, o un gran pueblo, como lo quieras llamar...pero solo llevaba semana y media aquí, aún no la conocía.

….

Estuvimos más de dos horas buscando y preguntando...y nada. Era como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa...y ninguna de las dos sabíamos donde vivía, quise averiguarlo, pero Paula me dio a entender que no era buena idea...estaba tan nerviosa que no le pregunté por qué. Seguimos un rato más, hasta que ya no nos quedaban fuerzas ni sitios para seguir buscando. En ese momento me sonó el móvil, era Sara.

Silvia- Sara? la has...?

Sara- Hola Silvia... No, escucha... No hay ni rastro de ella, no me responde al móvil, y yo ya no se donde más buscar.

Silvia- Yo tampoco...llevo horas buscándola y nada...

Sara- Silvia no te preocupes vale? Le pediré ayuda a Lucas y Aitor y la encontraremos, yo te avisaré vale? Mejor vete ya a casa, y descansa.

Colgó el teléfono sin posibilidad de réplica. Me sentía derrotada. Paula se quedó un rato consolándome y después me acompañó hasta casa. Después de más intento de animarme, que cayeron en saco roto, abrí la puerta de casa y entré...no tenía ganas de seguir hablando.

Subí las escaleras, como si todo el cuerpo me pesase una tonelada. No dejaba de pensar en ella...en la sangre de su estómago,...llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Estaba todo oscuro...y no pensaba encender la luz, solo tumbarme y esperar...caminé hacia el escritorio y dejé ahí mi bolso...cabizbaja, suspiré, de espaldas a la cama.

Con una voz entrecortada...

Pepa- Hola, novata...

Mis manos temblaron en el momento en el que escuché esa voz...estaba a mi espalda, seguramente sentada en mi cama. Sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba casi hasta desbocarse, respiraba rápido, mis manos sudaban...y era incapaz de girarme.

Ella espero pacientemente a que lo hiciera. ¿ Y si era mi imaginación? Por qué iba a haber venido ella a mi habitación?. Camine hasta la ventana, con las prisas de esta mañana no había subido las persianas, y por eso estaba todo tan oscuro...la luz bañó la habitación, y yo seguía sin girarme. Me quedé mirando por la ventana.

Silvia- Dilo otra vez.

Pepa- Hola, novata…

Sí, estaba allí. Tenía ganas de gritarla, pegarla...mis ojos cambiaron las lágrimas por la furia, me giré bruscamente... y entonces...

...entonces todas mis intenciones cayeron al suelo cuando la vi ahí de pie, esperándome, con los brazos llenos de rasguños, otro en el pómulo y la parte de la tripa de la camiseta empapada de sangre...aun así ella aguantaba firmemente de pie. Caminé hacia ella con paso decidido, los ojos llenos de furia y...

PEPA

Y me abrazó. Se abrazó a mi...y yo la rodeé con mis brazos, era lo que estaba deseando desde esta mañana. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja entre mis brazos.

Pepa- Tiemblas? ( Sin despegarnos)

Silvia- Tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo.

Pepa- A mí? Si soy invencible princesa ( Sonriendo)

Silvia se apartó de mí, lo justo para mirarme a los ojos, sin soltar sus brazos de mi espalda.

Silvia- Entonces...entonces estás bien?

Pepa- Claro que estoy bien, no me ves?

Silvia- Seguro? ( Mirando mi tripa)

Pepa- Que sí Silvia, que estoy perfectamente.

Silvia- ( Suspiró) Vale.

Se despegó de mí, y entonces me metió una señora hostia en toda la cara.

Pepa- SIL?! PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES?

Silvia- Te ha dolido?

Pepa- SI, JODER!

Silvia- PUES TE JODES! LA PREGUNTA ES DONDE COÑO ESTABAS TÚ? TU SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA, EH? Y LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA SARA? ...( Mirando para otro lado) Ay, Sara...

Pepa- Quizá deberías avisarla...

Silvia- Sí, la verdad que deb...( Volvió a mirarme a los ojos aún más encendida) QUE NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA! TU TE CREES QUE PUEDES IR ASÍ POR LA VIDA? COMO SI VIVIERAS TÚ SOLA EN EL MUNDO? POR NO HABLAR DE COMO HAS DEJADO A ESA CHICA, QUE ESE TEMA YA ES PARA DARTE DE COMER A PARTE...Y ENCIMA VAS, Y ME DEJAS AHÍ, Y TE ESCONDES, ENCIMA EN MI CASA, QUE YO YA NO SE COMO DECIRTE QUE NO ENTRES POR MÍ VENTANA! ( Recalcó el MÍ)

Pepa- Pues no la dejes abierta!

Silvia- NO, ESPÉRATE, QUE AHORA LA CULPA ES MÍA VERDAD? ( Empezó a pasearse por la habitación) TU SABES LA MAÑANA QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR? QUE NOS HAS HECHO PASAR! NO, TU QUE VAS A SABER, TU ERES PEPA MIRANDA, HAGO-LO-QUE-ME-SALE-DE-LAS-NARICES!

Siguió y siguió gritándome un rato más, pero no la escuchaba. Por un lado porque me encantaba cuando se enfadaba...por otro lado porque estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no descojonarme ahí mismo por el discursito que me estaba echando la novata...

Silvia- Y LO DE ESCONDERTE A QUÉ VIENE? QUE TE GUSTA QUE LOS DEMÁS SUFRAMOS POR TI?

PEPA- Es que necesitaba...

Silvia- CLARO! TU NECESITABAS! TUS NECESIDADES! Y LO QUE YO NECESITO QUE EH?

Eso me mató, miré para otro lado para que no viera que me estaba riendo.

Pepa- Oye Sil, ya que tenemos aquí una cama, te apetece acostarte conmigo?

Silvia interrumpió sus gritos.

Silvia- Qué…? ( Con los ojos como platos)

Pepa- Ahora dime que te duele la cabeza y ya llevaremos 30 años casadas.

Estallé en carcajadas...su cara era un poema...pero vi por el espejo como sonrió al girarse.

Pepa- Te has reído!

Silvia- No me he reído...

Pepa- Mentirosa, te estas riendo...

Silvia- Vale, perdona por la bronca que te he echado...la verdad que parece como si estuviera casada contigo o algo...

Pepa- A mí no me importaría que lo estuvieras... ( Acercándome a ella)

Silvia enrojeció al instante, se giró y rápidamente cambió de tema.

Silvia- Déjame ver tus heridas.

Pepa- Ni de coña, que tu me haces una carnicería, quita, quita.

Silvia- Por qué siempre hablas antes de tiempo? Cuándo acabe este curso pienso dedicarme a la medicina, me gusta mucho, se me da bien...y tenemos de todo en casa para heridas y demás...voy por el botiquín y me las enseñas.

Pepa- Hombre, yo si quieres te LAS enseño, pero dame primero un besito o algo no?

Silvia- Las HERIDAS Pepa! Me enseñas las heridas!

Me quedé riéndome sentada en su cama hasta que volvió, me encantaba sacarla de sus casillas.

Me hizo levantarme y se sentó ella en la cama. Me coloqué de pie entre sus piernas.

Pepa- Silvia...

Silvia- Dime ( Buscando en el botiquín)

Pepa- Sabes que estás a la altura perfecta para...?AHH! ( Me pisó un pie)

Silvia- Otra más de esas y te vas a la calle a que te cure Rita la cantaora, me has oído?

Pepa- Si, si... ( Miré al techo aguantándome la risa)

SILVIA

En el fondo sus groserías me hacían gracia...pero no podía exteriorizarlo porque entonces eso iba a ser un cachondeo...estaba nerviosa, y no sabía por qué...bueno, si sabía por que, estaba a punto de verla sin camiseta...y no es que me gustara eh? Es que era una situación...incomoda.

Silvia- Levántate la camiseta.

Antes de que abriera la boca la fulminé con la mirada. Sonrió y se calló el comentario que fuera a soltar. No sé si se levantó la camiseta tan despacio, o es que a mí se me pasó a cámara lenta...Dios...por lo poco que estaba viendo tenía un cuerpo perfecto...su tripa era totalmente plana...y tenía pinta de ser suave y...y en que coño estaba pensando?! A mi eso me daba igual...estaba a punto de subírsela por encima del sujetador y...

Silvia- Para!

Pepa- Eh?

Silvia- Que no es necesario que te la subas más, que así está perfecto.

Pepa- Princesa, no sé que habrás oído de mí, pero no soy una violadora en potencia eh? Te puedes relajar... ( Sonriente)

Silvia- Pero qué dices niña? Que yo no pienso en esas cosas! ( Nerviosa)

Pepa.- Ya... pues deberías pensar en " esas cosas ", son muy divertidas…

Silvia- Bueno, quieres que te cure o no?!

Pepa- Sí sí... soy toda tuya ( La miré con una ceja levantada) ...en el buen sentido, claro.

Bajé la cabeza para que no viera como sonreía. Analicé poco a poco sus cortes pasando mis dedos por los alrededores...dios, tenía la piel tan suave...

Silvia- Tienes suerte...son superficiales

Pepa- Más suerte he tenido con la enfermera... ( Masculló)

Pellizqué uno de los cortes.

Pepa- JODER! Silvia!

Silvia- Decías?

Pepa- No, nada, nada...

Silvia- Eso creía.

Comencé a curarla los cortes de los brazos, y luego los del estómago... Acariciaba su piel despacio, sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pepa- Oye novata, que si me vas a curar así siempre, empezaré a partir de hoy a revolcarme entre botellas rotas ( Sonriendo)

Desperté de lo que estaba haciendo, y agarré la botella de alcohol.

Silvia- Esto te va a doler.

Pepa- El qué? Silvia, no, NO!

Le eché alcohol en un corte del estómago, y empezó a agitarse y maldecir.

Pepa- DIOSSSSSSS, ESCUECE, ESCUECE!

La soplé...me dio pena, pero seguía agitándose como una niña pequeña...entonces lo hice...besé su estómago...ella se tranquilizó...agarré su espalda con mis manos suavemente, y la volví a besar.

PEPA

Me estaba besando en el estómago y yo me estaba queriendo morir... miré al techo.

Pepa- ( Ay dios… no sigas por ahí y yo tengo mucho peligro y la lio parda y...Dios! Que me estoy poniendo como una moto y yo hago aquí un destrozo...tengo que decir algo, o corto esto o lío la de San Quintín) Novata... como sigas haciendo eso voy a pensar que te gusto. ( Enhorabuena Pepa, eres gilipollas)

Silvia paró al instante, me bajo la camiseta y se levantó.

Silvia- Pues esto ya está.

En ese momento deseé ser muda...recogió el botiquín rápidamente y se sentó lejos de mi, seria.

Silvia- Ahora me vas a contar qué ha pasado?

ESPECIAL SARA

SARA

Después de hablar con Silvia fui en busca de Lucas. Tuve que colgar a Silvia sin darle posibilidad de contestarme...no quería que notara mi angustia y preocuparla aún más...

...y es que esta vez si estaba preocupada. Había sacado a Pepa de muchos jaleos, o me la había encontrado hecha un trapo después de muchos de estos...pero esta vez era diferente, no había conseguido encontrarla...y necesitaba saber que estaba bien...para muchos Pepa era el mismo diablo, y no me extrañaba que la vieran de esa forma...era como ella quería que la vieran...

...pero para mí era mi hermana. Como la hermana que nunca había tenido, por eso la seguía en todas sus locuras...siempre me había cuidado, protegido...y me había salvado la vida prácticamente. Pepa podía portarse mal con mucha gente, cometer delitos...sobrepasar la línea, pero era capaz de hacerlo todo por ti si tu lo necesitabas, y eso era lo que la gente no sabía.

Cada vez que pensaba en esa noche...si ella no hubiera estado ahí...no quería ni pensarlo.

Dos años antes

Tenía quince años, cumplidos hace relativamente poco. Padres que me querían, amigos, ...y un chico especial. Era fin de curso, y el instituto había organizado una pequeña fiesta en el gimnasio. Estaba muy ilusionada, era mi primera fiesta, y Jaime iba a acompañarme.

Jaime era aquel chico especial. No llevábamos mucho saliendo, pero yo le quería tanto..! Era tres años más mayor que yo...obviamente mis padres no sabían nada, porque le matarían...pero a mi la diferencia de edad me daba igual. El me escuchaba, me comprendía...más de lo que los demás me habían demostrado hasta ahora.

La noche fue genial, estaba disfrutando como nunca, bailando con Jaime, riéndonos,...era la envidia de todas las chicas. Tenía un novio guapo, alto, fuerte...y me quería! me quería a mi, y no a otra! Era maravilloso...podía notar sus miradas de envidia...pero eso aún me hacía sentir mejor.

Estuvimos bailando durante horas, hasta que la gente empezó a retirarse...cuando ya prácticamente no quedaba nadie, decidí que era el momento de irnos, había prometido a mis padres no llegar tarde.

Sara- Cariño, nos vamos ya, vale? tengo que llegar pronto, ya sabes... mi padre.

Jaime- Claro preciosa, vamos, te llevo en el coche.

Fuimos caminando por el pasillo, de pronto Jaime me frenó y me abrazó...habíamos conseguido colar algo de alcohol en la fiesta sin que nadie se enterase...yo iba algo mareada, y Jaime también iba contento.

Jaime- No sabes cuánto te quiero preciosa...

Sara- Yo también a ti bobo...pero venga, que me van a matar en casa

Jaime- Pero dame un besito, no?

Se lo di, no podía negarle nada

Jaime- Otro...

Sara- Va, Jaime, en serio, que tengo que irme ya

No sé en qué preciso instante todo se nubló...había pasado de ser el chico perfecto a ser un baboso, no dejaba de besarme en la boca, y a mí, normalmente, me hubiera gustado...pero estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa...más nerviosa me ponía que nadie pasase por ese maldito pasillo, cuando el empezó a tocarme sobre la ropa.

Sara- Jaime, para, tengo prisa ( Empezando a sentir como asomaban las lágrimas)

Pero el no paraba, y yo estaba atemorizada...qué estaba pasando? En qué momento había dejado de ser el chico de siempre? El que me escribía cartas de amor, me iba a recoger a todos los sitios, me llamaba a todas horas...el que me hacía sentir querida...

Intenté resistirme, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, me hizo entrar en el baño, y me empujó hasta dentro de unas cabinas.

Sara- Jaime por favor, que haces? ( Asustada)

Jaime- Sabes? Llevo mucho tiempo esperando pacientemente a que diéramos el paso...pero ya no aguanto más, va a ser hoy

Se lanzó otra vez sobre mí, besando y mordiendo mi cuello, intentando arrancarme la ropa.

Sara- PARA, POR FAVOR PARA! Para... ( Rompiendo a llorar)

Se separó de mí y me pegó

Jaime- Cállate! llevo meses esperando y ya estoy hasta los huevos, va a ser ahora, quieras o no quieras.

Separó mis piernas, subió mi vestido y me quitó violentamente la ropa interior,...de nada sirvieron mis patadas o mis arañazos en su cara.

Jaime- Estate quieta, si te va a gustar.

Sonriendo. Lo dijo con la sonrisa más fría y carente de sentimientos que había visto en la vida. Bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones...aproveché para abofetearle...lo que le enfureció mas aún.

Jaime- Zorra! Esto va a ser por las buenas...!

Un golpe enorme. La puerta se abrió violentamente tras una patada

Pepa-... O por las malas!

Vi como esa chica cogía a Jaime del cuello, le puso un cuchillo en el cuello. Trastabillaron hacia atrás...ella amenazándolo, el suplicando. Había visto a esa chica alguna vez por el pueblo...pero nada que ver con la imagen que estaba observando ahora.

Su mandíbula cuadrada...ojos desorbitados, dientes apretados.

Pepa- AHORA QUÉ HIJO DE PUTA?

Jaime lloraba suplicando que no le hiciera daño.

Pepa- SI ! LLORA, VAMOS LLORA! AHORA NO ERES TAN VALIENTE EH?!

Jaime- POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS!

Pepa- NO HE VISTO QUE TU PARARAS CUANDO ELLA TE LO PEDÍA! Y SI AHORA TE QUEDAS SIN CUELLO QUÉ? EH? RESPONDE CABRÓN!

Jaime- POR FAVOR...POR FAVOR!

Entonces ella me miró.

Pepa- Tu dirás guapa, que hacemos con este mierda?

Dudé, la situación era surrealista. Finalmente arranqué.

Sara- Déjale irse... No merece la pena...

Le miré con la misma frialdad con la que él lo había hecho minutos antes...y ella le soltó, se apartó de él y me miró.

Pepa- Estás bien...?

No le dio tiempo a contestar, Jaime se abalanzó sobre ella quitándole el cuchillo de la mano, la puso contra la pared y la amenazó con el cuchillo en su cuello, igual que lo hizo ella. Yo estaba paralizada, quise hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Jaime- Ahora qué? La has cagado zorra. ( A dos cm de la cara de pepa, con el cuchillo en el cuello de ella)

Pepa- No me digas? a parte de violar a chicas indefensas también eres capaz de matarlas? No tienes huevos, eres un mierda. ( Rio)

Jaime- Cállate! o te rajo! te lo juro!

Pepa- Ah, si? Espera, te voy a ayudar. ( Volvió a reír)

Lo que vi me heló la sangre...ella acercó su cara al cuchillo, e hizo presión, arrastrando su cara sobre él...su cara empezó a sangrar al instante. Jaime abrió la boca hasta los pies.

Pepa- Si me vas a amenazar...hazlo bien... Bueno, me vas a matar ya, o qué?

Jaime anduvo para atrás alucinado...esa chica estaba loca. Tiró el cuchillo al suelo. Pepa lo recogió y le apuntó con el.

Pepa- Eso pensaba...ahora, LARGO!

Él se apresuró a salir.

Pepa- Ah! y una cosita...( Él se giró) Como vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima...como vuelvas simplemente a estar a más de dos metros de ella...te corto el cuello, y yo si que lo haré.

Él asintió y se fue. Ella me miró...y yo...

...yo corrí hacia ella llorando y la abracé. No hizo falta más, no hicieron falta más palabras, me había salvado. Y desde ese día...

...desde ese día Pepa permaneció a mi lado, siempre. Cuidándome, entendiéndome, protegiéndome...ella me enseñó que no todo es lo que parece...ella me enseñó que no todo estaba perdido, que a veces SI se puede confiar en los demás...de no ser por ella...

Por eso la quería, y por eso siempre estaría a su lado, mostrándole mi lealtad y mi agradecimiento...

... hiciera lo que hiciera.

SILVIA

Quería saber que había pasado esta mañana...quien era esa chica, y por qué Pepa se había escondido...en mi casa. Pero parecía ser que ella no estaba por la labor de hablar. Empezó sentada a mi lado en la cama...después recostada, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba profundamente dormida, de lado. No sé que me molestaba más, que me hubiera dejado con la palabra en la boca, o la facilidad que tenía para pasar de los problemas en cualquier momento.

Me recosté a su lado y la mire...vaya tela, no pude evitar sonreír...definitivamente Pepa era todo un enigma. Todo el mundo ( menos esos tres) la repudiaba y la temía a parte de iguales...había oído miles de historias sobre ella, a cada cual más impactante...y había visto con mis propios ojos una de ellas. No le tembló la mano a la hora de desfigurar a golpes la cara de esa chica...tampoco lo hubiera hecho a la hora de matarla...si yo no hubiera aparecido...y sin embargo...

Sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar su cara mientras dormía...como alguien con un rostro tan dulce y angelical mientras estaba dormida, podía despertar tanto miedo y odio en los demás?

El mismo odio y miedo que debía tenerle yo, y sin embargo...

Sin embargo no podía ni odiarla...ni temerla.

Pepa era como una de esas luces incandescentes que se colocaban para ahuyentar a los mosquitos...aun siendo conscientes de que les espera el peor fin, no pueden evitar acercarse, fascinados por su luz.

Así era Pepa.

Así era yo, como esos mosquitos. Consciente de que detrás de lo que había oído, de lo que había visto...había mucho más. Mucho peor...y sin embargo...

Sin embargo, quería acercarme más, quería quedar cegada por su luz.

Todos estos pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, mientras jugaba con uno de los rebeldes mechones de pelo que se esparcían por su frente. Deslicé uno de mis dedos por su frente...mejilla...y pude notar su abultado pómulo...se había llevado un buen golpe,...y ahí estaba, dormida, como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿ Cómo podía tener esa tranquilidad pasmosa después de lo de esta mañana?

Lo dicho, Pepa era un enigma.

Cuando mi dedo acarició su pómulo, refunfuñó, todavía dormida. Sonreí. Por una vez iba a ser yo la que iba a incordiarla. Volví a hacerlo y gruñó otra vez, esta vez más alto. Me tapé la boca para que mi risa no la despertara, estaba disfrutando demasiado.

De pronto me acordé de Sara, tenía que llamarla. Me levanté, en contra de mis deseos, y fui hasta el escritorio. Saqué el móvil del bolso y llamé.

Sara- Silvia? Escucha, aún no sabemos nada pero...

Silvia- No te preocupes, está aquí.

Sara- Como que está ahí? Está contigo?

Silvia- Sí, cuándo llegué a casa estaba esperándome en mi cuarto.

Sara rio.

Sara- Otra vez se ha vuelto a colar en tu casa? Es de lo que no hay...

Silvia- Sí, voy a tener que poner un candado anti-Pepas... ( Volvió a reír)

Esto último lo dije mientras la miraba...me gustaba demasiado encontrarla en mi cuarto, así que nada de candados.

Sara- Entonces está bien?

Silvia- Sí, sólo han sido unos cortes, ya se los he curado y la tengo ahí, dormida en mi cama.

No me di cuenta de las posibles consecuencias que podían desencadenar ese comentario

Sara- Ah si? En tu cama? Qué pasa, que habéis hecho ejercicio? Silvia, que luego no me rinde en clase...

Silvia- Sara! Qué dices? Que no, que se ha dormido ella, que no hemos hecho nada, yo no haría eso, a mí no me gus... ( Roja como un tomate)

Sara- Silvia! SILVIA! Frena hija, que era una broma! cualquiera diría que te has puesto nerviosa... ( Sonreía maliciosamente)

Silvia- Yo? yo por qué me iba a poner nerviosa eh? a ver!

Sara- Por nada, por nada...bueno, pues me dejas más tranquila...nos vemos mañana en clase?

Silvia- Si, mañana nos vemos.

Sara- Está bien...cuídamela...y no me la canses mucho eh!

Colgó. Otra vez, no me dio oportunidad a responder. No me gustaban esas bromas...se estaba pensando que Pepa y yo..? Eso no iba a pasar nunca! Volví hasta la cama y me tumbé otra vez a su lado.

PEPA

Me desperecé. Estaba en la cama de Silvia, y ya casi no entraba luz por la ventana. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. Miré.

Silvia estaba jugando con su dedo, haciendo círculos alrededor de mis heridas, recostada a la altura de mi cintura.

Pepa- Silvia qué hac...?

Silvia- Shh...

Me callé. No podía creer lo que veía. Silvia empezó a besar mi estómago, como lo había hecho antes. Besó mis heridas, una por una, subiéndome más la camiseta a su paso. Empecé a suspirar.

Pepa- Silvia...

Pero no me hizo ningún caso...siguió besándome hasta la altura de mi pecho. Me miró a los ojos y sonrió. Volvió a descender...Dios, esta vez lamiendo mis heridas.

Pepa- Silvia, por Dios...

Siguió sin hacerme caso...descendiendo, acariciando mi torso con su lengua...mi piel cada vez ardía más aún, como ardía el deseo dentro de mí. Llegó hasta mi ombligo y lo rodeó con la lengua. A esas alturas mis suspiros se habían convertido en jadeos...

Volvió a subir y empezó a besar mi mejilla, hasta mi oído...podía oír como suspiraba ella...y yo me volvía loca. Empezó a descender una vez más, ahora besando y lamiendo mi cuello.

Pepa- Silvia...para, tienes que parar porque...

Succionó mi cuello...al principio suave, después con furia. Me encantaba, me estaba volviendo loca...

Pepa- Para...Silvia para… ( Otra succión y sus manos desabrochando mi cinturón) Vale... Pues no pares...

Desabrochó mi cinturón, metió sus manos dentro y... me desperté. Silvia a 5 cm de mi cara, con los ojos como platos.

Silvia- ...se puede saber que estabas soñando?

Pepa- Eh? Yo? No, nada, yo no estaba...

Silvia se sentó y suspiró profundamente.

Silvia- Pepa, te lo voy a preguntar sólo una vez... Estabas teniendo sueños… eróticos ( Esto último lo susurró) ...conmigo...en mi cama?!

Genial, otra nueva sensación hasta ahora desconocida. Vergüenza. Pinchazos en la nuca, sentí como si me estuvieran cosiendo a collejas. Me llevé las manos a la cara.

Pepa- ( Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí… )

….

En esos momentos quise poder tener el poder de tele transportarme, lejos de allí...lejos de la habitación de Silvia, y de sus ojos abiertos,...muy abiertos.

Pepa- A ver...erótico, erótico...tampoco...vamos que no hemos llegao a...

Silvia- Calla!

Pepa- Pero Silvia que no ha habido ni orgasmo ni nad...

Silvia- Ah! me dejas mucho más tranquila, gracias! ( Irónicamente)

Se levantó dándome la espalda

Silvia- Pepa… vete!

Pepa- Joder, Sil, ni que te hubiera tocao de verdad!

Silvia- No, es que solo faltaba!

Pepa- Tú te lo pierdes novata, porque no sabes las maravillas que puedo hacer yo con estas manitas. ( Sonriendo)

Silvia- Pepa, no te lo digo más eh? Vete!

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia ella, a un paso de su espalda.

Pepa- Qué es lo que más te molesta del asunto, que haya soñado eso contigo... o que en el fondo te encantaría que fuera verdad?

Se giró al instante.

Silvia- Pero niña, tú que te fumas? ( Al ver que iba a responder) No, no contestes, si ya he visto lo que te fumas en primera persona, además era una pregunta retórica.

Pepa- " Era una pregunta retórica" , Mira que eres repipi eh, novata? Así nunca vas a conseguir llevarme a la cama...

Silvia- Si, ya te gustaría a ti.

Pepa- Pero por qué te lo tienes tan creído?

Silvia- Espérate, estás en mi cama, soñando vete a saber qué conmigo, diciendo " Silvia no pares ", y me lo tengo creído, no?

SILVIA

Caminé hasta la cama, necesitaba una distancia prudencial entre ella y yo.

Pepa- Pues sí, bastante...princesa por Dios, que los sueños son involuntarios,...que una vez también soñé que me zumbaba a tu padre ( Se giró, sus ojos parecían ir a salirse de sus órbitas) y eso no significa que me lo quiera zumbar, es más, sería la última persona en la faz de la tierra que...

Silvia- Que soñaste ...que te...que te...a mi ...?

Cogí uno de los cojines y se lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas.

Silvia- LARGO DE AQUÍ, ENFERMA! A TI TE DA IGUAL OCHO QUE OCHENTA!

Lanzándole otro, se agachó para esquivarlo...y se quedó en el suelo...partiéndose de risa.

Silvia- Mírala, encima la tía lo esta gozando!

No pude seguir, me contagió la risa...me senté en la cama sin poder parar de reír. Se levantó del suelo y se sentó a mi lado.

Silvia- Pepa, estás fatal eh?

Pepa- Sí, la verdad que soñar que te meto mano es algo repugnante... ( Colleja) AY! Novata! Tú o calva o tres pelucas eh? En qué quedamos?

La miré divertida...me encantaba la manera que tenía de hacerme reír en cualquier momento.

Silvia- Pepa...creo que aún tenemos una conversación pendiente, no?

La sonrisa de Pepa se borró al instante.

Pepa- Mejor que no.

Se levantó

Silvia- Por qué no? Es que no confías en mí?

Pepa- No confío en nadie, si te sirve como respuesta.

Silvia- Ah...pues genial, no? ( Visiblemente enfadada)

Se acercó a mí para agarrarme una mano.

Pepa- Silvia...no he querido decir eso, es que yo...

Rechacé su mano.

Silvia- No, si casi es mejor que lo hayas soltado sabes? O sea que ahora ni si quiera confías en mí... El primer día que llego aquí, tus amigos me humillan, tu me sigues hasta el baño, me abrazas y me prometes que todo va a salir bien, no obstante, no tardas ni un día en ser tu la que me humilla, vienes a mi casa, a las tantas de la noche, te cuelas en mi cuarto... Luego prácticamente me secuestras para que hable contigo, y al rato estoy separándote de una chica, que ni si quiera se quien es, porque estabas a punto de matarla.. .No, Pepa, no me mires así, casi la matas, y lo sabes, otra cosa es que a ti te de absolutamente igual.

Pepa- Silvia... No te metas donde no sabes.

Silvia- Que no me meta? Me dejas ahí con un marrón del quince, desapareces, y después de una tarde entera buscándote...voila! Estás en mi casa, en la que te has vuelto a colar como si fuera la tuya, otra vez, y herida... y no confías en mí? Llegas a mi vida, la pones patas arriba... A cuento de qué Pepa? Entonces para que vienes a mi casa? Porque como Silvia es imbécil, no va a decir nada, verdad? es eso lo que te preocupa?

Pepa- Sabes? Puedes contar lo que te de la gana, nunca se va a poder demostrar, porque esa sabe lo que le conviene, y no va a abrir la boca.

Silvia- Pero tú te estás escuchando? Quien te crees que eres? Un capo de la mafia? Crees que vives en Sicilia?

Me apuntó amenazante con un dedo.

Pepa- Cierra la boca, no sabes de lo que estás hablando, ni te atrevas a burlarte, porque no tienes ni puta idea de quien soy.

Me levanté y me encaré con ella.

Silvia- Entonces dímelo! Estoy deseando saberlo Pepa! Quién eres? Dímelo! Eres la que roba, pega palizas, amenaza,... O eres la que se cuela en mi cuarto en medio de la noche para pedirme que la perdone? QUIÉN ERES, EH?

Pepa- CÁLLATE!

Silvia- Y si no qué? Qué vas hacer? Me vas a pegar? Me vas a pegar como a ella? Adelante valiente, hazlo, párteme la cara! Es para lo único que vales verdad? Tú no sabes razonar, ni hablar... Tú todo lo resuelves con amenazas! PUES NO TE TENGO MIEDO PEPA!

Bufó, cerró los puños y se golpeó a sí misma en la cabeza. La cara angelical que había visto segundos antes se había transformado... en ese momento era como un animal antes de atacar, enseñando sus dientes.

Pepa- NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA! NI PUTA IDEA!

Silvia- MEJOR! ASÍ NO ME LLEVO MÁS SORPRESAS

Pepa- PARA TÍ LA VIDA ES MUY FÁCIL VERDAD? TIENES UNA CASA ESTABLE, UN PADRE QUE TE QUIERE, QUE TE LO CONSIENTE TODO...PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES, UNA PUTA NIÑATA CONSENTIDA QUE LO TIENE TODO, PUES NO TODOS TENEMOS ESA SUERTE SABES? CREES QUE NO ME GUSTARÍA VIVIR COMO TÚ? CREES QUE NO ME GUSTARÍA SALIR DEL INSTITUTO, IR A MI CASA Y TAN FELIZ, HACER LO QUE TÚ? PUES YO NO PUEDO VALE? SI, YO ROBO, YO PEGO, YO MIENTO, YO AMENAZO ...POR LO MENOS YO TENGO UNA VIDA DE LA QUE SOY DUEÑA, TU SÓLO SIGUES LAS ORDENES DE PAPÁ Y MAMÁ Y TE DEDICAS A CRITICAR A LOS DEMÁS, PUES SABES QUÉ SILVIA? AHÍ TE QUEDAS CON TU VIDA DE NIÑA MALCRIADA, ...NO TODOS SON COMO TÚ, OJALÁ LO FUERA, PERO NO SOY COMO TÚ!

Silvia- SIGO ESPERANDO QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN COÑO ERES! PERO CLARO, SOY TAN MALCRIADA, TAN ESTÚPIDA QUE NO LO IBA A ENTENDER, PUES SABES QUÉ? MEJOR, NO QUIERO ENTENDERTE, LÁRGATE DE MI VIDA DE UNA VEZ!

Se acabó. Se había acabado, desde el principio no había hecho más que intentar protegerla, entenderla...y ella solo se había dedicado a hacerme daño, y encima a insultarme, además de a amenazarme, como a los demás.

Pepa- Silvia, lo siento yo...

La empujé.

Silvia- LÁRGATE! Y NO VUELVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA EN TU VIDA, ESTAMOS?

Bajó la cabeza.

Silvia- ESTÁS SORDA? LÁRGATE, POR LA PUERTA, POR LA VENTANA...POR DONDE TE SALGA DE LAS NARICES, PERO DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!

Pepa- Eso quieres?

Silvia- SI, ESO QUIERO.

Pepa- Está bien, me voy... Me voy de tu casa, pero ni por un momento pienses, que me voy a ir de tu vida. Eso nunca.

Silvia- YA LO VEREMOS!

Pepa- Ya lo veremos.

Y sin más, se giró,...y se fue. Por la ventana, como no... Cosa que agradecí, porque no mucho tiempo después, mi padre llegó a casa...solo me faltaba que se la hubiera cruzado.

…

ESPECIAL LUCAS

Mis padres estaban de viaje, así que aproveché para decirle a Sara que viniese a dormir conmigo esa noche...bueno, dormir...

Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir sonriente a Sara...pero ella no me correspondió a la sonrisa. Le pregunté qué le pasaba y se abrazó a mi...pasó una media hora hasta que se decidió a contármelo. Estábamos en mi habitación, tumbados en la cama, ella con su cabeza en mi pecho y yo mirando hacia arriba...me contó toda la movida de Pepa, y lo preocupada que había estado hasta que alguien llamó para decirle que estaba bien...con el sofoco que traía se me olvidó preguntarle a Sara quien había encontrado a Pepa,...acostumbraba a aparecer en cualquier callejón, así que supongo que la habría encontrado cualquiera, y por eso no había especificado.

Lucas- Mi amor, pero si ya sabes como es, cuántas veces hemos vivido algo así?

Sara- Ya lo sé...pero esta vez ha sido distinto...me sentí muy impotente al buscarla y no dar con ella en ninguna parte...pensé que esta vez sí Lucas, que esta vez había sido lo suficiente grave como para no volver a verla...

Lucas- Alaaa...Sara, Pepa es lo más parecido a Superwoman que he visto en la vida ( Rio), ...Anda que no la hemos visto metida en líos peores, y ahí la tienes, dando por culo como el primer día! ( Volvió a reír)

Sara- Es que si algo le pasara,...te acuerdas? ella nos presentó ( Sonreímos) ...cuando aparecisteis ese día, tu lleno de golpes, en medio de la noche para que os curara y os escondiera en mi garaje...os quise rematar yo misma, y eso que a ti ni te conocía...que hubiera sido de nosotros si Pepa no hubiera aparecido, Lucas?

Lucas- La verdad? no quiero pensarlo...ese día Pepa hizo las dos cosas más importantes que alguien ha hecho por mí en toda mi vida...una fue salvarme el culo

Sara- ( Levantó la cabeza de mi pecho y me miró) Y la otra?

Lucas- Enseñarme las te...( Me golpeó) Es broma tonta!...si ya lo sabes...

Sara- Pero quiero que me lo digas...

Lucas- La otra fue hacer que te conociera a ti

Sara- Ayyyy!( Sonrió) Me encanta cuándo me lo dices!

Lucas- Lo sé, no haces más que hacérmelo repetir una vez, y otra, y otra...

Sara- ( Me besó) Y las que te quedan!

Le di mentalmente las gracias a Pepa, otra vez. Cuándo estaba con Sara era feliz, y con eso lo demás no importaba. También le di las gracias por jugarse el cuello por mí, si no hubiera sido por ella, ahora mismo no podría estar aquí...

FLASHBACK*

2 AÑOS ANTES

Era un jueves por la tarde...y estaba aburrido. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa...mi padre me había encerrado en el cuarto,...otra vez. Decía que estaba harto de mí, que no hacía más que traer problemas a casa...lo cual era cierto. Quizá así podría poner un poco de atención en mí, ya que desde que mi madre se fue, toda su atención iba para su nueva novia...dios, como odiaba a esa mujer. Creo que desde que ella apareció, odiaba a todas las mujeres. ( Ese día una gran amiga, cambiaría por completo mi forma de ver las cosas...y tanto que lo haría).

Estaba harto, siempre estaba con ella, nunca paraban por casa, y cuando lo hacían, me ignoraban totalmente...mis actos eran una forma de llamar la atención? Probablemente...pero ya había intentado hablar con mi padre, obviamente, no me escuchaba.

Me cansé de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Lucas- Me dijiste que ni se me ocurriera salir por esta puerta...está bien, saldré por la ventana, papá.

Cerca de mi ventana había un árbol...con un poco de suerte conseguiría bajar por las ramas...la forma de subir? Ya lo pensaría después. En 10 minutos ya estaba en la calle.

Lucas- Genial ( Sonreí) ...dices que quiero llamar tu atención, no? Ahora vas a ver lo que es llamar la atención.

Me dirigí hacia el centro comercial del pueblo. Estuve varias horas dando vueltas por él sin rumbo fijo. Hasta que llegó la hora del cierre. Había llegado el momento. Me escondí en uno de los baños y esperé a que solo quedáramos el guardia jurado y yo...silenciosamente fui hasta su garita. Mi padre era policía, guardaba varias pistolas en casa...debido a su falta de atención, conseguí hacerme con una de ellas...estaba descargada ,claro. Me coloqué el pasamontañas, y sobre él la capucha de mi cazadora .Me acerqué hasta él, estaba mirando uno de los monitores.

Lucas- Arriba las manos! ( Se levantó al momento, asustado) Si te mueves te reviento.

Sergio- Qu...qué pretendes chaval? Te vas a meter en un lío.

Lucas- Qué te calles! Las manos donde pueda verlas ( Me hizo caso) Ahora vas a coger las llaves maestras, y vas a esperar hasta que llene la mochila con todo lo que me apetezca coger, estamos?

Sergio- Tranquilo chaval...tranquilízate

Lucas- No, si yo estoy tranquilísimo, ahora, muévete

Le hice gestos con la pistola para que se moviera...pude ve que él también tenía una en el cinturón...un despiste y estaría jodido...se movió.

Lucas- Así me gusta, sin tonterías.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la tienda de electrónica, yo detrás de él, apuntándole...no paraba de decir el lío en el que me estaba metiendo...pero todo iba a la perfección, le hice apagar las cámaras antes de emprender la marcha. Todo hubiera salido genial, si no hubiera sido por...

Mi móvil sonó...era mi padre. Me acojoné tanto porque hubiera descubierto que no estaba en mi cuarto, que miré fijamente la pantalla del móvil...esto le dio tiempo de sobra al segurata para girarse y golpearme...caí al suelo, y empezó a patearme mientras me gritaba que la había cagado...conocía perfectamente la fama de lunático de ese tío, al fin y al cabo, el pueblo no era tan grande. Se decía del que iba todo el día puesto de cocaína, y por su arranque de violencia, pude comprobar que lo que se comentaba era cierto. Se agachó y consiguió quitarme el pasamontañas.

Sergio- Ahora ya se quién eres.

Estuvo un rato soltándome una buena paliza, hasta que en un movimiento con mis piernas, pude hacerle caer al suelo. Rápidamente recogí la pistola y corrí hacia la puerta. Durante la carrera me dio tiempo a pensar que estaría lógicamente cerrada.

Tuve suerte, estábamos en pleno verano...recordé que una de las ventanas de la garita estaba abierta, corrí hacia allí, sintiendo mi cuerpo dolorido y con aquel cabrón persiguiéndome...no tenía duda, no dudaría en dispararme.

Conseguí saltar por la ventana...suerte que la garita estaba situada en la planta baja...pero no todo iba a ser suerte, saltó detrás de mí, y tras gritarme que me detuviera, dijo:

Sergio- Te voy a reventar la cabeza de un disparo cabrón!

Corrí...sabiendo que estaba perdido...iba a dispararme...iba a darme...

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, este era el fin, pero la luz de una moto nos cegó a los dos, derrapó delante de mí.

Chica- SUBE!

No dude, subí, y tras otro derrape la moto me llevó hasta la salvación. Cuando ya estábamos lejos de allí, la persona que la conducía paró en un parque con un lago. Se bajó, y yo detrás...se subió el casco y...

Chica- Por los pelos, eh? ( Sonrisa)

Lucas- Joder...y tanto...muchas gracias tía, me has salvado el culo.

Chica- Eso ni lo dudes...si no llegó a aparecer ese cabrón te acribilla.

Lucas- ( Suspiré, sentándome en el suelo, ella también lo hizo) Te debo una...una muy grande...cómo te llamas?

Pepa- Pepa. No hace falta que respondas, Lucas.

Lucas- Cómo lo sabes? ( Atónito)

Pepa- Yo lo sé todo ( Rio) ...bueno, atracador de poca monta, te llevo a casa, para que estés salvo y seguro

Lucas- Sí...gracias, tengo que ir a casa, me espera una buena, menos mal que...MIERDA!

Pepa- Qué pasa?

Lucas- Ese cabrón me vio la cara! Dios...

Pepa- A ver, calma...todo el mundo sabe los vicios de ese tío ( Hizo el gesto de esnifar) No puede demostrar nada

Lucas- Ya...hice que apagara las cámaras... ( Cara de circunstancia) No podría demostrarlo, si no fuera por...

Pepa- Por?

Lucas- Me he dejado allí el móvil...

Estaba muerto de angustia. Ese cabrón iba a poder demostrarlo todo, y yo con más antecedentes que el vaquilla...de esta al centro de menores un paso, y mi padre...me iba a matar. Estaba empezando a desesperarme...menos mal que Pepa estaba ahí.

Pepa- Ey! calma... SIEMPRE hay una solución.

Lucas- Qué solución va a haber? Estoy jodido tía, estoy jodido...

Pepa- No mientras yo pueda evitarlo. ( Se levantó) Sube a la moto.

Diez minutos después volvíamos a estar en la puerta del centro comercial...el plan que me contó Pepa, era una locura...pero era la única opción. Pepa fue hasta la puerta cercana a la garita, e hizo una señal sonora en la puerta.

PEPA

Después de la señal apareció Sergio en la puerta, me abrió y pasé con él.

Sergio- Qué haces aquí? hoy no te esperaba ( Sonriendo)

Llegamos hasta la garita, se sentó en su silla y yo en la mesa.

Pepa- He decidido hacerte un regalito por ser mi mejor cliente.

Le tendí una pequeña bolsita con cocaína. Él se alegró, claro...la verdad es que no le mentí, era uno de mis mejores clientes...después de lo de Aitor me había hecho falta muchas ventas para poder adquirir la preciosidad que me esperaba en el aparcamiento, y Sergio había colaborado mucho a ello. Después de meterse me ofreció, decliné con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Sergio- No sé como agradecértelo.

Pepa- Sí que lo sabes ( Sonriente)

Que simples eran los hombres...era tan fácil hacerles caer. Se levantó, camino hacia mi y empezó a besarme...quise morirme del asco, pero interiormente sonreí por lo que se le venía encima, hacía tiempo que quería ajustar cuentas con ese hijo de puta. Me acariciaba la espalda mientras me besaba, me quitó la camiseta, y cuando iba por mi sujetador...

Pepa- Está bien, suficiente ( Se levanté)

Sergio- Qué?

Pepa- Mira hacia esa ventana.

En esa ventana estaba Lucas, grabando con mi móvil sin perder detalle...como yo le dije. Sergio enfureció, sacó su pistola y apoyó el cañón en mi frente.

Pepa- Nooo... ( Sonriendo) Por favor, evitemos este tipo de escenitas, vale? ( Apoyé mi frente aún más contra el cañón, en gesto desafiante). Si en verdad esto tiene una solución mucho más fácil...tu no me matas, esa grabación del asesinato no llega a la policía...y así puedes volver tranquilo a casa con tu mujer y tus niñas a las que adoras ( Esto último con ironía) , ...PERO... ( Reí altivamente) siempre hay un pero, verdad? Olvidas lo acontecido esta noche con ese chico, me das su... ( Alargué mi mano hacia el bolsillo y saqué el móvil de Lucas) exacto! esto es lo que quería, ...su móvil! Y tú y yo tan amigos, sin grabaciones, sin evidencias de lo que te metes en el trabajo...y aquí paz y después gloria.

Asintió, mudo, y bajo la pistola.

Pepa- Así me gusta. ( Besé su mejilla) Chico bueno, nos vemos!

Me puse la camiseta, y salí por donde había entrado, fui hasta la moto y noté un fuerte abrazo a mi espalda.

Lucas- No sé como agradecértelo...

Pepa- Empiezo a cansarme de oír esa frase...

Lucas- Cómo?

Pepa- Nada, ( Reí) que ya encontraremos la forma...sube a la moto, vamos a curarte esas heridas.

Conduje...hasta casa de Sara. La llame al móvil.

Pepa- Sarita, tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Sara- No, por?

Pepa- Sal, que tengo una sorpresa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

LUCAS

Sara- Lucas...Lucas...cariño! ( Me abofeteó cariñosamente) que estas empanado! En que estabas pensando?

Lucas- ( Sonreí) En la suerte que tengo

La besé...y volví a dar las gracias mentalmente...a Pepa.

…

PEPA

Después de la nueva bronca con Silvia me fui a casa... aunque malditas las ganas. A la mañana siguiente cogí la moto y fui hacia el instituto. Durante el trayecto pensaba en ella...estaba tan arrepentida de lo que le dije... yo no pensaba todas esas cosas, pero me enfureció. Llegué y aparqué la moto, caminé hasta clase...por una vez en la vida llegaba pronto. Estaba deseando llegar...allí estaría ella, y necesitaba explicarle lo arrepentida que estaba. Entré a clase...pero ella aún no había llegado.

Me quedé esperando en el marco de la puerta. Sara se acercó y me repartió una gran cantidad de besos en la cara...como todos los días.

Pepa- Saraaa...Sara! ya! ( Seguía besándome)

Sara- Jo! que estaba muy preocupada por ti!

Pepa- Lo sé...lo siento ( Acaricié su mejilla)

Sara- Bueno, no pasa nada...ayer estabas en buenas manos, no? ( Rio)

Mi semblante permaneció serio.

Pepa- Sí... Bueno, casi mejor dejamos ese tema ( Aparté mi mano)

Sara- ( Suspiró) Qué ha pasado ahora? Ya la has vuelto a liar?

Pepa- Más o menos...

Aitor vino donde estábamos nosotras, cosa que agradecí...así no tendría que dar más explicaciones sobre lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Estuvimos un rato hablando los tres,...cuando Silvia llegó a la puerta, hablando con Paula. La vi reírse con ella, así que supuse que tal vez ya se le había pasado el enfado.

Pepa- Hola Silvia ( Sonreí )

Silvia- Hola. Me dejas pasar? ( Seca)

O tal vez no.

Pepa- Sí... pero tenemos que hablar sobre…

Silvia- Tú y yo no tenemos que hablar de nada, te apartas?

Aitor y Sara nos miraban como en un partido de tenis. Sara sabía perfectamente lo que había...pero Aitor...el solo veía como la novata me hablaba de esa manera. Aitor me quería muchísimo, a veces parecía mi perro guardián, siempre pegado a mí, y siempre atacando a los que me mostraban desprecio.

Pepa- Pero...

Silvia- Que te apartes!

Me empujó contra el marco de la puerta. Hice una mueca de dolor, me había clavado el pomo de la puerta en la espalda...y eso fue demasiado para Aitor, según pasó Silvia, vi como iba detrás de ella...le agarré de un brazo.

Pepa- Déjala.

Aitor- Como? Pero ella... ( Enfurecido)

Pepa- Da igual, déjala... Acabo de decidir que paso de estar aquí, os venís al césped?

Sara asintió,...lógicamente, tenía demasiadas ganas de saber que había pasado...así de paso esperaría a Lucas en la entrada, que aún no había llegado.

Aitor- Yo me quedo.

Le miramos como si acabara de decir la locura más grande del mundo.

Aitor- Es que ya tengo muchas faltas...ya sabéis. Luego os alcanzo en el descanso, vale?

Le revolví el pelo en muestra de afirmación, y él me sonrió. Así que me fui por donde había venido, casco de moto en mano, junto a Sara.

AITOR

Observé como Pepa y Sara se alejaban por el pasillo,...entonces era mi momento, esta novata no sabía donde se había metido...nadie iba a despreciar, y mucho menos a lastimar, a Pepa en mi presencia. Cuadré mandíbulas y fui hasta ella pero...

...el profesor entró dando los buenos días. Mierda. Tendría que esperar.

…

PEPA

Llevábamos casi una hora tumbadas en el césped, y yo ya no sabía cómo esquivar el tema.

Sara- Me lo vas a contar ya? ( Mirándome)

Pepa- Que la he cagado Sarita, como siempre... ( Mirando hacia el cielo)

Sara- Si cuando me llamó todo parecía ir bien...que ya me contaras que hacías tú durmiendo en su cama..

Pepa- Eso da igual...la cuestión es que prácticamente le dije que no confiaba en ella y...

Sara- Anda queee...! Tú los tienes cuadrados eh? La pobre chica toda la tarde sufriendo por ti después de lo que pasó, te metes en su casa...y le dices que no confías en ella?

Pepa- Que no es eso Sara,...no es que no confíe en ella...

Sara- Entonces que es?

Pepa- Que me da miedo confiar...

Sara- No te entiendo

Pepa- Pues...joder Sara, sabes que vosotros tres sois como mi familia, os quiero, pondría la mano en el fuego por vosotros ( Me acarició la cara), pero...

Sara- Pero te da miedo sentir eso mismo que sientes por nosotros, por otra persona...no?

Pepa- Exacto...

Sara- Y el problema no será, que precisamente, lo mismo, no sientes?

Pepa- No sé qué quieres decir... ( Mirando para otro lado)

Sara- Sí lo sabes Pepa...yo te diré qué problema tienes... Te he visto con muchísimas chicas, pero nunca te había visto el brillo en los ojos que tienes cuando miras a Silvia ( Negué con la cabeza) ...Pepa por Dios, no lo niegues...si es evidente, te gusta Silvia...bueno, te gusta de verdad, no como todas las demás a las que has tenido...reconócelo.

Pepa- Ni de coña ( Riendo) Pepa Miranda enamorada, eso no lo verás tú nunca

Sara- Uy...y quien ha dicho enamorada? Te acabas de delatar tu sola!

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y me inmovilizó los brazos.

Sara- Reconócelo!

Pepa- Que no quiero!

Sara- Esas tenemos eh?

Empezó a hacerme cosquillas

Pepa- Sara! Sara que me haces daño, los cortes! ( Revolviéndome)

Sara- Nada! Hasta que no lo reconozcas

Una voz masculina interrumpió la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida.

Lucas- Eh! EH! ( Le miramos) Qué es esto? Me tengo que empezar a preocupar?

Sara se bajó de mí y fue a abrazarle.

Pepa- Tranquilo Luquitas, que Sara es toda tuya...lo nuestro ya pasó hace mucho

Lucas- Qué? como que lo vuestro?

Sara y yo nos reímos, y ella le compensó con unos cuantos arrumacos.

Lucas- Y Aitor?

Pepa- En clase

Lucas- No, en serio...y Aitor?

Pepa- Que está en clase, pesao!

Lucas- Falto una hora y mira como me lo encuentro todo...tú poniendo tus zarpas en mi novia, Aitor en clase...

Le tiré un puñado de hierba.

Lucas- Bueno pues voy adentro, que es que me tiene que dar una cosa de Inglés

Asentimos, Lucas fue a buscar a Aitor a clase y nosotras seguimos haciendo el idiota en el césped.

…

SILVIA

Por fin el descanso! Esa clase se me había hecho eterna...no sé que me pasaba, a mi me encantaba ir a clase...pero desde que Pepa apareció en mi vida, y con ella mis rompeduras de cabeza, las clases se me hacían eternas. Me levanté para ir al baño.

Paula- Te acompaño?

Silvia- No hace falta, si es un momento, vete mirando lo que estábamos hablando del trabajo vale?

Paula- Vale, no te preocupes.

Cuándo llegué al baño me refresqué la cara con agua...necesitaba despejarme un poco y dejar de pensar. No me había gustado tener que empujar a Pepa...pero si era la única forma...no quería que se acercase a mí. De pronto la puerta se abrió a mi espalda.

Silvia- Paula, que te he dicho que no hacía falta que... ( Me giré)

No era Paula...

...era Aitor.

PEPA

Estaba tirándole césped a Sara...me encantaba hacerla rabiar, cuando llegó Lucas.

Pepa- Joder, que rapidez...ya has solucionado esos asuntos tan importantes? ( Reí)

Lucas- Qué va, no estaba en clase.

En un principio no me extrañó

Sara- Como que no estaba? Si cuando nos fuimos él se quedó allí.

Lucas- Pues no sé chica! Yo he ido y no estaba.

Una luz se encendió en mi cabeza.

Pepa- Y Silvia?

Lucas- Quién?

Pepa- La nueva, te has fijado? estaba?

Lucas- Pues ahora que lo dices, no, porque...

No me hizo falta saber más. Me levanté rápidamente y fui corriendo hacia clase, Sara vino detrás.

Lucas- Pero qué pasa?

Sara- Nada, quédate aquí, cuídanos las mochilas

Lucas- Pero...pero..! Joder que tías más raras.

PEPA

Corrí hacia clase, con Sara detrás, dejándome llevar por mis peores presagios...por los pasillos me choqué con Paula.

Paula- Uy!...perdona Pepa

Pepa- Donde está Silvia?! ( Acelerada)

Paula- Eh?

La zarandeé por los hombros...conseguí asustarla, pero necesitaba saber donde estaba.

Paula- En el baño! Ha ido al baño! ( Asustada)

Pepa- Gracias! ( Echando a correr)

Paula- ( Pepa dando las gracias?...) Sara! Sara qué pasa?

Sara- Nada bueno!

Paula también nos siguió a la carrera.

SILVIA

Mis alarmas interiores se encendieron nada más ver a Aitor. Esto no presagiaba nada bueno.

Silvia- Qué haces aquí?...que quieres?

Aitor- Ponerte en tu sitio de una vez por todas. ( Enfurecido)

Me cogió por a espalda y me tiró contar una de las puertas de los baños, haciéndome daño. Me dejé arrastrar por el dolor en mi espalda y caí sentada en el suelo...pero él no se había quedado contento con eso.

Aitor- Levanta...

Al ver que no le hacía caso...

Aitor- LEVANTA!

Me agarró del cuello, y con su propia fuerza me hizo levantar. Apretó mi cuello con sus dedos y pegó su cara a la mía. Respiraba rápido, casi jadeaba.

Aitor- Ahora te voy a dejar unas cositas claras, una!

Me golpeó contra la pared.

Aitor- Ten mucho cuidadito conmigo. Dos!

Me volvió a golpear mucho más fuerte... Estaba asustada, me estaba haciendo mucho daño con sus zarandeos.

Aitor- Si vuelvo a verte tratando así a Pepa, o tocándola, esto te habrá parecido una tontería...y tres...

Echó su cabeza para atrás...iba a darme un cabezazo?! Cerré los ojos con fuerza...Aitor era un animal, iba a destrozarme con ese golpe...me preparé para recibirlo cuándo...

PEPA

Entré casi de cabeza al baño, y sin pensármelo dos veces me tiré encima de Aitor, cayendo los dos al suelo...un segundo más y Aitor le hubiera abierto la cabeza, miré hacia Silvia...dios, estaba atemorizada...

No fui capaz de decir nada. Me levanté y cogí del cuello Aitor...le quería como a un hermano, pero había estado a punto de hacerle daño a Silvia...y eso no. Descargué toda mi ira de un puñetazo en su cara...y otro...y otro...

En ese momento entraron Sara y Paula...esta última le dijo algo a Silvia...pero yo estaba tan cegada por la furia que no lo oí...era como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia, yo solo podía golpear la cara de Aitor. Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban intentando apartarme de el...pero no hizo efecto, mi rabia aumentó aún más.

Sin palabras, sin insultos...solo mis puños cayendo una y otra vez sobre él...hasta que…

Hasta que sentí otra vez unos brazos a mi alrededor...

Pero esa vez..

Esa vez era distinto...otra vez esa horrible sensación, mi furia menguaba a una velocidad increíble...

Cerré los ojos. El mundo se congeló. Noté sus brazos. Era ella.

Esta vez no dijo nada...no hacía falta. Podía notar como los latidos de mi corazón, antes desbocados, volvían a su ritmo normal. Mis músculos se destensaban...mi cara se relajaba... y de nuevo una sensación de tranquilidad dentro de mí...solo podía ser ella.

Sólo podía ser Silvia.

Giré mi cabeza...y vi su cara, apoyada en mi hombro...sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sé que ella también podía sentir el efecto que causaba en mí. Podría haber estado así años. Pero se despegó de mí.

De pronto, sólo estábamos Aitor y yo. Supuse que Sara se las había llevado de allí. Mejor. Tenía algo que decirle a Aitor.

Me acerqué a él y le tendí la mano. El cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara.

Pepa- Que no te voy a pegar más... ( Me miró con desconfianza) Levántate, por favor.

Se levantó, limpiándose la sangre que le había hecho en el labio. Le miré...a mí me dolía más que a él lo que le acababa de hacer.

Aitor- No entiendo nada...

Me miraba otra vez como un niño pequeño. Otra vez como el día del sobre.

Pepa- Aitor...lo siento, pero no podía dejar que lo hicieras...tu sabes la que podías haber armado?!

Aitor- Pero ... Yo...sólo quería defenderte ...ella te empujó y...

Pepa- Aitor, eres mi amigo, no mi perro guardián, no tienes que tirarte encima de los demás por todo, puedo defenderme sola, sabes? Bueno, claro que lo sabes, creo que lo acabas de ver.

Aitor- Pero... pero por qué la proteges?!

Lo sentí por ella. Se lo prometí. Pero no me quedaba otra alternativa. No podía reconocer mi debilidad por ella, no podía.

Pepa- Tú sabes a quien has estado a punto de desgraciar? ( Ante su silencio) Que es la hija de Don Lorenzo, joder! Tú que quieres? hundirnos a todos? No tenemos suficientes problemas ya? No tienes suficientes problemas ya con tu casa?

Aitor- Joder... No lo sabía...

Pepa- Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Ni una más Aitor, me oyes? A ella no.

Empezó a llorar, otra vez como un niño.

Aitor- Perdóname Pepa, te he fallado...yo sólo quería...

Me enterneció.

Pepa- Ya lo sé...ven aquí anda ( Lo abracé) ...lo que me estás costando de criar...( Reímos)

Genial, seguro que eso me iba a dar aún más puntos con Silvia...joder...

PEPA

Salí del baño con Aitor. Nos separamos y fui en busca de mi novata...algo me decía que esto no había hecho más que empeorar la situación. La busqué por clase, pero no estaba. Salí del instituto y la encontré en el césped sentada con Paula. Me acerqué hasta ellas...me arrodillé delante de Silvia.

Pepa- Paula, nos dejas un momento solas?

Paula- Ehh... ( Dudando) ... Sí, claro .

Se levantó, pero Silvia la cogió de una mano.

Silvia- No te vayas,...aquí sobra alguien y no eres tú.

Pepa- Hombre, novata...no seas tan dura contigo misma... vale que todavía no pintes mucho en el instituto, pero tampoco es que sobres. ( Sonrisa )

Mi intento de chiste no suavizó la situación, ella me fulminó con la mirada.

Silvia- Si tienes algo que decir, lo puedes decir delante de ella.

Golpe bajo. Silvia sabía lo que me costaba exteriorizar las cosas... y más con público. Tenía que mantener mi imagen. Me levanté para irme.

Pepa- Déjalo.

Cuando me estaba alejando, dijo:

Silvia- Entonces no sería tan importante verdad?

Frené.

Paula- Tía...no la cabrees… ( Susurró)

Silvia- Y que vas a hacer si te cabreo Pepa? Vas a mandar a uno de tus amigos a que me de una paliza?!

Volví hacia ella y me arrodillé de nuevo.

Pepa- Silvia, no ha sido culpa mía...

Silvia- Ya, nunca es culpa tuya.

Pepa- Silvia lo siento mucho...

Silvia- Ya, siempre lo sientes.

Pepa- Bueno, vas a dejar de repetir lo último que digo y me dejas hablar? ( Me fulminó de nuevo) ...joder...soy una gilipollas vale? Lo siento! Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño...ni dejaría que te lo hicieran...

Paula- Ayy... Qué mona...( Se llevó las manos a la boca)

Silvia la miró... Yo no, me daba igual, me daba igual que me escucharan.

Pepa- Por favor... Perdóname, si a ti te pasa algo yo...

Silvia- Tú qué?

Pepa- Yo también sufro...

Paula- Aaaaay...

Silvia- Paula! ( Mirándola)

Paula- Perdón, perdón, ya me callo.

Era raro...no sentía vergüenza. Miré a Paula agradeciéndole su ayuda con la mirada...volví a mirar a Silvia...cogí una de sus manos, temblando.

Pepa- Por favor... Dame una oportunidad para arreglarlo...

Vi la duda en los ojos de Silvia.

SILVIA

Con esa última frase hizo que recordara el primer día...ella y yo en los baños.

FLASHBACK*

Pepa- No te preocupes, vale? No dejaré que te hagan daño. ( Sonriendo)

Silvia- Pero…pero es que tú…

Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Precisamente yo era lo peor que se podría echar a la cara en ese lugar, pero…

Pepa- Novata…

Silvia- … ( Mirando para abajo)

Pepa- Dame una oportunidad.

Me acababa de repetir lo mismo que aquel día...me prometió que no dejaría que nada me hiciera daño...y mintió.

Silvia- Eso ya me lo dijiste una vez y acuérdate como acabamos... por qué iba a ser diferente esta vez?

Pepa- Porque yo ya no soy la misma desde que estás tu...

Paula- Joder, qué bonito...

Silvia- Pero tú de lado de quien estás?

Paula- Perdón... Es que nunca la había visto decir algo así...

Pepa- Lo ves? Ya no soy la misma ( Se bajó las gafas de sol y le guiñó un ojo a Paula)

Quería dársela...quería perdonarla pero...

Silvia- Lo siento Pepa, no te creo...tu mundo me asusta, cada vez que intento meterme en él salgo escaldada...No se quién eres.

Pepa- Déjame demostrártelo... Déjame enseñarte quién soy...

Paula- Tía, déjala! ( Dándome manotazos )

Vi como Pepa sonreía ante este ultimo comentario de Paula...deseaba decirle que sí, pero no podía.

Silvia- Lo siento Pepa... pero no.

Pepa- Sabes que no me voy a rendir, verdad?

Paula puso un toque aún más surrealista al momentazo. Le tomó las manos a Pepa con toda la confianza del mundo ( Cosa que me extrañó, porque no sólo no la había tocado en la vida, sino que además me había estado echando pestes de ella! ) y, con una lagrimilla en los ojos por la emoción, dijo:

Paula- Sí tía, tú no te rindas!

PEPA

Me reí, me estaba empezando a gustar mucho Paula. Silvia no contestó...así que di por finalizada la conversación.

Pepa- Bueno...pues yo me voy...adiós Paulita ( Le revolví el pelo)

Paula- Adiós! ( Gran sonrisa, embobada. )

Silvia la miraba alucinando...así que aproveché el momento, Me agaché y besé su mejilla fugazmente, y la susurré.

Pepa- Hasta pronto... princesa.

Y sin más me alejé...pude oír a Silvia diciéndole a Paula.

Silvia- Pero tía, tú de que vas?

Paula- Si es que no lo he podido evitar! Oye, pues al final esta tía va a tener un punto eh… es así como muy…! ( Sugerente )

Silvia- Cállate anda, cállate!

Reí, y seguí caminando.

Pepa- ( Que no me vas a dar la oportunidad?...Ya lo veremos, novata)

Me coloqué las gafas de sol, y fui a clase.

…

Ese día no volví a acercarme a Silvia...pensé que ya había sido suficiente por hoy...pero algo se me ocurriría para hacerle cambiar de opinión. A la mañana siguiente decidí ir andando al instituto para poder pensar mientras tanto...iba pensando en mis cosas cuando avisté a una bonita novataa unos metros.

Pepa- Mira por donde, la primera en la frente. ( Sonreí)

Caminé hasta a ella sin hacer ruido, y pasé un brazo por su hombro. Ella se sobresaltó.

Pepa- Buenos días por la mañana!

Apartó mi brazo de su hombro y siguió caminando. No desistí. Me volví a acercar y a pasar mi brazo por su hombro.

Pepa- Entiendo que estés cabreada... pero para ser mi chica, me tratas muy mal, eh?

Sabía que la enfadaría con ese comentario...pero al menos así me dirigiría la palabra… y efectivamente: Frenó en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Silvia- Tu chi...?! Mira Pepa, yo no sé que te habrás pensado, pero yo no soy nada tuyo! Y menos tú chica!

Pepa- ( Haciéndome la sorprendida) Cómo que no? Para mi sí lo eres, digas lo que digas.

Silvia- Pues para mí tu no!

Pepa- Bueno, pero eso se puede arreglar... ( Sonreí)

Silvia- Ni en tus mejores sueños.

Pepa- No te creas, en mis mejores sueños me haces unas cosas...

Silvia- Pepa, te lo aviso, te vas a llevar un guantazo de récord.

Pepa- Pero por qué? Tú has nacido predestinada a ser mi chica, a alabarme y quererme por encima de todo… Dentro de poco te reirás recordando esto en un post coito, ya lo verás. Si al final el tiempo me va a dar la razón.

Dije, mirándome las uñas de una de mis manos con chulería, mientras con el otro la seguía rodeando… no por mucho tiempo, ya que tras poner su cara de loca asesina, me dio un gran manotazo en esa, apartándome.

Silvia- DIOS! No te soporto, eh?! Enferma!

Reí a carcajadas...me encantaba verla así, fuera de sus casillas. Caminé junto a ella.

Pepa- No me vas a decir nada?

Silencio.

Pepa- Lo que dije ayer sigue en pie, eh?

Silencio.

Pepa- Bueno, tú verás...si al final la cabra tira al monte.

Silencio.

Pepa- Puedes resistirte todo lo que quieras...me gusta que me lo pongan difícil.

Silencio

Pepa- No quieres hablar conmigo, no?

Silvia- Chica observadora.

Pepa- Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo para que lo hagas, no te preocupes… Si yo tengo mucho tiempo libre, sobre todo si es para mi chica.

Silvia- Diosss...! ( Perdiendo la paciencia )

Reí y me alejé de ella, llegamos al instituto separadas.

Cuando entré a clase me dirigí al fondo, allí me esperaba mi fiel séquito. No me dio mucho tiempo a hablar con ellos, Soraya entro en seguida para empezar la clase... Literatura concretamente.

Soraya- Hoy vamos a hablar de poesía... Sí, no me miréis con esa cara...pero lo vamos a hacer de una forma entretenida, basándonos en la clase de ayer... Los que vinieron, claro. ( Miró hacia nosotros) Me vais a escribir un pequeño verso improvisado, y después los vamos a repartir por toda la clase... Tiene que ser anónimo, así os expresareis libremente. Cuando tengáis el verso de vuestro compañero anónimo, comentaréis en alto vuestra opinión.

Esa era la mía... haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de Aitor, mi compañero de mesa, escribí el mío...ni que decir tiene que no iba a ser cuestión de azar, el mío lo iba a leer Silvia.

….

SILVIA

Me estaba gustando la clase...adoraba la poesía. Después de escribir nuestros versos esperé a que me llegase el mío. Paula me lo dio ( Lo que yo no sabía es que Paula se había aliado con "alguien" para que me llegase ese en concreto), lo abrí interesada y leí.

"Seré la persona que quieras que sea,

Como a mí me gustaría ser,

Seré todo lo que tu deseas,

Porque yo lo deseo también."

No me hizo falta ni mirar para atrás, sabía de quién era… de Pepa.


	3. Tercera Parte

Tercera parte

PEPA

Acababa de hacer la cursilada más grande de mi vida...bueno, la más grande no, la única. Yo de esas cosas no gastaba...pero por el perdón de Silvia podía ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...y eso me asustaba bastante.

En tan poco tiempo, había sido capaz de abrir parte de mi corazón a Silvia delante de Paula, sin importarme que pudieran reírse de mí...y luego el poema. Menos mal que era anónimo...bueno, anónimo anónimo...tampoco. Había necesitado la ayuda de Sara y Paula para que le llegara a Silvia...pero no me importaba.

No esperaba que se levantase de su asiento, corriera hacia mí a cámara lenta con sus brazos abiertos y melena al viento... pero tampoco esperaba esa mirada tan fría con la que me obsequió al girarse. Se quedó mirándome fijamente durante largo tiempo.

Pepa- ( Bueno y esta qué hace? ... Me está echando un serio? Qué me miras? )

Hasta que la profesora interrumpió:

Soraya- Bueno, se nos ha echado un poco el tiempo encima... aun así vamos a comentar al menos uno de los poemas, a ver...Silvia? Lee el que te ha tocado a ti.

Lo hizo. Toda la sección femenina de la clase se contrajo en un " Oh… " mientras yo sonreía ( Ocultándome, eso sí, podía ser temporalmente moñas, pero no gilipollas ).

Soraya- Y qué te ha transmitido?

Esperé ansiosa su contestación.

Silvia- Que qué me ha transmitido? Indiferencia. La más grande de las indiferencias.

Pepa- Qué?! Pero qué mierda es esta?! No es justo!

La clase se giró extrañada para mirarme. Nunca en la vida me había implicado en algo de clase… vaya primera vez. Hasta la profesora me miró pasmada.

Soraya- Pepa…? Has dicho que no es justo?

Cuando miré a mis lados, Lucas y Aitor me miraban fijamente. Como me atreviese a seguir con mi queja o mi participación en esa cursilada, adiós reputación.

Pepa- Sí, es queeee…

Metí la mano en la mochila, que estaba a mi lado en la mesa y saqué algo.

Pepa- Mi madrastra de palo, que me había dicho que me iba a poner un bocata de chorizo y me lo ha puesto de chopped y luego me da gases. ( Risas de la clase, carraspeé ) No es justo…señorita.

Soraya- Y para eso me cortas la clase?

Pepa- Perdón, es que me ha llegao al alma el feo que me ha hecho… pero ya ajustaremos cuentas, no se preocupe. Siga usted… con lo suyo, que lo hace muy bien.

Lucas y Aitor se partieron el pecho con mi salida, el resto de la clase también lo hacía… eso sí, Sara me miraba con una ceja subida y Silvia… mejor ni decía cómo me miraba Silvia.

Mi gozo en un pozo. Soraya volvió a mirar a Silvia por lo que había dicho.

Soraya- Indiferencia? Hombre, Silvia...

Paula- Pues a mí sí me gusta! El poema, no el chóped, ahí comparto opinión con la alumna Miranda… pero el poema me ha encantado.

Vi como Silvia la fulminaba con la mirada.

Paula- Vamos...que… que no está mal, vamos, que tampoco ha sido pa tirar cohetes…

Entonces yo fulminé a Paula.

Paula-… pero sí para aplaudirle, ole, el poema ha sido pa quitarse el sombrero, una cosa que…

De nuevo Silvia.

Paula-…una cosa que se podría mejorar, claramente…

Soraya- Paula, en qué quedamos? Te gusta o no?

Entonces, las dos intentamos intimidarla. Silvia con su mirada y yo con mis carraspeos.

Paula- Ehh… Casi mejor me lo pienso en mi casa esta tarde, le doy un par de vueltas, y ya si eso mañana contesto.

Silvia- Sí, mejor piénsatelo ( Codazo )

Sonó el timbre. Pero Soraya hizo gestos de que nos sentáramos.

Soraya- Un momento! Como veo que no os habéis tomado muy en serio la poesía y es fundamental en esta parte del curso, vamos a hacer una cosa...para el lunes quiero un trabajo extenso sobre el mundo de la poesía, qué os transmite, lo que significa para vosotros,...ya sabéis. Contará mucho para la nota final de esta evaluación, así que espero que os esforcéis, que para eso tenéis hoy y todo el fin de semana. Será por parejas...

Cuándo dijo esto, la gente se levantó entre gritos y risas para formar las parejas...vi como Gonzalo se acercaba a Silvia...y la sangre me empezó a hervir, me imaginaba qué tipo de intenciones tenía con ella y no me gustaban nada en absoluto.

Soraya- NO! No os esforcéis, que las parejas ya las voy a hacer yo, así que, después del recreo me pasaré por aquí y os las haré saber!

Eso último hizo aparecer las quejas de la clase.

SILVIA

Esperaba haberle dejado todo claro a Pepa con mi opinión sobre su poema. En eso pensaba cuando Gonzalo se acercó a mí con una sonrisa tonta...había que estar ciega para no darse cuenta. Sabía que le gustaba, cuando habíamos salido con el grupo, siempre había estado pegado a mí... y la verdad, no me disgustaba. Era todo lo contrario a Pepa...tranquilo, racional... y sobre todo, un chico. No una chica. La verdad era que me parecía atractivo.

Gonzalo- Hola Silvia ( Sonriendo)

Silvia- Hola Gonzalo, qué tal? ( Sonreí)

Gonzalo- Bien, aquí...estaba pensando que estaría bien que nos tocara juntos en el trabajo, no?

Sonreí otra vez. Le veía nervioso cuando hablaba conmigo, y eso me hacía gracia. Era lo que necesitaba...tranquilidad, a alguien responsable. Se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a hablar de trivialidades. Sabía que Pepa tenía la mirada clavada en nosotros, pero no me importó.

PEPA

Estaba sentada encima de mi mesa, rodeada por Lucas, Sara y Aitor. No apartaba la mirada de esos dos... ese idiota me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Aitor me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Aitor- Míralo, y parecía tonto.

Lucas- Quién?

Aitor- El Gonzalito... al final, con la tontería se lleva a la nueva.

Pepa- Si, y una mierda ( Murmuré, picada)

Aitor- Bueno, y tu qué? Hace días que no te vemos con ninguna... y eso en ti es raro. ( Rio)

Lucas- Es verdad...estará perdiendo facultades? ( Sonrisa pícara )

Sara se sentó a mi lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando... Dios, odiaba que supiera lo que pensaba en todo momento.

Pepa- Perder facultades? Yo? Imposible, sabéis que puedo tener a la que quiera.

Aitor- Bueno, bueno! que se nos pone chula ( Riendo)

Pepa- No es chulería, es la verdad, y lo sabes.

Lucas- Hombre, es verdad que tu lista es bastante larga...pero a cualquiera, tampoco. Las hay muy inaccesibles. ( Riendo)

Pepa- Ah, sí? Dime una.

Lucas- Nah, déjalo Pepa, te estás haciendo mayor, ya no tienes el efecto de antes.

Sabía que estaban intentando picarme...y que no debía caer en el juego. Pero era demasiado orgullosa, y entré...vamos que si entré, de cabeza...

Pepa- Tu eres tonto? Vamos, decidme una, la más difícil, a ver si cae o no cae.

Sara- Pepa, no les hagas caso... Y no entres en el juego, que pareces un tío tú también...

Pepa- No, no, ahora no me da la gana, vamos! Conseguiré a la que sea.

Sara- Pepa, que te pierdes…

Aitor- A mí se me está ocurriendo una... Pero no creo que sea de las tuyas, eh?

Pepa- Y cuándo ha sido eso un impedimento para mí? Te recuerdo que me he tirao a mas heteros que otra cosa. Además, ira, mejor, más difícil. Dispara.

Aitor- Repipi, niña de papá, responsable, hetero por supuesto...

Pepa- Tirao.

Le miré con prepotencia...y mi prepotencia me metió en un lío.

Aitor- La nueva.

Lucas- Ohm! Imposible!

Sara me susurró al oído.

Sara- Pepa, no lo hagas.

Pepa- Olvídalo, esa no.

Lucas- Creo que dijiste cualquiera... Te has venido abajo eh? Ya decía yo...

Aitor- Es lo que tiene la cobardía...

Pepa- No es eso...

Lucas- Buah, que decepción, rajada!

Mi cara empezó a cambiar de color progresivamente por la rabia. Tan progresivamente como se me iba hinchando la vena del cuello.

Aitor- Eh, Lucas, no te pases, va.

Lo agradecí...ingenua de mí.

Aitor- Que si no se atreve, no se atreve...anda que que Gonzalito tenga más agallas que tu manda coj...

Pepa- DE ACUERDO!

Sara- Pepa, no!

Lucas- Venga, déjalo.

Pepa- NO! he dicho que de acuerdo!

Lucas parecía haber entrado en razón...pero Aitor no.

Aitor- Vale, siendo quién es tienes hastaaaa… final de curso.

Pepa- Ocho meses?

Aitor- Sí... Qué pasa? que te vas a achantar?

Pepa- Ocho meses… ( Me bajé las gafas ) Y me sobran siete y medio, chaval.

Aitor- Esa es mi Pepa. Si no lo consigues... tu moto será mía durante un año.

Lucas- Ey, ey, que yo también apuesto! Será NUESTRA durante un año.

Pepa- Hecho. Si lo consigo, que lo voy a conseguir, vais a ser mis esclavos durante un año... ( vi a Aitor sonreír ) No, no esclavo sexual...eso es lo que te gustaría, sino que haréis toooodo lo que yo os diga, TODO. Como si os digo que freguéis el baño del pasillo con la lengua.

Aitor- Hecho...pero no vale con un par de morreos eh? Te la tienes que follar una vez, por lo menos.

Sara- Ala! Pero se puede saber qué forma es esa de hablar de una chica? Sois unos putos cavernícolas, eh? ( Enfadada )

Lucas- Va Sara, si sólo es un juego…

Intentó tocar su mano, pero se apartó, visiblemente enfadada. Pasé de aquello y miré a Aitor, seria.

Pepa- Coser y cantar. Hecho.

Lucas/Aitor- Hecho.

Estos dos últimos se fueron entre risas. Y yo me quedé sentada, esperando la aparición de mi Pepito Grillo.

Sara- Pepa!

Ahí estaba. Se puso en frente de mí para que la mirara.

Sara- Pero...pero a ti qué te pasa? Pensé que Silvia no era como las demás para ti.

Pepa- Pensaste mal.

Sara- No, no es verdad, lo veo en tus ojos, en como la miras, en lo que haces por ella...para ti es diferente.

Me bajé de la mesa, y me acerqué a ella.

Pepa- Para mí, es una apuesta, y la voy a ganar.

Me coloqué las gafas de sol y salí por la puerta. Sara suspiró.

Sara- Al menos podrías no tratar a las demás de esa manera… que tú también eres una chica, idiota. Cualquier día te van a pagar con la misma moneda, como si lo viera venir… ( Hablando sola )

PEPA

Se me había ido la boca...una vez más. Me había vuelto a dejar llevar por mi orgullo, y la había vuelto a cagar...pero ahora eso no importaba, ya no había marcha atrás. Mi objetivo era conseguir el perdón de Silvia, la apuesta me daba igual...además sería una buena manera para poder acercarme a ella sin que los demás me juzgaran.

Pero los demás podían esperar...ahora solo me importaba lo que ella pensara... y Gonzalo.

No había estado atenta, pero ese idiota se había acercado mucho a Silvia, demasiado. Y eso sí que no. Por encima de mi cadáver. Después de dejar a Sara con la palabra en la boca, fui hasta la puerta de clase para salir un rato a tomar el aire...y ahí estaban apoyados en la puerta, mi novata...y ese pánfilo. Le vi apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en uno de los brazos, pegado a la puerta...eso no hizo más que enfurecerme. Le estaba haciendo la de la pose de galán a MI chica? ( bueno, aún no era mi chica, pero estaba en vías...además, que Silvia era mía).

Pepa- ( Los cojones treinta y tres, guapito de cara. Aquí pa guapa ya estoy yo)

Caminé hacia ellos y me puse en medio de los dos.

Pepa- A ver, cuidao que mancho.

Era increíble el efecto que esta frase causaba a la gente. Gonzalo se apartó en seguida...pude apreciar que su estupidez sobrepasaba los límites. También pude apreciar que el cabreo de Silvia, tampoco los tenía...bueno, daños colaterales. Me encaré con Gonzalo y le di la espalda a Silvia.

Pepa- Gonzalito, majo, podrías ser tan amable de irte a tomar el aire, o a tomar por culo, lo que tú veas, y dejarnos a Silvia y a mí dos segunditos?

Gonzalo me miró con miedo, pero también con rabia. Sólo el y yo sabíamos que pasaba entre nosotros dos. Si cualquier otro chico se hubiera acercado a Silvia...me hubiera dado igual, modestia a parte, no serían rivales para mi...pero él? Él no. Apretó sus labios y me acerqué a él, aún más. Oí a Silvia por detrás.

Silvia- Por qué no te pierdes tú, Pepa?

Caso omiso. No aparté mi mirada de los ojos de Gonzalo.

Gonzalo- Que te jodan.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Silvia tiró de mi brazo sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, pero yo me solté rápidamente. No iba a dejar que controlara mi furia otra vez.

Pepa- Veo que tienes la boca igual de suelta que la puta de tu amiga... Querrás acabar igual que ella? ( Canturreando, sonrisa sádica )

Su cara se tensó aún más...pero bajó la cabeza. Lo sabía. Había hecho lo mejor que podía hacer. Reí.

Pepa- No, no querrás.

La verdad era que no tenía que haber hecho esto delante de Silvia... gran fallo. Me giré para irme.

Pepa- Ah!, una cosa!

Me volví a girar... miré a Gonzalo y le "apunté" con una pistola imaginaria, totalmente seria.

Pepa- ...PAM! ( Risa )

Desaparecí de allí. Una vez más, me había dejado llevar por la ira.

SILVIA

Escalofríos. Sentí escalofríos después de esa risa. Había oído a Pepa reírse muchas veces...y me gustaba, pero esa vez...fue la risa más fría y llena de maldad del mundo. No me hizo falta preguntar para saber que la mala de la historia entre Pepa y Gonzalo, era ella.

Vi a Gonzalo como en otro mundo, pálido.

Silvia- Gonzalo, estás bien? ( Le cogí de la cara)

Gonzalo- Sí...es sólo que... ( Miró hacia el pasillo por el que Pepa se había ido) Hija de puta... Puto demonio...

Eso hizo que reafirmara mis intenciones. Gonzalo era un chico muy respetuoso...y oír esas palabras salir por su boca me impactó. Ya lo había decidido, no me hacía falta más historias sobre.

La cara de Gonzalo, y su risa antes de irse...lo decía todo...había creado una ilusión, en la que Pepa en el fondo tenía corazón y actuaba así por algo, que cambiaría, que yo la haría cambiar...pero no. Se movía por maldad, simplemente.

Silvia- Gonzalo, espérame aquí un momento en clase, ahora vengo, vale?

Asintió. Caminé por los pasillos, hasta que la vi bebiendo agua en un surtidor. Caminé hacia ella y la empujé.

Pepa- Coño, Silvia! que me has mojao!

Silvia- Pero se puede saber tú de que vas? No te cansas?

Pepa- Hombre, depende de para qué. ( Sonrió y se acercó a mi)

Silvia- No me toques! ( Apartándola) Sabes? Cada vez que pienso que no puedes ir a más, te superas a ti misma.

Pepa- Por qué no dejas de hablar de lo que no sabes? ( Volvió a beber agua)

Silvia- Pues entonces cuéntamelo! A ver, ilumíname! ( Enfurecida)

Pepa- Sabes qué? Paso. Por más que te diga tu nunca me crees, que te ilumine tu amigo.

Y se fue. Como se podía ser tan descarada? Volví hacia clase donde me esperaba Gonzalo sentado, sin nadie más alrededor. Me senté a su lado.

Silvia- Estás bien?

Gonzalo- Sí... Es sólo que...

Silvia- Cuéntamelo ( Le cogí de las manos)

Gonzalo- Te acuerdas de lo que Paula te contó? Que Pepa le dio tal paliza a una chica que la mandó al hospital, este verano? ( Asentí) Esa chica...era mi novia.

Una vez más, me quedé congelada por las cosas que Pepa era capaz de hacer.

….

PEPA

Dios, estaba enfurecida! No sólo había quedado peor aún con Silvia, sino que encima creía al idiota ese! Debería haberlo dejado pasar, olvidarme de Silvia...pero no, no iba a hacerlo. No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Además, estaba en juego una apuesta, y yo nunca perdía. Esa vez no iba a ser la primera. No quería verme ni en pintura...no quería hablarme, no?

Pepa- Eso ya lo veremos.

Lo había intentado por las buenas. Había intentado pedirle perdón, había intentado hablar con ella...pero no me lo estaba poniendo fácil. Así que, entraban en juego uno de mis ases en la manga preferidos...

Pepa- Trampas. ( Sonreí)

Era una persona tramposa. Me encantaban las trampas...no lo veía cobarde, al contrario. Las trampas eran una forma arriesgada de reírte en la cara de tu rival...y si lo conseguías, quedará claro que eras muy superior a él, porque no sólo le habías superado...sino que encima te habías reído de él en su propio terreno.

Dejé el agobio atrás, y caminé por los pasillos hasta que avisté a mi comodín...Paula! Iba ensimismada leyendo una revista...había tenido suerte, estaba sola.

Pepa- Paula!

Me regalo una sonrisa sincera. Me empezaba a encantar esa chica...si no fuera porque estaba Silvia...

Pepa- Mira...necesito que me ayudes.

Paula- Pepa... ( Subiendo una ceja)

Pepa- Que no es nada ilegal...bueno, no mucho.

Le pasé un brazo por encima y empezamos a caminar juntas.

Pepa- Verás, es un plan muy simple con el que puedes hacer feliz a mucha gente! Bueno, a Silvia y a mí...bueno en un principio solo a mí, pero a la larga...

Paula- A la larga? No sé que te traes entre manos... pero bueno, vale.

Pepa- Que sí, además, tú te preguntarás, por qué te lo he pedido a ti y no a mis amigos? ( Frené y dramaticé exageradamente con los brazos) Pues porque tu eres una chica inteligente, y sé que tú...

Paula- Pepa...que ya te he dicho que sí, no hace falta que me hagas la pelota

Pepa- Perfecto. ( Sonreí) Mira, lo que quiero que hagas es lo siguiente...

….

SILVIA

Me quedé el resto del recreo con Gonzalo en clase...él necesitaba desahogarse, y yo necesitaba saber la verdad. Me contó que después de la paliza de Pepa, los padres de su novia estaban atemorizados por que algo así volviera a suceder. Denunciaron a Pepa, pero al final no se pudo demostrar nada...casualmente los testigos de la paliza no habían visto nada. Gonzalo no estuvo allí para protegerla...y eso es lo que más le dolía.

Con el tiempo, y con Pepa en la calle habiendo salido de rositas, el miedo de los padres de aquella chica creció, y decidieron mudarse de ciudad. Gonzalo no volvió a saber de aquella chica.

Se me partió el corazón con la historia...él estaba destrozado...y Pepa...ella tan campante. Como podía ser tan injusta? Repartía dolor y miedo, y vivía tan feliz. No me cabía duda de que dormía tan tranquila, sin pensar en que le había destrozado la vida a dos personas...en esa historia, a saber a cuántas más en otras historias diferentes había destrozado también...imaginé que a muchas más.

También pensé en cómo Pepa podía salir impune de todos sus actos...quizá la había menospreciado, y ese estilo mafioso que rodeaba su vida le venía al pelo. Que no pagara por ninguna de las barbaridades que había oído sobre ella me asombraba...pero más lo hacía el hecho de que nadie se atreviera a toserla después.

Gonzalo- Estás pensando que por qué no hice nada, no? Soy un cobarde...tendría que ir, mirarle a la cara, y devolverle todo el dolor que nos causó a nosotros...pero no puedo. Sé que las consecuencias serían demasiado graves... Soy un cobarde... pero sé que algún día podré devolverle todo lo que hace, podré poner justicia…

Me enterneció. Le cogí de las manos.

Silvia- No eres un cobarde. La violencia no se frena con más violencia. Eres sensato, y eso me gusta.

Nos sonreímos. Entonces la gente empezó a entrar en clase...cuando Pepa entró ni siquiera la miré. No quería tenerla cerca... antes lo dije, antes pasó.

PAULA

Me senté al lado de Silvia. Intenté no sostenerle la mirada por si me notaba lo que acababa de hacer...me sentía culpable pero...me sentía tan viva! Nunca había hecho nada en contra de lo establecido...y Pepa me había enseñado lo emocionante que era! Recé porque Soraya llegara pronto...no podía aguantar más mi nerviosismo...si salía mal...nos pillarían y...no quería pensarlo.

Paula- ( Disimula...disimula...Silvia te está mirando...)

Empecé a hacer redobles en la mesa con mis manos, mientras miraba al techo.

Silvia- Paula...?

Paula- Eh?! Sí, Paula, yo...sí, dime.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos...Dios! me lo estaba notando!

Silvia- Paula... Estás...estás bien?

Paula- Yo?! Perfectamente! No me ves?

Silvia- Sí...precisamente porque te veo te lo pregunto...Estás...nerviosa?

Paula- Yo? y yo por qué iba a estar nerviosa, a ver? Eh? Por qué?

Silvia- No, por nada, sólo que... ( Alucinada)

Paula- Es que me he tomado un café...( Ante la mirada de incredulidad de Silvia) DOS! ( Silvia dio un bote) dos cafés! y me he puesto nerviosa, pero ya se me pasa eh? se me pasa...

Silvia- Está bien...

Pude ver como giraba la vista, alucinada...normal. Pero había conseguido despistarla, miré hacia atrás y vi a Pepa que me hacía gestos para que me tranquilizara...lo que era la vida, de pronto Pepa me encantaba! Sabía que no actuaba bien...pero era tan atrayente... "Ay, si a mi me gustaran las chicas" Pensé

Miré para adelante. En esos momentos entro Soraya...menos mal.

Soraya- Bueno chicos, os voy a decir las parejas.

Lucas- (desde el fondo) Señorita! que ya va siendo hora de irse ,eh?

Soraya- Que sí! que va a ser sólo un momento...a ver : Aitor y Raquel, Sara y Paula, Lucas y Bea, Verónica y Manu…

Dios! por que no lo decía ya? Soraya me estaba mirando a mí? Lo sabía?

Soraya- Gonzalo y...

Paula- ( Por favor, por favor! Que haya salido bien! )

Soraya- ...Esther.

Paula- Toma!

La gente me miró totalmente extrañada, sobre todo Silvia. A la vez, Pepa se tapaba la cara mientras resoplaba por mi penoso disimulo.

Silvia- Pero se puede saber que te pasa? ni que estuvieran anunciando los Oscars...

Paula- Es que a mi estas cosas del azar me ponen muy nerviosa... es como si me tocase un premio.

Vaya tontería que acababa de decir...Soraya siguió dando nombres, hasta que...

Soraya- ...y Silvia y Pepa. Eso es todo, bueno chicos, buen fin de semana, y espero que os esmeréis en los trabajos!

Silvia- Pero...pero...!

El plan había salido a la perfección! Miré a Pepa y me guiñó un ojo...después me dio las gracias. Miré a Silvia.

Silvia- No puede ser...no puede ser... Dios, que mala suerte!

Paula- Sí, la verdad es que mala suerte tienes un rato...

La gente salía de clase, y Silvia permanecía allí con la cabeza enterrada en sus manos. Hasta que pasó Pepa, poniéndose delante de nuestras mesas. Me tocó una pierna haciendo presión por debajo de la mesa, en gesto de agradecimiento.

Pepa- Bueno princesa, tu dirás... ( Sonrió ) Cuándo quedamos?

Sonreí...sabía que Silvia no quería a Pepa cerca...pero es que era tan mona! Además, Gonzalo no le pegaba nada...era un soso. Sentí como mi corazón se iba relajando poco a poco...el plan había salido genial gracias a mí!

FLASHBACK*

30 minutos antes...

PEPA

Ya con todo planeado, fuimos hacia el despacho de Soraya...vimos por la ventana como apuntaba lo que pensé que eran las parejas de los trabajos en su libreta. Ese era el momento.

Pepa- Bueno, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no?

Paula- Sí.

Pepa- Confío en ti.

Me escondí detrás de una de las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas que había en el pasillo, cerca del despacho. Paula llamó a la puerta, y Soraya salió en seguida.

Soraya- Hombre, Paula! Dime cariño.

Paula- Holaaa...qu...qué tal? Bien, no? Me alegro! Es que quería hablar cont..contigo, de un tema.

Soraya- Pues… dime! ( Extrañada)

Paula- No, pero aquí no, que las paredes oyen.

Soraya- Bueno, pues entra. ( Más extrañada todavía )

Soraya dio dos pasos hasta la puerta del despacho, yéndola a abrir. Recé mentalmente para que Paula encontrase una solución.

Paula- NO! ( Soraya se giró sorprendida) Es que los despachos me dan mal rollo. ( Tiró de su brazo y la hizo caminar por el pasillo)

Se detuvieron a pocos metros de la puerta...con eso me valía.

Soraya- Bueno, cuéntame.

Paula- Verás...es que... quiero un novio, estoy muy sola.

Soraya se quedó muda ante esto...y yo...se me escapó un carraspeo preludio de carcajada.

Soraya se fue a girar por eso último, pero...

Paula- Y estoy muy mal! ESTOY SOLA! No me quiere nadie! ( Fingiendo llorar)

Soraya- Cariño pero...yo...no se en que te puedo ayudar...no te tienes que sentir así por eso...

Gracias a la rapidez de Paula, entre en el despacho, y fui gateando hacia la mesa...genial, las parejas estaban hechas...la suerte? A lápiz, busqué una goma por toda la mesa...pero no había ninguna.

Paula- Tienes razón, ves, ya estoy mejor! ( Sonrisa )

Soraya- Así! tienes que ser positiva.

Paula- Sí, sí, seré positiva, gracias!

Oí esto último horrorizada, necesitaba más tiempo. Me asomé y le hice un gesto de rogar con las manos a Paula, necesitaba más tiempo, y volví adentro.

Paula-…PERO NO! no puedo! No puedo ser positiva...es que...ES QUE ACASO NO SOY ATRACTIVA?! ( Fingiendo un llanto)

Tuve que volver a aguantarme la risa mientras me imaginaba la cara de Soraya...busqué por todo el despacho y la encontré...bendita goma! Si no hubiera sido por falta de tiempo la hubiera besado. Fui corriendo hasta la libreta y borré el nombre que acompañaba al de Silvia...Gonzalo. Había que joderse, menos mal que no lo había dejado a suertes. Puse mi nombre al lado del de Silvia, imitando la letra de Soraya, y el de Gonzalo con otra persona.

Listo! Gateé hasta la puerta, pasando por detrás de Soraya y me volví a esconder detrás de la máquina, le hice un gesto de " Ok " a Paula.

Soraya- Claro que eres guapa hija! e inteligente y...mira, por qué no vamos al psicólogo del instituto? Tienes la autoestima muy baja...

Paula- ( Parando el llanto repentinamente) No! Si ya estoy bien! ( Rio) Sabes qué? Que yo luego llego a mi casa, me pongo Pasión de Gavilanes y se me pasa, ahí con todos los tíos buenos y eso... Gracias Soraya!

Soraya- Pero… pero Paula…?!

Deseaba acabar con eso cuanto antes, no podía aguantarme más la risa...Paula pasó por delante de mí susurrando sin mirarme:

Paula- Te mato...te mato...

Dejamos a una petrificada Soraya atrás, y nos reunimos en la puerta de la calle. Corrí hasta ella y la abracé, levantándola del suelo. Era un contraste muy gracioso...yo tan alta, y ella tan bajita.

Pepa- Gracias, gracias! Tienes futuro, eh? deberías pensar en unirte a nosotros. ( Sonreí)

Paula- Calla, calla...a ver ahora como se lo toma Silvia...porque va a ser tu pareja, pero me da a mí que no lo vas a tener fácil eh?

Pepa- Eso déjamelo a mí. ( Colocándome las gafas de sol) La novatay yo nacimos para ser pareja!

Paula- Si tú lo dices… ( Riendo )

FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

….

SILVIA

Caminaba hacia mi casa con Gonzalo. Estaba enfadada. Entre tanta gente, me había tenido que tocar con Pepa. Pude observar que Gonzalo también estaba decepcionado por no haberle tocado conmigo.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, él se empeñó en acompañarme porque le pillaba de camino a la suya. Íbamos hablando de tonterías...bueno, él hablaba y yo fingía escucharle...estaba demasiado rebotada...pero aún podía estarlo más. El rugido de una moto frenando a nuestro lado enmudeció las palabras de Gonzalo. La persona que estaba encima de la moto se levantó el casco y... Quién si no iba a ser?

Pepa- Novata, aún no me has dicho cuándo quedamos ( Sonriente)

Silvia- Ni te lo voy a decir, prefiero suspender mil veces antes de encerrarme en un cuarto a trabajar contigo.

Pepa- No me digas? Bueno si quieres podemos encerrarnos en tu cuarto a hacer otras cosas ( Guiñó un ojo)

Gonzalo estaba ausente. Definitivamente Pepa le atemorizaba.

Silvia- En la vida, que se te quede bien guardado en la cabeza.

Pepa- Pero eso está muy feo, princesa… ( Fingiendo tristeza ) En la vida, el trabajo es trabajo, hay que superar las rencillas personales y dejarlas aparte… es que tu padre no te enseñó eso de pequeñita?

Resoplé con fuerza, mirándola fijamente, avisándole de que estaba agotando mi paciencia. Pepa miró hacia un lado de la calle, sonriente.

Pepa- Mira, hablando del rey de Roma!

En ese momento llegó mi padre, en un principio no reparó en Pepa.

PEPA

D. Lorenzo- Hola cariño. ( La besó) Hola Gonzalo, qué tal?

Pepa- ( Míralo, a él si que lo aprecia...Tss...)

Gonzalo- Bien, Don Lorenzo. ( Sonriente)

D. Lorenzo- Me alegro, Silvia hija, qué te iba a decir, este fin de semana tengo un viaje por asuntos de trabajo, me voy esta misma tarde, así que te quedas sola... ( Miró a Gonzalo) bueno, sola... ( Sonriendo)

No pude aguantar más, hice rugir la moto para romper ese bello momento. Entonces Don Lorenzo reparó en mí.

D. Lorenzo- Y usted que hace aquí? ( Fulminándome con la mirada)

Pepa- Pues nada, estaba a punto de atracar a Gonzalín y luego abusar de su hija, menos mal que ha llegao usted. ( Sarcástica )

No sabía si era mi imaginación pero... creí ver una fugaz sonrisa en la cara de Silvia.

D. Lorenzo- Largo de aquí! DESPOTENCIADA! MAMARRACHA!

Gonzalo- Tranquilícese Don Lorenzo. ( Agarrándole del brazo)

Pepa- "Tranquilícese Don Lorenzo, Tranquilícese Don Lorenzo " … Payaso ( Mirando a Gonzalo )

Arranqué la moto haciendo un caballito y me fui... no sin antes mirar a Gonzalo.

Pepa- ( Sí, no? Pues jódete que te he puesto de pareja con la más fea de clase)

SILVIA

Desapareció. Nunca había visto a nadie faltarle al respeto a mi padre...debió haberme molestado...pero por un segundo me reí. Iba a ignorarla, no la quería cerca...pero no podía evitarlo, tenía cosas que me atraían, la forma de presentarse de aquella manera sin importarle los demás, con gafas de sol, ensordeciéndonos con la moto, el pelo alborotado...enfrentándose a mi padre...me gustaba esa actitud...

Pero me dejaría de gustar! Después de este trabajo no volvería a dirigirla la palabra, y durante él, lo justo y necesario. Me despedí de Gonzalo y entre en casa con mi padre. La verdad, me sentía aliviada de poder estar el fin de semana sola...podría entrar y salir cuando quisiera, pensar... el trabajo. Ya lo había olvidado. Ella pareció leerme el pensamiento. Me sonó un mensaje en el móvil, lo miré.

SMS Número desconocido: Deja de hacerte la pasota princesa, que no te pega ná, cuándo kedamos? =) *

Dios! Me sacaba de quicio...y como había conseguido mi móvil?

No contesté a su mensaje, así igual se daba por enterada. Pasé el resto de la tarde ayudando a mi padre con el equipaje y demás. Después de comer nos despedimos en la puerta.

D. Lorenzo- Bueno hija, me voy ya, pórtate bien, eh?

Silvia- Sí papá.

D. Lorenzo- Que confío en ti, nada de fiestas en casa, ni subir a chicos... bueno, pero una vuelta con Gonzalo si te puedes dar, eh?

Silvia- Ay papá, que obsesión con Gonzalo, venga, vete ya.

D. Lorenzo- Cojones, hija! Cómo te pones! Ya me voy, ten mucho cuidado vale? Si pasa algo me llamas al móvil, y sino a tu hermana... Que bueno, está de viaje, pero ya sabes eh ?

Silvia- Que sííííí...

Le besé.

Silvia- Venga, pásatelo bien.

D. Lorenzo- Hija, que es trabajo, que no voy por ahí a espolvorearme el morenete, por dios!

Silvia- Papá! Mira que eres bruto eh?

Reí ante las ocurrencias de mi padre y cerré la puerta. Subí a mi habitación y decidí descansar un poco...entre el equipaje y la limpieza de la casa estaba cansada...tanto que me dormí con las luces encendidas.

….

Horas después un familiar repiqueteo me despertó...no podía ser. Cuándo levanté la cabeza de la almohada, volví a oírlo. Me levanté, esperando que no fuera lo que yo sabía que era,...abrí el balcón y...

Silvia- AHH!

Una de las piedras acertó en mi cara.

Pepa- Hostias princesa, perdona! Que se me ha ido la puntería!

Silvia- Por qué no me dejas en paz? ( Frotándome la cara)

Pepa- Porque hemos quedao, tenemos un trabajo pendiente! ( Sonriendo)

Silvia- Que no hemos quedado en nada! Tú estás fatal de la cabeza eh? Ahí te quedas.

Cerré la puerta del balcón...y me quedé apoyada en el cristal...lo sabía, estaba segura, iba a subir de todas maneras.

No me equivoqué, a los treinta segundos la tenía en el balcón de mi habitación, hablándome a través del cristal.

Pepa- Anda,...ábreme.

Silvia- No! Lárgate! Es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

Pepa- No... Ya sabes que yo todo mi tiempo lo invierto en pasarlo con mi chica ( Sonriendo)

Silvia- Que no soy tu chica! Que no soy tu nada!

Pepa- Silvia, me estás rompiendo el corazón… ( Cara triste, bromeando )

Silvia- Lo que te voy a romper va a ser la cara de un bofetón como no me dejes tranquila.

Pepa- Va, Sil! Me vas a dejar aquí fuera esperando como una idiota? Me voy a morir de aburrimiento!

Silvia- Sí, es justo lo que pensaba hacer...de todas maneras, vienes a hacer un trabajo...sin nada? Dónde están tus libros?

Pepa- Qué libros, novata? Yo sólo necesito mis interminables conocimientos, que están aquí ( Sonriendo y señalándose la cabeza) ...y esto( Aquí su sonrisa desapareció, apoyó una mano en el cristal, y con la otra...) para que me perdones.

Una rosa...la rosa más bonita que había visto en la vida, aunque…

Pepa- Bueno, pero tampoco te emociones mucho porque es de papel. La he hecho en clase cuando me aburría… bueno! Pero también es que estaba pensando en ti, eh?! Que no es sólo que me aburriese, que también… lo que quiero decir es… bueno, tú eres lista, seguro que lo has entendido.

...aquello me dejó sin palabras.

Estuve a punto de abrirla...pero...

Silvia- Cómo... cómo puedes ser tan dulce y tan cruel al mismo tiempo?

Pepa- No soy cruel.

Silvia- Sí lo eres, lo he visto, Pepa.

Pepa- No... Es lo que crees que has visto, pero no lo has visto todo...y no dejas que yo te lo enseñe.

Silvia- No te creo... ( Después de una pausa)

Pepa- Y a él si? Te cuenta una historia, que tu ni has visto, y lo crees? Así, porque sí, y a mí no me das la oportunidad.

Silvia- Es que no quiero dártela, no quiero que me demuestres nada, no quiero saber nada más...y no quiero abrirte. No lo voy a hacer. Quiero que te vayas.

Pepa- Bueno, pues yo no me quiero ir y tampoco lo voy a hacer.

Silvia- Entonces?

Pepa- Entonces me quedaré aquí esperando hasta que quieras abrirme... o hasta que me entre el hambre, lo que pase primero.

Silvia- ( Sonreí) Puedes esperar sentada

Pepa- Eso haré. ( Sentándose)

Silvia- Pues vale.

Pepa- Pues muy bien.

Silvia- Pues claro que muy bien.

Pepa- Pues claro que claro.

Silvia- Me agotas…

Me di la vuelta parar que no viera que sonreía, y me senté en la cama. Puse la tele.

….

Pasó una hora. Tuve muchas tentaciones, pero aguanté. Me levanté, pensé que se habría ido pero...ahí estaba. Hecha un ovillo, mirando al suelo...esperando, con la mirada fija en el suelo pensando en a saber qué. Mi corazón se encogió...me desconcertaba, Pepa rompía mis esquemas totalmente. Así que...abrí.

Silvia- Pasa, anda... ( Derrotada )

Levantó la cabeza despacio y me miró, con su sonrisa demoledora.

Pepa- Sabía que me abrirías.

Silvia- Aún me puedo arrepentir...

Se levantó rápidamente y entró detrás de mí.

PEPA

Entré en su habitación detrás de ella. No me reconocía a mí misma...acababa de pasar cerca de una hora, esperando en la puerta a que una chica se decidiera a abrirme, muerta de aburrimiento...al final iba a ser verdad que estaba perdiendo facultades.

Pepa- Pensaba que me ibas a dejar ahí toda la noche, princesa. ( Sonreí)

Silvia- A ver, Pepa, un par de cositas claras...

Hizo que me sentase en su cama.

Silvia- Una, no quiero que me llames princesa, ni novata, ni similares...nunca más. Y dos, te he abierto precisamente para hacer el trabajo cuanto antes, y ya está. Estás aquí para trabajar, sólo eso... Nada de: Bromas, juegos, chistes, cachondeos, coqueteos, toqueteos, insinuaciones sexuales, risitas, presumir de tu cuerpo, halagar el mío, sueños eróticos o similares, está bien? ( Seria )

Pepa- Entonces de echar un polvo ni hablamos, no? ( Sonrisa )

Silvia- A que todavía te vas?!

Pepa- Que no, que no princ... Silvia. Que me porto bien. Te lo prometo.

Silvia- A ver si es verdad.

Caminó hasta la silla del escritorio y se sentó. Con toda la frialdad del mundo me explicó el reparto del trabajo, y lo que tenía que hacer...así que me puse a ello, yo sentada en la cama y ella en la silla del escritorio. Había pasado un rato ya en silencio... y empecé a tararear para no aburrirme. Entonces dijo sin girarse:

Silvia- Pepa, si quiero música de fondo me pongo la radio.

Pepa- Tampoco puedo tararear?.

Silvia- No, puedes trabajar, es lo único que puedes hacer si quieres estar aquí.

Pepa- Joder, qué cansina…

Se giró.

Silvia- Ah, si? Pues si te canso, ya sabes qué hacer, irte a tu casa y hacerlo por tu cuenta.

Pepa- Pero se puede saber por qué eres tan fría conmigo?

Silvia- Todavía lo preguntas?

Pepa- Estoy harta de que me juzgues sin saber.

Silvia- Y yo estoy harta de verte hacer el cafre con los demás, y de que encima me salpiquen a mí todas tus historias, tanto te cuesta de entender?

Pepa- Sí.

Silvia- Entonces eres cortita?

Pepa- Entonces es que te echo de menos.

Su cara cambió totalmente...la había dejado sin palabras.

Pepa- Echo de menos que me vengas a hablar... que me sonrías... que te rías conmigo...por qué no podemos volver a eso? Me gustaba eso…

Silvia- Porque… ( Carraspeó ) Porque ya es tarde, he visto demasiadas cosas de ti que hacen que no quiera tener más relación contigo, ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

Dejé el libro de malas maneras sobre la cama y me levanté.

Pepa- Oye, tú eres así de repelente y de seca para todo?

Ella también se levantó.

Silvia- No te voy a preguntar si tú eres igual de gilipollas siempre, porque ya he visto que sí, a qué viene esa pregunta?

Pepa- No, que como seas así para todo, los novios que hayas tenido se habrán quedao "contentos".

Esperaba que se enfadara más y chillara, pero no lo hizo. Se puso completamente roja y se giró.

Silvia- Eso... eso a ti no te importa! ( Nerviosa )

Pepa- No... No te creo… ( Con cara de sorpresa)

Silvia- Pepa, cállate...

Pepa- No me lo puedo creer...

Silvia- Pepa, que te calles...

Pepa- Silvia...eres... Tú eres virgen?

Se giró otra vez como un tomate para mirarme.

Silvia- Y si lo soy qué, eh? A ti eso no te incumbe!

Sentí mucha ternura por ella en aquel momento...era tan...mona, tan frágil. Sonreí por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir...pero ella no se lo tomó así, como no...

Silvia- Te estás riendo?

Pepa- Eh? claro que no ( Cambiando la sonrisa)

Silvia- Te has reído, qué pasa, te hace gracia? Porque yo no se la veo por ningún sitio! No todo el mundo es como tú, sabes? Hay algunos que no hemos estado preparados o… o que no hemos querido, simplemente! Porque hay cosas muchísimo más interesantes e importantes que eso, por mucha gracia que te haga!

Pepa- Silvia joder, que no me estaba riendo.

Silvia- Sí que lo has hecho, y sabes qué es lo peor...?

Pepa- Silvia..!( Intentando interrumpir)

Silvia- Que a ti te hace gracia todo, te da igual que...

Pepa- Sil...( Sujetándole los brazos)

Silvia- ...los demás se ofendan, o que sea un tema delicado, o que... ( Gesticulando y hablando atropelladamente)

Pepa- Que sí, pero escúcham... ( Poniendo los ojos en blanco)

Silvia-...claro, tu eres Pepa Miranda " A mi me importa todo un huevo" verdad? pues que sepas qu...!

La besé.

Bueno, solo fue un pico, sin más movimiento, necesitaba que se callara...y además me apetecía besarla. En realidad, me moría de ganas por hacerlo desde muchos días atrás...me hubiera gustado que fuera otro tipo de beso, pero...al menos se calló.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil. No sé si tenía los ojos abiertos...porque yo los cerré. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso... pero...

...PLAS!

Otra buena hostia. Ya era la segunda desde que la conocía...( Sin contar con el cabezazo) pero esa había sido peor. Me había girado la cara totalmente del ímpetu. Me llevé la mano a la cara y la miré alucinada...no por la hostia en sí, la cual ya me esperaba, sino por la fuerza desmedida de la misma.

Silvia- Yo es que ya no sé como te tengo que decir las cosas. En chino?! SE PUEDE SABER PARA QUÉ ME BESAS? QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME BESES, QUE NO SOY NADA TUYO!

No pude ni responder. Sentía que me había roto la cara...debía tener sus cinco dedos grabados en ella. Caminé para atrás y me senté, sentí como una lagrimilla de dolor corría por mi cara.

SILVIA

Estaba muy enfadada...pero cuando vi que le asomaba una lágrima...me dio mucha pena, fui hasta ella y me arrodillé delante suya. Puse mis manos en sus rodillas, sintiéndome fatal.

Silvia- Estás llorando...?

Pepa- Yo qué coño voy a estar llorando, que dices?!

Silvia- Pues que tienes una lágrima en la cara…

Pepa- Hombre, con semejante guantazo que me has calzao, normal!

Silvia- De todas maneras, qué pasa, que tu nunca lloras?

Pepa- Pues no.

Silvia- Lo olvidaba...la mujer de hierro.

Me levanté y le di la espalda.

PEPA

Aún me estaba recuperando del dolor...cuando me dio otro golpe aún más fuerte...y sin tocarme.

Silvia- Pepa... Lo siento por haberte pegado pero... Mira, yo no quiero hacerte daño, yo no sé que sientes por mí, pero creo que me lo imagino... y lo siento muchísimo, pero yo no puedo corresponderte Pepa... A mí me gustan los chicos, y aunque me gustaran las chicas... Tú... no... tú no me gusta ... lo siento...

Después de oír esa frase, no pude evitar reírme. Me tapé la cara y me reí con fuerza. Ella se giró, sorprendida.

Silvia- Se...se puede saber qué es lo que te hace gracia? Ni para esto vas a ser normal... ?

Seguí riéndome más fuerte aún.

Silvia- Que de qué te ríes? ( Enfadada, de brazos cruzados)

Cuándo se me pasó la risa, me levanté.

Pepa- Cómo puedes mentir tan descaradamente?

Su cara de sorpresa, aumentó más todavía.

Silvia- Perdón?

Pepa- Que es la mentira más grande que has soltao por esa boca, novata.

Silvia- Pepa, por increíble que te parezca, hay gente a la que no le gustas.

Pepa- Ya, bueno...`pero como esa gente no está aquí, por eso lo digo. ( Acercándome a ella)

Silvia- Pero como puedes ser tan chula?

Me acerqué aún más, ya estábamos casi pegadas.

Pepa- Chula yo?

Silvia- Si, chula... y creída, prepotente... Y… y hasta un poquito imbécil si me apuras.

Pegué mí frente a la suya.

Pepa- No te creo.

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Silvia- Pues créetelo. No me gustas...

Besé su mejilla.

Silvia-... es más, me disgustas muchísimo.

Bajé por su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello. Ella se fue echando para atrás hasta toparse con la mesa del escritorio y quedar medio sentada.

Pepa- Ya...

Aparté su pelo y seguí besando su cuello. Ella intentaba apartarme con las manos.

Silvia- Pepa, para.

Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, sonreí, y no cejé en mi objetivo. Empecé a lamer su cuello, despacio.

Silvia- Para... Pepa, no me gustas, para... ( Suspiró, intentando apartarme)

Puse mis manos al borde de su camiseta, empecé a subirla mientras soltaba el aire, que se amontonaba en mis pulmones sobre su cuello. El sentir la piel suave de su estómago en las yemas de mis dedos me hacía respirar con dificultad... era la primera vez que eso me pasaba.

Colocó sus manos en mis hombros, haciendo algo de fuerza para apartarme, mientras ladeaba la cara para alejarla de la mía… pero, curiosamente, no estaba empleando la misma fuerza que había hecho su mano contra mi cara un par de minutos atrás.

Silvia- Para… por favor…

Aparté mi boca de su cuello y volví a pegar mi frente a la suya, sosteniéndole la mirada con intensidad. Mis ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, con fuego en ellos… y los suyos llenos de dudas, mirando hacia todos lados.

Entonces, sonó su móvil. Eso me despistó, y ella aprovechó para apartarme y escapar de mí. Cuando estaba leyendo el mensaje que le llegó, sonó el mío. Lo leímos a la vez.

Pepa- Fuah! Una fiesta en casa de Alicia? ( Feliz)

Alicia era la chica bien, pija, sobrada de pasta por todas partes...de mi clase. Tenía un caserón con piscina impresionante, e iba a dar una fiesta esta noche.

Silvia- Piensas ir?

Pepa- Pues claro, tu no?

Silvia- Y el trabajo qué?

Pepa- Joder Silvia, para eso hay más días, esto es hoy!

Silvia- Tú verás, yo no pienso ir.

Pepa- Joder, es que mira que eres sosa eh? Te pareces al imbécil de Gonzalo.

Eso la molestó.

Silvia- Lo primero es que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer a ti no te interesa, y lo segundo es que Gonzalo no es ningún imbécil...

Pepa- Nooo, qué va. ( Poniendo los ojos en blanco)

Silvia- Pues no, aquí la única imbécil eres tú.

Pepa- Que sí, que vale, que soy imbécil, que no te gusto...lo que tú digas. ( Recogiendo mis cosas)

Silvia- Mira, piensa lo que quieras, yo ya te lo he dicho...por qué te metes con él sin venir a cuento? Qué pasa, algún complejo de inferioridad?

Pepa- Sí, sí, sobre todo eso, y de él, anda ya! ( Riendo)... Y tú por qué le defiendes tanto?

Silvia- Eso no te importa.

Me hirió como le defendía, pero no pensaba dejar que se diera cuenta...nunca me había puesto celosa, no iba a ser esa la primera vez.

Pepa- Qué pasa, que te gusta?

Lo pregunté con indiferencia...pero estaba deseando que dijera que no.

Silvia- Pues a lo mejor sí. ( Seria)

Dolor... Celos...otra nueva sensación para mí. Aun así, mi orgullo estaba por delante.

Pepa- Ah, sí?

Silvia- Pues sí.

Pepa- Pues perfecto, vete con él a la fiesta entonces.

Silvia- Pues a lo mejor lo hago.

Pepa- Pues haz lo que te dé la gana, sois tal para cual… Mira, a lo mejor hacéis hasta buena pareja y todo, tenéis cosas en común.

Silvia- Qué cosas?

Pepa- Lo de esa virginidad tuya, creo que él también comparte eso contigo. A ver si va a ser contagioso.

Silvia- Gilipollas!

Pepa- Desquiciada!

Fui hacia la ventana...deseando que me dijera un "espera", y que desmintiera lo que había hecho...pero no. No lo hizo. Y yo me marché de allí con el ego herido. Tal vez me había herido algo más que el ego… pero yo nunca reconocería eso. O al menos, eso pensaba.

…

Después de cambiarme de ropa, salí hacia la fiesta en la moto. Decidí que Silvia no me iba a amargar la noche. Hasta entonces había vivido tan feliz sin ella, así que podía seguir así perfectamente. Al llegar, aparqué la moto en la entrada...y decidí aparcar también aquel extraño sentimiento de celos.

Pepa- ( Además, que por qué voy a estar celosa yo de ese moñas y … de esa desquiciada, que es una desquiciada! Está como una puta cabra. Vamos hombre, celosa yo! No te jode la niña de papá asquerosa esta… Si se cree que me voy a poner YO celosa de alguien, va lista… además, que dudo mucho que pase nada entre ellos… con lo monja que es Silvia, como mucho se dan la mano y si se deja. )

Entré en la fiesta pensando aquello nada más que para tranquilizar mi ego y mi conciencia, no porque lo pensase. Había llegado algo tarde. Como me imaginaba todo el mundo estaba bebiendo, con la música a tope, la mitad ya en bañador. Caminé hacia la piscina cuando apareció Sara, ya en bikini.

Sara- Larga! ( Besándome toda la cara) Ya pensé que no venías.

Pepa- Pues ya estoy aquí... Y estos? donde están?

Sara- Aitor no va a poder venir...la gasolinera, ya sabes.

Pepa- Vaya...pobrecito, igual luego me paso...y Lucas?

Sara- Lucas vendrá en un rato, ven, vamos a beber algo

De camino a coger unas copas, apareció Alicia...siempre había pensado que le gustaba. Era la típica hetero con una gran curiosidad por montárselo con una tía, y al parecer me había elegido a mí… no me extrañaba en absoluto, por otra parte.

Alicia- Pepa, has venido!

Pepa- Sí, gracias por invitarme... Tu casa es una pasada ( Sonriendo)

Alicia- Bueno...si quieres luego te la puedo enseñar más a fondo ( Sonriendo)

Sara- Si, luego si eso ya...vamos Pepa!

Tiró de mí hacia donde estaban las bebidas.

Pepa- Sara...porque eres mi amiga que si no pensaría que estás celosa ( riendo) A qué ha venido eso? Que me lo estaba poniendo a huevo!

Sara- Y Silvia?

Pepa- Joder con Silvia, te acuerdas tu más de ella que yo eh? Por qué no te lías tú con ella si tanto te gusta?

Sara- No me cambies de tema... Por qué no está contigo?

Pepa- Y por qué tendría que estarlo? Yo voy por libre... Joder, ni que fuéramos siamesas.

Sara- Eyyy! Si estás rebotada no lo pagues conmigo eh? ( Tendiéndome una copa)

Pepa- Lo siento Sara...perdona, es que hemos discutido

Sara- Qué novedad...a ver, que ha pasado ahora?

Pepa- Pues a parte de que me ha vuelto a cruzar la cara...Si, como te lo cuento, me ha dicho que le gustan las chicas, y prácticamente que aunque así fuera y yo fuera la última mujer existente en el mundo, se colgaría de un árbol.

Sara- Alaaaa, exagerada!

Pepa- Que sí...además me ha dicho que le gusta ... ( Dando un trago largo a la copa) Gonzalo.

Sara- Que qué...? ( Rio )

Pepa- A mí no me hace ni puta gracia.

Sara- Pepa por dios...ese no tiene nada que hacer contra ti, no me digas que te vas a dejar achantar por ese pavisoso?

Pepa- Que no es eso... Es que ella no hace más que pensar mal de mí o intentar herirme con lo que dice, todo eso porque se ha creído cualquier gilipollez que le haya contao el tonto sopas de Gonzalo y…

A Sara le había cambiado la cara repentinamente.

Sara- Nada, nada, vamos a darnos un baño... o algo?

Pepa- Sara...y ese cambio? Qué pasa?

Sara- Que no pasa nada, venga vamos.

Intentó tirar de mi brazo. Pero la solté, me giré...y la vi. Ahí estaba, acababa de llegar, sonriendo, feliz...con Gonzalo de la mano. Cerré los puños. Si me hubiera dejado llevar por mis instintos le habría abierto la cabeza a ese gilipollas con el cubata que tenía en la mano. Pero pasé, nunca me había metido en camisas de once varas por una tía, y no iba a hacerlo entonces.

Sara- Pepa...

Pepa- Sabes qué? Que la jodan. ( Acabándome la copa de un trago) Ponme otra.

Y así estuve gran parte de la noche. Bebiendo...y mirándola...pero ella no me miraba a mí, le miraba a él. La sangre me hervía...nunca me había equivocado al pensar que podía tener a cualquiera...pero estaba viendo que con Silvia si lo había hecho, y eso me enfurecía.

Me justifiqué alegando que mi ego estaba herido...pero no era el ego lo que me dolía, me dolía el corazón...y no sabía por qué. Decidí meterme en la piscina ya que Sara se había ido a buscar a Lucas a la entrada. Tuve que pasar por delante de donde estaban esos dos, haciéndose arrumacos... patético, iba a vomitar. Cuando estaba cerca de ellos, me empecé a desvestir para quedarme en bikini. Era la hora de sacar mis armas.

…

GONZALO

Esa noche estaba resultando genial...no sólo lo estaba pasando bien en la fiesta, sino que Silvia había querido venir conmigo. Pensé que no le gustaba...pero llevaba toda la noche sonriéndome, cogiéndome de la mano...lo que había deseado desde hace bastante tiempo. La estaba mirando mientras le contaba alguna tontería de las mías...cuando la vi.

A dos metros de nosotros, Pepa se estaba quitando la ropa para tirarse al agua. No exagero cuando digo que TODOS los presentes se quedaron mirándola, babeando. Intenté no mirarla...era el demonio...pero nunca el demonio había sido tan atractivo...y babeé como los demás.

La verdad que el cuerpo de Pepa era perfecto...alta, musculada sin pasarse...vientre plano, y unas piernas kilométricas...me estaba dando asco de mí mismo por mirarla así, pero...es que era inevitable, todos los demás pensaban lo mismo que yo, a juzgar por la cara que se les había quedado. Se tiró a la piscina...todo ese agua envolviendo su cuerpo perfecto y...

Silvia- Gonzalo, GONZALO! ... Me estás escuchando?

Gonzalo- Eh? Sí, sí.

Silvia- No, no me estabas escuchando, estabas babeando mirándola.

Gonzalo- Pero que tonterías dices? Sabes que no puedo con ella.

Silvia- Ya... Sabes qué?

Entonces Silvia también se quitó la ropa...y entre unas y otras a mí me estaban entrando unos calores...Me desvestí yo también y la seguí.

PEPA

Era consciente del efecto que había causado en todos los presentes, Estaba muy buena, mucho...para qué negarlo. Dentro de la piscina estaba Alicia...pero no, esta noche no estaba de humor. ( Qué me estaba pasando?) También estaba Paula, así que me dirigí a ella y le hice una aguadilla.

Paula- ( Saliendo a la superficie y riendo) Pepa!

Pepa- Qué pasa enana? ( Riendo )

Paula- Cómo que enana? y tú eres una bigarda !

Estuve un rato jugando con Paula en el agua...me lo estaba pasando bien. Todo era demasiado raro...estaba en una fiesta, y no iba borracha. Un pibón quería tema conmigo...y no me apetecía. Había odiado siempre a la repipi de Paula...y estaba haciendo el idiota con ella en el agua. Ella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Paula- Bueno, y...el plan qué? funcionó al final?

Pepa- La verdad...tenías razón, no me lo ha puesto nada fácil.

Paula- Vaya...lo siento...

Pepa- No te preocupes...hay mas chicas, no? ( Guiñándole un ojo)

Paula- Oye! conmigo ni lo intentes eh! ( Rio)

Pepa- Bueno, ya veremos.

No había dejado de mirar a Silvia durante toda la conversación...aún tenía la esperanza de que lo que dijo no fuera verdad...pero mientras hablaba con Paula, una imagen que se quedó grabada a fuego en mi cabeza, me hizo volver a la realidad.

La vi empujarse con Gonzalo en el agua...riendo...hasta que ella le besó.

Sensación nueva descubierta...sentí mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos. La miré sin poder creérmelo...al igual que Paula. Después me llevé la mano al pecho… acababa de sentir…qué?! Eso fue más increíble aún, de pronto me entró un pánico horrible.

Paula- Pero...pero...?

La miré.

Pepa- Se me han pasao las ganas de estar aquí.

Nadé hasta el borde y sin ayuda de escalerilla, salí del agua. Recogí mi ropa, y sin ni siquiera ponérmela, me fui de allí. Iba con los pantalones y las zapatillas en una mano, con la otra me sacaba el torso con la camiseta, casi no podía pensar, pero si me subía a la moto, mojada, y salía de allí a una velocidad disparada, sentiría el viento como agujas en la piel.

Iba haciendo esto con los ojos totalmente abiertos, sintiendo pánico, mirando al suelo fijamente. Por el camino me encontré a Sara y Lucas que me saludaron, pero hice caso omiso. Sara vino detrás de mí.

Sara- Pepa! A dónde vas? Qué pasa?

Pepa- Déjame en paz, vale?!

Me puse los pantalones, y sin ponerme nada más, subí a la moto y desaparecí.


	4. Cuarta Parte

Cuarta Parte

SARA

Conocía a Pepa. Algo muy grave tenía que haber pasado para que se fuera de una fiesta así...prácticamente se había montado medio desnuda en la moto, estaba huyendo de algo...y Pepa jamás huía de los problemas. Dejé a Lucas hablando con unos amigos suyos, y fui hacia la piscina, a ver si me enteraba de algo. Al borde de la piscina estaba Paula hablando con otra chica.

Sara- Hola!

La otra chica se esfumó al verme llegar...sonreí interiormente por no llorar. Definitivamente la reputación que teníamos, estaba por los suelos.

Paula- Ah, hola Sara! Qué tal?

Sara- Bien, y tú?

Paula- Bien, quería llamarte para lo del trabajo...pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía tu número! Pensaba enterarme mañana por medio de...

Sara- Tranquila, si no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Oye...sabes qué le ha pasado a Pepa?

Paula- Bueno...sí, pero dónde está?

Sara- Se ha ido hecha una furia...algo grave ha tenido que pasar...Paula?

Paula- Ya...pues ahí tienes el motivo ( Suspiró)

Señaló hacia la piscina con la cabeza, y me giré para mirar. Me quedé helada. Silvia y Gonzalo juntos en el agua, abrazados...besándose. No eran besos lujuriosos...pero fue suficiente para mí. Sin mediar palabra caminé hasta el borde de la piscina y me tiré de cabeza.

Nadé hasta ellos, que no se percataron de mi presencia.

Sara- Se puede saber qué haces? ( Enfadada)

Silvia se giró sorprendida. Sabía que no tenía derecho para hacer eso… pero no lo pude remediar. En ese momento sentí, por alguna razón, que Silvia estaba jugando totalmente con Pepa… o al menos, la había estado juzgando en extremo sin saber.

Silvia- Cómo?

Sara- Comiendo, que qué haces? A qué juegas Silvia?

Silvia- Gonzalo, te importa dejarnos solas un momento? ( Él asintió y se fue) Mira no se por qué vienes de esas formas, pero no entiendo nada.

Sara- No lo entiendes? Sabes que Pepa se ha ido hecha una furia en la moto?

Silvia- Y?

Sara- Y? Ya no te digo lo que le pueda pasar yéndose en ese estado, que veo que no te preocupa.

Silvia- Claro que me preocu...

Sara- No, no me interrumpas, ya no es sólo eso, sino...a qué juegas Silvia? A qué viene esta escenita con Gonzalo, eh?

Silvia- Oye, no sé que te habrá contado Pepa, y no sé que se piensa ella...pero entre ella y yo no hay nada.

Sara- Ya, por eso esas miradas de cachorrito abandonado que le echas, no?

Silvia- Eso no es verdad.

Sara- Ya, tampoco es verdad que has ido detrás de ella desde que llegaste, crees que soy idiota? Crees que no os he visto hablando a escondidas? Y el día que estaba dormida en tu casa...eso qué? Si fuera cierto que no hay nada la hubieras echado de allí, y no lo hiciste...y esa preocupación sin apenas conocerla?

Silvia- Porque es mi amiga! Y… y ni eso! porque ya no hay nada! Ni si quiera amistad! No quiero estar cerca de alguien que...

Sara- No vayas por ahí, tú no tienes ni idea.

Silvia- Probablemente... Pero sí te puedo hablar de lo que he presenciado, y con eso es más que suficiente. Y la paliza a la novia de Gonzalo? Eso también es mentira?

Sara- Sabes? Deberías hablar de las cosas que conoces, porque estás metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, vale que todos estos gilipollas ( Señalando alrededor) la teman, hablen mal de ella...y la juzguen, por no hablar de Lucas, Aitor y yo, pero tu? Pensaba que tú eras más lista.

Silvia- Hablamos de Lucas? el mismo Lucas que me mataba con la mirada nada más llegar al instituto? O hablamos de Aitor? El que me ha boicoteado días tras día hasta el punto de agredirme sino fuera por... ( Se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más)

Sara- Si! Sigue! Si no fuera por quien? Eh? Apareció Gonzalo? No! lo hizo Pepa, pese a que es su amigo y le quiere, te defendió a ti!

Silvia- Eso no borra todo lo demás que he escuchado y que he visto con mis propios ojos Sara. Pepa es la maldad personificada. No sé cual es la verdad entorno a ella.

Sara- No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas! ( Enfurecida) La maldad? Sabes qué hace en sus tardes libres? Lo sabes?

Silvia- No, no lo sé.

Sara- Cuida de la madre parapléjica de Aitor mientras él trabaja para llevar comida a casa, porque la única familiar que tiene les ignora, por no hablar de que si no fuera por " La Maldad" estarían de deudas hasta el cuello, ya que todos sus ingresos van para casa de Aitor.

Seguí hablando ante una impresionada Silvia, que cambió totalmente su cara...volviéndose más pálida aún.

Sara- Quieres oír más?

Silvia- Sara, yo...

Sara- No! Querías la verdad no?! Se consecuente con tus palabras! Eso en cuanto Aitor, no tienes ni idea de la vida de mierda que lleva Pepa, ella no es como nosotros sabes? No tiene un padre, ni una madre que se preocupen por ella, vive con unos padres de acogida, por si no lo sabías... Pero eso da igual verdad? Es mejor hablar sin saber! Sigamos hablando de " La Maldad", que evitó que un hijo de puta me violara hace dos años y cuidó de mi como ni Lucas lo ha hecho, y hablando de Lucas, que estaría en un centro de menores enjaulado si ella no se hubiera jugado el cuello por él salvándole el culo... Pero supongo que de eso no te ha informado la gente, verdad?

Avisté unas lágrimas a punto de escapar de los ojos de Silvia.

Sara- Y si tanto te interesa lo de Gonzalito, antes podrías preguntarle con qué bonitas palabras obsequiaron esa zorra y sus amigos a Pepa antes de que pasará nada, y como le gustaba provocarla y herirla... Pero no, tu prefieres creer a un pánfilo como ese...y me da igual que llores! No me das pena sabes? Pena me da que alguien como Pepa tenga ese San Benito colgado, porque comete malas acciones, como todo el mundo, pero sabe el significado de la amistad y la lealtad mejor que todos vosotros juntos! No querías la verdad? PUES AQUÍ TIENES TU BONITA VERDAD!

Dejé a Silvia en la piscina sin darle oportunidad a que me contestara y salí de la piscina, cruzándome con Gonzalo.

Sara- Sois todos patéticos.

Le susurré con todo el asco del mundo, sin más me fui a por Lucas.

Sara- Cariño, vámonos de aquí, por favor.

Lucas- Ya? Pero si acabo de llegar-

Sara- Por favor...

Lucas- Está bien, vámonos.

Hice un par de llamadas y me enteré del paradero de Pepa. Estaba bien, y acompañada, así que supuse que lo mejor era dejarla por ahora, y hablar con ella al día siguiente, a solas.

…

PEPA

Aceleré con mi moto todo lo que pude, notaba como mi piel se erizaba del frío...y también de la adrenalina que me producían las altas velocidades. También sentí como el nudo que se me formó en la garganta al presenciar esa escena, se iba deshaciendo un poco más a cada kilómetro. Iba ensimismada, cuándo vi a Aitor caminando por la carretera...supuse que hacia la gasolinera. Derrapé cerca de él, con el casco aún puesto, asustándole.

En él encontré un refugio perfecto para simular que nada había pasado.

Pepa- Te llevo a algún sitio, chico guapo? ( Me levanté el casco)

Sonrió al verme.

Aitor- Joder Pepa que susto me has dado y qué... ( Sus ojos empezaron a escanearme) y qué tengo que hacer para que vengas a buscarme medio desnuda en una moto todos los días?

Pepa- ( Me miré hacia abajo) Anda coño! Con el cabreo no me he dao ni cuenta.

Me bajé de la moto, y ante el disgusto de Aitor, me puse la camiseta.

Aitor- Si a mi no me importa, mujer! No te tenías que haber molestado!

Pepa- Como me sigas tirando los tejos te va a importar la galleta de canto que te voy a meter.

Ambos reímos.

Aitor- Sabes que nunca dejaré de intentarlo, verdad?

Pepa- Y tú sabes que yo nunca dejaré de rechazarte?

Aitor- Lo sé...

Pepa- Anda que si fueras una chica,...te iba a dar lo tuyo y lo de tu prima...MORENA! ( Al gritar esto último hice la moto rugir)

Aitor empezó a partirse de risa...el nudo había desaparecido del todo. Sabiendo lo que tenía Aitor en casa...verle sonreír era un regalo.

Pepa- Anda sube, que te llevo a la gasolinera.

Aitor- Oye. ( En mi oído)

Pepa- Dime.

Aitor- Y si me afeito y me dejo el pelo largo?

Pepa- Seguiríamos teniendo un problema ahí abajo cariño...

Aitor- Ya...bueno si tú me dices ven, yo pido cita en la seguridad social, me cambio de sexo y...

Pepa- Anda calla ya, idiota!

Arranqué y me dirigí hacia la gasolinera. Cuándo llegamos allí Aitor tuvo que entrar a trabajar. Yo decidí esperarle fuera, pasaría la noche con él acompañándole.

Mientras esperaba a solas, sonó mi móvil. Era Silvia. Tan pronto como vi su nombre reflejado en la pantalla, la imagen volvió a mi cabeza...y el nudo a mi garganta. Cancelé la llamada. No quería escucharla.

Me fui para adentro y pasé unas horas hablando de trivialidades con Aitor. Cada vez que sentía mi móvil vibrar, cancelaba la llamada sin mirar siquiera la pantalla. Al final de su turno, nos sentamos en el suelo, contra la pared de un lateral de la pequeña gasolinera, con dos cervezas.

Aitor no se encontraba muy bien de ánimos...y yo no podía contarle lo de Silvia... aunque hubiera podido no le habría cargado también con mis preocupaciones. Pasamos un rato medio abrazados en el suelo. El con su cabeza en mi hombro y yo acariciándole el pelo.

Mi móvil volvió a sonar una vez más.

Aitor- Joder, mira a ver quién es, que lleva toda la noche llamando. ( Molesto )

Pepa- No si ya se quién es, y me imagino lo que quiere.

Aitor- Pues como me imagino que será una de tus conquistas ( Rio y yo le di un suave capón) , por qué no se lo coges y se lo dejas claro? Así no te molesta más.

Pepa- Pues sí, mira...tienes razón.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué el móvil. Cuando fui a descolgar vi el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla...y no...no era Silvia. Ojalá lo hubiera sido. Mi cara palideció.

Aitor- Qué pasa?

No respondí.

Aitor- Es él?

Asentí. Tuve que descolgar la llamada.

Pepa- Si? ( ;e aparté el teléfono del grito que recibí)...Ya...lo siento es que...lo sé...es que pensé que eras otra persona y...Ya...lo sé, pero déjame que te explique...no! Por favor, no! YA VOY PARA ALLÁ, TE LO JURO, PERO ESO NO!...Sí, sí... en seguida ( Colgué, con el pánico en la cara)

Aitor- Pepa por favor, déjame que le de su merecido a ese cabrón.

Pepa- No, Aitor. Te he pedido mil veces que no te metas...ni Lucas, ni Sara...esto es cosa mía, y debe seguir así.

Aitor- Pero...

Pepa- Pero nada...hazme caso, por favor ( Acaricié su cara) sabes que si solo me afectara a mí ya hubiera hecho algo. ( Asintió) Ahora me tengo que ir ( Levantándome) quieres que te lleve a casa?

Aitor- No te preocupes, ve, no puedes hacerle esperar...además doblo turno.

Pepa- Otra vez?

Aitor- Que remedio, además, tengo que devolverte el...

Pepa- No tienes que devolverme nada, lo hago porque quiero, vale? ( Le besé en la mejilla) Nos vemos, guapo.

Aitor- Pepa! ( Preocupado )

Pepa- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Corrí hacia la moto y me subí.

AITOR

Me quedé preocupado viéndola marchar...y con razón. Tendría que haber hecho algo.

Esa semana fue una de las peores de mi vida junto a la que aconteció la muerte de mi padre hace dos años...esa semana... Pepa desapareció.

SILVIA

Después de la reprimenda que me dio Sara no me quedaban ganas de más fiestas...así que me fui a casa. Gonzalo insistió en acompañarme...estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera le pregunté acerca del episodio de su novia con Pepa...me imaginé que él no lo sabría. Era una persona muy leal, me lo hubiera contado. Quizá él estaba tan engañado en cuanto a Pepa como yo...pero claro, la paliza a su novia no ayudó.

Aparte, pensé que sería mala idea hablarlo con él...tenía que hablarlo con Pepa. Precisamente estábamos así por no haberla escuchado...no podía seguir basándome en lo que me contaban los demás.

Estaba tan arrepentida...había sido una idiota. Todo lo que me contó Sara sobre lo que Pepa hizo por ellos me dejó...conmocionada. Otra cara más de Pepa que no conocía...y que quizá hubiera podido conocer por mi misma si no hubiera sido tan bocazas. Caminaba por la calle de la mano de Gonzalo. No me arrepentía de haberle besado...con él estaba a gusto. Sabía que me había pasado con Pepa...pero yo no sentía eso por ella...y aunque hubiera sido un chico, tampoco lo hubiera sentido.

Éramos demasiado diferentes...seguía sin aprobar la mayoría de sus actitudes pese a lo que Sara me había contado...o no...no lo sabía. Me desconcertaba tanto. Desde que la conocí había conocido cada día una cara diferente de ella. Lo que sabía es que no me convenía...a mi me convenía alguien que no se metiera en líos, y sobre todo que no me metiera en líos...alguien tranquilo como...como Gonzalo.

Para mí también era muy importante la aprobación de mi padre...con Gonzalo la tenía. Pero con Pepa era algo que nunca podría tener...tanto por ser una mujer, como por ser quien era. Mi padre realmente la odiaba. Además...yo no podía sentir eso por Pepa, no lo sentía.

Entre cavilaciones, llegamos hasta la puerta de mi casa...Gonzalo se despidió de mi con un beso y luego se marchó. Esa respetuosidad me sorprendió favorablemente...hasta ahora no había visto nada negativo en él. Quizá no era el alma de la fiesta, pero era lo que yo necesitaba.

Aun así...me sentía mal por haberle besado delante de Pepa...pero necesitaba que tuviese claro que entre ella y yo no era posible que pasase algo...y se lo dije antes de salir de casa...y no lo quiso entender. Esa era la única manera.

Entonces por qué me sentía como una mierda?

Me acosté y...mierda, mi cama aún olía a ella. Como era posible? Encima, mi sentimiento de culpa iba in crescendo...decidí llamarla a partir del mensaje que ella me había mandado el día anterior...

-..pero me canceló la llamada.

Tan enfadada estaba conmigo? Empecé a pensar que quizá sentía más que atracción por mí...y me sentí aún peor...y si la había hecho daño de verdad? Seguí intentándolo un par de veces...pero nada, colgaba. Pensé en enviarle un mensaje...pero quizá era mejor esperar a verla en clase...así el tema se enfriaría un poco.

El domingo pasó sin pena ni gloria...salvo por la llegada de mi padre. Llegó cansado...es decir, cabreado y mentando sus santos cojones varias veces en la misma frase. No le conté lo de la fiesta,...pero sí lo de Gonzalo. No sé por qué lo hice...quizá para convencerme a mi misma de que tenía una relación seria con él...quizá para contentarle a él...no lo sé, pero él se alegró mucho. Como era de esperar.

Estuve gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama...pensé que Pepa me llamaría a lo largo del día...pero no lo hizo. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Aunque solo fuera para insultarme, o reprocharme todo lo que había hecho...pero ni eso.

El lunes volví a clase...estaba nerviosa. Iba a tener que enfrentarme a Pepa...a Sara...

Cuándo llegué a clase saludé con un beso a Gonzalo que me esperaba impaciente. Ese gesto no hizo más que aumentar la rabia con la que Sara me miraba desde el fondo de la clase. Sabía que no le gustaba...pero esto no era asunto suyo. Me senté en mi sitio cuando el profesor entró...y esperé la llegada de Pepa...ella siempre llegaba tarde. Pero no apareció...

...pasaron las horas y no apareció. Pero, no iba a preocuparme...era muy típico de Pepa, la responsabilidad en clase no era su fuerte. Se habría quedado en casa durmiendo...o algo así.

Pero me equivoqué... tampoco apareció la mañana siguiente.

Ni la siguiente.

Ni la otra.

Y yo cada vez estaba más preocupada. La llamaba, pero su teléfono estaba apagado. No sabía donde vivía...Paula tampoco ( Noté que a ella tampoco le había hecho gracia lo de Gonzalo, pero era una buena amiga...no me lo echó en cara) y Sara...ella no me lo iba a decir. Solo me dirigió la palabra una vez en toda la semana.

" Sara- Estarás contenta."

Esa frase me rondaba la cabeza a todas horas...mi culpabilidad se acrecentaba con el paso de los días...y ver a Sara entrar todas las mañanas con ojeras y ojos llorosos y a Aitor y Lucas desquiciados...no ayudaba. Me di cuenta de lo que echaba de menos a Pepa...necesitaba que volviera, necesitaba que volviera para pedirle perdón por el daño que le había hecho...lo necesitaba...pero aun así ella no apareció.

Todas las noches de aquella maldita semana me acosté mirando hacia la ventana...esperando que en cualquier momento entrase por el balcón con su sonrisa y sus bromas. Que estuviera bien. Por las noches hacía frío...pero yo dejaba mi ventana abierta, por si acaso.

Pero no volvió. Y era por mi culpa.

Al principio solo me preocupaba...pero a medida que pasaban las noches lloraba,...lloraba porque quizá le hubiera pasado algo, fruto de la ira que yo había creado en ella.

Soñaba con ella. Soñaba que volvía ...que aparecía por el balcón de mi habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada...que yo me enfadaba por lo que me había hecho pasar, y que ella borraba mi enfado de un plumazo con una de sus bromas pesadas...

...pero luego me despertaba, y todo seguía igual.

En el instituto los profesores también empezaron a preocuparse por ella. Hasta mi padre.

Gonzalo se portó bien conmigo...pese a que la odiaba, intentaba animarme diciéndome que todo saldría bien. Así llego otra vez el lunes...

Estaba en clase sentada, ausente, sin hablar… como desde hace una semana. Sintiéndome culpable, preocupada...cuando se abrió la puerta, levanté la cabeza y la vi.

Entonces Pepa entró. No podría explicar con palabras la gran sensación de alivio que me inundó el alma. La sonreí, pero ella ni siquiera me miró...entro con la mochila sobre un hombro ( Su actitud chulesca era evidente hasta en eso), y sus eternas gafas de sol puestas. Pero...no estaba como siempre. Era como si hubiera perdido su brillo...el que la caracterizaba. Estaba... pálida.

Lo que no sabía yo es que más pálida me iba a dejar a mí su actitud.

Todos dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos haciendo para mirarla a ella cuando entro... incluso Soraya.

Pepa- Buenos días ( Murmuró, caminando hacia su sitio)

Soraya- Un momento, Pepa!

Pepa frenó, a la altura del asiento de Paula, que estaba junto al mío. No se giró. Pude ver que las facciones de su cara se tensaban.

Soraya- Tú te crees que puedes llegar aquí, después de una semana sin aparecer, sin ni siquiera avisar... y entrar así como así, sin dar una explicación?

Noté como el ambiente se caldeaba al instante. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Lucas, Aitor y Sara en guardia, sufriendo por el ataque de Soraya. Pepa contestó sin girarse.

Pepa- Yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Soraya- Ya lo creo que sí, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ir al despacho de Don Lorenzo, a explicarle a qué se debe tu ausencia. Y si todos hiciéramos los demás que tú?

Entonces si se giró, con su aire desafiante, pero aún con las gafas puestas.

Pepa- Y por qué no lo haces? Coge y pírate, yo no te voy a pedir que me lo expliques, porque ni lo sabré, ni me interesará.

Silencio. Ni un alma se movía en esa clase.

Soraya- Pepa... es mejor que hagas lo que te digo.

Pepa- Y si no? y si no qué? ( dejo su mochila en el suelo y abrió los brazos) Me vas a echar tú? Adelante, hazlo.

Soraya caminó hacia Pepa.

Soraya- Por favor Pepa…

Puso una mano en su costado para hacerla entrar en razón y entonces todos nos sobresaltamos. Pepa soltó un alarido de dolor audible en todo el instituto...que pretendía? Culpar a Soraya de agresión? Sólo había apoyado su mano en el costado de Pepa, sin fuerza, ella no se merecía aquello.

Pepa la empujó con una mano, con fuerza, haciendo que Soraya se echase unos cuantos pasos para atrás, sobresaltada.

Pepa- No te atrevas a volver a tocarme! ( Señalándola amenazante )

Todos nos quedamos en silencio...pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Mi padre había escuchado todo, y entró en clase vociferando.

D. Lorenzo- MIRANDA! A MI DESPACHO AHORA MISMO!

Pero Pepa no se movió del sitio, mantenía una mirada desafiante y cargada de ira, por los gestos de su cara, a Soraya. Entonces mi padre se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su espalda para hacerla andar. Pepa volvió a quejarse, esta vez no tan alto. Se apartó de mi padre como si quemase.

Pepa- QUE NO ME TOQUE JODER! NO ME TOQUE!

Lucas, Sara y Aitor se levantaron a la vez, como un resorte.

Soraya- Quietos! No lo pongáis peor, por favor.

D. Lorenzo- No la toco, no se preocupe, pero desfile.

Pepa desapareció con mi padre detrás. Soraya se quedó conmocionada...era una buena persona, y lo más seguro era que se estuviera sintiendo culpable por la escena y por el quejido de Pepa al tocarla. Los tres del fondo se sentaron, poco convencidos, pero no menos tensos, al contrario.

El resto de la hora pasó en silencio. Soraya no dijo nada más. Tampoco nosotros nos atrevimos a abrir la boca... y la culpabilidad que creía desaparecida...volvió.

…

PEPA

Después de la inminente bronca del viejo, y de haberme echado unos cuantos días de expulsión, caminé hacia el baño. Necesitaba tranquilidad...que nadie más se me pusiera en frente...o iba a reventar.

Entre el baño y me mojé la cara...lo necesitaba...necesitaba tranquilizarme como fuera...mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. Me apoyé en el lavabo y me quité las gafas...Me miré al espejo...estaba hecha un asco.

Me incorporé un poco, sin dejar de mirarme...me sentía tan...vacía...sola...herida...

Levanté un poco mi camiseta...y lo miré. Miré las evidencias de aquello que sentía...unos cuantos moratones de tamaño considerable asomaban debajo de la pequeña porción de piel descubierta por la camiseta...y solo era el principio. Noté como un par de lágrimas de resignación caían por mi cara...lo que me enfureció más. Yo no lloraba. Yo no.

Entonces oí como se abría la puerta...rápidamente me limpié las lágrimas, bajé mis gafas para tapar la hinchazón de los ojos, y me coloqué bien la camiseta. Miré a ver quien era.

Pepa- Joder… Qué quieres?

Silvia- Pepa...he estado muy preocupada y...

Pepa- Si, ya, ya ( Bebiendo agua)

Silvia- Pepa...lo siento...de verdad que he estado muy preocupada.

Pepa- Oye Silvia, por qué no te vas a hacer un rato el imbécil con Gonzalín y me dejas tranquila?

Silvia- Pepa...por favor...

Pepa- Sabes qué? Aguántate los pucheritos para tu novio, y olvídame.

Vi por el espejo como se acercaba a mí para abrazarme. Di un bote hacia atrás

Pepa- NO ME TOQUES!

Silvia- Pepa...yo solo quiero arreglarlo...

Pepa- Y yo solo quiero que me dejes tranquila, tía! Ahora sí...ahora no... Déjame en paz Silvia! Ya me dejaste todo muy claro la última vez que nos vimos...bueno, no sé si tú me verías a mi...seguramente que sí, porque para eso era la escenita, no? Para ahuyentarme, pues tranquila, que lo has conseguido, no pienso molestarte más, no vaya a ser que te pegue algo.

Silvia- Pepa,...yo no pienso eso...estaba equivocada ( Con lágrimas en los ojos)

Pepa- Que ya da igual Silvia, que da igual. Tengo problemas muchos más grandes que tú, lo sabes? Bueno, perdona, que para ti solo soy una mierda que maltrata a la gente...

Silvia- No...

Pepa- Sabes que Silvia? Vas a tener lo que querías, olvídame, no somos nada, ni amigas, ni siquiera compañeras, quédate tranquila.

Silvia- Sólo dime qué te ha pasado... Por favor...

Me acerqué a ella. Incline mi cabeza para quedar próxima a su altura.

Pepa- Por qué no se lo preguntas a tus amiguitos? Que te cuenten algo de mí que todavía no creas saber. ( Apreté los dientes ) Lárgate de aquí.

Al ver que no iba a hacerlo, decidí irme yo. Pasé por su lado para salir por la puerta.

Silvia- Perdóname...

Pepa- Estás perdonada si te quedas más tranquila, ahora vete a jugar a las parejitas con tu novio y déjame en paz.

Salí por la puerta...me quemaba. No sólo me hace ver la escenita del beso, después de decirme prácticamente que le repugnaba...sino que encima me venía llorando? Como si fuera yo la que le hubiera hecho algo y no al revés! Alucinante.

Me marché a la calle...sin ningún lugar al que ir...Por donde había venido.

SILVIA

Cuando Pepa se fue del baño quise ir detrás de ella...pero supuse que no era una buena idea...finalmente, se había cansado de todos mis desprecios. No volvió a aparecer en toda la mañana...gracias a los rumores me enteré de que la habían expulsado. Tuve que sacar fuerzas de donde no las había y aproveché que estaba sola en ese momento para ir a hablar con Sara.

Silvia- Hola...

Sara- Qué quieres?

Silvia- Sara... por favor..., he intentado hablar con Pepa, y no quiere perdonarme, y lo entiendo, pero...he pensado que tú podrías… quizá sí podrías...porque si no ( Mirándome las manos por vergüenza) ...sino no sé qué más hacer para ... ( Comencé a llorar) Estoy muy arrepentida y no sé cómo arreglarlo…

Sara continuó mirándome con dureza durante unos segundos. Después, su cara se torció en una mueca, intentando seguir firme y seria… pero se vio que ella tampoco pudo resistir.

Sara- Ven aquí, anda ( Me abrazó, y entonces lloré más fuerte)

Silvia- Lo siento mucho...estaba equivocada y ahora...ahora ya no me quiere ni ver... ( Acarició mi espalda con sus manos para tranquilizarme) Lo he pasado muy mal todos estos días, sintiendo que le había pasado algo… que había sido por mi culpa, y aunque no lo hubiera sido, yo la había hecho daño y… y si no volvía? Tienes que ayudarme…

A los minutos, conseguí tranquilizarme y dejar de llorar. Llorar era mi vía de desahogo, como para otro cualquiera podía ser gritar o pegarle a una pared.

Silvia- Perdona,...siempre tienes que verme en un numerito llorando...

Sara- No te preocupes... ( Me cogió de la cara con sus manos) sabes, Pepa es muy orgullosa...y muy cabezona...y muchas otras cosas más ( Las dos reímos) ...pero tú le haces falta...ahora está enfadada pero estoy segura de que en menos que canta un gallo la tienes escalando tu balcón otra vez. ( Volvimos a reír)

Silvia- Tú crees...?

Sara- Seguro. Sé que ahora está inaccesible… pero acabará dejando que hables con ella, y cuando lo hagas… tienes que disculparte por lo del otro día, Silvia… yo no digo que no puedas estar con quien te de la gana o que tengas que rendirle cuentas a ella, pero pareció totalmente que lo hiciste por hacerla daño.

Silvia- Lo siento…

Sara- Pepa es muy, muy orgullosa. Ella piensa que no tiene sentimientos, pero si los tiene… y si por alguna razón se los has herido…

Silvia- Lo arreglaré. De verdad. Ella me importa…

Entonces me besó en la mejilla, ese gesto me reconfortó, Sara estaba siendo cariñosa conmigo cuando no me lo merecía...así que la respondí con otro.

Silvia- Gracias ( Sonriendo)

Sara- De nada, guapa. ( Sonriendo) Pero...puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Silvia- Claro.

Sara- Respecto al tema de Gonzalo...

Silvia- Sara...me imagino que a ti te gustaría que Pepa y yo...bueno, eso, pero...yo no tengo esos sentimientos por ella...

Sara- Y por Gonzalo sí? ( Me miró)

Silvia- No sé...bueno, sí...

Sara- Ya.. .es porque es una chica?

Silvia- No es sólo por eso Sara... Es por quien es, es por mi padre, es por todo...yo no puedo aparecer el día de mañana en mi casa de la mano de una chica...

Sara- Y prefieres aparecer de la mano de alguien por el que no sientes nada, no?

Silvia- No es eso...a mi Gonzalo me gusta.

Sara- Creo que en todos esos motivos te has saltado uno importante… Gonzalo te gusta, vale… y Pepa? Te gusta?

Salvada por la campana. El profesor que tenía que darnos esa clase entró. Así que me despedí de Sara sin contestar y me fui a mi sitio.

…

Después de acabar las clases intenté evitar a Sara por todos los medios. No me agradó esa conversación...por qué todos tenían que opinar sobre eso? Por qué querían emparejarme con Pepa a la fuerza? Era mi vida, mis sentimientos y mis decisiones...y no estaban sometidas a juicio popular. Sólo porque a Pepa le gustase yo, tenía que corresponderla obligatoriamente?

Volví a casa con Gonzalo después de hablar con mi padre. Parecía ser que al vivir con él iba a pasar mucho tiempo solo en casa...lo cual no me disgustaba nada. La mujer de un amigo suyo de la capital había fallecido esta mañana en un accidente de tráfico...lo sentí mucho por su amigo...se conocían desde pequeños, así que lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue ir a verle hasta allí y quedarse con él esa noche en el velatorio.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa cuándo ya estaba oscureciendo, Gonzalo había insistido en ir a dar una vuelta juntos para que me despejara...yo prefería haber buscado a Pepa para hablar con ella...pero sabiendo como era, si no quería que la encontrara...no lo iba a conseguir.

Gonzalo- Estás bien? ( Cogiéndome de las manos)

Silvia- Sí, no te preocupes.

Gonzalo- Seguro?

Silvia- Que sí Gonzalo, que estoy bien...es que estos temas sobre la muerte me hacen sentirme...no sé. ( Mentí)

Gonzalo- Puedo quedarme contigo si quieres.

Sabía que no iba con segundas intenciones, pero aun así, decliné su propuesta. Prefería estar sola. Así que me despedí de el con un beso inocente y entré en casa. Subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto cabizbaja...pensando en lo acontecido esta mañana...aunque, al menos, sabía que Pepa estaba "bien" dentro de lo que cabía.

Entré a mi habitación, la cual estaba iluminada solo por las luces de las farolas que estaban encendidas ya en la calle. Dejé las cosas encima del escritorio sin encender la luz...era una manía que tenía...una manía que un día me iba a costar un infarto. Fue como un dejavú.

Pepa- Hola, novata.

Me giré muerta del susto con una mano en el pecho.

Silvia- Pepa! Qué haces aquí?

Estaba sentada a los pies mi cama...esperándome. No respondió, tan sólo bajo la cabeza. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé delante de ella. Posé mi mano en su barbilla y la hice levantar un poco la cabeza para que me mirara. Su mirada estaba...vacía, triste. Nunca la había visto así, y aquella nueva versión de ella me partía el alma en dos.

Pepa- Lo cierto...es que...es que no sabía a quien acudir. ( Mirándome a los ojos) No sabía dónde ir… siento haberme colao aquí, sé que no te gusta nada pero…

Interrumpiéndola, la abracé...y ella se aferró a mí. Siempre había tenido mucha empatía...ver a la gente pasándolo mal, hundida...me afectaba de sobremanera...pero ver esa cara de Pepa...desvalida, asustada...removió todo en mi interior. La abracé muy fuerte, acariciando su pelo con mis manos.

Silvia- Siempre que no sepas donde acudir, puedes venir aquí. ( Susurré).

…

Después de algunos minutos acariciando su pelo y abrazándola ( No me había fijado hasta entonces...pero me encantaba su olor), decidí dar el paso...así que me separé un poco de ella y , aún arrodillada, coloqué mis manos en sus piernas.

Silvia- Sé que tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadada conmigo… y sé que yo no tengo ningún derecho a preguntártelo… pero también siento que si no lo averiguo no voy a poder dormir tranquila hasta que me entere, así que… Qué te ha pasado…?

Pepa- Que...

Hizo un parón. No estaba dudando en contestarme… es que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Acaricié su cara mientras la miraba fijamente.

Pepa- Desde… desde hace tiempo tengo un problema muy gordo...y no sé como solucionarlo... Porque cada vez va a más y... y no le veo el final a esta pesadilla, Silvia…

Realmente estaba hundida… y sus palabras me habían tocado el corazón de lleno.

Silvia- Bueno… Seguro que tiene una solución, podremos encontrarla... Seguro que...

Pepa- No, Silvia!

Se levantó de pronto, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Me dio la espalda, ocultando la cara entre sus manos.

Silvia- Todo tiene solución menos la muerte Pepa...

Pepa- Ya...quizá en tu mundo sea así.

Sabía que no era el momento, pero me sentí ofendida con ese comentario. Hasta cuando iba a durar el cliché de niña inocente y tonta que se había empeñado en colocarme?. Me senté en la cama, y solté lo primero que mi mente ofendida pudo crear:

Silvia- Pepa... Cuándo vas a dejar de buscarte problemas?

Se giró enfurecida.

Pepa- Buscarme? Crees que disfruto con todo esto, no? Bueno, ni siquiera sabes de qué va el tema, pero no has dudado en volver a juzgarme, OTRA VEZ, sin saber.

Silvia- Joder Pepa! que no te estoy juzgando, pero si pusieras un poco de tu parte y dejaras a un lado esa actitud que tienes...

Pepa- Ah, claro...es verdad, perdona. Es culpa mía, como no. Al final voy a tener culpa hasta del mal tiempo.

Silvia- Que no digo eso! Pero joder...a veces me da la sensación de que buscas a los problemas.

Ese comentario hizo que endureciera sus facciones. La había enfadado mucho...ya conocía sus gestos.

Pepa- Los busco… Los busco, no? Eso crees?

Y entonces, se puso de perfil mientras se levantaba la camiseta hasta el pecho, mirándome con dureza.

Pepa- Y esto también me lo busco yo? O cómo?!

Lo que vi me dejo petrificada. Mi boca y mis ojos totalmente abiertos... mi cuerpo se estremeció. Esa imagen siguió grabada a fuego en mi memoria durante mucho tiempo. Su espalda, pecho, su estómago, costados… completamente cubiertos de hematomas, arañazos, cortes, quemaduras... Fue una visión horrible...no sé en que momento empezó, pero sentí algunas lágrimas surcando mi cara sólo por la dureza de esa imagen...era como si la hubieran sometido a una tortura... la palabra " Crueldad " sobrepasaba los límites para calificarla.

Aunque mis piernas apenas respondían, me levanté lentamente, y caminé hacia ella buscando su mirada, con una mano cubriéndome la boca. No me miraba, miraba al infinito, seria.

Quise tocarla...pero la carnicería que era su piel, me echó para atrás. Quise decir algo pero a las palabras les costaba salir. Hice un gran esfuerzo:

Silvia- Pero... Qué te han hecho? ( con voz entrecortada)

Si alguna emoción corría por el cuerpo de Pepa...su cara no lo demostró. Permanecía impasible, como si el tema no fuera con ella, sin mirarme. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó.

Pepa- Ahora me crees? O tampoco?

Volví a mi posición anterior, arrodillada delante de ella.

PEPA

Quería sacar lo que llevaba dentro...me quemaba, y sentía que tarde o temprano iba a estallar si no lo hacía, pero no me decidía.

Y si dudaba de mi otra vez? O no me creía? Pensé que por su actitud reciente, ni siquiera merecía que le contase la verdad. Qué más daba? Una más para el rebaño que pensaba todas esas idioteces de mí. Me tomó de la cara con suavidad.

Silvia- Por favor Pepa... Tú necesitas contar algo y yo necesito oírlo aunque tú no lo creas... ( Emocionada, impactada )

Vi como dos grandes lágrimas resbalaban por su cara...si era capaz de llorar solo por haber visto en lo que se había convertido mi cuerpo... quizá me estaba equivocando con ello.

Pepa- Está bien...pero no sé ni como empezar….

Silvia- Empieza por donde quieras...yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte.

Me tumbé en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Ella se recostó a mi lado, tomando mi mano izquierda.

Pepa- Silvia...yo no soy lo que tu piensas... No soy lo que todos pensáis...es verdad que no soy ninguna santa pero... A veces tengo que hacer cosas que no me gustan porque si no las hago podría ser peor... no sé si sabes que no tengo padres...bueno, los tuve, pero ya no. Cuando era joven mi madre se lió con un hombre que le prometió todo...pero estaba casado. Mi madre, ingenua...se lo creyó...y se quedó embarazada de mí. Cuando él se cansó de mi madre, la abandonó a su suerte, sabiendo que estaba embarazada...incluso la llego a amenazar si su "verdadera familia" se enteraba de ello. A lo único que accedió fue a darme su apellido, cosa que nunca llegaré a entender ya que no quería saber nade de nosotras… pero supongo que fue un regalo de consolación a mi madre, ya que su otra familia nunca se enteró… o eso creo.

Silvia- Hijo de puta...

Pepa- Hijo de puta? Si sólo se hubiera quedao en eso ni siquiera te lo estaría contando... Yo me crie con mi madre, ella se deslomaba para mantenerme... Cuando yo aún era una enana, enfermó y…

Hizo un parón que no pronosticaba nada bueno. Sólo pude mirarla, afectada, deseando que la frase no acabase como sabía que acabaría. Suspiró con fuerza antes de acabarla.

Pepa- Murió… de cáncer.

Silvia- Lo siento muchísimo, Pepa... ( Apretó mi mano)

Pepa- Yo tenía doce años cuando eso pasó...y estaba muerta de miedo. Estaba sola, no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, e ilusa de mi, busqué a ese hombre. Te puedes imaginar que no se alegró al verme, ni siquiera... ni siquiera le afectó que mi madre hubiera muerto. Él vivía tan feliz en una gran casa, con su mujer y su hijo...

Silvia- O sea... tienes un hermano...

Pepa- Exacto. Pero no le conozco. No llegué a verle nunca. Ese día ... Ese hijo de puta me amenazó con matarme si volvía a aparecer por allí...no quería que le jodiera la vida, dijo ( Reí amargamente) . Así que...estuve un tiempo viviendo en la calle, buscándome la vida como podía...robando, huyendo de servicios sociales, no quería acabar enjaulada en ningún centro. No estoy orgullosa de cómo sobreviví, pero era la única forma que tenía de no morirme en la puta calle.

En ese punto, su mirada se volvió aún más melancólica… y yo me estaba sintiendo morir de pena por dentro.

Pepa- Tuve suerte de conocer a un verdadero amigo… que… bueno, es igual. Un día la policía me encontró y acabé con unos padres de acogida... Pensarás que tuve suerte, podría estar en un orfanato, no? Ojalá. ( Me miró con duda) . Llevo casi cuatro años viviendo en esa casa y es un puto infierno...son un matrimonio, Alberto y Berta. Ella... ella siempre se ha portao bien conmigo... pero vive bajo el yugo del hijo de puta de su marido. Pensé que mi suerte había cambiao...que quizá podría ser feliz con esa familia pero... no sólo mi habitación parece una puta jaula para un perro callejero, sino que llevo años tragándome las palizas de ese cabrón, imagínate las que debe de llevar ella.

Silvia- Qué?! Pero...Pepa, tienes que denunciarlo, tenemos que... ( Escandalizada)

Pepa-No! No puedo hacer eso. ( Me incorporé)

Silvia- Pero por qué?!

Pepa- Por qué? Porque si no Berta... se llevaría el castigo! A mí probablemente me mataría, pero es que ya me da igual lo que me pase a mí, me importa lo que le pase a ella. De todas maneras, crees que es tan fácil meter entre rejas a cabrones como esos? Si ya es difícil de por sí, imagínate meter en la cárcel al rey de los cabrones, y al rey de los traf… ( Cambió de tercio rápidamente ) No puedo hacer eso, en dos días estaría en la calle e iría a por ella. Yo ya no estaría allí probablemente, nunca podría vivir tranquila sabiendo que la habría dejao sola a su suerte, no.

Silvia- Entonces... Él es el que te ha hecho eso? Pepa, te he visto defenderte, y no me entra en la cabeza cómo puede contigo, y menos hacerte lo que acabo de ver...

Pepa- Quieres saber por qué? Si quiero dormir en esa casa, tengo que llevarle dinero cada día... Crees que atraco, robo, tráfico por diversión? Pues no Silvia, desde luego que no, a mí me encantaría tener una familia que me quisiera y una casa estable como la tuya, sabes? Si no cumplo con lo que se me exige, ese hijo de puta se ensaña con Berta...el otro día, después de la fiesta me estuvo llamando, y yo le colgaba pensando que eras tú... Cuando llegué a casa...estaba hecho una furia Silvia, si no llego a aparecer la mata...

Silvia- Dejas que él te haga eso para salvarla?

Pepa- Pues sí... A mí ya no me duelen los golpes, me he vuelto insensible a eso...Ella no puede defenderse… ella no se merece eso.

Silvia- Joder Pepa, ni tú tampoco! Ya has hecho mucho por esa mujer, no crees? Me parece muy bien que ella no pueda defenderse, como tú dices… pero está permitiendo que todo ese dolor, chantaje, tortura, te lo lleves tú! ( Negué rápidamente con la cabeza ) Tiene que ser valiente y salir adelante sola, denunciarle y...

Pepa- Silvia, no todo el mundo es igual ante las adversidades, y más ante estas, vale? Ella… puede que no le eche cojones para acabar con todo eso o intentar pararle… pero ella es la mujer que me da de comer, me da su cariño, me mantiene viva… si no fuera por ella dormiría en la calle. Sabes lo que es eso? Es lo más cerca a una madre que tengo…

Aquello me dejó totalmente destrozada. Nunca me había imaginado algo así, no me cabía en la cabeza que le estuvieran haciendo eso… y mucho menos, que ella se estuviese dejando, sólo por proteger a una mujer que no tenía narices para protegerse ella sola, de la manera que fuese.

Silvia- Y tu modo de agradecérselo es quedarte allí a recibir palizas, chantajes… a que ese malnacido te obligue a destrozar tu vida? No… no! Si no le denuncias tú… lo haré yo.

Me levanté de golpe.

Pepa- NI SE TE OCURRA! ( La apunté con un dedo) He confiado en ti, te lo he contao, ni siquiera Lucas, Aitor y Sara saben todo lo que te acabo de contar a ti, no te atrevas a traicionarme en esto porque te juro que no te lo perdonaré en la vida!

Se levantó ella también. Pensé que iba a replicarme. Me miró fijamente… y su cara reflejó un intenso miedo.

Fue hasta mí y me abrazó con una fuerza inesperada, temblando, al borde del llanto...

Silvia- Puede que no lo puedas entender, porque ni siquiera yo lo entiendo… pero si te pasa algo me muero.

…

Quería seguir pegada a ella, y no apartarme. Pero caí en lo que acababa de decirle...no es que me arrepintiera de lo que acababa de soltar...es que me moría de vergüenza por ello. Sentí más miedo del que había sentido minutos atrás… pero esa vez fue porque acababa de darme cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba ella, en tan poco tiempo.

Ella creyó que me arrepentía...así que una vez más, caminó hasta los pies de mi cama y se sentó, con la cabeza baja. Fui lentamente hasta ella...y volví a arrodillarme. Ella me miró fijamente sin saber que decir...yo tampoco sabía. Bueno...en el fondo si sabía que decir...pero no sabia cómo.

Le tomé la cara con mis manos y la miré a los ojos. Estuve largos minutos haciéndolo, intentando descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de mí, lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza… pero no lo conseguí. No pude.

Pepa- Silvia, yo no puedo permitir que te metas en esto. Yo estoy encadenada a esta historia, pero tú no, nunca me perdonaría que alguien te hiciese daño por ponerle una denuncia a un cabrón, que por otra parte no va a llegar a ningún la…!

Silvia- Shh…

Permanecimos en silencio, mirándonos, hasta que ella lo rompió una vez más...supongo que no me estaba entendiendo.

Pepa- Quieres que me vaya?

Negué con la cabeza. Ella parecía no entender, así que intenté ser más clara.

Me acerqué lentamente... y dejé un suave y tímido beso en sus labios. Me volví alejada poco a poco. Su gesto de incredulidad habría resultado cómico en otro contexto.

Pepa- Silvia...?

Silvia- No hables, no digas nada.

Pepa- Pero...

Entonces lo volví a hacer...esta vez con menos timidez. Me acerqué a ella y volví a besarla. No estaba pensando, no sabía qué me estaba pasando ni por qué hacía aquello… simplemente, lo hacía. Como si mi cuerpo, mis manos y mis labios no me correspondieran en absoluto.

Ella pareció reaccionar, y aunque sus labios no se movieron ni un ápice, acarició mi cara con una de sus manos. Sin separar mis labios de los suyos me fui incorporando poco a poco y me senté a horcajadas sobre ella. Sin saber qué estaba haciendo y por qué motivo, perdí la noción del tiempo, el sentido común, la vergüenza... perdí la cabeza, aunque eso ya lo había perdido desde que ella irrumpió en mi vida como un ciclón.

PEPA

No podía creérmelo. Silvia me estaba besando...no había sido yo, había sido ella. Cuando se sentó sobre mí pensé que iba a perder la cabeza...llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándolo...pero hice un esfuerzo y me contuve...no quería cagarla otra vez. Sujetó mi cara con sus manos y siguió besándome...con timidez, sin prisa... y yo...yo estaba en una nube. Cerré los ojos y dejé de pensar...me dejé llevar... apenas podía moverme por la cantidad de escalofríos que estaba notando.

Lo único que me atreví a hacer en ese momento, por inercia, fue rozar el brazo de Silvia con uno de mis dedos… y lo que noté fue increíble. Su piel estaba erizada, como la mía… ella también estaba sintiendo esos escalofríos. Así que… así que respondí al beso.

Coloqué mis manos en su espalda y seguí el beso...pensé que sería capaz de no perder la cabeza, hasta que noté como ladeaba la cabeza y luego entreabría sus labios. La sensación más increíble y extraordinaria jamás sentida en mí, entro en mi boca. Su lengua buscó tímidamente la mía. Por alguna razón, parecía la primera vez también que ella hacía eso, besarse así con alguien… y por lo que yo estaba sintiendo, todos esos escalofríos, reaccioné como si también hubiera sido la mía.

Me estaba volviendo loca sólo con un beso. Pero es que era uno diferente a todos los demás que había recibido a lo largo de mi vida...esa vez sí sentía algo por la persona que me lo estaba dando. Me había pasado todos aquellos días, horas y momentos junto a Silvia, intentando negármelo a mí misma… pero por primera vez en mi vida, sentía algo por alguien… y era algo muy fuerte, tan fuerte que me dejó totalmente atemorizada cuando me di cuenta, cuando la vi con Gonzalo en aquella piscina y tuve que salir huyendo por el miedo que sentí.

Su lengua estuvo algunos minutos jugando con la mía...y a medida que la timidez de Silvia iba desapareciendo, mi locura iba aumentando, pero… de pronto paró. Pensé que se había arrepentido, que se había echado a perder de nuevo. La miré asustada por su próxima reacción, no quería que se enfadase conmigo… más bien, no quería que se alejase de mí, sabiendo que a mi me había gustado besarla… aunque eso ya se lo podría haber imaginado con mi insistencia desde el primer momento con la bromita del " Eres mi chica "… bromita, que no era tan bromita…

No me refería a que quisiese una relación con ella… nunca había tenido ninguna relación con nadie, sólo había tenido sexo, pero… por ella sentía algo especial. Algo, al fin y al cabo. Me tenía totalmente fascinada por haber conseguido eso de mí. Necesitaba averiguar qué era ese algo. Quizá sólo fuese que Silvia era una chica totalmente distinta a las demás con las que había tenido algo… era inteligente, preciosa, madura, con la cabeza en su sitio, responsable… y se me había resistido, negándose a tener nada conmigo una y otra vez…

…o simplemente, todo eso era una tontería y realmente es que ella era especial para mí.

SILVIA

Me separé un poco de ella... no me reconocía. Mi naturaleza tímida siempre me había impedido besar de aquella manera a otra persona, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Pero mandé todos estos pensamientos lejos, no quería pensar.

Me miró intrigada...supuse que pensaba que me estaba arrepintiendo...pero nada más lejos. Llevé mis manos hasta el borde de su camiseta... ella estaba tan asombrada que no entendió.

Silvia- Quítatela.

Pepa- Silvia…

Silvia- Confía en mí.

Me ayudó a quitarle la camiseta, e hice que se tumbara en la cama. Mi vista quedo clavada en la atrocidad que aquel hombre le había hecho a Pepa...me acerqué a ella y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

Silvia- Quiero decirte algo.

Ella sonrió.

Pepa- Princesa...sabes que besarme, desnudarme y tumbarme en tu cama... no es la mejor estrategia para hacerme mantener una conversación fluida contigo, no?

Silvia- Boba. ( Reí)

Acaricié su cara y le di un corto beso en los labios...hice que separase sus brazos y fui bajando. Besé delicadamente los cortes de su hombro izquierdo mientras pasaba mis dedos suavemente por el derecho.

Silvia- Quería que supieras que...( Beso) cuando no sepas donde ir, ( Beso ) siempre tendrás tu casa en mi.

Cambié de hombro, siguiendo el mismo camino que con el otro.

Silvia- Que cuando alguien te arranque las alas, ( Beso ) yo te regalaré unas nuevas.

Pude oír como suspiraba...me aparté de sus hombros y seguí por los cortes de su pecho.

Silvia- Cuando alguien te hiera, ( Beso ) yo cicatrizaré tus heridas. ( Beso )

Pasé a los hematomas de su estómago.

Silvia- Si te sientes perdida ( Beso ) yo te ayudaré a encontrar un camino ( Beso ) y caminaremos juntas ( Beso, acaricié sus brazos mientras seguía besando su estómago) ...si te pierdes ( Beso ) yo te buscaré y no pararé hasta encontrarte. ( Beso )

Seguí besando su estómago poco a poco, hasta llegar a las quemaduras de sus costados...y lentamente, parando de vez en cuando para hablar, pasé la punta de mi lengua por ellas mientras acariciaba su estomago con las yemas de mis dedos...podía notar como su piel se erizaba a mi paso mientras ella suspiraba.

Silvia- Si te sientes atacada...yo seré tu escudo...si sientes que no puedes más...siempre podrás apoyarte en mi...si no puedes andar yo caminaré por ti.

Subí hasta su cara.

Silvia- Quería decirte... que ya nunca estarás sola.

Me miró intensamente, mientras mis manos permanecían en su duro estómago. Su piel era realmente suave para tener tanto músculo desarrollado debajo.

Pepa- De verdad harás eso por mí?

El tono de su voz, cargado de esperanza, volvió a arañarme el alma. Asentí lentamente.

PEPA

Me quedé mirando a Silvia fijamente a los ojos...quería expresarle mi agradecimiento pero no me salían las palabras...nunca nadie me había dicho nada así, no esperaba esa reacción por su parte y me sentía...aliviada, protegida... Otra nueva sensación totalmente desconocida para mí. Sólo había sentido eso junto a mi madre, pero había pasado ya tanto tiempo y tanto dolor sin ella que… tal vez, había olvidado cómo sentir esas cosas.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya y la besé... en un principio fue un beso calmado, ella estaba sobre mí y yo acariciaba su espalda... Me atreví a meter mis manos por dentro de su camiseta y acariciarle la espalda de nuevo, pero esa vez desnuda.

Ella suspiró en mi boca mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban...eso me excitó aún más.

Estaba al borde de la locura, sentía mi cuerpo arder debajo del de Silvia...quería seguir, llegar a mucho más...pero...dudé.

Me incorporé un poco y Silvia quedó sentada sobre mí otra vez. Intentaba hablar pero ella no dejaba de besarme sujetando mi cara con sus manos...las cogí con las mías y me aparté un poco.

Pepa- Silvia... ( Beso ) Silvia, espera.

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Pepa- Tú...tú estás segura de...?

Silvia- Pepa... Yo nunca lo he hecho con una chica... bueno ni con una chica ni con nadie… Lo que me preguntaste el otro día era verdad, yo soy… soy… ( Vergüenza )

Miró hacia abajo, totalmente avergonzada.

Silvia- Yo soy…virgen…

Hice que me mirase a los ojos, y totalmente seria, esforzándome, contesté.

Pepa- Bueno… yo también.

Su cara avergonzada cambió a una risotada repentina, delatando mi sonrisa traviesa. Me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Silvia- Mentirosa!

Atrapé sus manos con las mías, todo lo dulcemente que pude.

Pepa- Entonces... quieres que lo dejemos?

Silvia- No... quiero que sea contigo.

Pepa- Estas segura de eso?

Volvió a besarme sin contestar...en un principio apenas reaccioné, esperaba que en cualquier momento parase, que se arrepintiese de aquello… por qué de pronto quería eso conmigo? En qué momento se había convencido de aquello?

Cuando sentí que sus besos en mi boca se volvían más apasionados, dejé de pensar. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando estar así con ella.

Seguimos entrelazando nuestras lenguas, esa vez de una forma mucho más pasional que antes. Ella suspiraba...y yo...empezaba a jadear por momentos. Sentir su lengua jugando con la mía y sus manos perdiéndose por mi pelo me estaba llevando a la locura... nunca me había excitado de esa forma solo por un beso. Así que me dejé llevar por mi locura y poco a poco fui subiendo su camiseta.

Lo hice despacio...era su primera vez y tampoco quería asustarla siendo brusca. Acaricié su estómago con las palmas de mi mano subiendo poco a poco la tela de la camiseta de tirantes, su piel se erizaba a mi paso y la mía...simplemente ardía. Poco a poco llegué a la altura de su pecho, y ella me ayudó levantando los brazos. Cuando ya se la había sacado, tiré la camiseta al suelo y evité con mucho esfuerzo perder mi mirada en sus pechos. La miré a los ojos para saber cual era su reacción y me sonrió, yo respondí con otra sonrisa y volví a besarla.

Supe que estaba cortada ya que apenas se atrevía a tocarme, así que cogí sus manos y las situé en mis costados con cuidado. Aún me dolían. Ella los acarició suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos y yo me estremecí. Tras un largo tiempo besándonos, disfrutando de aquello que había empezado a pensar que nunca tendría, empecé a acariciar sus piernas despacio, hasta llegar a sus muslos, siempre atenta a la reacción de Silvia... Entonces ella me besó de manera más urgente, jugando con mi lengua con más rapidez que antes. Me estaba sintiendo morir...ascendí un poco más mis manos por sus muslos y noté como a medida que lo hacía su piel me quemaba más y más.

La aparté de mí con delicadeza y la hice tumbarse, situándome encima de ella. Seguimos besándonos apasionadamente, yo me deshacía de su falda y ella pasaba sus manos por mi pelo con la misma urgencia con la que su lengua buscaba la mía. Nunca me había sucedido antes, pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera sabía por donde seguir.

Pepa- Quieres que siga?

Silvia- Desnúdame

Dijo aquello balbuceando… pero sin embargo, su mirada denotaba seguridad.

Hice que se incorporase un poco, y mientras besaba y lamía su cuello desabroché su sujetador...sus suspiros se tornaron aún más sonoros. Cuando me deshice de esa prenda y la volví a tumbar, ya no pude evitar mirar sus pechos. Me pasé largos segundos observando su cuerpo semidesnudo. Era aún más perfecto de lo que había alcanzado a imaginar antes.

Mientras la miraba, notaba sus manos reclamándome. Me miraba fijamente, totalmente invadida por la vergüenza mientras no podía apartar mi vista de su cuerpo.

Volví a ella y la besé con fiereza, mientras acariciaba sus pechos con mis dedos delicadamente, pude sentir como sus pezones se endurecían entre mis dedos cada vez más.

Sin aguantarlo más, mis dos manos los abarcaron por completo, palpándolos entre mis manos, mirándolos hipnotizados. Ella suspiraba, con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Sentí cómo sólo con eso, la excitación en mí avanzaba un paso más, empezando a doler. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, jadeando y volví a abrirlos. Jamás había sentido nada semejante.

Parecía que lo estaba haciendo todo por primera vez. Estaba sintiendo todo tipo de cosas por primera vez, nunca me había centrado tanto en aquello, siempre había ido directamente al final.

Mirando, hipnotizada, atrapé sus pezones endurecidos entre dos de mis dedos, con ambas manos y los aplasté entre estos ligeramente. Su espalda se arqueó con un casi gemido y sus manos apretaron mi espalda. No podía dejar de mirar como su boca se abría lanzando esos ruidos que me estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

Quería entretenerme con cada parte de su cuerpo durante horas, si eso era posible. Alargar aquello hasta el infinito.

Sin embargo, no pude aguantarlo más, lleve mi boca hasta uno de ellos y después de besarlo lo metí en mi boca y lo lamí despacio para luego mordisquearlo... entonces la escuché gemir intensamente por primera vez…

Seguí un largo tiempo haciéndolo...pero acabó resultando insuficiente. Llené su pecho y su torso de besos, dirigiéndome su oído y lo lamí, mientras mis manos acariciaban y apretaban sus pechos, escuchando de cerca como jadeaba ella. Situó sus manos en la zona baja de mi espalda... y poco a poco las llevo hasta mi culo, apretándolo, lo que me hizo perder el norte.

Mis manos fueron bajando hasta el borde de su ropa interior... y para ayudarla a luchar contra su vergüenza la besé mientras me desprendía de la última prenda de su cuerpo. Cuando lo hice me situé entre sus piernas, notando el calor y la humedad que desprendía su sexo en mi estómago.

Volví a besarla, más apasionadamente que nunca, subiendo un poco mi cuerpo y moviéndome sutilmente... con el movimiento, mis vaqueros la estaban rozando entre sus piernas y ella empezó a gemir de nuevo, aferrándose con fuerza a mí, lo que hizo que el roce entre nosotras fuera más notable, aumentando aún más los sonidos de placer que salían de su garganta.

Pepa- Te gusta? ( Jadeos )

Silvia- Sí…

Repentinamente, mirando sus ojos, provoqué un roce mucho más intenso. Ella gimió mucho más alto entonces.

Pepa- Te gusta? ( Repetí )

Silvia- Sí, Dios… sí, no pares. Vuélvelo a hacer,… hazlo otra vez! ( Desesperada )

Lo hice una, otra y otra vez. Sentí que podría hacer cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera, las veces que hubieran sido necesarias. Cada vez que lo repetía, aún más fuerte, notaba sus dedos hundiéndose más en mi espalda.

Se lanzó a mi boca y empezó a comérsela, literalmente. Devoraba mis labios, haciendo que su lengua entrase sin que yo opusiera resistencia. De hecho, hacía lo que quería con ella.

Se separó de mí y totalmente desubicada, sin saber qué era exactamente lo que me estaba pidiendo, suplicó:

Silvia- Necesito… más. Algo más.

Algo nerviosa, mi mano fue bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo, hasta situarse entre sus piernas.

Ni siquiera la había movido aún y ella ya apretó los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Bajé a besos por su cara, y comencé a comerme su cuello como una loca mientras mis dedos la acariciaban suavemente.

Sus jadeos comenzaron a subir de intensidad, ansiosos por algo más que aquello. Solo la punta de dos de mis dedos la acariciaban y parecía no ser suficiente para ella… para mí tampoco lo era. No quería torturarla con aquello, simplemente quería alargarlo todo lo posible, que no se acabase nunca. Jamás había sentido algo parecido y, por alguna razón, estuve segura de que jamás lo sentiría con ninguna otra persona pese a mi juventud y mi amplia lista de ligues y posibilidades. No quería perderlo todavía.

Volví a subir, tenía una inmensa necesidad de mirarla… y comprobé, sorprendida, que ella también la tenía. Me miró a los ojos intensamente… suplicante. Rocé mis labios con los suyos como aquella noche en la que me colé en su habitación por primera vez… sólo que en esa ocasión sí me respondió, llevando sus manos a mi nuca, repitiendo ese roce con mis labios una y otra vez mientras mis dedos seguían estimulándola.

No sabía qué sentía ni que nombre tenía aquello exactamente… pero me sentía… en la perfección. No existía ni volvería existir algo mejor que eso, nunca más.

No podía dejar de mirarla fijamente, totalmente impresionada… asustada. Tuvo gracia el pensar que probablemente yo estaba mucho más asustada que ella.

Con la palma de la mano fui acariciando su sexo, cada vez más rápido... noté como su humedad aumentaba notoriamente por momentos.

Volvió a colocar sus manos en mi nuca y pegó mi frente a la suya. Nos quedamos en un largo silencio, sin hacer nada durante unos segundos, sólo con los ojos cerrados escuchando nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

Silvia- Lo escuchas? Lo sientes?

Abrí los ojos para mirarla, sin entender.

Silvia- Mi corazón.

Asentí lentamente… podía sentirlo martillear contra mi pecho.

Silvia- Yo… también puedo sentir el tuyo, parece que va a salirse…

Acaricié sus labios con la punta de mis dedos.

Pepa- Lo raro es que no hayas escuchao mi corazón ponerse así cualquiera de las veces que hayas estao cerca de mí.

Una gran sonrisa creció lentamente en su cara, bajo mis dedos.

Silvia- Por qué nos pasa esto?

Preguntó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Le respondí con toda la sinceridad que había dentro de mí, sin dejar de mirarla.

Pepa- No lo sé…

Quise preguntarle si estaba asustada… pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, tampoco me atreví.

No había necesidad, porque algo en sus ojos y en aquella pregunta que me hizo lo estaba diciendo.

No me atreví… porque yo sí lo estaba. Mucho.

Seguimos mirándonos a los ojos, sin apartar la vista ni un segundo. Empujó mis hombros para hacer que me pusiera de rodillas levemente. Llevó su mano a mi cinturón, mirándome, nerviosa. Subió sus manos por mi estómago, sintiendo como mi piel se erizaba. Miré hacia el techo, después cerrando los ojos, suspirando al sentir aquello.

Sentí como tiraba de la hebilla. Cuando miré, el cinturón estaba desabrochado. Me miró fijamente.

Silvia- Quítatelos. Quiero… quiero verte.

Por primera vez en mi vida, de nuevo, me sentí horriblemente expuesta al quitarme la ropa delante de alguien. Lo había hecho muchísimas veces, demasiadas para mi edad, sin ningún tipo de reparo, pero delante de Silvia… no sentí simplemente que me fuese a ver casi desnuda, sentí que me iba a ver por dentro. A través de mí.

Llevé mis manos al cinturón para empezar a quitármelos.

Silvia- Despacio.

La oscuridad de la habitación y del exterior, apenas me permitía ver su cuerpo desnudo, pero el rayo de luz de una farola que entraba, le daba una perfecta visión a ella de mi torso semidesnudo.

Asentí, y desabroché el cinturón del todo, despacio, mirando su cara fijamente. Ella no dejaba de mover su mano, lentamente, por mi estómago, sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo. En sus ojos había tal mezcla de sentimientos que yo era incapaz de saber lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo en ese momento. Saqué el cinturón del todo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Volví a mirarla fijamente cuando empecé con los botones, la cremallera, y fui bajando los pantalones lentamente hasta donde la posición me lo permitió. Ella tenía el mismo tipo de mirada que yo había tenido minutos antes cuando la desnudaba… una mirada totalmente hipnotizada, ida.

Me interrumpió para pasar sus dos manos por mi estómago, hasta el pecho. Lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente. Yo también respiré así, mirando al techo… todo era tan lento, delicado… tan… mágico. Parecíamos atrapadas en algún tipo de escena cargada de magia… no sabía explicarlo, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente.

Entonces, tiró suavemente de la cadena que yo llevaba alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que me acercase de nuevo. Tumbada sobre ella, me ayudó a bajar mis pantalones lentamente mientras volvíamos a besarnos de nuevo, largamente.

Sus manos se movían por mi espalda, llegando hasta abajo y volviendo a subir. En cierto momento, se colaron bajo mi ropa interior, acariciando mi culo. Sentir sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, traspasando aquella barrera, hizo que suspirase con fuerza. Apenas me dio tiempo a terminarlo, ya que ella no tardó en besarme de nuevo, adueñándose de mi boca por completo.

Mi mano volvió a bajar por su cuerpo otra vez, hasta situarse entre sus piernas de nuevo, acariciándola. A esas alturas su excitación era máxima. Pegó su cara a la mía, dejando sus labios muy cerca de los míos, suspirando con fuerza.

Silvia- Hazlo, hazlo… ( Susurró )

Pepa- No quiero que esto acabe… quiero que dure siempre… siempre así.

Le confesé mi miedo. El por qué aún no había llegado al momento más importante. Ella colocó sus manos en mi cara y me hizo mirarla.

Silvia- Si lo haces, nunca podré sacarte de mí. Nunca nadie podrá hacer que olvide esto, ni que te olvide a ti. Nunca acabará. No preguntes… sólo… sólo hazlo.

Vi en sus ojos una sinceridad extrema… nunca había visto eso en sus ojos, era la primera vez que la veía totalmente transparente. Ella pudo notar lo mismo conmigo. Sólo que yo nunca había sido transparente para nadie.

Realmente, sus palabras no habían tenido un significado concreto. Aquello podría haber tenido muchas lecturas. Ella lo dijo sin pensar. Yo lo entendí sin pensar. Por alguna razón, para nosotras dos, en aquel momento, esas palabras tenían un significado enorme y totalmente claro.

Pegué mi frente a la suya y suspiré. Rocé mis labios con los suyos una última vez, pero aquella mucho más tierna que las anteriores. Noté el miedo en sus ojos por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, incluso temblaba.

Pepa- No voy a hacerte daño… yo nunca te haría daño.

Asintió, mucho más tranquila entonces.

Entonces, sin dejar de mirarnos, empecé a penetrarla por primera vez, lentamente. Sus ojos se achinaron a medida que avanzaba… hasta que reprimió un gran gemido cargado de dolor y placer a partes desiguales.

Jamás había sentido nervios en una situación parecida aquella. Pero jamás nadie me había importado lo más mínimo.

Pepa- Te duele? ( Nerviosa )

Silvia- Un poco… ( Jadeó )

Intenté retirar mis dedos, sintiéndome incapaz de hacerle daño deliberadamente, aun sabiendo que aquello era inevitable y se le pasaría en poco tiempo… pero ella atrapó mi muñeca con una mano, y con la otra empujó suavemente mi espalda contra ella, mirándome fijamente.

Silvia- No pares. Nunca. Quiero esto contigo, quiero que seas tú.

Debido a aquella frase, a su mirada mientras la pronunciaba, no paré de besarla mientras mis dedos volvían a entrar en ella... a medida que la seguía penetrando, poco a poco noté como la parte de dolor que existía en sus gemidos se disipaba. Cambié mi posición y me situé entre una de sus piernas. Mi cara se mantuvo pegada a la suya en todo momento, repartiéndole cientos de besos por la cara, por los labios… o simplemente para estar cerca de ella, todo lo cerca que podía estar, escuchando su respiración agitada entre gemidos.

Mis dedos entraban y salían de ella, cada vez más rápido, más profundo...y ella con sus manos clavadas en la parte baja de mi espalda, gemía cada vez más alto, moviendo sus caderas tanto como podía. Sus gemidos eran los más intensos y desgarradores que jamás había escuchado. Ella estaba sintiendo oleadas inmensas de placer y aleteos en el estómago cada vez que mis dedos entraban dentro de su cuerpo. Era la sensación más increíble que había tenido en mi vida hasta entonces… también lo fue para ella.

Silvia empezó a temblar mientras seguía penetrándola, y pude notar que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo...no sé por qué lo hice, ni siquiera lo pensé...no lo había dicho nunca, y hasta yo me sorprendí de que algo así pudiera salir de mi boca. Con mis labios pegados a su oído, cuando noté que ella no aguantaría mucho más susurré:

Pepa- No puedo respirar sin ti.

En cuanto mis labios se sellaron ella estalló en un sonoro orgasmo, clavándome las uñas en la zona baja de mi espalda con fuerza... sus grandes gemidos y el movimiento de su muslo entre las mías hicieron que yo también estallase, temblando sobre ella. Todas esas miradas, sus palabras susurradas, toda aquella magia inexplicable me habían precipitado al orgasmo más rompedor de mi vida con apenas unos roces... no fui capaz de emitir ningún sonido, simplemente temblé como una hoja.

Cuando Silvia se calmó, saqué despacio mis dedos de su interior...y me abracé a ella...ella acarició mi espalda y mi pelo... abrazándome con toda la fuerza que tuvo.

…

PEPA

Cuándo abrí los ojos ya era de día, nos habíamos dormido...miré la hora en el despertador de Silvia y pegué un bote. No había sonado. La zarandeé cariñosamente.

Pepa- Silvia...

Silvia- Mmm...

Pepa- Princesa...despierta...

Silvia- Cinco minutos más... ( Revolviéndose)

Pepa- Bueno...a mí me da igual,...pero es que vamos a llegar tarde.

Silvia- Qué hora es? ( Murmuró, más dormida que despierta, con los ojos cerrados)

Pepa- Las ocho menos veinticinco...

Silvia- Mm... Vale... ( Sin moverse)

Me extrañó esa reacción por su parte. Las clases empezaban a las 8 en punto. De repente, se incorporó de un bote.

Silvia- LAS QUÉ?! PEPA QUE NOS HEMOS DORMIDO!

Con el susto se había incorporado sin taparse nada...y estaba desnuda.

Pepa- Sí, sí... ( Mirando sus pechos hipnotizada)

Silvia- No, si no, que es tardísimo...! ( Sin mirarme) Pepa...Pepa me estás escuchando? !( Se giró para mirarme)

Pepa- Eh..? Si, si... ( Sin apartar la vista)

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se tapó bruscamente, entonces la miré...ella también me miraba con una ceja levantada.

Silvia- A ver, que te he dicho?

Pepa- Qué? Las ocho menos veinticinco.

Silvia- Dios! Déjalo!

Se levantó deprisa enrollándose en la sábana. Yo la seguía con la mirada hipnotizada.

Silvia- Te vas a quedar ahí? Pepa, muévete! Yo me voy a la ducha.

Pepa- Si quieres voy contigo. ( Sonriendo)

Silvia- Sí, claro, y qué más... No, tu vete yendo, vamos, corre!

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. No hubiera estado de más un beso o algo...pero lo atribuí al agobio que tenía ella encima por llegar tarde. Siempre tan responsable. Me levanté, y mientras me ponía la camiseta miré hacia su cama.

Pepa- (Bueno...responsable, responsable... Madre mía, se entera de esto el viejo y me mata… Y después tira mi cadáver al lago )

Acabé de vestirme y me dirigí hacia la ventana para no perder la costumbre. Me hubiera gustado esperarla pero con el genio que se gastaba cualquiera le llevaba la contraria. Bajé por la cañería apresuradamente, tanto que estuve a punto de caerme.

Pepa- ( Y yo por qué mierda voy con tanta prisa?! Si a mi me la suda llegar tarde que no llegar! )

Di la vuelta a la calle, hacia donde había dejado aparcada la moto. Pensé que Don Lorenzo estaría en casa el día anterior y no quería arriesgarme a que la viera...todo el pueblo sabía de quien era esa preciosidad de moto. Fui hasta "casa" aprovechando que estaba vacía. Me duché y me cambié, y volví a la moto para ir hacia el instituto. Por el camino vi a Sara, caminando hacia allí con toda la calma del mundo...parecía que nos habían cortado a los cuatro con el mismo molde. Frené bruscamente a su lado asustándola.

Pepa- Tía buena! Cuánto cobras, que te subo.

Sara- Imbécil ! ( Río) Con mi novio tengo más que de sobra guapa!

Pepa- Ya, eso decís todas... Subes y nos fumamos la primera hora? que luego se malacostumbran.

Sara- Eso está hecho ( Sonrió)

Dirigí la moto hasta el lago...lo bueno que tenía aquel sitio es que estaba completamente aislado, ya que estaba a las afueras, y nunca había nadie. Prácticamente era nuestro territorio...la gente lo sabía, quizá por eso siempre estaba vacío. Hacía un buen día, así que nos tumbamos en el césped bajo el sol.

Sara- Y a ti que te pasa que hoy estás tan contenta? Tú no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti? Ha pasado algo con ese cabrón, verdad?

Pepa- Ya te lo contaré...ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

Sara- Por lo menos me contarás a que viene tan buen humor, no?

No me extrañó que me lo preguntara. Desde que salí de casa de Silvia no había dejado de sonreír ni un momento.

Pepa- Ayer estuve con Silvia ( Sonriendo y jugueteando con el césped)

Sara- No sé por qué pero me lo imaginaba...( Sonrió ) Creí que después de lo de la fiesta estabais a malas otra vez...

Pepa- Estábamos, pero... ayer paso algo que lo cambió todo ( Sonriendo aún más)

Sara- No me digas que...? Os habéis liado?

Pepa- No sólo eso...ayer nos acostamos.

Sara- Qué me estás contando? ( Impactada) No te creo...me estás vacilando.

Pepa- Tengo cara de estar vacilándote? ( Mirándola y sonriendo)

Sara- Pero... Cómo? Cuando? Dónde?

Pepa- Ehhh! frena! Qué pasa, que eres poli y yo no lo sabía?

Sara- Cuenta, cuenta por Dios!

Le conté todo lo acontecido la noche anterior...me hizo darle todos los detalles, Sara era así.

Sara- Qué fuerte...encima la primera vez...contigo!

Pepa- Oye guapa, por qué te extraña tanto?

Río.

Sara- Y tú como estás? Aunque ya me lo imagino...

Pepa- Genial Sara... Nunca me había sentido así... fue distinto,... Perfecto! Estoy en una nube... estaba tan jodida por lo de Gonzalo...pero lo que pasó anoche me ha abierto los ojos... Hay algo que no te he contao... le dije que... que...

Sara- Que cuando quiera repetís. ( Rio)

Pepa- No idiota! ( Reí ) Que...yo...bueno...le dije que... no podía respirar sin ella. ( Avergonzada )

Sara enmudeció. Me miró como si le acabara de decir el más grande de los disparates.

Sara- En serio...?

Pepa- Sí... sabes que es algo que yo jamás había sentido por una chica... ni había dicho a nadie... No le dije las dos grandes palabras, ni mucho menos pero… le dije eso porque… Con ella me salió sólo Sara... estoy feliz y asustada a partes iguales…

Sara- Joder, Pepa me alegro muchísimo! ( Me abrazó) Ya sabía yo que esta chica era especial... sabes qué? genial , ya era hora de que te abrieras a alguien así...desde hace mucho tiempo me he dado cuenta de que Silvia es lo que te hacía falta...

Pepa- Tienes razón... Sara desde que la conozco... siento que quiero ser mejor persona para ella... estaría dispuesta a dejar de hacer todo lo que hago, y todo lo que aparento solo por ella... Cuando estoy con ella... me siento capaz de todo. Siempre había pensao que no valía para nada, que no tenía futuro... que mi existencia no significaba nada... pero ahora... todo eso ha cambiao.

Sara- Madre mía... Quién te ha visto y quién te ve... Pepa Miranda enamorada!

Pepa- Puede ser… algo así.

Sara- Y encima lo reconoces abiertamente? A esta chica hay que hacerle un monumento, o ponerle un piso en la Sierra o algo...

Pepa- Sólo una cosa ( Me recosté para mirarla) No le digas nada a estos vale? Por ahora no...

Sara- Vale. Pero son tus amigos y te quieren... algún día tendrás que tirar esa coraza, no? Por lo menos con nosotros.

Pepa- Dame tiempo.

Sara- Está bien.

El resto del tiempo que estuvimos ahí, lo pasamos haciendo el tonto, como de costumbre.

Era la primera vez que me sentía así.

Era la primera vez que no me sentía vacía... era la primera vez que me sentía feliz.

…

SILVIA

Cuando acabé de ducharme, volví a mi habitación enrollada en una toalla. Ella ya no estaba... sentí alivio por ellos. Me quedé quieta, de pie, con las gotas del agua que caían por mi pelo resbalando por mi espalda. Miraba fijamente mi cama... suspiré y me senté en ella...me senté solo por no mirarla.

No podía mirarla...

Por culpa...

Por vergüenza...

Por cobardía...

Por las dudas.

…

Salí de casa apresuradamente, caminaba hacia el instituto...casi corría, aunque no lo necesitaba, finalmente no se me había hecho tan tarde, llegaba de sobra. Un cúmulo de pensamientos empezó a causarme dolor de cabeza. Pensaba que nada podía ir peor...

Gonzalo- Silvia! Espera!

Si podía.

Culpabilidad : Sentimiento de responsabilidad que recae sobre alguien por haber cometido un acto incorrecto. La culpa es aquello que te fija en sucesos pasados, te hace sentirte abatido por algo que hiciste y gastas tus momentos presentes afligido por los remordimientos.

La culpabilidad era aquello que me hacía imposible mirar a la cara a Gonzalo más de dos segundos seguidos. La culpabilidad era aquello que me hacía desear que lo de la noche anterior no hubiera sucedido nunca... era aquello que me hacía arrepentirme profundamente de haberme acostado con Pepa.

Llegó hasta mí sonriendo. La culpabilidad aumentó.

Gonzalo- No me oías?

Silvia- No, perdona...iba pensando en mis cosas y...

Gonzalo- No me vas a dar un beso? ( Sonriendo)

Silvia- Claro.

Le besé...pero entonces la culpa volvió a mí, y me separe de él.

Silvia- Entramos? Vamos a llegar tarde

Gonzalo- Claro, vamos. Ya estás más tranquila?

Una punzada atacó mi nunca...culpabilidad de nuevo. Al ver que no respondía...

Gonzalo- Es que ayer me dejaste un poco preocupado.

Silvia- Si, tranquilo...ya estoy bien.

Andamos hacia clase por los pasillos... él hablaba, pero yo no le escuchaba. Pensaba en lo arrepentida que estaba... en que no sabia por qué lo había hecho...pero estaba arrepentida. Cuando llegué a clase me separé de Gonzalo y me senté al lado de Paula, que ya me estaba esperando. Después de una charla en la que yo estaba totalmente ausente...pasó.

Paula- Silvia...qué te pasa? Estás bien?

Silvia- Ayer lo hice.

Paula- El qué? ( Extrañada)

Silvia- Ya sabes...eso.

Paula-...Que te has estrenao? Ya decía yo que Gonzalo traía una cara más embobada de lo habitual ( Bromeó)

Silvia- No fue con Gonzalo. ( Tajante, y sin mirarla)

Paula- Como..? Entonces...? Silvia, con quien te has acostado?

Vergüenza : Sentimiento de turbación causado por sentir culpa, humillación o deshonra.

Vergüenza era lo que me impedía reconocer en alto lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

Vergüenza era lo que me hacía incapaz de decírselo a Paula mirándola a la cara.

Silvia- Ayer me acosté con... con… ayer me acosté con el diablo.

Sí, el diablo. No porque ella fuese pura maldad. No porque ella se mereciese ese nombre por lo que había pasado, simplemente… se decía que el diablo atraía a los demás a cometer actos que no estaban bien. El diablo te tentaba a hacer lo que no debías hacer, lo que nunca te habías planteado hacer… lo que sabías que no estaba bien hacer. Y ella lo consiguió conmigo, tentándome hasta el final.

Paula- Con el diablo? ( Extrañada ) Alguien se ha levantado un poco fanática hoy… ( Canturreó ) No sé qué te has tomado esta mañana pero… Eh! Espera, espera, espera! Te has acostado con Pepa?!

Silvia- Sí! Y por favor, baja la voz!

Paula- Pero...Silvia...?

Silvia- Lo sé... soy una descerebrada y una cabrona. Gonzalo no se merece esto, y no me preguntes por qué, porque ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Ni siquiera tengo esos sentimientos por ella...dios mío Paula que he hecho? ( Enterrando mi cara en las manos)

Paula- A ver... tranquilízate...has hablado con Pepa?

Silvia- No joder...esa es otra, encima la he echado de mi cuarto prácticamente como si fuera un perro... y la pobre no se habrá dado ni cuenta... la he cagado Paula, la he cagado...si hubiera sido consecuente con mis sentimientos lo hubiera hecho con Gonzalo...y voy yo y lo hago con Pepa... Dios, soy lo peor...

Paula- Silvia esas cosas pasan...a veces hacemos cosas sin saber por qué de las que luego nos arrepentimos...pero...tienes que hablar con Pepa...

Silvia- ( Llorando) No puedo... la voy a partir el corazón... joder, si hasta me dijo algo precioso, impropio de alguien con tantísimo orgullo y yo… No fui capaz de contestar nada, me quedé callada esperando que se durmiera.

Paula- Y qué vas a hacer? Estar con los dos a la vez?

Silvia- No... yo quiero estar con Gonzalo. ( Tajante)

Paula- Silvia… yo… no es por joder, ni nada parecido. Pero tú… estás completamente segura de que no sientes nada por Pepa?

Silvia- Completamente.

Paula- Es que… las personas como tú no hacen esas cosas porque sí y ala! Estás segura de que…?

Silvia- Sí, Paula. ( Incómoda )

Paula- Pues ya está ( Decepcionada por la respuesta ) Si tú lo tienes tan claro…

Poco después entró el profesor. Me mantuve como había estado hasta ese punto de la mañana, ausente... En el cambio de clase, cuando pensé que entonces sí que las cosas no se podían poner peor...entró ella...sonriéndome... con la sonrisa más sincera y preciosa que había visto en su cara hasta ahora. Cuando pasó por mi lado se inclino y me saludó.

Pepa- Hola... ( Sonrisa )

Cobarde - El que da el beso y esconde los labios.

Mi actitud cobarde fue la que me impidió decirle a Pepa que todo había sido un error. Mi actitud cobarde fue aquella que me hizo limitarme a sonreír falsamente como respuesta.

Silvia- Hola… Después de esta clase te importa acompañarme al baño?

Me miró extrañada y sonriente... supe que estaba pensando lo que no era, cosa que me hizo sentir aún peor.

Silvia- Es que quiero hablar contigo de una cosa.

Pepa- Claro, novata, luego te veo.

Se fue...para mi alivio, y se sentó en su sitio. Durante esa hora yo me estuve concienciando para la charla más dura de mi vida.

PEPA

Cuando acabó la clase me faltó tiempo para levantarme e ir el al baño. Había llegado antes que ella, lógicamente, puesto que cuando salí de clase ella aún estaba allí, al llegar vi que había dos chicas hablando animadamente frente al lavabo. Ni hablar.

Pepa- Tss! que hacéis aquí?! Ala pa clase!

Chica- Pero...

Pepa- Pero nada ! Ala pa fuera! venga, venga, venga! ( Empujándolas suavemente)

Las eché entre mis risas y sus quejas. Había que ver lo que hacía mi buen humor, de no ser así mi forma de "invitarlas a salir del baño" hubiera sido más brusca y bastante más desagradable. Me paré ante al espejo arreglándome el pelo... hasta que fui consciente de mis actos.

Pepa- ( Pero qué coño hago? Parezco gilipollas )

Dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo al instante, y me apoyé sobre el lavabo, de brazos cruzados...esperando, nerviosa. Hasta que ella entró... lo supe porque reconocería su olor a distancia. Cuando estuvo en mi campo visual la sonreí... ella me sonrió también...pero tímidamente. Me hizo gracia, ya que pensé que pasado lo de la noche anterior, las timideces no tenían cabida. Se paró frente a mí... entonces yo me acerqué a ella, incliné mi cabeza para besarla, pero ella me sujeto la cara con sus manos suavemente, y me apartó.

Pepa- Qué te pasa princesa...? Estás bien? Te ha pasado algo? ( Ella negaba con la cabeza insistentemente, pero yo seguí hablando sin parar) Estás enfadada conmigo por haberme ido esta mañana? Yo quería haberte esperado pero pensé que...

Silvia- No...no Pepa, no es eso.

Pepa- Entonces?

Volví a apoyarme sobre el lavabo.

Silvia- A ver, es que tenemos que hablar de algo...de lo de anoche...

Pepa- Te sientes mal por Gonzalo? Yo si quieres puedo ayudarte a...

Silvia- QUE NO ES ESO! ( Mi cara cambió...por qué me gritaba?) Lo siento...lo siento por haberte gritado es que...dios!

Esperé pacientemente mientras ella se paseaba por el baño con la cara escondida entre las manos.

SILVIA

No sabía como decirlo...no sabía que hacer...iba a partirle el corazón, y todo por mi estupidez... Me sentía el ser más despreciable de planeta.

Pepa- Me estás poniendo nerviosa...arranca, novata.

La miré...y ahí estaba...sonriendo... sin saber el jarro de agua fría que se le venía encima.

Me acerqué a ella... tomé aire, y empecé.

Silvia- A ver, Pepa... es sobre lo que pasó ayer.

Pepa- Ya, eso ya me lo has dicho... no te gustó?

Silvia- Sí... sí que me gustó pero...pero...

Pepa- Pero?

Silvia- Que no debió pasar Pepa...

Su sonrisa desapareció de un plumazo... dejando paso a la cara de confusión más rompedora que había visto en la vida.

Pepa- Como...? Por qué..? Tú dijiste... Tú me dijiste que...

Silvia- Lo sé... Sé lo que te dije pero... no debí decírtelo.

Pepa- Pero... pero yo pensaba que tú... pensaba que nosotras…

Su cara era de completa incomprensión... Por primera vez pude ver un gesto de niña en la cara de Pepa... fue como la cara que pone un crío cuándo no entiende por qué le castigan.

Silvia- Lo sé... lo sé Pepa, es culpa mía, todo ha sido culpa mía.

Pepa- Pero no entiendo... Entonces por qué te acostaste conmigo? Por qué empezaste? Por qué no lo paraste?

Silvia- Porque... ( Silencio largo ) Me sentía mal por ti, estabas tan destrozada y...

Pepa- Silvia...( Voz entrecortada, casi imperceptible) estás diciendo... que te has acostao conmigo por... pena?

Silvia- Lo siento Pepa...

Su cara palideció. Se apartó del lavabo y caminó despacio hasta la puerta...cabizbaja, con los hombros hundidos, derrotada.

Silvia- Pepa...Pepa... ( Llorosa )

No respondió. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta se giró.

Pepa- Tú… sientes algo por… mí?

Silvia- No... ( Mirando hacia el suelo )

Ante esto llevó la mano derecha hasta su pecho... como si... bueno, sabía por qué... acababa de partirle el corazón. Suspiró lastimosamente, y se apoyó en el lavabo de frente al espejo con las dos manos. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos... síntoma de la incredulidad.

Empezaron a caerme lágrimas, no podía soportar el daño que le estaba haciendo… ver a una persona tan fuerte, tan orgullosa… de esa manera.

Silvia- No los mismos que tienes tú…

Pepa- Vete…

Silvia- Pepa ( Llorando, alargué una mano para tocarla, pero ella me interrumpió y apartó el brazo)

Pepa- Vete…

Sabía que, al menos entonces, no estaba enfadada...estaba mal, destrozada, herida... lo sabía porque no me gritó, no me miró... ni siquiera alzó levemente la voz. No quería empeorar aún más la situación, si eso era posible, así que caminé hacia la puerta... antes de salir me volví y le dije:

Silvia- Lo siento muchísimo Pepa...

No se inmutó...salí del baño. Nunca había tenido sentimientos de odio hacia nadie...pero entonces, me odiaba a mí misma.

PEPA

Me quedé mirando mi propio reflejo en el cristal. Respiraba rápido, agitadamente,... sentía una presión en el pecho, fruto de la ansiedad, y un pinchazo en el corazón, que se había partido a medida que Silvia habló, fruto del dolor.

Pero no duró mucho. No lo iba a permitir. No por una chica. No por ella.

La rabia me invadió, levanté la cabeza y asesté un puñetazo al espejo con toda mis fuerzas, el cual se partió... cayendo en él pedazos de cristal y gotas de mi sangre.

Duda: La duda constituye un estado de incertidumbre y un límite a la confianza o la creencia en la verdad de un conocimiento. Su contrapuesto es la certeza.

La duda era aquello que me impedía comprender por qué Silvia me había hecho eso.

La duda era lo que me preguntaba como había sido tan gilipollas de creerla.

Mientras que la certeza... la certeza fue aquello que invadió mi alma, mezclándose con el dolor... asegurándome que nunca más volvería a confiar en nadie

…

SARA

Estábamos en el cambio de clase. Aitor, Lucas y yo hacíamos el cafre, como siempre. Nos divertíamos tirándonos objetos del estuche unos a otros, a la vez que nos escudábamos en algún pupitre. La gente nos miraba riéndose. No nos apreciaban...pero no podían negar que se divertían con nuestras salidas, y nuestros comentarios en clase.

De pronto, sentí mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Sara- Alto el fuego!

Me levanté para sacar el móvil y mirar la pantalla...y una goma me golpeó en la cabeza, lanzada por Aitor.

Sara- Un momento coño! ( Riéndome)

Era un mensaje de texto. Me extrañó porque a esas horas todos los que me podrían escribir estaban conmigo... menos Pepa. Miré hacia el resto de la clase y vi que Silvia tampoco estaba. Sonreí con picardía, pensando que estarían dándose cariñitos en algún sitio.

Pero mi sonrisa desapareció por un gesto de preocupación cuando leí el mensaje.

SMS PEPA : " X favor, ven al baño. No se lo digas a nadie"

Solté una excusa para que Aitor y Lucas no desconfiaran y me fui hacia el baño. Cuando abrí, se me cayó el alma a los pies. Pepa estaba agazapada en una esquina, respirando agitadamente… casi parecido a… llorar?!

Pepa nunca había estado así delante de mí... ni de nadie. Había un rastro de sangre en el suelo...lo seguí y vi que salía de su mano, fui corriendo hacia ella.

Pepa- No! Atasca la puerta por favor...

Retrocedí y atasqué la puerta, después rápidamente me tiré al suelo arrodillándome frente a ella. No sé que fue lo que me impresionó más... la sangre...o sus ojos enrojecidos, a punto de llorar si no fuese por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo. La cogí de la cara suavemente, preocupada.

Sara- Pepa, qué ha pasado? Qué te pasa? ( A punto de echarme a llorar yo, esa imagen tan decadente de ella me estaba partiendo el alma)

Pepa- Silvia... ( Escondiéndose la cara con las manos)

Sara- Le ha pasado algo? Está bien? Donde está?

Pepa- Me ha dicho...me ha dicho que no siente nada por mí... ( Temblando )

Sara- Qué...? ( Incrédula)

Pepa- Que se acostó conmigo por pena!

Respiró más agitadamente, casi jadeando. Para ella, eso era lo más parecido a llorar que podía existir. Un par de lagrimones cayeron por su cara, quitándoselos rápidamente. Automáticamente, unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos también.

Nunca la había visto así...tan frágil... tan... rota... como una niña pequeña...

Pepa- Sácame de aquí por favor... no quiero que nadie me vea así...

Sara- No te preocupes cariño ( Besé su cabeza) ...vamos a salir de aquí, y vamos a curarte esa mano, y a tranquilizarte, vale?

Pepa- No dejes que nadie me vea...

Sara- No lo haré, confía en mí.

Cuándo dije esto último Pepa lloró con más intensidad... luego supe, que justo esa frase fue la que Silvia le dijo la noche anterior.

…

Horas más tarde, nos encontrábamos en mi casa. Mis padres habían salido esa noche, y Pepa se iba a quedar a dormir... ir a ese infierno donde vivía era lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo...además, al contrario que casi todo el mundo, mis padres la tenían muchísimo aprecio. Su mano ya estaba curada y vendada. Había dejado de llorar... pero su estado anímico no había mejorado nada en absoluto.

Estábamos las dos tumbadas sobre mi cama... ella abrazada a mí, con su cabeza en mi pecho. Nunca antes se había repetido esta imagen. Pepa no se había dejado ver vulnerable,... y entonces, estaba abrazada a mí, como si aferrándose a mi cuerpo fuera a estar protegida de todos los males del mundo... Pepa no paraba de temblar entre mis brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, habló.

Pepa- No quiero verla más...

Sara- Sabes que eso no es posible...

Pepa- No iré más a ese sitio...

Sara- Eso ni de coña. No puedes dejar cosas importantes de lado solo por ella.

Pepa- He sido una idiota Sara...

Sara- Para nada... aquí la idiota no eres tú. Es ella.

Pepa- Ha jugao conmigo… ( Temblando aún más)

No supe que contestar a eso. La abracé más fuerte y besé su cabeza.

Sara- Todo se arreglará... Nosotros estamos contigo...

Pepa- Salvo en vosotros, no puedo confiar en nadie Sara...cada vez que lo hago me destrozan ... No lo entiendo, qué he hecho mal? qué he hecho para que me haga esto?

Sara- Cariño, tu no has hecho nada...nos ha engañado a todos con esa pinta de niña buena.

Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

Pepa- Tú no me vas a dejar nunca, verdad?

Sara- Claro que no tonta ( Le di un pico y ella sonrió)

Pepa- Me he tirao a la piscina...y me he abierto la cabeza... ( Rio amargamente)

La cogí de la cara.

Sara- Guárdate esto en la cabeza. No has hecho el idiota, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza...siempre que quieras algo, o alguien tienes que ir a por ello con todas tus fuerzas. Tírate siempre a la piscina,...y si no hay agua, nosotros nos encargaremos de sacarte de ella. Lo has hecho... y no ha salido bien, pero esto no es el fin.

Volvió a abrazarse a mí, apretándome con fuerza. A pesar de que estábamos con las luces apagadas, yo tenía los ojos abiertos, clavados en el techo...pensando... había destrozado a Pepa, alguien que no claudicaba ante nada ni nadie, alguien a la que jamás había visto llorar en las peores situaciones...y ella había conseguido cambiarlo.

Sara- ( Te odio, Silvia. )

…

PEPA

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, pegada a Sara. Si no hubiera sido por ella...

Me sentía tremendamente avergonzada. Había llorado delante de ella... pensé en la imagen que había dado de mi misma... era lamentable. Tirada en el suelo...llorando.

Pepa- ( Dios, eres patética)

Me dije a mi misma...pero al menos había sido Sara la que me había visto y no otra persona. Eso me consolaba. Me duché y me vestí en casa de Sara, y fuimos caminando hacia el instituto... ese día no me sentía con fuerzas para llevar la moto. Tuvimos que volver porque me había olvidado las gafas de sol.

SARA

Pepa pensaba que no me había dado cuenta...pero la conocía perfectamente. Siempre llevaba colocadas esas gafas de sol para ocultar lo que había detrás...era como una forma de taparse. Lo había pensado alguna vez...pero que el día anterior, cuando estaba tan contenta, no las hubiera llevado ni un minuto...y hoy no pudiera salir de casa sin ellas... me lo confirmó.

Fuimos hacia el instituto en silencio... yo hablaba de vez en cuando, pero ella solo se limitaba a asentir. Que no me dedicara ni una sola sonrisa me entristeció aún más... cada uno de los días desde que la conocía, la había visto sonreír, hasta en los días más duros...

A medida que la distancia entre nosotras y el instituto era menor... podía notar como el nerviosismo y la ira de Pepa aumentaba. De camino, Pepa se hizo un porro y se lo fumó casi entero sola...quería decirle que las drogas no iban a cambiar la realidad... pero ya tenía bastante con lo que tenía para encima darle una charla.

Para cuando llegamos, ella estaba bastante colocada,... así que contra todo pronóstico, entró a clase con paso firme...y la primera en la frente. Gonzalo estaba sentado sobre la silla de Silvia, con ella en frente...cerca, ofensivamente cerca... esto obstaculizaba el pasillo hacia nuestros sitios. Pude notar como la tormenta se acercaba, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para frenarla. Pepa se dirigió a Silvia:

Pepa- Apártate.

Gonzalo- Oye, muestra un poco de respeto.

Esta última intervención no hizo más que aumentar la furia de Pepa. Silvia no supo que contestar, y tardó en reaccionar.

Pepa- Que te apartes! ( Empujando a Silvia)

Pepa dio dos pasos hacia su pupitre, pero entonces Gonzalo, la agarró de un brazo. La reacción de Pepa no se hizo esperar. Dio rápidamente una vuelta sobre sí misma agarrando el brazo de Gonzalo, dada ya la media vuelta puso el brazo del chico sobre la espalda de este, retorciéndoselo, y quedando la boca de Pepa a la altura de Gonzalo, que se doblaba sobre sí mismo de dolor, quedando casi de rodillas.

Pepa- Mira, gilipollas, ya estoy harta de ti!

Silvia dio un paso para acercarse a los dos.

Silvia- Pepa! Para!

Pepa retorció aún más el brazo de Gonzalo, que ya estaba al límite.

Gonzalo- ARRG!

Pepa- Cállate! ( Chilló en el oído a Gonzalo, y miró a Silvia) Como des un paso más o vuelvas a abrir tu estúpida boca te juro que le rompo el brazo y te lo dejo lisiao para los restos. ( Furiosa)

Silvia enmudeció. Pepa se dirigió a Gonzalo.

Pepa- Estoy hasta arriba de ti... estoy llegando al límite, sigue provocándome y verás donde acabas, imbécil! ( Gonzalo no contestó) Pídeme perdón ( Ante el silencio de este retorció un poco más el brazo...un giro más y se lo rompería) QUE PIDAS PERDÓN, ADEMÁS DE TONTO ERES SORDO?!

Gonzalo- Perdona! Joder, perdona!

Pepa sonrió cínicamente y miró a Silvia.

Pepa- Y tú estás enamorada de esta rata? ( Soltó el brazo de Gonzalo y le empujó contra Silvia) Sois los dos la misma clase de rata.

No fue un buen acto precisamente...pero no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír. La humillación a la que Pepa había sido sometida no tenía ni punto de comparación. Entonces Aitor y Lucas entraron por la puerta. Pepa miro a Silvia, altiva, y señalando a los dos chicos con la cabeza, dijo :

Pepa- A ver quien te defiende ahora. ( Miró a Gonzalo ) Este pánfilo no creo.

Y sin más caminó hasta su silla, y se sentó. Caminé hasta ella, pero cuando me crucé con Silvia.

Sara- ( Susurrando) Te lo mereces.

Me coloqué al lado de Pepa y le besé la cabeza. Para lo que Silvia le había hecho... y la escena que había tenido que aguantar al entrar en clase... se había contenido mucho... y yo me sentí orgullosa de ella.

Sara- ( Esa es mi Pepa)

AITOR

Cuando entramos y vimos lo que pasaba entre Pepa y Gonzalo, no pudimos decir que nos extrañara... no sabíamos que había pasado, pero ese gilipollas llevaba mucho tiempo buscándole las cosquillas a Pepa... y lo peor de todo era que cuando se las encontraba, se rajaba. Cuando vi la situación quise ir a partirle la cara, pero Lucas me sujetó mirándome a los ojos para que frenara. Tenía razón... era algo que Pepa tenía que sacar desde hace mucho tiempo... pero cuando veía que podían hacerla daño... me hervía la sangre.

Después de la escenita, nos fuimos junto a Pepa... pero no preguntamos nada. No hacía falta.

…

Días después...

LUCAS

Teníamos claro el objetivo. Hacer estallar a Gonzalo, así de una vez se enfrentaría a Pepa, y esta sacaría ya el pasado que tanto le quemaba cuando le veía. Esa mañana, en clase de educación física, vimos clara la oportunidad. Mientras corríamos por el patio, Aitor y yo nos situamos al lado de Gonzalo y la novata.

Lucas- Gallina! ( Riéndose)

Aitor- Cagao! ( Riéndose)

Le dijimos mientras le pegábamos un par de codazos a él, luego les adelantamos. La chica le miró, y el sólo bajó la cabeza. No había funcionado. A la segunda vuelta nos volvimos a situar a su lado. Pepa solo estaba a unos pasos de nosotros, con Sara. Aprovechamos que el profesor se había ausentado por unos momentos.

Lucas- Mira que dejarte achantar por una tía... Nenaza! ( Riendo)

Era obvio que yo no pensaba eso, por la parte que le tocaba a Pepa. Era más fuerte y tenía más agallas que ninguno de nosotros. Personalmente, yo no me atrevería a pelearme con ella. Gonzalo me miró cabreado... parecía que ya sí entraba en el juego.

Aitor- Que va a pensar tu novia de ti? ( miró a Silvia con desprecio )

Entonces Pepa se dio la vuelta, corriendo para atrás y dijo:

Pepa- Lo importante no es lo que piense esta ...lo importante es que pensaría la otra, verdad Gonzalín?

Gonzalo se fue encendiendo.

Pepa- Tantas agallas de boquilla... y luego nada. Tienes aquí a la responsable de que esa acabara en un hospital, fuera de aquí... y no te atreves a hacerme nada? ( Riendo) Eres una decepción... verdad que si, Silvia?

Gonzalo se quedó quieto y la miró, furioso.

Pepa- Das vergüenza. Normal que te dejara... a ver cuánto tiempo te dura esta... ten cuidado porque igual a la que te descuides está en la cama con otro...( Rio) O con otra. ( Guiñó )

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Gonzalo corrió hacia Pepa y se echó encima de ella. Los dos cayeron al suelo. Todos corrimos hacia ellos, tuve que sujetar a Aitor y a Sara.

PEPA

Me revolví por el suelo con ese imbécil. Intentó golpearme pero se las esquivé todas. En un descuido suyo le asesté un cabezazo, y me levanté dejándole dolorido en el suelo, Silvia se arrodilló a su lado.

Silvia- Gonzalo! Estás bien?

Pepa- ( Riendo) Y otra decepción más...! Qué vergüenza...

Gonzalo se levantó con la mano en la nariz, la cual sangraba.

Gonzalo- Sabes? Ya estoy harto. Tú y yo vamos a acabar con esto.

Pepa- ( Sonriendo altivamente) Ah si? No me digas? Te han salido huevos de repente? Bueno, igual eso nos lo puede contar Silvia que los habrá visto.

Silvia miró hacia el suelo y Gonzalo no dijo nada.

Pepa- Ah... no me jodas?! No se ha dejado tocar aún Gonzalín? No me extraña... yo tampoco me dejaba tocar por ti ni con un palo.

Gonzalo- Antes muerto ( Desafiándome con la mirada)

Pepa- Seguro? Dime una cosa...qué es lo que más te jode... que mandara a esa guarra al hospital... o que tu intentaras acostarte conmigo... y te dijera que no?

La gente alrededor se sorprendió, otros rieron. Silvia miró a su "novio" sorprendida. El calló.

Pepa- Ya... lo suponía.

Gonzalo- Eres una hija de puta!

Pepa- Ya, bueno...di algo que no sepamos todos.

Gonzalo- Sabes? Eres un puto cáncer...desde el primer día que te vi me diste mala espina.

Pepa- Ah si? ( Falsamente, haciendo una reverencia) Mis mas sinceras disculpas... Bueno, ( Incorporándose) Déjate de rollos, ( Se acercó a él) Esta tarde, a las ocho, te espero en el lago, te voy a mandar al mismo sitio que mandé a tu amiguita. Estás acabado.

Empecé a andar hacia las duchas.

Pepa- Ah, Silvia...vente tu también, ya que te gustan tanto las humillaciones, podrás ver la más grande en primera fila! ( Sonrió)

…

Estaba en los vestuarios. La gente ya se había ido. Así que me desnudé y me metí bajo una de las duchas... puse el agua fría. Me encantaba ducharme con el agua helada, eso solía llevarse todos mis cabreos. Hasta que oí una voz detrás de mí. Desnuda, con el pelo empapado, me giré...era Silvia.

Pepa- Qué coño quieres? Largo ( De cara a ella, sin taparme, dejando que el agua cayera sobre mi cabeza)

Silvia- ( Intentando no mirar por debajo de mi cara) Pepa, tienes que parar esto, él no tiene la culpa.

Pepa- ( Reí) No te metas donde no te llaman, y lárgate, estoy desnuda y me incomodas.

Silvia- Pepa, esto no tiene sentido. Tienes que pararlo.

Pepa- Yo no tengo que parar nada. Voy a destrozar a tu querido novio...es más, sabes qué?

Cerré el agua y me acerqué a ella, quedándome a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Pepa- Casi estoy deseando que te metas a intentar pararlo, me encantaría partirte la cara.

Silvia- Hazlo. Pártemela a mí y déjale en paz. Estás enfadada por lo que hice, y lo asumo porque tienes razón... y lo siento muchísimo, pero lo que vas a hacer no tiene sentido.

Pepa- Y esto si lo tiene?

Silvia- El qué?

Pepa- (Acercándome más a su cara) Que te metas en mi ducha, estando yo desnuda... a pedirme un favor. De verdad quieres que no le mate... o lo que quieres es que vuelva a echarte un polvo? ( Bajó la cabeza ), porque si es eso...

Ella calló, mirando al suelo. Me acerque a su oído.

Pepa- Sabes? Pensé que eras diferente... pero eres igual de puta que la mayoría.

A penas me dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuándo me abofeteó... iba a hacerlo otra vez cuando le cogí la mano y pegué su cuerpo al mío. Hice que entrara conmigo en la cabina de la ducha y cerré la puerta atascándola con el cerrojo. La pegué a la pared y me acerqué a ella, gritándole.

Pepa- Por pena? Eh?! Por pena?! ( No me miraba a la cara) MÍRAME!

Lo hizo...y me empujó. Mi espalda golpeó contra la ducha, accionándose así el agua de nuevo. Cuando me recuperé del golpe, estaba abriendo la puerta. Me lancé sobre su espalda y con el impacto la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Me pegué a su espalda, quitándole la posibilidad de moverse.

Pepa- Sabes? No te creo... aparte de una hija de puta eres una mentirosa.

Silvia- Me da igual que no me creas, es la verdad!

Pepa- Ya...y si es la verdad... por qué aún no lo has hecho con él? Total… ya nada te lo impide verdad? Qué pasa? Él no te da tanta pena como yo?

Silvia- Suéltame! ( Intentando forcejear, inútilmente)

Me pegué aún más a ella. Metí mis manos por el borde de su camiseta y fui bajándolas hasta la cintura de sus pantalones. Ella se revolvió, pero usé mi cuerpo para inmovilizarla.

Pepa- Qué es lo que no quieres que vea, eh? ( En su oído)

Bajé una de mis manos metiéndola dentro de sus pantalones, mientras ella empezó a suplicarme que no lo hiciera. Pude notar como su piel me quemaba los dedos, sin necesidad de tocar nada más . Entonces reí y saqué las manos. Le di la vuelta y la cogí firmemente por el cuello, apartándola de la puerta. Pegué mí frente a la suya.

Pepa- Sabes,...si yo fuera tu novio, me jodería mucho que te pusieras así de cachonda con mi peor enemiga. Pena...ya. ( Reí más fuerte )

Ella no se movió. Enrojeció y miró al suelo.

Pepa- Vete preparándote, porque la paliza que le voy a meter va a hacer historia... ah! y por si se te ocurre la brillante idea de avisar a alguien que me vaya a detener... recuerda que, punto número uno, ha sido tu novio el que me ha provocao, y hay testigos... punto número dos, por una vez en la vida no te metas en algo que no va contigo... y punto número tres. ( La miré fríamente) Recuerda... sé donde vives, sé como entrar a tu casa... y la siguiente serás tú. ( Guiñé un ojo)

En una pequeña parte de mí... me dolía. Me dolía tratarla así... pero esa pequeña parte casi era ínfima ya. La odiaba, ahora sólo era otro más de mis objetivos. Me vestí, y salí de allí.

…

Estaba en el porche de la casa de Sara, esperándola. Me fumaba un cigarro cuando ella salió, con un aire de preocupación en la cara, se sentó al lado de mí, en las escaleras.

Sara- Pepa...

Pepa- Sí.

Sara- Como sabes...?

Pepa- Lo que me vas a preguntar? Porque ya son muchos años Sarita. ( Sonreí y di otra calada)

Sara- Ya...bueno, aun así te lo voy a preguntar... estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Pepa- Parece mentira que lo dudes. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo partirle la cara a ese gilipollas.

Sara- Lo sé...pero... no fue del todo culpa suya, no?

Pepa- Lo permitió, lo que le hace culpable. ( Mirando al frente)

Sara- Ya...y... seguro que esto no tiene nada que ver con Silvia? ( Mirándome)

Pepa- No, no tiene nada que ver. Ella ya es historia. Pero no te voy a negar que que encima sea su novio al que vaya a calzar, me gusta más aún.

Sara- Mira que eres morbosa eh... ( Sin poder reprimir la risa)

Pepa- Pretendes impedírmelo?

Sara- Sabes que siempre te apoyaré en todo... aunque no esté muy convencida. Por última vez... estás segura?

Pepa- Por última vez, sí. Es hora de cerrar el pasao ( Tirando el cigarro y levantándome). Vamos?

Sara asintió. Se levantó detrás de mi y nos subimos a mi moto, poco después llegamos al lago, donde estaban Lucas y Aitor. Nos saludamos y nos sentamos en el césped, esperando a que llegara. Aún era pronto.

Aitor- Oye Pepa...

Pepa- El próximo que me vuelva a preguntar si estoy segura se lleva un premio.

Aitor- Que sólo te iba a pedir un cigarro...

Pepa- Ay, perdona tío, toma ( Dándoselo)

Lucas- Te noto...tensa?

Pepa- Impaciente más bien.

Lucas- Sabes que si algo fuera mal... ( Le miré subiendo la ceja) que ya sé que no, Wonder Woman! ( Reímos) Pero si pasara, estamos aquí...

Aitor- Por unas o por otras este no sale vivo.

En esas estábamos cuando Gonzalo llegó... de la mano de Silvia. Agradecí esa imagen, ya que aumentó mi ira por encima de las nubes. Me levanté.

Pepa- Vaya, la parejita feliz... por fin, ya pensé que te rajabas, no sería lo raro verdad?

Gonzalo- Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Pepa- Si me arrepiento, solo será por no haberte dao más fuerte, eres un mierda.

Silvia se metió entre medias de los dos.

Silvia- Por favor, parad esto! Qué sois? Animales? No podéis resolverlo de otra forma?

Pepa- Apártate si no te quieres llevar un par de hostias tú también.

Gonzalo me empujó, pero apenas me movió. Lucas, Sara y Aitor iban a echarse encima de él, pero yo les detuve con un gesto de mi mano, sonriendo de medio lado.

Gonzalo- Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima.

Sonreí interiormente por esta frase, tomándomela a doble sentido.

Pepa- Y quien me lo va a impedir? Tú? ( Reí )

Silvia- Es que nadie piensa parar esta locura?!

Aitor y Lucas- No.

Sara- No te metas, no tienes ni idea, como de costumbre.

Silvia- No me digas?! Seguro que haya pasado lo que haya pasado es mejor dejar que se maten, no?!

Aitor- Si pensáramos que Pepa podría resultar mal parada ten por seguro que no lo permitiríamos...pero, tu novio tiene todas las papeletas, así que, adelante ( Sonrió)

Silvia- Sois como animales...

Sara- Tiene gracia que tú nos lo digas, siendo una zorra.

Aitor y Lucas rieron. Silvia intentó ir hasta Sara enfurecida, pero Gonzalo la agarró y la apartó. Yo me quité las gafas y se las tiré a Lucas, que las cogió y me guiño un ojo. Miré a mis amigos... los únicos que habían estado junto a mí siempre.

Gonzalo- Pepa... ( Susurrante)

Me giré, y me asestó un puñetazo con gran fuerza. Como me pilló por sorpresa me tambaleé hacia atrás al recibirlo, cayendo sentada. Mi nariz empezó a sangrar como un grifo. Mis amigos enfurecieron, pero no movieron ni un dedo porque yo se lo había pedido así.

Silvia- Pero qué haces?! Estás loco?! ( a Gonzalo )

Silvia se arrodilló junto a mí y puso sus manos en mi cara, cerré los ojos... esa sensación, furia disipándose ante su tacto, su voz calmada... pero no, esta vez no.

Silvia- ( Susurrando ) Pepa...Pepa estás bien? Te duele? Déjame verte.

Me levanté tan rápido como pude. Jadeé de la furia,... realmente como si fuera un animal. Mis ojos estaban a punto de desorbitarse y mi pecho se inflaba y desinflaba cada vez más rápido. Silvia se asustó al verme y caminó para atrás... podía notar mi mandíbula casi desencajada de la rabia, la boca llena de sangre que caía de mi nariz, tiñendo mis dientes de rojo, los cuales estaban al descubierto mientras exhalaba aire. Hasta Gonzalo se echó para atrás.

Lucas- Ahí está el demonio... ( Susurrando a los otros dos)

Aitor- Joder… Da miedo...

Mis músculos se tensaron, marcándose más... mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Levanté la cabeza y le miré.

SILVIA

Era la viva imagen de un animal enfurecido... las facciones de su cara y sus músculos se tensaron exageradamente... su camiseta sin mangas llena de sangre... Era como cuándo un gato eriza su pelo y bufa antes de atacar. Empezó a andar con determinación, respirando con fuerza, intenté frenarla.

Pepa- QUITA!

Me empujó tan fuerte trastabillé hasta unos metros atrás y caí, fui a levantarme para volver a intentarlo, pero Aitor me agarro con fuerza por detrás, inmovilizándome totalmente.

Silvia- Suéltame, suéltame!

No lo hizo. Vi con horror como sucedió todo sin poder hacer nada... y aterrorizada.

PEPA

Empujé a Silvia, "lanzándola" lejos. Y entonces fui a por él, que se limitaba a dar pasos para atrás, arrepentido de lo que acababa de desencadenar.

Pepa- Con trampas si podrás, eh? TE VOY A MATAR ( Voz ronca )

Al hablar, sentía como mi boca se llenaba de sangre de mi propia nariz.

Le lancé un puñetazo, el cual paró, aprovechando esto recibió un rodillazo en el estómago, lo que le hizo doblarse. Lejos de tener piedad, clave un codazo en su espalda, que le hizo caer al suelo. Oía las voces de Silvia... pero una vez más, no las escuchaba. Era como si me encontrase en otra dimensión, y la ira inutilizara las voces de los demás. Entonces, con él en el suelo le asesté una patada en la cara con todas mis fuerzas... esto salpicó a mis zapatillas de gotas de sangre. Me giré con suficiencia hacia los demás, y pasé mi mano por mi boca, llenando esta primera de sangre. Escupí la que tenía en la boca hacia un lado.

Pepa- Ya? Ya está? Cada vez me decepcionas más... tu amiguita aguantó más que tú.

Al oír esto, no sin dificultad, Gonzalo se levantó como un resorte. Yo estaba girada, así que no lo vi. Corrió hacia mí.

Sara- PEPA!

No me dio tiempo, cuando me giré ya se me había echado encima. Una lluvia de puñetazos cayó sobre mi cara. Creí que estaba todo perdido... pero conseguí pararlo de un puñetazo en el pecho, esto le hizo caer para atrás, sin respiración y empecé a patear su costado.

Pepa- Por qué quieres que te destroce, eh?! ( Patada ) Por cobarde? ( Patada ), por traidor? ( Patada ) , por mal amigo? ( Patada ) DI! ( Patada ) DI! ( Patada )

Sara vino rápido y me abrazó, apartándome.

Pepa- DEBERÍA HACERLO, SABES? GRACIAS A VOSOTROS SOY LO QUE SOY!( Señalándole ) HIJO DE PUTA!

Silvia lloraba fruto de los nervios, frustración y miedo por lo que estaba viendo, aún sujetada por los brazos de Aitor. Gonzalo se retorcía en el suelo, rendido. Lucas vino a sujetarme porque Sara no podría retenerme por más tiempo.

Pepa- DEBERÍA ACABAR CONTIGO! ES TU CULPA, ME OYES?! TUYA!

Silvia- Qué estás diciendo Pepa...?

Pepa- NO TE LO HA CONTAO VERDAD? NO! PORQUE ESO NO OS INTERESA!

Silvia- Cuéntamelo!

Pepa- SABES QUIEN ES EL CABRÓN CON EL QUE VAS DE LA MANO? LO SABES?

Me solté de los brazos de Lucas y Sara, que me dejaron ir. Me puse frente a Silvia.

Pepa- Cuándo tenía trece años vivía en la calle, no tenía a nadie, y conocí a este hijo de puta y a su pandilla de desgraciaos. Se lo conté todo a él, confié en él. Él sabía como estaba yo. ( Le miré y le escupí sangre, volví a mirar a Silvia) Poco a poco fui uniéndome a su grupo, empecé a sentirme normal, feliz. Este cabrón y yo estábamos todo el día juntos, le pedí que no le contara a nadie que vivía en la calle, porque sería motivo de burla, y yo necesitaba sentirme normal. ( Me giré a mirar a Gonzalo) Y TÚ QUE HICISTE EH? QUÉ HICISTE? CONTARLO PORQUE NO QUISE LIARME CONTIGO! ( Me acerqué y le asesté otra patada)

Me giré a Silvia, la cual estaba con la cara desencajada. Pude ver como una lágrima resbalaba por la cara de Aitor, que la sujetaba.

Pepa- Sabes en lo que se convirtió mi vida?! LA MENDIGA! ESO ERA PARA TODOS! SE REÍAN DE MÍ, ME INSULTABAN, ME PEGABAN! NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR! NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA! ME QUEDÉ SOLA OTRA VEZ...( Me relajé) Una tarde... una tarde pasé por un parque donde estaban su novia y sus amigas, y empezaron a reírse de mí, como de costumbre... y sabes lo que me dijo la santa de su novia? LO SABES?

Silvia negó con la cabeza, llorando contagiada por mi dolor.

Pepa- " EY, MENDIGA, TU MADRE SE MURIÓ POR NO AGÜANTARTE VERDAD? ERA IGUAL DE ARRASTRADA QUE TÚ?"

Silvia bajó la cara, llorando más fuerte, Aitor justo detrás, la subió para ocultar su estado. Pero yo no, no iba a llorar delante de ellos.

Pepa- SE RIERON DE MI MADRE! Y ESO NO LO PUDE PERMITIR, YO NO ERA ASÍ SABES? NUNCA HABÍA PUESTO A NADIE UNA MANO ENCIMA, Y ESE DÍA CAMBIÓ TODO, ME VOLVÍ...UNA BESTIA, UN DEMONIO? SÍ! Y LO VOLVERÍA HACER POR HIJOS DE PUTA COMO VOSOTROS! ( Silvia lloró aún más) AL ESCUCHAR ESO ME VOLVÍ LOCA, LA PEGUÉ, LA REVENTÉ...Y MÁS QUE TENÍA QUE HABER HECHO!

Me giré a Gonzalo.

Pepa- Y TÚ ERES EL PEOR, TÚ! ( Lucas me cogió y empezó a llevarme para atrás, sacándome de ese lugar) ME DEJASTE SOLA! SOLA! NO HICISTE NADA! Y ESO NO TE LO PERDONO, HIJO DE PUTA!

SARA

Lloré. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho, y en silencio, despacio, caminé detrás de ellos. Aitor soltó a Silvia y vino, en el mismo estado que yo. Silvia se quedó allí parada, en el mismo estado que nosotras. Y mientras nos alejábamos, solo se oía la voz temblorosa de Gonzalo, y nada más.

Gonzalo- Lo siento...lo siento! ( Sollozando)

SILVIA

Me quedé allí, sentada en el césped, llorando, totalmente impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Observé cómo Pepa y los demás se alejaban. Miré a Gonzalo, pero no me acerqué.

Silvia- Como pudiste desencadenar algo así...por despecho?

Gonzalo me miró, con la cara sangrando. Se tapó la cara y lloró.

Gonzalo- Yo no lo sabía joder, no lo sabía...!

Silvia- El qué no sabías? Que la estabas traicionado...que la ibas a hundir?

Resultaba irónico y cínico que yo misma estuviera diciendo eso. Pero no era lo mismo, yo tenía motivos.

Gonzalo- Silvia yo era un crío...sé que estuvo mal.. y me arrepiento, me arrepiento tanto...( Se incorporó) Pero yo no sabía que ella le dijo eso, no sabía que la maltrataban así, TE LO JURO! ( Llorando con más fuerza) No sabía que ella lo iría contando por ahí…

Me acerqué a él y le abracé. Me estaba dando mucha pena, lo que había pasado Pepa también me la daba… pero Gonzalo estaba siendo sincero diciéndome que no fue su intención, que fue algo que se fue de sus manos.

Silvia- Está bien...

Gonzalo- Silvia... te juro que si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría, me arrepiento, me arrepiento muchísimo, no lo sabía...

Le mecí en mis brazos.

Silvia- Está bien, te creo... pero no es a mí a quien se lo tienes que decir no crees?

Asintió.

PEPA

Insistieron en acompañarme, pero necesitaba estar sola. Fui hasta un callejón...el callejón. Aquel había sido mi " hogar " cuando tenía trece años. Me senté contra la pared y suspiré. Allí fue donde trabé mi mejor amistad con Gonzalo antes de conocer a los demás. No quería que fuera así... pero esos recuerdos me dolían. También recordé a otra persona que me ayudó en esos momentos, otra persona que ya no estaba…

Alguien carraspeó y yo me levanté, tensa.

Pepa- Qué pasa que no has tenido suficiente? Vienes a por más?

Gonzalo- Yo... sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Pepa- Pues yo contigo no, piérdete!

Gonzalo- Por favor...

Se sentó, donde yo había estado segundos antes. Dejé mi rabia de lado y me senté, sin mirarle.

Pepa- Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Gonzalo- Supuse que después de rememorarlo todo, habrías venido donde empezó.

Pepa- Te crees muy listo, no?

Gonzalo- No, simplemente creo conocerte.

Pepa- No tienes ni idea ( Desprecio) . Tú ya no me conoces de nada, no soy la misma persona y eso es gracias a ti y los tuyos.

Cambió su posición y se sentó frente a mí.

Gonzalo- Tienes razón, no tengo ni idea de lo que todo eso fue para ti... y fue todo culpa mía.

Pepa- Eso no lo dudes.

Gonzalo- Pepa... yo... entiendo que me odies, que quieras acabar conmigo... pero, solo quería decirte, que me arrepiento, no sabes cuánto...

Pepa- Eso no va a cambiar las cosas, y los sabes.

Gonzalo- Sí... lo sé. Pero quiero decirte que nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir tanto, aunque parezca que sí... si pudiera lo cambiaría todo...

Pepa- Ya, pero no puedes.

Gonzalo- Pepa... yo te quería muchísimo.

Pepa- Sí, ya lo vi. ( Sarcástica )

Gonzalo- Por favor, déjame hablar... ( No contesté) Fui un gilipollas, un hijo de puta... te traicioné, pero te juro que ni por un momento fui consciente de mis actos ( Su voz empezó a debilitarse preludio del llanto)... era un crío Pepa, yo sé que eso no lo justifica, que nada lo hará.. pero te juro que yo no tenía ni idea de que ella te dijo eso... es, es miserable ... no sabía que te trataban así, te lo juro. Es verdad que yo lo conté, pero estaba enfadado... no por despecho ... tú para mi eras... Pepa, estaba loco por ti, y que tu me rechazaras... me hirió de sobremanera, sé que aun así no lo justifica, pero... ( Empezó a llorar, y se tapó la cara) lo siento, lo siento tanto Pepa... lo cambiaría todo si pudiera, te lo juro... yo no sabía esa versión, ella me lo contó totalmente distorsionado y yo no entendí por qué lo hiciste y ahora sí lo entiendo, y te juro que si la tuviera delante sería yo mismo el que...

No pudo seguir. Lloró aún más fuerte. Nunca le había visto llorar ...y eso me afectó. Recordé todos ese tiempo con él, cuidándome, incluso trayéndome comida cuando yo estaba desfallecida... todas las risas, todos los momentos... y no lo pude evitar.

Pepa- Eres un cabrón...( me miró )...y lo peor es que te perdono.

Le abracé. Se aferró fuerte a mí, llorando aún más, posando sus manos en mi pelo, temblando...

Gonzalo- Lo siento, perdóname, por favor perdóname... haré lo que sea para compensártelo...

Le abracé aún más fuerte... porque pensé en lo que había hecho con Silvia pese a saber que estaba con él, y me sentí mal. Puede que mis acciones nunca hubieran sido las mejores... pero yo no traicionaba, nunca... y por ella lo había hecho.

Pepa- Te perdono… pero todo ha cambiao. Ya nada volverá a ser como antes… esto es sólo una tregua, entre tú y yo… se ha acabao todo, Gonzalo.

Gonzalo- Lo sé…

Empezó a llover... y pese a eso, no nos movimos. Nos quedamos abrazados, sin separarnos... sin decir nada, una vez más y por última vez, como hace casi cuatro años.


	5. Última Parte

Última parte

SILVIA

Pasaron un par de semanas desde lo sucedido. Me alegré profundamente de que Gonzalo y Pepa hubieran terminado con el pasado... no es que entonces se dieran abrazos cada vez que se veían... pero se habían dado una tregua. En cuanto a mí... Pepa me ignoraba completamente. Como si no existiera. Su actitud hacia mi era de completa indiferencia... cada vez que no me miraba, o chocaba conmigo como si fuera invisible...

Me lo merecía, pero me hacía cada día más daño... me entristecía. Volvió a ser la que era, se reía, hacía el payaso... y si, me molestaba que estuviera tan feliz. No porque quisiera verla mal, sino porque yo ya no tenía ningún tipo de lugar en su vida. Me molestaba ver que yo sufría con su actitud, y que yo a ella le daba igual.

Otra que me ignoraba totalmente era Sara... pero no tanto como Pepa, porque ella sí se preocupaba de despreciarme con la mirada cada vez que se cruzaba conmigo.

En cuanto a mi... seguí con Gonzalo.

…

Estábamos en clase de Inglés. Yo estaba en mi mundo, y Paula se reía de las tonterías de los del fondo, entre ellos Pepa. Yo también me reía... la echaba tanto de menos. Ana, la profesora de Lengua, la cual tenía bastante genio, se estaba empezando a cabrear.

Soraya- A ver! ya basta de cachondeo eh? A ver, los tres mosqueteros y D'artagnana, atended un poquito que seguro que estudiar algo no os hace daño, eh?

Pepa- ME PIDO D´ARTAGNANA!

Lucas- Si hombre!

La clase estalló en carcajadas.

Soraya- Silencio! SILENCIO! ( Golpeando la mesa, la gente se fue callando) Pues ala, D'artagnana, sal a iluminarnos con la redacción que mandé el otro día. La habrás hecho, no?

Pepa- Mmm... refrésqueme la memoria.

Lucas- En otras palabras, no.

Más risas.

Pepa- Que sí, que la tengo aquí señorita , a ver " Descríbete en quinientas palabras", no?

Soraya- Exacto... espero que la hayas hecho en base a lo que explicamos el otro día.

Pepa- La duda ofende ( Levantándose y caminando hacia la tarima)

Se situó al lado de Ana, miró su cuaderno, inspiro y miró hacia el frente.

Pepa- Mi nombre es Pepa Miranda, y no necesito quinientas palabras para describirme, porque con una frase me sobra ( Tiró la redacción a la mesa de Ana y abrió los brazos en señal de auto admiración mirándonos a todos) Soy la puta ama! Fin.

Las carcajadas debieron oírse hasta en el despacho de mi padre, entre ellas la mía. Lucas, Sara y Aitor la corearon animándola más aún, ella asentía sonriente aún con los brazos abiertos. Soraya escondía su cabeza entre las manos, cuando el ambiente se fue relajando...

Soraya- Señor...santa paciencia... siéntate anda...

Pepa- Pero he aprobao, no? ( Bajándose de la tarima)

Soraya- Pues no. ( Ceja levantada)

Pepa- No joda! Por qué?

Soraya- Pepa... ya no por ti... por mí, esfuérzate un poquito hija que ya no me caben más ceros en tu casillero...

Pepa- Bueno pues me los guarda en la de al lao ( La de Aitor)

Aitor- Si hombre!

Soraya- Tranquilo Aitor, que en la tuya tampoco caben.

Aitor- Ah bueno...

Soraya puso los ojos en blanco, y más risas.

Pepa- No se preocupe señorita... Que yo por usted... yo por usted soy capaz de sacar un cuatro si hace falta.

Esta vez Soraya no pudo evitar reírse como todos nosotros.

Ana- Siéntate, anda.

Cuándo pasó por mi lado la miré, sonriéndola... pero ella me contestó con una mirada fría, borrando su sonrisa.

Ana- A ver... Quién quiere salir ahora?

No lo dudé.

Silvia- Yo!

Aitor- Pelotaaaaaa! ( Desde el fondo)

Ana- Aitor!

No me importó, me levanté y salí. Tenía una redacción ya escrita, pero me dio igual, hice como que leía mientras iba improvisando mis palabras.

Soraya- Adelante

Silvia- Mi nombre es Silvia Castro... podría contar cosas de mi que realmente ya sabéis, pero en lugar de eso voy a hacer lo contrario ( Mire a Pepa, que también me miraba, distante). Mi padre es Lorenzo Castro, director de este colegio.

La gente flipó, hasta Pepa lo hizo porque lo hubiera dicho, pero me dieron igual los murmullos y seguí adelante.

Silvia- Él siempre ha sido un hombre recto, y más recta es su moral y el sentido del deber. Durante toda la vida ha intentado inculcarme el bien, el respeto hacia los demás... el sentido de la lealtad... y yo siempre creí que seguía su ejemplo, pero me equivoqué... ( Más murmullos, subí la voz) y me equivoqué haciéndole daño a una persona que no se lo merecía, que se portó bien conmigo... y yo la traicioné. Esa persona quizá piensa que me da igual lo que hice, pero desde aquí quiero pedirle perdón, porque no solo sí que me importa y soy consciente de mis actos... sino que cada noche me arrepiento por haberle causado daño. Mi nombre es Silvia Castro, y no soy la niña perfecta que creí que era. Mi nombre es Silvia Castro y… Soy una imbécil arrepentida.

PEPA

Cuando Silvia acabó de leer su "redacción" sonó el timbre. Así que me levanté, ante la mirada escrutadora de Sara. Caminé hasta Silvia. La cogí de un brazo y la llevé hasta el baño, cerré la puerta y caminé hasta ella.

Pepa- Por qué no lo dejas ya? ( Fría)

Silvia- Vas a seguir ignorándome eternamente?

Pepa- Desde luego, es lo que pretendo, pero tú parece que no lo quieres entender.

Silvia- No, no quiero.

Pepa- Pues me da igual lo que tú quieras. A ver si te entra en la cabeza... no quiero que me hables, no quiero que me mires, ni que me toques, ni muchísimo menos que montes escenas como esas delante de todo el mundo, lo pillas ya?

Silvia- No me vas a perdonar nunca? ( Mirando para abajo)

Pepa- Si te perdono me vas a dejar en paz para siempre?

Silvia- No.

Pepa- Entonces olvídalo

Caminé hasta la puerta, pero ella me agarró de un brazo. Me solté inmediatamente.

Pepa- QUE NO ME TOQUES, TÍA!

Silvia- Pepa, por favor...

Pepa- Que ni por favor ni nada! Qué pasa que aún no has hecho suficiente? Por qué no te vas con tu novio a hacer el idiota un rato y me olvidas?

Silvia- Porque no quiero olvidarte, te echo de menos...

Sentí una punzada en el pecho...pero se me paso rápidamente. No iba a dejar que jugase conmigo otra vez, Silvia ya era historia. Respiré profundamente y la miré.

Pepa- Pues yo a ti no. Sabes? De todas las putadas que me han hecho, la tuya esta muy arriba en el top ten. No te voy a perdonar nunca lo que me has hecho, sabes lo humillada que me has hecho sentir? Espero que al menos te lo pasases bien, porque tu y yo, NUNCA MÁS! Como nada! ni amigas, ni conocidas... ni nada, que te quede claro!

Me di la vuelta y la deje ahí.

SILVIA

Me quedé en el baño pensando... pensando que podía hacer para conseguir que Pepa volviera a ser mi amiga. Tenía que haber alguna manera... Después de un rato pensando, sin éxito, volví a clase, donde estaba Soraya hablando para todos.

Silvia- Perdón.

Soraya- No te preocupes, siéntate. Estaba hablando sobre la excursión de fin de curso que vamos a hacer. Como este año es el último, y entre exámenes, recuperaciones y demás... no vamos a tener mucho tiempo, así que la dirección ha acordado que esta clase la hará la semana que viene.

La gente se entusiasmó.

Paula- Y donde va a ser este año?

Soraya- A la nieve! Vamos a ir a una estación de esquí, situada en Andorra. Os va a encantar, con balneario y todo!

La gente se entusiasmó aún más.

Soraya- El precio y todo lo que tenéis que llevar lo tengo en estas hojas, y en está de aquí que voy a colgar en la pared os tenéis que ir apuntando los que queráis ir, de acuerdo? La duración de la excursión será de una semana, la que viene.

La nieve no era ni mucho menos una de mis atracciones preferidas... pero me alegré. Iba a tener 5 días enteros para estar con Pepa e intentar solucionarlo. Y lo mejor era que ella no iba a tener escapatoria, estaríamos rodeadas de nieve y nada más.

…

Unos días después, el día de antes de irnos hacia Andorra, la gente estaba eufórica en clase... obviamente, todo el mundo se apuntó a la excursión... menos Pepa. Eso me entristeció, quería que fuera... y no sabía si lo iba a hacer, ni por qué. Fui hasta Paula que estaba pintarrajeando su cuaderno.

Silvia- Oye Paula... tú sabes si Pepa va a ir a la excursión de mañana?

Paula me miró y sonrió.

Paula- Uy... y ese interés por Pepa de repente? ( Riendo)

Silvia- Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti, que ahora sois amiguísimas de la vida y tu no la soportabas, no? ( Subiendo una ceja)

Paula- Touché. Pues no, no lo sé si va a ir o no, me dijo que no lo sabía seguro.

Silvia- Ah... ( Decepcionada)

Paula- Ah? Tú quieres que vaya, eh, picarona? ( dándome con el codo y canturreando) Silviaaa y Pepaa, cogidas de la manooo...

Silvia- Paula! que no es eso cállate!

Paula- ...sentaaadas bajo un árbol, se están besaandoo...

La fulminé con la mirada.

Silvia- Eso no lo digas ni en broma.

Paula- Vale, perdona... es que parece que te gusta.

Silvia- Que no me gusta! Qué manía, a mi me gusta Gonzalo, estamos?

En ese momento Pepa pasó corriendo por delante de nosotras seguida de Aitor, que intentaba alcanzarla, lo hizo y forcejearon, cayeron al suelo muertos de risa y ella se levantó corriendo... obviamente sin reparar en mí ni un segundo.

Pepa- Vale! vale! Te lo enseño, pero las manos donde pueda verlas ( Poniéndose una mano en un lateral del estomago, debajo del ombligo)

Aitor- Que sí, que yo te respeto ( Sonriendo poniendo sus manos en su espalda)

Pepa- Quieto, eh?

Estaba segura de no sentir amor por Pepa, ni mucho menos... pero la atracción... eso era otra cosa. Me atraía, mucho. Es decir, sí, me ponía. Me encantaba su cuerpo... me parecía perfecto... me resultaba sumamente atractiva, pero sólo eso. No la quería. Yo quería a Gonzalo.

Ese momento se me sucedió a cámara lenta, Pepa bajó un poco sus pantalones dejando entrever su ropa interior, y fue subiendo su camiseta. La sujetó con una mano, y con la otra bajo un trozo de un lateral de su ropa interior... y a mi me empezaron a entrar los calores, sin poder quitar la vista.

Silvia- Pero qué hace? Se va a desnudar aquí?

Paula- Pues no estaría mal...

Silvia- Oye?!

Paula- Joder Silvia, que no me extraña que te guste, con ese cuerpo me gusta hasta a mí ( Sin apartar la mirada)

Silvia- Y dale pedales! Que no me gusta! Y a ti tampoco ( Dándole un manotazo en la cabeza)

Paula- Bueno eso ya lo pensaré luego...pero qué hace?

Silvia- No lo sé, pero que pare ya...

Gracias a Dios este último comentario no fue percibido por Paula. Entonces entendí que hacía Pepa, le estaba enseñando un tatuaje justo encima de su cadera derecha a Aitor. Era un sol, con algunos rasgos de tribal y un ojo en el centro... y desde que lo vi, me encantó. No sabía el tatuaje, el lugar del tatuaje, o todo al mismo tiempo... pero no podía dejar de mirar.

Paula se levantó y fue hacia Pepa y Aitor, como si el tema fuera con ella realmente.

Paula – Ala, que chulo! Cuándo te lo has hecho?

Pepa- Ayer, te gusta? ( Sonriendo)

Paula- Me encanta! Puedo tocarlo?

Silvia- ( Será desgraciada! Puedo tocarlo? Pero desde cuando es lesbiana esta chavala? No, si aquí el que no corre vuela...)

Pepa- Claro! Toca!

Cogió dos de los dedos de Paula y los pasó por su tatuaje... y a mí me estaba comiendo la envidia.

Aitor- Ah, a ella si la dejas?

Pepa- Pues sí, porque ella no quiere meterme mano... Y si quiere no pasa nada eh, Paulita ( Guiñándole un ojo)

Paula- Eh? Si, esto...eh...( Poniéndose nerviosa)

Pepa- Ay que se pone nerviosa! Qué rica!

Aitor- Pues cuando yo me pongo así contigo me pegas.

Pepa- Y más que te voy a pegar, ala tira pa allá, envidioso! ( Riéndose y empujando hacia fuera de clase a Aitor) Hasta luego enana! ( Acarició el pelo a Paula)

Esta última volvió al sitio que estaba a mi lado. La miré con las cejas levantadas.

Paula- Qué? Que era curiosidad...

Silvia- Curiosidad? Qué fuerte ( Levantándome)

Me siguió hasta fuera de clase.

Paula- Va, tonta, no te enfades! La verdad es que tiene el estómago súper duro, eh? Lo tocas y... no me extraña que vayan todas detrás de ella. ( Me giré para fulminarla con la mirada) Valeeee! perdona! Por qué te molesta tanto? Estás celosa?

Frené en seco.

Silvia- Por última vez! No siento nada por Pepa, vale? Es solo que... que...

Paula- Que te pone cachonda, vamos.

Silvia- PAULA! ( Miré para todos los lados) Podrías ser un poquito menos burra?

Paula- Pero es eso, no? ( Riendo)

Silvia- Que sí, un poco. ( Susurrando)

Paula- Qué fuerte lo tuyo... Claro como tú ya la has catado...

Silvia- Shh! ( Caminando por los pasillos)

Paula- Oye... y como se lo monta? Bien, no?

Silvia- PAULA!

Paula- Mal?! No me lo creo, no tiene pinta...

Silvia- Dios, tira! que al final nos va a oír alguien.

Y claro que nos oyó alguien... ese alguien nos vio alejarnos después de escucharnos, sonriente...

No reparamos en que Pepa estaba en uno de los surtidores bebiendo agua, cuando pasamos por al lado e hice esa confesión.

Pepa- ( Si, no? Está bien saberlo novata, te vas a cagar )

…

SILVIA

Finalmente, Pepa se apuntó a la excursión. Al día siguiente estábamos todos con nuestros equipajes, rodeados de nieve, en la recepción del hotel, esperando que nos dijeran las parejas de habitaciones. Pepa y compañía, como de costumbre, se habían metido en algún sitio y no estaban. Gonzalo había salido a hablar por teléfono. Soraya nos fue repartiendo las llaves.

Soraya- Toma Silvia, la tuya.

Silvia- Gracias...y con quien comparto?

Soraya- Compartes con... ( Mirando la lista) Sara.

Menudo jarro de agua fría. Me hubiera dado igual compartir con cualquiera... y justo me tocó la persona que más me odiaba en esa clase, después de Pepa... realmente incluso más, porque Pepa simplemente me ignoraba.

Paula- Y a mi?

Soraya- Toma tu llave, a ti con... Pepa.

Soraya se fue, y yo aproveché la ausencia de los demás.

Silvia- Por favor Paula, cámbiamela!

Paula- Ah claro, qué lista!

Silvia- Todavía sigues con la tontería que te ha entrado con Pepa?

Paula- No, si no lo digo por eso... lo digo porque aún tendrás la cara de seguir negando la evidencia, y si no por qué ese interés por el cambio de habitación?

Silvia- Que no es por Pepa, Paula. Que es por Sara.

Paula- ( entrando en razón) Joder... es verdad, lo siento. Vale, te la cambio... pero no creo que a Pepa le haga mucha gracia, eh?

Silvia- Lo sé, pero no quiero estar en un espacio cerrado con Sara, o me sacará los ojos.

Paula- Está bien… pero me debes una, eh? Una cita furtiva con Pepa, un…!

Silvia- Que sí, pesada, que sí. Qué obsesión con Pepa.

Paula- Lo mismo te digo!

…

PEPA

Habíamos salido a dar una vuelta y hacer un poco el burro con la nieve. Cuando volvimos no había nadie en recepción.

Sara- Y la gente?

Pepa- Me da a mí que estos ya se han metido en las habitaciones.

En ese momento apareció Paula, tan feliz y canturreando, como siempre.

Pepa- Enanaaaa, que pareces un videoclip.!( Riendo)

Paula- Por fin os veo, que ya han repartido las habitaciones, tú y yo estamos juntas Sara.

Sara- Ah, pues genial ( Sonriendo)

Pepa- Vendida! ( Riendo) Y a mí con quién me ha tocao?

Paula- Pueeeessss... ( Mirando hacia abajo)

Pepa- No... no, no! Paula no me jodas!

Paula- Esto, hace frío fuera?

Pepa- Paula!

Paula- Joder, y yo qué quieres que le haga! Haber estado aquí! ( Mintió)

No me hizo falta más para subir a la habitación que tenía que compartir con Silvia. Aporreé la puerta varias veces, enfadada. Hasta que ella abrió, casi no le dio tiempo ni a verme, cuando pasé hecha una furia a la habitación. Ella cerró la puerta.

Pepa- Ni de coña, chavala! Ni de coña!

Silvia- Qué?

Pepa- No , no te hagas la tonta! Esto es cosa tuya, no me pienso quedar aquí contigo, ni de coña! ( Brazos cruzados)

Silvia- Pareces una cría caprichosa.

Pepa- Lo que tú quieras, qué pasa, también me vas a joder la excursión?

Silvia- A ver si te enteras de una vez que el mundo no gira alrededor tuya, Pepa. Y deja de comportarte como si tuvieras cuatro años.

Pepa- Como si tuviera cuatro años?

Silvia- Si, exactamente!

Me acerqué a ella, encarándome.

Pepa- Pues sabes que te digo?

Silvia- Qué?! ( Sin apartar la mirada)

Pepa- SABES QUE TE DIGO?!

Silvia- QUÉ?

Pepa- ...QUE LA CAMA DE LA DERECHA ES LA MÍA, QUE LO SEPAS!

Ole. Acababa de acusarme de comportamiento infantil y yo fui y solté eso... una ola en mi honor. A dos centímetros de mi cara, ella empezó a descojonarse, literalmente.

Pepa- Qué pasa? Te hace gracia? Pues a mí no me hace gracia! ( Se sentó en su cama, doblándose de la risa) DE MI NO SE RIE NI DIOS TE ENTERAS?! ( Siguió riéndose) ANDA Y QUE TE FOLLEN, NIÑA.

Me fui pegando un portazo.

…

SILVIA

Ese día no hicimos mucho más aparte de instalarnos.

Ya era de noche, me encontraba en la cama (la de la derecha más concretamente), leyendo, en pijama. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba Pepa, como de costumbre... hasta que hizo su aparición, dando un portazo.

Pepa- Tu qué? ( Delante de MI cama)

Silvia- Yo qué...de qué? ( Sin levantar la vista del libro)

Pepa- Que qué haces ahí!

Silvia- Unas lentejas para mañana... ( Dejando el libro) A ti que te parece? Leer. ( Volviéndolo a coger)

Pepa- No, si eso ya lo veo.

No contesté.

Pepa- Creí haberte dicho que esa era Mi cama.

Silvia- Pues yo no veo tu nombre ( Sin levantar la vista del libro)

Pepa- Ahora quien se comporta como una niña?

No contesté.

Pepa- Levántate.

Silvia- Sí, sí, ahora...

Pepa- Me estás vacilando?!

Silvia- Pepa, por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta y me dejas tranquilita? ( Levanté la vista del libro para mirarla) Si? Gracias.

Pepa- No me voy a ir hasta que te vayas de mi cama.

Silvia- Y dale con tu cama. Y qué vas a hacer, me vas a echar?

Pepa- Pues mira, sí.

Silvia- No te atreves.

No se daba cuenta, la estaba llevando a mi terreno, precisamente eso era lo que quería, que lo hiciera. Pero ignorarla y llevarle la contraria la cegaban... como una niña. Miré su cara.

Gesto serio, brazos cruzados... estaba muy graciosa.

Pepa- Que no me atrevo?

Mi respuesta fue humedecerme el pulgar y pasar la página.

Pepa- Ahora verás.

Se quitó la chaqueta, quedándose sólo con una camiseta de tirantes, cogió mi libro y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación.

Silvia- Qué haces?!

Pepa- Lo mismo que tú, pasarme tu propiedad por el forro de los cojones, como diría tu padre.

No me dio tiempo a contestar más, se lanzo sobre mí, cogiendo mis brazos y haciendo fuerza para atrás para que me levantase. Yo apoyé uno de mis pies en su estómago para tirar del lado contrario. Apartó mi pie con una de las manos y se situó entre mis piernas... para ella era una pelea... pero en ese momento sentí como me encendía al instante. Empezamos a forcejear, revolcándonos por la cama.

Pepa- Que te quites!

Silvia- Que no quiero!

Como estaba a punto de perder la batalla, tiré de su pelo para atrás. Ella soltó una exclamación de dolor.

Pepa- Arg! Que tirar del pelo no vale!

Parecíamos dos crías de ocho años... cualquiera que nos hubiera visto... realmente era una situación ridícula. Acabamos cayendo al suelo, sonando un gran golpe... que ella amortizó, ya que yo caí encima suya, medio abrazadas.

Pepa- AHHH!

Silvia- Pepa! Pepa estás bien?

Me aparté un poco de ella y puse mi mano en su cara.

Pepa- Dios...que hostia más tonta.

Empezó a reírse, contagiándome. Por fin... por fin volvía a escuchar su risa... para mí fue como escuchar la más dulce de las melodías...

Silvia- Te has hecho daño?

Acaricié su cara. Ella miró mi mano... pero no contestó. Esperaba que me apartara bruscamente, como todas las veces anteriores, pero no lo hizo. Suspiré, acariciando el borde de su cara... era tan... preciosa, perfecta. Ella me miraba, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada del rumbo que tomaba mi mano. Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, que estaba tumbada. Mi mano derecha en su cara, la otra en su cintura.

Entonces miré hacia mi otra mano... y vi su camiseta algo subida... y ese odioso tatuaje que acabó de encenderme. No supe de dónde saqué el valor, pero bajé la mano que estaba en su cara hasta el tatuaje, y pasé mis dedos despacio por él, una vez... y otra... ella empezó a suspirar.

Perdí la razón... otra vez, como aquella noche. Acerqué mi cara a la suya, nuestras bocas estaban casi pegadas, sin besarnos. Podía notar sus suspiros entrando en mi boca, que estaba entreabierta. Cerró los ojos, yo también.

Mis dedos pasaron de acariciar su tatuaje a bordear su ropa interior... y yo no podía estar más encendida. La miré, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, suspirando. No me tocaba, pero tampoco me frenaba. Metí mis dedos despacio por su ropa interior... y es que en los momentos de poca lucidez, como entonces, me arrepentía tanto de no haberla tocado esa noche... tenía tanta vergüenza que no me atreví... pero claro que quería, quería tocar todo su cuerpo, que me llamaba constantemente haciéndome perder la razón.

Adentré mis dedos del todo, y ella jadeó con fuerza... yo también lo hice al notar su excitación por primera vez. Estaba ardiendo, me abrasaba los dedos, humedeciéndomelos inmensamente.

No sabía qué hacer, parar, seguir...entonces ella lo susurro, casi inaudible, con los ojos cerrados.

Pepa- Hazlo Silvia...hazlo...

No hizo falta más, ella lo deseaba, y yo también, ...estaba loca por hacerlo aunque no supiera cómo se hacía. Quería que me sintiera dentro de ella, como yo la sentí dentro de mí esa noche ...suspiré, llevé mis dedos hasta su entrada, fui a meterlos dentro de ella, pero…

...TOC, TOC, TOC!

Sara- Larga! Estás ahí?

Y todo el ambiente perfecto que había entre nosotras se fue al carajo. Nos levantamos deprisa... yo consciente de que me había metido otra vez donde no debía, y ella consciente de que se había traicionado a sí misma dejándose. Me miró.

Pepa- Esto no ha pasao.

Silvia- No.

Pepa- Ni volverá a pasar nunca.

Silvia- No lo hará...

Y se fue, otra vez.

Y yo me quedé sentada en la cama, con la cara entre las manos...

Silvia- ( Qué coño me pasa contigo Pepa...?)

Entonces, tuve tiempo para pensar largamente en algo. Algo que necesitaba ser pensado hacía mucho tiempo.

…

PEPA

Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude... me había hecho perder la cabeza, otra vez.

Cuando me tocaba no podía pensar. Me levantaba todas las mañanas con el firme propósito de odiarla, de ignorarla, y lo conseguía... hasta que me tocaba. Miré a Sara, con cara de culpabilidad.

Sara- Qué te pasa?

Pepa- Aquí no.

La agarré y la empujé hasta su habitación. Entramos tan bruscamente que Paula, que se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies, dio un bote.

Paula- JODER! Qué susto! No podéis entrar como las personas normales?

Pepa- Lo siento Paulita... era una alerta roja.

Me senté a su lado, y Sara en la cama de al lado, mirándome de frente.

Sara- Qué ha pasado?

Paula- Uy esa cara...aquí ha habido tema otra vez, perooo... ( Pintándose )

Sara- Qué dices! Eso es imposible! Pepa ya no quiere nada con ella, y... ( Me miró) Pepa...? Pepa, dime que no...

Pepa- Casi me la tiro otra vez Sara ( Tapándome la boca, esperando una reprimenda)

Paula- Ves! Si yo para estas cosas tengo un sexto sentido, como el Bruce Willis… lo heredé de mi madre.

Conté lo que había pasado.

Sara- Pero...! Pero tú...! ( Se levantó) Estamos tontas? Y tú para que entras en el juego? Para qué te dejas?

Pepa- Porque no lo puedo evitar, Sara!

Sara- Pero vamos a ver, tu no dices que la odias?

Pepa- Y lo hago, cada vez que la veo me hierve la sangre...

Paula- Si, la sangre... y lo que no es la sangre ( Riéndose)

Le solté un capón.

Paula- Ay!

Pepa- No en ese sentido, idiota.

Sara- Pepa... ( Se volvió a sentar, suspiró y me cogió de una mano) tu no te acuerdas de lo que te hizo?

Bajé la cabeza.

Pepa- Claro que me acuerdo... qué te crees? Que no lo pienso? Que no sé que no me quiere, que le gusto y ya está? Claro que lo sé, pero...

Paula- Pues yo pienso que no.

Sara y yo la miramos.

Pepa- Cómo?

Paula- Que si tanto leee...pones, es por algo... yo pienso que tienes que hacer que se dé cuenta de que te quiere

Sara- Y yo pienso que no deberías dejar que te hiciera más daño, Pepa. Hay muchas más chicas en el mundo

Pepa-Ya... si tienes razón Sara. Mira, se acabó, paso de ella. Paso de ella! ( Intentando convencerme a mí misma )

Me quedé un rato más con ellas. Al rato decidí volver a mi habitación... tenía que acabarse, no podía pasar otra vez. Caminé hacia la puerta decidida, la abrí y... ahí estaban.

Silvia y Gonzalo. Sólo estaban hablando... pero todo lo que pasó se me removió dentro.

Gonzalo- Hola Pepa ( Sonriendo)

Pepa- Hola ( Seca) Me voy a duchar.

Fui hasta mi maleta y me puse a sacar la ropa. Gonzalo no sabía lo que pasó entre nosotras, por eso no me lo tomé como una ofensa por su parte... pero noté como mi cuerpo ardía de furia al oír como él le hacía carantoñas a ella. Me giré y vi a Gonzalo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella me miró... no podía aguantarlo más, fui hasta el baño y cerré la puerta. Quería gritar, quería romper todo lo que hubiera en esa habitación... Silvia había jugado conmigo otra vez, y yo me había dejado. Pero eso no iba a pasar más. Iba a volver a ser la de antes, la que se acostaba con la primera que pasaba sin saber su nombre. Iba a acabar con esa estúpida dependencia por Silvia.

…

Cuando salí del baño, Gonzalo ya no estaba.

Silvia- Pepa...

Pepa- Cállate. Mira, no sé qué ha pasao antes, y tampoco sé a qué coño juegas, pero se acabó. No va a volver a pasar, y no quiero saber nada de ti, estamos?

Silvia- Pero...

Pepa- PERO NADA! DÉJAME EN PAZ, VALE?

Silvia- VALE!

Pepa- Pues eso.

Me metí en la cama y apagué la luz.

…

Así pasaron los días, tal y como los planeé. Me centré en divertirme y hacer el cafre con mis amigos en la nieve. Pasé totalmente de Silvia, los únicos momentos en los que coincidíamos era en la habitación por las noches, y no cruzábamos palabra, ni siquiera nos mirábamos. Llegó la última noche allí, y todos los de la clase habíamos planeado una fiesta. Los profesores nos dieron vía libre y salieron a cenar por la ciudad... no sin antes advertirnos de las graves consecuencias si la liábamos… pero nos dio un poco lo mismo.

La fiesta fue en la piscina cubierta de la planta baja del hotel, que estaba reservada sólo para nosotros. Estábamos en la piscina con música, alcohol... aunque esto último no lo sabían los profesores, claro estaba. Habíamos conseguido colarlo sin que lo supieran, pese a que nos habían registrado de todas las maneras. A esas alturas de la noche, mi grupo y yo íbamos bastante cocidos... así que nos metimos dentro del agua, a seguir haciendo el burro. Paula también estaba con nosotros.

Pepa- Vale, yo me retiro de la pelea acuática... me rindo, no puedo más. ( Riendo)

Sara- Anda que... cada día estás más floja.

Sara me dejó, yéndose al centro de la piscina donde estaban Aitor y Lucas. También había más gente de la clase... la fiesta estaba siendo un éxito. Paula se acercó a mí.

Paula- Oye Pepa, tú sabes quienes son esos dos? ( Señalando)

Seguí su la indicación de su dedo y vi a dos chicas que me miraban al otro lado de la piscina, sonriendo.

Pepa- Pues no... se habrán colao ( Riendo)

Paula- Pues llevan mirándote todo el tiempo.

Pepa- Qué dices enana!

Paula- Qué sí, yo creo que has ligado... o eso, o les debes dinero.

Pepa- No me extrañaría nada que quisiesen tema conmigo. ( Con aires de suficiencia)

Paula- Que sobradita vas eh? ( Riendo) ... Bueno, creo que no es la única que te mira...

Pepa- Eh?

Paula- Silvia está ahí fuera en las tumbonas,... con Gonzalo, y ella no te quita el ojo.

Pepa- Paula, paso de Silvia, vale? Cada día la tengo más asco. ( Seria)

Paula- Bueno, orgullosa! tu verás! ( Mirando hacia Sara, Lucas y Aitor) esperarme !

Se fue con ellos.. en cuanto se fue, las dos desconocidas vinieron a mí... al final iba a tener razón Paula...

SILVIA

Gonzalo me hablaba, pero como de costumbre, yo no le prestaba toda mi atención... no es que me importara lo que estaba haciendo, pero Pepa estaba en la piscina de risas con otras dos chicas que ninguno conocíamos de nada.

Silvia- Y esas dos quiénes son?

Gonzalo- Eh? Pues ni idea, pero llevan toda la noche siguiendo a Pepa ( Rio)

Silvia- Qué dices?

Gonzalo- Que sí, no te has dado cuenta? En la cena ya estaban por ahí pululando.

Silvia- Y qué querrán?

Gonzalo- Tú que crees? Anda que eres más inocente...

Silvia- Qué? Las dos? Qué dices!

Gonzalo- Que sí, hazme caso... No veas como se merendaba Pepa a las chicas cuando éramos amigos... Es que caían todas, eh? ( Riendo) Y por lo que me han contado,... y por lo que estoy viendo, sigue igual...

" Si tú supieras "... pensé. Cuando volví a mirar Pepa y las dos desconocidas ya no estaban. Entonces vino Paula.

Paula- Hola chicos!

Gonzalo- Hola Paula! oye yo voy a ver si encuentro a los chicos por ahí, vale?

Silvia- Vale, vete, no te preocupes ( Sonreí)

Cuando Gonzalo se fue...

Paula- Oye...esto, Silvia… ( Carraspeó) Que...

Silvia- Qué?

Paula- A ver cómo te digo yo esto...

Silvia- Qué pasa?

Paula- Que dice Pepa... que por lo menos en un par de horas... que no pases por la habitación.

Silvia- Si bueno, esta qué se ha creído? Qué es la dueña o qué? Y por qué no puedo ir si se puede saber?

Paula- Joder Silvia... que inocente eres...

Silvia- Otra, pues que sepáis que yo de inoce...qué...qué me estás contando Paula?!

Paula- Como lo oyes...

Silvia- Que va a usar mi habitación para tirarse a una?

Paula- Bueno eso no es así de todo eh?

Silvia- Entonces?

Paula- Se las va a tirar a las dos...

Silvia- QUÉ? EN MI HABITACIÓN? CON MIS COSAS POR AHÍ? EN MI CAMA?

Paula- Hombre, juntaran las camas imagino yo no? Porque si ya son pequeñas para una...( Riendo)

Silvia- NI DE COÑA HOMBRE!

Me levanté y salí por la puerta.

Paula- Que crack la tía... De dos en dos... ( sonriendo)

Me volvía asomar.

Silvia- Vienes o te quedas?!

Paula- Voy, voy!

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

PAULA

Subimos las escaleras disparadas. Llegamos al piso que era, y yo estaba jadeando. Nos apoyamos en una esquina del pasillo.

Paula- Se puede saber... Por qué...no hemos subido en ascensor?

Silvia- Porque tardábamos más.

Paula- Si vamos, eso es de lógica aplastante.

Silvia- Mira, que no sé! No me pongas más nerviosa!

Entonces mi vista se posó en la puerta de la habitación de Pepa y Silvia... flipando.

Silvia- Qué, que pasa? ( Miró)

Pepa...bastante borracha, con esas dos chicas. Una de ellas se apoyó en la puerta, de espaldas, y atrajo a Pepa, también de espaldas a ella y de cara a la otra chica. Lo que vi me hizo querer hacerle un club de fans a Pepa.

Se estaba comiendo la boca con una de ellas, mientras la otra le pasaba las manos por todo el cuerpo y la besaba el cuello.

Paula- Increíble...

Miré a Silvia y estaba completamente blanca.

Silvia- Pero esta tía... Esta tía de que va..?

Paula- Y lo más importante... Cómo lo hace?

Silvia me fulminó con la mirada y empezó a andar hacia las tres chicas. Pepa ya abría la puerta y estaba a punto de cerrarla, cuando Silvia hizo el amago de entrar, conmigo detrás. Pepa bloqueó la entrada con su cuerpo.

Pepa- Eh, eh, eh! Donde vais?

Silvia- Yo? a MI habitación, que por si no lo recuerdas, también es mía.

Paula- Y yo... yo la acompaño.

Pepa- A ver,... No me entendáis mal, que aquí hay Pepa para todas, pero yo creo que cuatro para mi... ya es pasarse? Mejor le pedís cita a mi secretaria.

Silvia- Pero tú eres imbécil?

Pepa miró hacia atrás, hizo un gesto y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta.

Pepa- A ver, qué coño te pasa?

Silvia- Que qué me pasa? Pues que no me apetece que te montes una trío en el mismo sitio donde duermo yo, te parece poco?

Pepa- Tú siempre tienes que estar jodiendo? Por qué no te vas por ahí a dar una vuelta con quien ya sabes, y me dejas a mi rollo en paz? Que parece que estás celosa.

Silvia- Celosa? De ti? No me hagas reír, por favor.

Noté un cambio en el gesto de la mirada de Pepa... eso último... le había dolido?

Pepa- Pues por eso mismo, adiós.

Se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Silvia la aporreó unas cuantas veces... pero no pasó nada. Me miró.

Silvia- Vamos a tu habitación.

Paula- Eh? Para qué?

Silvia- Es la que está pegada a esta no? ( Asentí) Pues ya está, esta se está tirando el pegote, como siempre... no me lo creo.

Paula- Pues yo creo que sí que va en serio eh...

Fuimos a mi habitación, y nos arrodillamos sobre mi cama, pegando el oído a la pared.

Paula- Silvia... esto es un poco patético... Por qué no lo reconoces ya?

Silvia- Vamos a ver... que no siento nada por ella vale?! Es que me canso ya de repetirlo, lo que me jode es que es una fantasma y una cantamañanas, que está haciendo esto solo para creerse más importante.

Paula- Y a ti qué más te da lo que haga?

Silvia- Sí me da! Porque estoy harta de sus fanfarronadas, encima tiene que pasar por encima de todos para conseguirlo... Te gustaría que viniera Sara a tirarse a Lucas en tu cama?

Paula- Hombre... Pues no mucho, la verdad...

Silvia- Pues ya está...además, no lo ves? No se oye nada... una vez más, " Las Fanfarronadas de Pepa Miranda", señores!

Deseé no haber dicho esto último... en cuanto lo hice empezaron a oírse gemidos. Paula se contuvo la risa.

Paula- Sí, eh? Sí. ( Riendo)

Silvia- Esa no es Pepa.

Paula- Y tu como lo...( La miré levantándola la ceja) ? Ah, ya, claro...

Se oyó otra voz femenina.

Paula- Y esa?

Silvia- No. Que no me mires así, yo mejor que nadie se como... como lo hace… Además, Pepa no gime, jadea así… fuerte … Mira, igual se lo están montando las otras dos y ...

Entonces sí.

Silvia- Y...

Paula- Silvia...

Silvia- Vale, esa sí es Pepa. Dios, como se puede ser tan...?

Paula- Tan buena, esta tía es mi ídolo ( Riendo)

Silvia- Mira, paso, me bajo.

Bajándose de la cama.

Paula- Oye Silvia...

Silvia- Qué?

Los gemidos cambiaron a gritos.

Paula- Por dios...( Abriendo los ojos) Que... no sé que te iba a decir, me he quedado en blanco.

…

Bajé otra vez a la fiesta seguida por Paula. No quería seguir oyendo más. Me senté en una de las tumbonas y pasé el rato con Paula, evitando el tema. Al rato vino Gonzalo y Paula se marchó. Me pegué a él como una lapa, y pasé casi todo el resto de la fiesta así.

Pero al rato, el rumor ya se había extendido, y todo el mundo hablaba de Pepa sin parar. La puerta se abrió y entró ella...sola. Según entró, sus amigos y el resto de la gente le hicieron un pasillo, alabándola en broma. Le conté a Gonzalo de qué iba la historia.

Silvia- Es increíble que la están casi aplaudiendo por eso.

Gonzalo- Hombre... mérito tiene ( Riéndose)

Silvia- Pues yo no se lo veo por ninguna parte.

Gonzalo- No sé Silvia, no te lo tomes tan en serio… están de cachondeo, como siempre.

Miré hacia la gente.

Aitor- CAMPEONAAAA!

Pepa- Quita idiota! ( Riendo)

Lucas- Pruebas! Queremos pruebas!

Pepa- Pero que pruebas ni que pruebas, dejadme en paz! ( Riendo)

Lucas- Aitor, sujétala.

Aitor la sujetó y Lucas empezó a tirar de su camiseta hacia arriba, Sara fue a ayudarle. En todo momento se reían, se notaba que era de broma, sin ningún tipo de violencia, y que Pepa se reía mientras tanto, sin molestarle… pero yo seguí viendo aquello como algo grotesco.

Pepa- Suelta! Suelta! ( Risa )

Lucas consiguió subirle la camiseta por debajo del pecho... Todos se quedaron mirándola... su espalda llena de arañazos, su torso de chupetones...

Lucas- QUE FUERTE!

La gente empezó a reír, pitar, aplaudir...incluido Gonzalo. Yo me levanté.

Silvia- Esto es patético.

Fui hasta la puerta, donde estaba apoyada Sara, de brazos cruzados. No me miró al hablarme, permaneció con su media sonrisa, mirando al frente.

Sara- Jode, verdad?

Silvia- Pues mira no, no me jode, simplemente me parece patético que la estéis ensalzado como si fuera un logro, parecéis cavernícolas.

Sara- Ya, seguro que es eso.

Silvia- Mira me da igual lo que pienses, ella puede acostarse con quien quiera.

Sara- Espero que lo haga, quizá así encuentre a alguien que sí merezca la pena.

Silvia- Olvídame, quieres?

Desaparecí de allí.

…

PEPA

Horas más tarde me desperté en mi cama... la cabeza me iba a estallar. De pronto, un portazo, hizo que mi mundo retumbase. Las persianas se subieron al tope, cegándome.

Pepa- Se puede saber qué coño haces?

Silvia- Lo que me da la gana, ahora que he recuperado mi habitación. Hay que recoger, nos vamos ya.

Pepa- Y por eso tienes que entrar de esas maneras?

Silvia- Pasa de mí, Pepa.

Me levanté. Caminé hasta ella y la agarré de un brazo, ella se soltó.

Pepa- Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?

Silvia- Que qué me pasa? Qué te pasa a ti? Te parece normal lo de anoche?

Pepa- Celosa?

Silvia- Que no son celos! A ver si te lo metes en la cabeza!

Pepa- Entonces qué es, eh Silvia?

Silvia- Es que tú siempre tienes que pasar por encima de los demás para todos, no podías ir a otro sitio? Tenías que hacerlo en mi cama? No he podido ni dormir aquí pensando en lo que habríais hecho...que asco Pepa, tú en qué narices piensas?

Pepa- Quieres que te lo diga?

Silvia- Sí, me muero por saberlo!

Pepa- Pensaba en que por una vez iba a ser yo la que pasase por encima de ti. O es que ya no te acuerdas, eh?

Silvia- Vas a estar echándome eso en cara toda la vida?

Pepa- Desde luego que sí! Te has puesto en mi lugar? Sabes lo que me has hecho sentir? No! Porque eres una niñata caprichosa que cuando consigue lo que quiere, lo tira...que hay de ese discursito sobre, " Nunca estarás sola " que me echaste, eh? Porque poco tardaste en darme la patada cuando obtuviste lo que querías! Eso es lo que era para ti, no? Un polvo? Sabes qué? Espero que algún día te hagan pasar por lo mismo, y que te vaya de culo con Gonzalo, porque es lo que te mereces! Sabes por qué? Porque él no te quiere! No te quiere ni la mitad de lo que … ( Cambié de tema drásticamente ) Jugaste conmigo! Que te jodan Silvia, que te jodan!

Silvia- Es eso lo que piensas?

Pepa- Desde luego que sí.

Silvia- Entonces tú y yo no tenemos más que hablar.

Pepa- Me alegro de que lo hayas pillao ya.

Silvia- Genial, se acabó.

Pepa- Eso espero.

…

PEPA

Dos semanas después, todo fue según lo prometido. Silvia y yo nos ignorábamos totalmente. Ni siquiera cruzamos alguna palabra, simplemente, no existíamos la una para la otra. Yo me centré en mis problemas, en mis amigos... y en nada más. No sabía nada de ella, ni quería, pese a la insistencia de Paula. Todo estaba mejor así.

Esa noche era el cumpleaños de un chico de clase. Estábamos todos en el lago, bebiendo. Ya que nos habían invitado, ese día decidimos ceder un poco nuestro territorio... parecía que las relaciones con la gente estaban mejorando un poco después de la excursión.

Lucas, Sara, Aitor y yo estábamos tirados en el césped. A cada cual más mareado. A penas quedaba gente ya... eran las 4 de la mañana... y como siempre, nosotros los últimos que quedábamos en pie.

Lucas- Madre mía que ciego llevo...

Aitor- Normal... te lo has bebido todo.

Lucas- Mira quien va a hablar! Aunque aquí la reina del bebercio es Pepa.

Pepa- Siempre me tenéis que meter a mi de por medio eh? ( Reímos) Y Sara?

Lucas- Se ha ido a mear hace un rato...ves, si no te enteras ni de lo que pasa a tu alrededor ( Más risas)

Aitor- Alguien va a tener que ir a buscarla...

Silencio. Giré la cara y vi que me miraban.

Pepa- Pero bueno! De quién es la novia?

Lucas- Va anda, se buena...

Pepa- La madre que os parió ( Riendo)

Empecé a andar por el césped, buscando a Sara con la mirada, pero no la encontré. Seguí andando unos cuantos metros más, hasta que oí un par de voces detrás de unos setos. No podía alcanzar a oír bien... de pronto las voces cesaron, y apareció Sara.

Pepa- Ehh...te estaba buscando.

Sara- Pues aquí estoy.

Pepa- Con quién hablabas? ( Extrañada)

Sara- A ver, cariño...ven aquí un momento.

Me cogió de las manos.

Sara- Hay alguien que te quiere contar algo.

Pepa- A mí? Está buena? ( Riendo, mientras me arrastraba detrás de los setos)

Entonces la vi, de espaldas, sentada en un banco. Frené en seco.

Pepa- Ni de coña.

Sara- Vamos Pepa...

Pepa- Que no, que no, que no quiero.

Sara- Hazlo por mí, anda...

Pepa- Y tú que tienes que ver en todo esto?

Sara- Hazme caso

Pepa- Está bien... por ti, dos minutos.

Sara me besó en la cara, y yo... de malas maneras, me senté en el banco, mirando hacia delante...

Pepa- A ver... Qué quieres, Silvia?

No me di cuenta de ello hasta que habló...pero estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Silvia- Hola...

Pepa- Hola.( Tajante) Qué quieres? Pensé que ya estaba claro todo.

Silvia- Es que... Es que... lo he dejado con Gonzalo. ( Llorando aún más)

Suspiré.

Pepa- Pues lo siento por ti.

Me levanté para irme.

Silvia- Es que tengo un problema Pepa... ( Con las manos tapando su cara)

Pepa- Qué problema? ( Con desinterés)

Silvia- Es que estoy enamorada.

Eso acabó con mi paciencia.

Pepa- Pues vale, Silvia! Y yo qué quieres que te diga? Pues díselo a él joder!

Eché a andar, dándole la espalda... furiosa. No entendía esa salida de tono.

Silvia- Estoy enamorada de ti, Pepa!

Frené en seco.

Silvia- Te… quiero.

SILVIA

No supe decírselo de otra forma. Ella frenó sus pasos... y se quedó parada. Dándome la espalda, sin mirarme.

Me levanté, y caminé hacia ella, despacio... cuando estuve a su altura, se giró, con una gran cara de impresión.

Pepa- Que qué…?

Silvia- Que…

Pepa- Qué has dicho, Silvia?

Bajé la cabeza, miré al suelo.

Pepa- Silvia, qué has dicho?

La miré. Había llegado el momento de dejar la cobardía a un lado.

Silvia- He dicho que te quiero.

Pepa- Pero...qué...? Qué coño me estás contando Silvia...?

Silvia- Que estoy enamorada de ti Pepa, que te quiero.

Se tapó la cara.

Pepa- Yo flipo contigo...

Silvia- Pepa, por favor...( Llorando)

Intenté tocarla, pero se apartó.

Pepa- No, déjame! De qué vas Silvia? Ahora a qué viene esto? A qué viene?

Silvia- Pepa...

Pepa- O sea... después de todo, vas y me sueltas esto? Qué pasa, que como ya no tienes novio, pues a por Pepa, a ver si me divierto otro rato, no?

Silvia- No es eso, no lo entiendes...

Pepa- Pues claro que no lo entiendo! Joder! ( Pegó una patada a una papelera )

Silvia- Cálmate por favor...

Pepa- Que me calme?! QUE ME CALME? ( Volvió a patearla)

La abracé. Ella se quedó inmóvil... ella creería que no lo sabría... pero claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía desde la primera vez que pasó. Cuando estaba cegada por la ira, nada la calmaba... menos yo. Pude notar como se calmaba la primera vez... pude notar las corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo, y por el suyo... podía notar como al rodearla con mis brazos, su alma volvía a estar en paz.

Por eso nunca dejaba que la tocase, porque eso pasaría... lo que ella no sabía era que cada vez que conseguía calmar su ira, la misma sensación de calma me invadía a mi... tenerla entre mis brazos me sedaba. Erradicaba todos los problemas, todas las malas sensaciones... desde el primer momento en el que me tocó... y esa era una de las cosas que más me asustaba de Pepa.

Pepa- Por qué me haces esto, Silvia? Cuando vas a dejar este juego?

Silvia- Pepa, no estoy jugando, nunca lo he hecho.

Pepa- Que nunca lo has hecho? ( Se separó) No me jodas Silvia!

Silvia- Pepa, yo siempre te he querido a ti… sólo a ti.

Pepa- Ya... seguro, y por qué no me lo dijiste eh?

El llanto que parecía haber desaparecido, volvió a mí inevitablemente. El momento había llegado.

Silvia- Me asusté! Estaba… estaba atemorizada. Cuando te pedí que me hicieras el amor, yo… estaba totalmente segura de que entonces no habría marcha atrás. Que si lo hacías, no podría frenar lo que estaba sintiendo por ti, que se transformaría en algo muchísimo más grande, sabía a lo que me estaba arriesgando y… aun así te lo pedí, aun así quise que pasara.

Pepa- Yo fui sincera contigo aquella noche!

Silvia- Yo también! Cuando… cuando le conté a Paula todo lo que pasó esa noche entre tú y yo, le dije que me había quedado callada porque estaba arrepentida, que tú ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta de ello pero…

Pepa- Oh, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, Silvia. ( Furia )

Silvia- Pero mentí. Necesitaba decir esa excusa en alto para que ella me creyera, para que yo misma me lo creyera. Sólo fui capaz de abrazarte, de no decir nada porque… porque nunca había sentido algo así por nadie, y aunque lo hubiera sentido… Pepa, esa sensación fue de otro mundo, no tenía palabras para explicarla… y no sabía de qué forma podía tapar todo aquello que estaba sintiendo. Tuve que inventarme que me acosté contigo por pena porque no fui capaz de afrontar lo que estaba sintiendo por ti.

Pepa- Eso… eso no me vale. Ahora toda esta mierda no me vale de nada, no me lo creo!

Silvia- Tienes que creerme… Tenía muchas cosas que decirte, pero estaba muerta de miedo… no me atreví, yo… yo no he sido educada para sentir esto por una chica, ni siquiera por una persona como tú. Sabes, yo… quizá no te lo creas, porque suena a locura, pero…soñé contigo la noche antes de conocerte.

Resopló, restándole credibilidad a eso. Aun así, tomé su mano y seguí hablando, sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos.

Silvia- Me fijé en ti desde el instante en que entraste como un elefante en una cacharrería en esa clase y me guiñaste el ojo. Yo… llevo toda la vida sintiéndome fuera de lugar, hasta que me abrazaste en el baño. Pese a que no te conocía de nada en absoluto, en ese momento sentí que había nacido para conocerte a ti. Pero… me asusté, tenía que evitar todo eso Pepa,…llevo todo este tiempo sentándome en primera fila porque en cuanto te tengo cerca se me dispara el corazón. Llevo desde que te conocí deseando besarte… y eso es algo que nunca me había pasado con nadie… tú lo sabes.

Suspiré con fuerza, sin creerme que, al fin, todas esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de mi boca. Seguí mirando fijamente al suelo mientras, inconscientemente, acariciaba su mano con uno de mis dedos.

Silvia- Cómo querías que aceptase esto, Pepa…? Estoy totalmente enamorada, fascinada por la persona que más odia mi padre en este mundo. Llevo todas estas noches sin dormir, pasándome las horas llorando a oscuras, pensando en cómo te diría esto… en cómo podría admitirlo delante de mi padre si tuviera que hacerlo…

Miró hacia otro lado, cualquiera en el que yo no estuviera.

Silvia- Lo que te he hecho ha sido horrible, entiendo que no me quieras ni ver… pero para mí esto ha sido un infierno. Me he dejado tocar por alguien por el cual no sentía nada sólo porque me asustaba quererte, porque no quería sentir esto por miedo a lo que pensaran o dijeran los demás.

Suspiré con fuerza, notando que mis pulmones ardían, que el corazón me golpeaba el pecho con fuerza. Estaba tan nerviosa que me sentía mareada.

Silvia- Cuando me hiciste el amor tuve mi primer orgasmo por… las mariposas en el estómago que sentí cuando me dijiste que no podías respirar sin mí… precisamente porque yo tampoco puedo y por eso estoy aquí, diciéndote todo esto, pese a que estoy muerta de miedo.

Me froté los ojos con la mano libre, intentando parar el río de lágrimas que se escapaba de ellos sin mi permiso.

Silvia- Sé que piensas que te he estado evitando, porque realmente hacía cosas delante de todo el mundo que daban a entender eso… pero lo que tú no sabes es lo que hacía a escondidas. Antes de que tú le pidieras ayuda a Paula para que nos tocase juntas en el trabajo… yo se lo pedí a Soraya, le pedí que nos pusiera juntas para estar contigo, pese a que cuando me tocó… me asusté y… interpreté que era lo peor que podía pasar. Pero lo hice porque estaba muerta de miedo, Pepa… lo que hacía no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía, pero… ni quería hacerlo… ni quería sentirlo, no sabía qué hacer.

Por fin, miré sus ojos, aunque de vez en cuando apartaba la mirada, la suya era tan intensa y penetrante que me imponía. Sobre todo en ese momento, que estaba enfurecida.

Silvia- Todas las mañanas rechazo ir con mi padre al instituto, le digo que me da vergüenza que sepan quien es mi padre por eso de que sea el director, pero…en realidad lo hago para tener posibilidades de cruzarme contigo por la calle… Llevo todas las noches desde que llegué aquí, durmiendo con el balcón abierto, muriéndome de frío, sólo por si te da una de tus neuras y se te ocurre colarte en mi habitación.

Intentó hablar para interrumpirme, pero entonces subí mi tono de voz, hablando por encima de ella.

Silvia- En la excursión, cuando te oí con esas dos chicas, tuve que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para que la gente no viera que se me había partido el corazón… El resto de las noches, cuando dormías, me arrodillaba delante de tu cama y pasaba horas acariciando tu pelo sin que te dieras cuenta… Pepa…

Miré sus ojos intensamente, aunque las lágrimas me nublaban la visión ligeramente y mi voz no dejaba de temblar y romperse por momentos.

Silvia- Desde que he llegado aquí, aún no ha pasado un día sin que haya soñado contigo. Te quiero.

Pepa había seguido todo mi discurso con la boca cada vez más abierta y desencajada... pero no contestó nada.

Silvia- Sé que he sido una completa imbécil... y me moría de ganas de decirte cuanto te quiero... pero estaba asustada, Pepa. No te puedes hacer una idea de lo que esto significa para mí? Mi padre se ha pasado toda la vida marcándome el puñetero camino recto, y desde luego que este, para él, no lo es... Pero es que no es sólo eso... es que tengo miedo, me asusta las dimensiones que tienen mis sentimientos por ti. Por las noches, me envalentonaba, y se me ocurrían miles de formas de decírtelo, de acabar con la idiotez en la que se había convertido mi vida... pero cuando te veía,... no me atrevía Pepa. No me atrevía… ( Susurré )

Se quedó unos segundos más en silencio, después me miró y soltó mi mano.

Pepa- Todo te ha quedao muy bonito Silvia, pero ya no puedo confiar en ti. Han pasao demasiadas cosas, y durante este tiempo ha cambiao todo. Has roto mi confianza… y eso no hay palabras que lo repare. Me he abierto a ti, me he abierto a alguien por primera vez en mi vida… y me has clavao una puñalada en el corazón.

Prácticamente me abalancé sobre ella, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

Silvia- No digas eso,... Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que...

Me interrumpió.

Pepa- Es que hay otro problema, Silvia.

Silvia- Que problema? Yo te quiero...

Pepa- Ya...

Miró al infinito y asintió, mientras las facciones de su cara se marcaban con dureza. Entonces me miró a los ojos fijamente y:

Pepa- Pero yo a ti no. ( Sentenció)

Se apartó de mí, mirándome con desprecio... y sin mediar palabra, se giró y se fue. Y yo solo pude observarla allí de pie, estática… sintiendo mi corazón romperse de nuevo y nada más.

…

A veces hacemos cosas, de las que luego nos arrepentimos... y pensamos que cuando nos hemos dado cuenta del error, todo puede solucionarse, pese al daño que hayamos hecho a los demás. Yo herí a Pepa, cuando ella estaba resurgiendo de las cenizas que había sido siempre su vida. Y no me di cuenta de las magnitudes que alcanzaban ese dolor.

A veces hacemos cosas, de las que luego nos arrepentimos y… al final, conseguimos solucionarlas, que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

A veces hacemos cosas, de las que luego nos arrepentimos y… cuando queremos solucionarlas, ya es demasiado tarde.

Esa fue una de esas veces.

Había hecho demasiado daño. Intenté arreglarlo, pero no tuve…

…UNA OPORTUNIDAD*

...

Recordaros que la historia aún más desarrollada está en: paranoiadelirante . com

Cualquier comentario o duda que queráis decirme, podéis escribirme aquí o a mi email: lulustduo gmail .com

Muchas gracias por leer! Muy pronto la segunda temporada!

lulU*


End file.
